


With the Tide

by PixieDust291



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: All the different races of Hyrule reproduce differently, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BUT no graphic descriptions of rape/actual rape happens, Biological Explanations, Bioluminescence, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Duel Masterbation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Flip Sexual Penetrative Intercourse, Friends to Lovers to Soulmates, Healthy Relationships, Hurt and comfort, Hylian/Zora sex AND Zora/Zora sex, Hylians have ABO biology Zora do not, Its Omegaverse so big dicks are what we're here for amirite?, Link is an Omega, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical transformative masks, Masterbation, Mentions and situations of rape threats/non-con intent from Villain Character, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Talk and Kink, Romantic Gestures, Size Queen Link, Slow Burn, Smut Feels and Extensive Plot, The Calamity Doesn't Happen, The only sex scenes in this fic are enthusiastic consensual ones, Top and Bottom Link, Top and Bottom Sidon, Twin Penises, Unplanned and Unknown pregnancy, Unsuccessful attempted rape from antagonist, Zora Link (Legend of Zelda), Zora Mask, Zora genital and brood pouch fingering/penetrative sex, fanart!, ‘Consent’ is one of the key themes of this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 166,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: After being relieved of his supposed destiny by Princess Zelda due to his biological orientation Link decided he wants nothing more than to just live a comfortable and quiet life till the end of his days. Until fate decides to throw a very handsome Zora Prince at his feet. When tensions between the Zora people begin to rise Link finds that he may just become the Hero of Hyrule after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic heavily draws inspiration from other stories such as: The Little Mermaid, The Lion King/Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, and a tiny bit of the Aquaman movie- this story features ABO dynamics, social prejudices, an attempt at scientific biological ABO explanation, and multiple chapters of interspecies smutty sex with plot. Huge shark dicks, size kink and difference, interspecies pregnancy and mpreg at that, as well as pregnancy kink and talk.  
> This is an alternate universe with slight cannon divergence. By that I mean imagine Calamity Ganon never happened even though it was prophesied and all the races of Hyrule do not exactly get along, specifically the Zora who for the most part live in the ocean rather than lakes and rivers. 
> 
> Spanish Translation: https://my.w.tt/rjfoSqb9R5
> 
> This fic will be updated at the latest every six months with the end of each chapter specifying the 'at the latest' date for the next. Why? Because I have a 6mo, a 2yo, and an elderly mother with cancer that I am having to take care of. I love writing, but its not on the top of my list to get done every day. I thank you for your patience and support. Though comments are nice a kudos is more than enough, and thank you for reading.

[ ](https://imgur.com/kzZGnoc)

Link was a quiet and simple man that preferred to keep to himself; which was odd in a sense considering hylians were a fairly social species amongst their kin. His isolation was not due to a lack of socialization or banishment, but more a preference born from a life of stress, violence, and a constant public image. Many years ago he had been born with a special mark that had destined him to be the hero of Hyrule and by association Princess Zelda’s appointed knight and guardian. This connection, so to speak, also had an added underline implication that he would also one day be consort to the Princess as well. So from the time he could walk he had been rigorously trained in swordsmanship, archery, and many other forms of combat. He had been introduced to his intended early on and they had gotten along amicably enough in their younger years. He admitted she could seem a bit bossy at times, but she was also kind and very intelligent. Link would probably even go so far as to call them friends. But fate rarely goes as planned. 

It was around the time they were both reaching their maturity, their 18thyear or so, that Link felt the princess was avoiding him. Not being one to force himself on others, he had respected her unspoken wishes and tried to leave her alone unless needed. In hindsight this possibly had not been the best idea as it had only served to further distance their relationship. The pressure that rested on Zelda’s shoulders had been excessive, especially after she presented as an alpha. Alphas were ‘born leaders’ after all, and thus a great deal of the stereotypes had been thrust upon her. Link had known her pain and turmoil, but in a different form. 

When he had presented as an omega it was considered a slanderous and shameful mistake. Male omegas were not the most virile and though they had no problems conceiving children they did have incredible trouble siring them, especially with alpha females. From the very moment he was found to be an omega it no longer mattered that he had already proven his fierceness and formidability on the battle field. It did not matter that he had fought and slain multitudes of the fiercest and most vicious enemies to plague the land of Hyrule at large. It did not matter that he was just as strong and capable as any alpha physically and mentally. The moment he was labeled an omega he was suddenly assumed to be weak, feeble, simple minded, and sex crazed in a specifically submissive connotation. And it was universally accepted that despite his previous accomplishments he was now incapable of defeating anything, let alone the Calamity that was due to strike in the next hundred years. 

At the time it had felt as if his world was crumbling like stale dried bread. His entire life and purpose until now seemed to be for nothing. People no longer greeted him with a sense of awe or pride but rather with uncomfortable small talk or trying to avoid eye contact altogether. Link wasn’t sure which was worse. No, on second thought, the audible whispers as soon as his back was turned were by far the worst. There were some, as there luckily always are, that still continued to treat him as they always had. But they were a rarity that was far too scarce to come by. And though Zelda had been hurting too, at that point in time neither of them was capable of seeking compassion from the other. So they had distanced themselves even more in order to restrict the pain. This ironically made both of them feel even more alone. 

Despite their biological affiliations, however, the kingdom felt that the ‘prophecy’ would still hold true. More or less it had been a decision reached after no one in the royal family knew what to do, so the King had just decreed that everything would continue on as it was. So both he and Zelda had continued to be pushed to a destiny that neither felt they had any control over. Well, actually, one of them did. As it had been Zelda who renounced the prophecy as a myth and therefore sever herself from Link and the eventual betrothal to him. Being of high standing but not being of royal blood Link was then free to do as he saw fit. 

At first he had returned to his home in Hateno Village, but it quickly became apparent to him that the gossip grapevine of the town was just too thick. The very feel of the people seemed off and uncomfortable. Conversations would stop whenever he left his house and it wasn’t like he had a really close friend there to help ease his mind. So after a while Link saw the writing on the wall and set about moving to a place that he knew would be a better fit for him. Luckily he knew of such a place. One that he had deep ties to in its very foundations and good friends that he knew without a doubt would accept him without reservation, because the town itself was a bit of an odd ball. After packing up all of his possessions and selling the house for dirt cheap he fast traveled his way to Tarrey Town.  

Hudson was all too happy to see him and had eagerly shown off his newborn daughter, Crimson. A name befitting a small baby with a full head of fiery red hair, Link thought. Hudson had gladly built Link another house closely resembling the one he’d had in Hateno, but on a larger scale as Link also wanted a ranch. He’d decided to place his new residence just outside of town to the north along the ocean. Due to its size it was physically unable of being built in the town itself but Link still wanted his privacy while also maintaining the benefits of living near a town for commercial purposes. It had been a compromise and while discussing it with Hudson the sea air had felt wonderful blowing through his hair.

And so for a small sum of two hundred wood, of course, Hudson had built Link his new home. Here Link did manage to finally settle down. Though he was sure everyone in town knew of the ‘scandal’, as some called it, they either were too polite to say anything or didn’t care. Link usually kept to himself but when he did come into town for supplies people greeted him kindly. About once a month he joined Hudson and his gang at the tavern for a night of drinking. 

So here he lived on a grassy knoll with a perfect view of Tarrey Town on its island plateau just a ways from the crashing surf of the ocean. There was no one else around for at least half a day’s ride by horse. The crisp and cool sea breeze air mingled with the aromatic gentle smell of the wildflower fields that surrounded his farm. He’d planted them himself, mostly poppies as they thrived in this type of soil. The only animals that he had for company were his loyal horse Epona, a cow named Strawberry, a few chickens that hated him so he refused to give them names, and a dog wolf hybrid that he had rescued as a pup named Twilight.

All in all Link was content with his new life. He woke up at the crack of dawn like always and then practiced his swordsmanship until the sun fully illuminated the trees. Next he would feed Strawberry and Epona, then Twilight, and finally the chickens last. While they ate he would quickly harvest the eggs and then return to Strawberry and open the gate from the barn to the pasture. After she had chosen a spot to stand in the warming sun he would then milk her before returning to the kitchen to make his own breakfast. During the hottest part of the day he would go down to the sea and swim out about a mile to a rock formation and then swim back. The roaring surf and the feel of the cool water always made him feel so alive. Then he would attempt to catch a fish for his dinner and was usually successful. He would return home to milk Strawberry one last time before then spending the rest of the late evening preparing and eating his dinner. At night he read one of his many books until he fell asleep.

It was a quiet, peaceful, routine life that left Link feeling both relaxed and comforted at the end of each night. However, one night while Link had been deboning a fish, the sound of loud cannon fodder from far off drew his attention away from his task and to the window. Looking through the glass out to the ocean he could spot an ominous red glow on the horizon but it was too far away to know for sure what was going on. Turning away he returned back to his meal and didn’t think any more about it. 

The next day as he made his way down to the seashore. While walking he tied his long hair back in a ponytail. Then he stumbled in the sand as he came to an abrupt , alarming stop. Beached upon the golden sand with the clear water being tainted by his blood was a large red skinned creature. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finished the next two chapter early because of insomnia. Just in case ppl want it, here are the conversions within two decimal points of rounding for Link and Sidon’s heights as per this story. Referenced from the internet and my own estimations.  
> 5’5” = 65 inches = 1.65 meters  
> 9’5” = 113 inches = 2.87 meters  
> 

The creature was massive and at least twice Link’s size. Though Link was not exactly a small man he was by no means tall either as he stood at 5’7”. This creature, however, as Link knelt next to the unconscious body, had to be at least 9’5”. As Link examined more closely he found that the blood was coming from a rather deep gash across the creature’s expansive chest and what looked to be the tip of a harpoon sticking out of his left shoulder blade. As Link continued around he found that its face was obscured by an outstretched arm. Frowning in concern Link moved the arms and found that though the creature did have different features that his actual face was very similar to Link’s own. By way of that it had a mouth, two eyes, and the shape of the head did come down to a point which imitated a nose. Eyebrows knitting together in thought, Link looked up and down the obviously aquatic animal’s body and noticed that despite his more smooth streamlined bright red skin and accenting dorsal and ventral fins the creature did have two arms and two legs. Meaning that it must be able to come on land as well as live in the sea. Link leaned over and tried to see if the creature was breathing. Though there was no rising or falling of its chest Link did notice some subtly hidden gills under the creature’s pectoral muscles. 

Leaning his head down over the chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat was out of the question so Link moved closer to the creature’s back and pressed his ear against the uninjured side. After a long moment he thought he finally heard the deep thump of a beating heart, meaning that the creature was still alive. Quickly becoming panicked and worrying for the animal’s safety, Link turned to the harpoon and taking it in both hands he used all of his force to dislodge it. The creature jerked and groaned at the pain. Taking the barbed metal in hand Link moved around to the front to inspect the wound on the chest when he was grabbed by his shoulders and slammed into the earth.

Sand billowed around them as Link starred up wide eyed into a pair of predatory raging golden yellow eyes. With the creature’s full head, eyes, and face now in front of him Link got the intimidating impression that he was being assessed by something far stronger and more cunning than himself. Thinking along the lines of a predator of the ocean Link suddenly realized that the creature reminded him very much of the hammerhead sharks that often swam around him while he was diving. But he had always found them to be so gentle that it seemed odd to compare the two. Link gulped as the creature growled low and deep.

“Come back to finish what you started have you?” 

Surprised, Link shook his head frantically and then tried to move his hand to show the bloody harpoon tip he still held onto. The creature looked upward to Link’s right hand and his gaze went from angry to suspicious. “You took that out of my back?” Link nodded. “Why?”

Link blinked, confused as to why he needed a reason to help another living thing. “You were hurt.” He took a steadying breath. “And I wanted to help.” He had always wanted to help. Been practically told every day from the time he was born that it was his duty to help. And before everything had fallen apart he had enjoyed being able to aid people when and if he could just to ease the hardship of their day and see them smile. It had been a long time since he had felt like he had helped anyone, and he supposed old habits died hard.

“You wanted to help me even though I am your enemy?”

Link frowned. “You are not my enemy.” No, Link was sure he had never fought one of whatever this creature was. The man released him and Link leaned up until he was sitting cross legged as the creature still towered above him and he was only kneeling on the sand. Link looked at the bleeding cut and pointed to it before pointing up the shore to his house. “If you come with me I can treat that wound. I have healing salves and bandages.”

“You would invite me into your home as well?” The shark man seemed amused by that. “You are certainly an odd little Hylian.” He looked upward toward where Link pointed. “But I do admit… I have often been curious about your kind.”

The way the shark said it, with a voice so charming and a tone so wistful, had Link blushing somewhat and more than a little curious himself. “What are you?” He asked.

The shark seemed confused as he pointed to himself. “You do not know what I am?” Link shook his head. “Then no wonder you do not think I’m an enemy. I am a Zora.” When Link didn’t respond in any way negative or positive the shark seemed to frown. “The Zora. The aquatic race that lives beneath the waves.”

Link tried to remember back many years ago when he had briefly been taught about the races of the land of Hyrule. There were the Hylians, the Gerudo, and the Goron. Those three were the most social and dominated all trade around Hyrule. Then there were the Rito but they stayed mostly to themselves. Link remembered meeting only one in his lifetime and he had been rather pompous. He remembered something about a race of fish like people, that he had imagined looked like mermaids, that lived in the ocean but were rather solitary and xenophobic of other races. Thus not much was known about them. “Not particularly.” Link admitted. “But my education was more physical rather than political.” The politics and government knowledge had all gone to Zelda as she was the King’s daughter and the next rightful heir. Link was merely to be a consort, warrior, and her intended mate. When the shark only seemed to stare at him in disbelief Link licked his lips and asked, “Do you have a name?”

“Oh, yes. I am Pri-…” he fell silent and his expression soured a bit, as if he was thinking about something upsetting. “Sidon. Just Sidon I suppose.”

Link smiled. Wanting to get the other man back into a happier mood, he stood up and held out his hand. “I’m Link. It’s a pleasure.”

Sidon’s smile returned as he grasped Link’s hand with both of his. “The pleasure is all mine!” His grin was wide and showed many sharp pearly white teeth. And yet somehow despite that Link felt at ease and a bit jovial. Although the smile was intimidating, it was also genuine and infectious. Sidon rose to his full height, wincing as his wounds stretched and oozed a bit more. Link grabbed his hand as he began leading him up the hill.

“I’ll help you with those wounds.”

“I thank you, Sir Link. It is very kind of you. If I may be so bold, do you also happen to have some food I may have?”

Link thought for a second before saying, “I have milk or eggs. Will that do?”

“Milk or eggs?” Sidon seemed rather horrified by the response. 

Floundering for a more suitable answer, Link thought quickly and offered, “Um… I have some left over fish. Will that suffice?”

At that Sidon nodded, his grin returning. “Yes, that will do just fine my friend.”

At the term of endearment Link had to turn away as his face flushed. A friend. He hadn’t had one of those in a long long time. One of the reasons he had chosen to be removed from society was that no one seemed to want to be his friend after he became an omega. Or if they did he felt it was for less than benevolent genuine reasons. But as Link thought more about it he rather liked the idea of Sidon being here and calling him friend. In fact, now that he had company, Link realized just how lonely he had actually been.


	3. Chapter 3

Link had grossly underestimated Sidon’s appetite. He should have known an aquatic creature Sidon’s size would consume far more than the usual amount of fish Link usually ate himself.  After preparing the only remaining two fish he had, Sidon had eaten them happily enough and even thanked him graciously before asking for seconds. When Link regrettably told him there were none the other man seemed a little embarrassed and thanked Link again before changing the subject. Though Link greatly appreciated Sidon’s apparent politeness it had made Link feel as if he was not being a proper host. So after fixing up a makeshift bed for Sidon in the barn’s hayloft for the night Link had ensured that he woke up extra early the next morning to quickly go and make an additional fishing venture.  

As he quickly made his way back up the hill he hoped he could still complete his morning chores with enough time to prepare the additional fish for breakfast. He hoped six fish would be enough. He would have caught more but fishing itself was a time consuming process. First you had to wait for the fish to bite, catch it, then if it was too small you had to throw it back. Sure Link knew he could keep the smaller fish but it was his opinion that smaller fish really didn’t have that much meat to offer and thus were a waste of time to prepare, cook, and finally eat. If he was going to go through all that trouble he wanted more than two bites of food as the outcome.

Jogging over to the barn Link called up to the hayloft “Sidon! Are you up yet?” When He didn’t hear a reply he looked over to Epona and Strawberry who gazed back at him questioningly. “He is up there right?” Link asked Epona. The horse gave a sort of soft breath in exhalation and prodded the ground with her right hoof as she shook her head. Frowning, Link set down the fish and then climbed up the ladder. Sure enough they hayloft was empty. The only evidence that Sidon had been there was a massive imprint left in the hay itself.

So he had already left.

Looking around with a great deal of regret Link sighed and slid back down the ladder. He retrieved the fish and after leading Strawberry and Epona into the field he then set about doing the rest of his chores in an almost robotic state. His enjoyment and anticipation of making Sidon a good meal completely vanished. He looked for Twilight but didn’t find him and after a while he gave up, deciding that the wolf would was off somewhere and would return eventually.

As he made his way inside the house he set the fish of the counter and grabbed the knife to start cutting them but then stopped. After staring at the lifeless circular eyes he pushed the fish away and instead grabbed a bowl and some eggs. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why he was upset. Yes, Sidon had left but he was more than free to do so. And it wasn’t like Link and he had a conversation about his staying for any length of time. After bandaging him and feeding him Sidon had seemed more then curious about Link’s house. The Zora had asked questions about various items and nick-nacks Link possessed but then upon seeing Twilight the man had been beside himself with wonder. It would seem where Sidon came from fur was a very foreign concept and thus it fascinated him greatly. Then he had offered him a place to sleep before going to bed himself.

Sidon had not said he was going to stay, but he also hadn’t said goodbye.

Link stopped mixing his eggs as he understood with a flash of realization that he had enjoyed Sidon’s presence even more so then he first thought and just how lonely he actually was. He set down the bowl and hung his head in his hands to think about what he should do next.

He didn’t even get past his first thought before Sidon opened up the back door that lead directly into the kitchen with a mile wide grin on his flushed wet face. He stood proud and tall with an armful of massive tuna fish, many of them still wiggling. “I come bearing food my friend!” he practically cheered as he dropped the pile of about fifteen or so fish on the countertop. Link looked up at him in utter shock and as Sidon grinned down at him he then sobered slightly as he took in Link’s appearance. “Are you alright?” A finger rose with a sharp claw at the end but it ever so delicately poked the skin of his upper cheek. “You’re eyes are quite red. It that normal for your kind.” Link blinked and brought the back of his right hand across his eyes. It came away with a tear or two.

“Um… yes, I suppose. When we cry our eyes water considerably.” Link answered dismissively.

“So your people cry too? That’s interesting.”

Link blinked up at him and thought about how it was the Sidon knew what crying was. Or if he did then why had he asked Link about it “Do you cry?”

“Yes. Water comes out of our eyes as well and our vision gets blurry which is how we know it’s happened. But unlike on land the sea carries or tears immediately away. We cannot see them in a physical form as I’m sure you can see and feel yours.”

Link nodded “I can understand that.”

He was about to ask Sidon about the fish when the Zora asked “Does crying also happen for the same reasons? Do your people cry when they are emotionally upset?” Link nodded “Then what made you so upset?”

As that Link blushed and after a second of trying to see if he could not answer that question he just decided to man up and own it. There wouldn’t be any benefit to lying to Sidon anyway. “I saw that you were gone and thought you had left which upset me because I actually greatly enjoy your company.”

Sidon’s face was the picture of puzzelment before his grin returned and he clapped Link’s shoulder “I am very happy to hear that. I was hoping you would let me stay a bit longer, if I’m not too much of an inconvenience.”

Link could only smile back as he shook his head “I’d be very glad for the company actually.” Then he looked back at the pile of fish “Is this why you were gone this morning?”

“Yes!” Sidon leaned back and stood with a rather proud grace “I saw how flustered you were last night over the fish. I wanted to apologize for you putting you in that position. So I left at the crack of dawn when much of the sea life is freshly awake and feeding so that I could catch you a bounty.” He gave a somewhat embarrassed smile to Link “I’m sorry if I demeaned your hunting capabilities. It was not my intent.” Link had no words because he genuinely didn’t understand what Sidon meant by that. “However, sense we are now going to be living together I shall take it upon myself to do the hunting and thus be contributing to our home. I have to rehydrate my skin with water every day anyway and it seems only fitting as my hunger for fish will surely become a burden to you.”

“What do you mean by my hunting ability?” Sidon froze, as if sensing he had once again made some sort of faux pas. Not wanting him to start apologizing Link raised a hand and put his finger over his mouth. “I’m not angry. I just really don’t understand what you’re meaning is or why you are thinking that.”

Sidon seemed confused but after a second of trying to think up the right words he said “Where I come from… a Zora’s pride comes from being able to provide for the ones around them. Thus the more fish you catch, which is our main diet, is directly correlated with that providing. So I thought… when I ate the two fish you caught… I had offended you by asking for more. As if saying what you gave me wasn’t enough. Even though I knew it was food you intended to eat yourself. Which was rude and I should have thought better. Which was why I wanted to go catch you a bunch of fish to compensate you for the ones I ate but also to make up for my offence.” Sidon looked at him as if he hoped Link understood but all Link could do was smile and then laugh.

“I wasn’t offended at all.” At that Sidon look relieved “I had only two fish because that’s all I can eat. And as for paying me back it’s not necessary because I do have other food.” He looked Sidon up and down “However, I do think we should agree that you do the fishing from now on. Because I don’t think I could catch as many fish as you need.” He pointed to the other six fish on the counter tied up with string through their months. “I left early to get you more fish too and that’s all I could manage.” Sidon looked as if he was greatly worried.

“I can teach you how to hunt if you want?”

At that Link had to laugh again as he shook his head. Sidon’s earnest and good nature was greatly growing on Link by far. “Sidon, do Zora catch fish in the water?”

“Of course.”

“Well we can’t. Fish swim faster then we do. Here on land we use a fishing pole. Which is a long rod with some twined string. We have to hunt, as you put it, sitting in wait by the water’s edge for the fish to bite and then we have to wriggle them onto the shore.”

Sidon looked puzzled if not uncertain “That seems rather inefficient.”

“Which is why I agree that you should do all the fishing from now on.” He smiled reassuringly “I’ll leave it to you then.” Link turned away as he took his bowl of eggs over to the fireplace to cook them. Sidon audibly gasped as he walked over and had no trouble towering over Link’s kneeling form to watch what he was doing. “Is this fire?” Link nodded “I’ve never seen fire, naturally. Is it hot like they say?”

“Yes, very. Do not touch it.”

“I am aware of that,” the Zora sounded amused “what are you cooking?”

“Eggs.”

Again the Zora’s face twisted in abject horror “I see…” he gulped as he turned and started walking away, looking almost ill, but then stopped. “Were they… unwanted? It that how Hylians..”

Though Link usually made his eggs into some kind of omelet he was too hungry to go through the patient steps to do so. Considering eggs cooked rather fast over a good hot fire in didn’t take Link long at all to quickly scramble them and then take them over to spoon them onto a plate. When he was done he turned his full attention to Sidon who looked at the plate as if it were something inexcusable. “Now I feel as if I’ve done something rude.” He came to stand before Sidon and peering up at him “Tell me.” He didn’t quite understand why Sidon’s unease affected him so much considering he was close to a stranger to Link. Perhaps he could just blame his omegan biology having a natural disposition to wanting to please everyone.

Sidon finally tore his eyes away from the eggs as he nodded “I’ve always been told that Hylian’s were vastly different from us and are a race inclined to brutish and sometimes uncivilized ways. I didn’t want to believe it. However, seeing you eat your eggs is… I can’t understand it. Why?”

Link pursed his lips as he tried to understand and then remembering that the Zora were fish he frantically shook his head “Wait- no no. They are not my eggs. They are no one’s eggs. We have babies a little differently.” He grabbed Sidon’s hand “Come with me.” Sidon allowed himself to be lead out of the house to the back of the farm where the chicken coup was housed. Inside the multilevel box of wiring and wood Link pointed to the nest boxes. “These are the eggs I’m eating. Chicken eggs. These are birdlike creatures that produce an egg a day and sense they are a good source of protein we eat them.” before Sidon could even say it Link added “And no, they are not fertilized eggs. They lay eggs regardless of whether there is a rooster around or not, and I do not keep one.” A light seemed to illuminate Sidon’s face.

“So it is like our sea urchins! Oh, that is quite a relief.”

“Sea Urchins?”

“Yes, once a year or so the sea urchins release their sperm and eggs into the sea in the hopes that they will meet. We, however, have small patches of sea urchins that we cultivated only for culinary purposes.”

“Do you sometimes eat the urchin itself?”

“Oh yes, it’s a very satisfying crunch.” His sharp teeth gleaming in the morning light. “Have you ever had it?”

“I don’t know if I’d be able to eat it.” As if to explain Link opened his mouth and pointed to his teeth. Sidon seemed very interest and looked as if he wanted to examine Link’s mouth further but when Link closed it and moved to go back in the house he followed. “I’m sorry about that. I should have explained myself a bit further. Link grabbed his eggs and proceeded to dust them with a bit of cheese, salt, and pepper.

“I am sure that even more misunderstandings await us Master Link. We will just have to take them as they come.”

Link smiled as he sat down at the table and was surprised to have Sidon do the same though he didn’t have any food. He kept staring at Link’s eggs and after a moment even he had to find the Zora’s poorly vialed curiosity cute. “Would you like to try some?” He asked as he held up a bite on his fork. Sidon didn’t answer as he just leaned forward across the table and took the bite he offered.

Link watched with bated breath to see what he thought as the Zora chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed and then smiled at Link with a great show of teeth. “This is quite delicious! It is chewy but also has so many flavors! Do all eggs taste like this? Or is it the element of fire that does this flavor?”

“I’m not really sure. Eggs are usually bland on their own so I’ve always added cheese and a little spice. I don’t think the fire adds flavor as it’s just an efficient way to cook things.”

“Did you cook that delicious fish you gave me yesterday using fire?”

“Yes, and a dutch oven.”

The expression on Sidon’s face was pure bliss as he looked as if he was in heaven. Then he immediately brightened as he got a brilliant idea “Sir Link I will bring you all the fish I can if you will be my cook! Your mastery of the culinary arts is truly exceptional! I have never seen its equal!”

Link tried to calm him down “No, really. I’m no chef. I just know how to cook basic foods so that it at least tastes good. But I don’t mind doing all the cooking. Are there any Zora dishes you would wish me to try to make?”

“My kind usually eat our fish raw so I’m more than happy to just keep eating your cooked fish.”

Link nodded at that “I see. Well, alright. I’ll do the cooking and you do the hunting.” He took a bite of eggs “And you can just call me Link, or friend like you did earlier. I don’t mind.” Sidon nodded and as he continued to stare at Link’s food the Hylian sighed and after getting another fork put the plate between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update (M/D/Y) 12/23/2019


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is another chapter early. Due to insomnia and my 9mo having her first cold.

For being two species that knew absolutely next to nothing about the other Link and Sidon found that they got along extremely amicably. Perhaps that was due to their personalities more than their backgrounds, however, as neither was particularly confrontational. In fact Sidon seemed to have a natural diplomatic inclination. Link was for the most part passive and willing to let things be and Sidon was quite possibly the warmest optimistic man Link had ever met.

Though Link insisted Sidon not go hunting every morning so that his wounds would have time to heal Sidon merely thanked him and did so anyway. The strange thing was that the seawater did not seem to be affecting his wounds at all. If anything they healed faster. So Link eventually relented. Besides, the luxury of no longer having to spend much of his day just trying to catch his dinner afforded him more time to do more work around the farm. He was finally able to build an even bigger paddock for both Epona and Strawberry so they didn’t have to be in the barn unless it was raining. They had free range to come and go as they pleased. Twilight more than any of the other animals had taken an extreme liking to Sidon and followed him everywhere. The wolf even accompanied him in the mornings and would help him carry back fish. And Sidon simply adored her in return. He seemed particularly fascinated with her fur and at dinner one night he asked if Link’s hair was similar to it. Link nodded and tried to explain what he could.

It seemed that Sidon understood what Mammals were, as he said that some of his people did share traits with them despite being more fishlike, but that there just wasn’t very much detailed knowledge known. This had confused Link and he had pushed for answers. Apparently the Zora were a sort of hybrid of both fish and aquatic mammals and depending on family lineage a Zora could be more fish like or mammal like. He remarked on how one of his instructors had more resembled a manta ray, which would make him more fishlike, but his own father had been more comparable to a whale which was a mammal. When he divulged this information he had stopped and looked at Link as if expecting him to realize something, and then relaxed when it was obvious he didn’t. So Link continued the conversation by asking is Sidon took after a hammerhead shark.

“That’s a bit of an odd answer. As I said my father had the appearance of a whale but my mother was a combination of shark and dolphin. And all of her children took after her. My large crest here is a protuberance of hard cartilage much like a hammer head shark but my skin is not nearly as abrasive as a shark’s. It’s more dolphin like as you can tell.” He held out his arm and Link couldn’t resist the urge to feel. Tight, thick, almost rubbery in consistency yet still smooth skin was stretched taught over well defines muscles. Sidon grinned and Link nodded his understanding. Link liked it when Sidon opened up and talked about his people, but it didn’t happen very often as he seemed to always change the subject back to Hylians after a while. “Why do you only have hair on your head?”

“I don’t. I have hair all over its just very fine everywhere but my head.” Link shrugged “I suppose we just evolved to not need it anywhere else, as we do lose most of our heat through our head.”

“I’ve seen you eat other things besides meat. How do you do that?”

“I have square shaped molar teeth in the back of my mouth. The front teeth are for tearing food such as meat and biting unto things like fruit and the back teeth grind it up further so it’s easier to digest.”

“You do not swallow you’re food whole?”

“No,” Link pointed to his neck “we have smaller necks and can easily choke. Do you?”

“Most of the time yes, but I try to let the food you cook for me linger on my lounge a bit longer as it tastes so good.” Link had to smile at that.

Every night became a sort of routine after dinner. They would lounging by the fire for a time until the moon was midway through the night sky and then go to bed. When they sat beside the fireplace Sidon would either be dozing, thus there would be a comfortable silence between them, or he would be looking over Link shoulder reading the same book. Link often wondered if the Zora read faster or slower than him because Sidon never made a noise or indication of when he was done and Link should turn the page. Perhaps he didn’t read Hylian writing at all? But if that were true why even pretend to be reading with Link in the first place? It was puzzling but Link never asked because he enjoyed the closeness.

It was nice. So very nice. To wake up every morning and have someone to talk to. Someone who made decisions that changed every day just a little bit. Someone who seemed to admire and like him a great deal and didn’t look down on him for his biology one bit. Then again, Sidon didn’t seem to know about the mating dynamics of Hylian’s in the least and Link didn’t really want to touch on that subject.

Everything had been going along just perfectly until one morning when Link had tossed and turned in his sleep. A horrible dream had plagued him all night long. Sidon and he had been standing on the shoreline as the sun set behind them in a dark ominous burgundy color. The water that lapped at their feet almost black and thick like ink. Sidon had looked at him with such a pained expression as he took a step back into the water. _“I have to go back.”_ He had whispered, sounding so tired and grief-stricken. _“I’ve already lost someone so incredibly close to me I don’t want to lose another.”_ His yellow eyes were clouded by pain _“I can’t go through that again. Please try to understand?”_

Link didn’t know what was going on. He felt as if his heart was breaking and he wanted more than anything to make Sidon stay, but he couldn’t. He knew Sidon needed to do this even if it tore Link apart to let him do it. He had to, because he cared about Sidon enough to let him go. He understood the importance of duty and responsibility. Not long ago he had stood by that very same honor and ideology until it had been ripped from him. Leaving him without direction and purpose. He didn’t want that for Sidon. Knew it wasn’t even in the Zora’s personality to be selfish enough to throw obligation aside for personal satisfaction. He admired him for that. Loved him deeply for it too.

Link awoke with a start and clutching at his sheets in a cold sweat. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked out the window at the way the morning sun was nearly beginning to rise in the sky. He also saw Sidon walking out of the barn with Twilight yawning at his side. Opening up his window he called out to him, startling Sidon for a second before he looked up at the window.

“Master Link! My you’re up early this morning.”

“Yes, I sort of had a nightmare that startled me awake. I guess I’ll just get an early start. What would you like for breakfast?”

Sidon laughed “Anything you decide is just fine. However, since you are up, why don’t you come with me and do you’re swim early?”

Link frowned at the idea “Wouldn’t the sea be too cold? Or rather colder than it is in the afternoon?”

“Not particularly, but all of the animals are out and are less fearful of people. If you want I can show you around the tide pools.” He made a wide gesture with his hands as if his idea was simply brilliant.

Link had to smile at his enthusiasm “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all!” Sidon cheered “I would love to share my world with you!”

Link chucked a little and nodded “Alright. Let me get changed and I’ll be right down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter by M/D/Y 12/20/19


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a rare two hours alone this morning because my husband's family came over and took the children to this park festival. So I managed to speed write this chapter out.

Link made sure to tread very lightly on the slippery algae covered rocks of the tide pool. Though he was only wearing his swim trunks it was a pleasant enough morning with only a light breeze that he wasn’t super cold. The tide was in and below the surface of the water Link could see anemones, small fish, crabs, chitins, and all manner of sea life hustling and bustling. Sidon swam in and out of the deep water surrounding the rocks and talking about the things Link saw.

Truthfully, Link was happy for the knowledge. Sidon went on and on about what was and wasn’t poisonous, what was edible but had certain toxic parts, and he even stopped mid-sentence to tell him not to go on one particular rock because it was infested with sea flies.

“If you don’t mind getting in the water I could show you many other things you might enjoy.”

Link had to laugh “I’m not sure if that’s a great idea. I can swim just fine but I tire very easily and my legs are prone to cramping if I swim too long. That’s why my morning swim is only to the rock just beyond the reef and back.”

“I see,” Sidon nodded “You can swim with me.” He offered “I’ll make sure you stay afloat.”

Link had to smile at that “How exactly?”

“You can ride on my back.”

Link frowned “Wouldn’t that be a problem for you? What if you drown because of my weight?” Then again with how big Sidon was Link’s _weight_ was probably nothing too cumbersome.

Sidon laughed uproariously “Drown? I do not think that is possible my friend.” He rose out of the water just enough to point to his chest. “My gills allow me to breath in water and easier if I am swimming at high speeds.” He lowers back into the sea up to his neck “And my skin is cutaneous so I can continue to breathe out of the water, but only for about a day. For me, drowning is more likely on land then the sea.” He wasn’t sure exactly why, but that statement had Link practically giggling. “So will you trust me?” Sidon smiled, holding out his hand.

Link eyed it and weighed the pros and cons. He hated drowning. He had almost drown several times and he never wished to go through that again. The pain of the water in his lungs was agonizing and hurt more than any physical wound. The feeling of sinking, choking while straining to breath, the blackness of vision. It was by far the worst.

“Link?” He looked up, realizing then that he must have been lost in thought. Sidon swam closer “I promise I will never let you drown.” His eyes looked like a warm amber in the early morning light. Licking his lips he looked at Sidon’s hand again and with a brave breath he grabbed it. Sidon pulled him into the water and maneuvered him to wrap his arms around his neck. His long tail like head fin was a bit in the way but it seemed to move of its own and didn’t hit Link in the face or head.

“So where are we going?”

“I thought you might like to see some seal pups?” At Link’s perked up face Sidon grinned “I guessed you might like cute things as much as I do.” He leaned further into the water and then Link yelped as they took off. He had to squint his eyes as the spray from the water splashed over them. Sidon swam phenomenally fast even on just the water’s surface. No wonder he had no trouble catching fish.

“What would give you that idea?”

“The shelves of your house are lined with these cute little bottles. A truly colorful way to decorate. You also have many dried flowers, fungi, and plants hanging from your kitchen ceiling. Which makes for a lovely smell, I do approve.”

“The bottles are my elixirs and the plants are for cooking.” Link explained.

“Oh so you can use magic?” Sidon seemed to perk up at that.

Link shook his head, no “Not really. I can a little bit but not enough to really do anything. I would more say I’m an herbalist or alchemist.”

“I see. Are Hylian’s able to use magic at all?”

“A few yes,” Link thought of Zelda “I…use to know someone who was very good at magic.” Granted she had difficulty sometimes tapping into it but once she did she had great promise. Or at least that was what her teachers always told her constantly during the time they were growing up. Just like they had told Link that his skill with a sword was without equal. Fat lot of good any of that had meant once their biological affiliations presented.

He was brought out of his reverie as he felt Sidon slow to an almost gentle wadding. Looking around they were a great ways from the shore but not so far out that Link couldn’t see the land. As for what was closely around them there was only sea and waves for all Link could tell. Link was about to ask what was going on when Sidon shushed him and looked over his shoulder to then wink. The action was so charming that Link was momentarily awestruck by it.

 _“There.”_ Sidon whispered and sure enough from the almost placid like wave ripples around them four silvery heads bobbed to the surface. The small rounded heads of the harbor seals with their speckled skin and big black adorable eyes had Link’s heart practically melting. Ok, so maybe he did have a soft spot for cute things.

One small pup in particular seemed very unafraid as it swam up right next to them and arfed in an all to precious attempt at a hello. Link covered his mouth to keep from laughing and startling it while Sidon smiled and pet the small creature of its head. “This one’s name is Cleon.”

“Can I touch them?”

“Of course!” Link reached out a tentative hand but the seal shied away. Link made to move his hand back but Sidon grabbed it and held it firm with a gentle clawed hand. “It is scary meeting something so different than you at first, but if given a chance your patience will be rewarded.” Link blushed at his words, knowing full well Sidon probably was directly refereeing to him. Was that what he felt? That Link had been a scared animal? Or had Sidon been the scared animal? Sidon sure hadn’t acted scared when they first met. While Link was quickly trying to understand the Zora’s words the pup took a sniff of his fingers, blinked its eyes, and after getting a reassuring nod from Sidon it swam into Link’s warm palm and emitted an odd purring type noise. Link started and almost lost his hold on Sidon but managed to grab him tighter just in time. The pup continued to rub against his hand and Link could only smile in true happiness at the contact.

He knew he longed for affection of any form. Growing up under such strict rules and considerable stress had left him feeling rather isolated most of the time. Though there had been many people eager to talk to him they had never really been able to grow close to him. And as he got older it became a challenge to figure out which were sincere about getting to know him, which just wanted to manipulate him, and which just wanted to use him and add a notch to their bedpost. Isolation was just easier, even if it was lonely.

If Sidon saw him as a scared animal, then would he ever touch Link in this way? Petting his head or maybe his cheek? Probably not, as it seemed Zora did have an understanding of personal boundaries. But still would Link let him if he did? The thought did please him greatly and he knew he would enjoy it. In fact, he was quickly beginning to think he would enjoy anything Sidon did.

With a realization of horror Link cold feel himself growing hard. Not wanting to draw attention to it but still panicking all the same Link was never more grateful to the Godess when Sidon suddenly said “I can smell tuna in the water. There is a large school not far from here,” He looked to Link “Would you like me to catch some for dinner? Tuna is by far a delicacy that I would love to share with you.” He frowned “But you can’t breathe under water so I can’t take you with me.” He looked around “Oh! There is a rock over there. Would you mind waiting there for a bit? I promise I won’t be long.”

And get out of the water so Sidon could see his little problem? Absolutely not!

Link shook his head as he let go from Sidon and traded water. “I’ll be fine I’m just going to swim to shore. You go on ahead.”

Sidon turned to face him and his arms swayed in the water around him “Are you sure? It is rather far.”

Link tried to smile reassuringly “I’ll manage. Now go get us some dinner!” He tried to sound encouraging. Sidon seemed to take it that way as he grinned and then very much like a dolphin he leaped out of the water to then dive back in and was gone.

Breathing a sigh of relief  Link then began swimming for shore. Why was it that suddenly he was beginning to find Sidon so attractive? Well, not really _suddenly_ per say as Link had thought he looked oddly handsome at first meeting him. So when exactly had he started seeing Sidon as more than just physically appealing? Zelda has been rather pretty but Link had never really felt an obvious attraction for her despite their being intended. So what exactly was attractive to Link in regards to Sidon besides his looks? Well, his charm was what first came to Link’s mind. The man was strangely enthusiastic about almost everything to an endearing degree. And yet he also knew when to tone it down and simply enjoy the moment and be silent. He seemed to be able to read Link’s moods rather well even when Link didn’t talk. He was able to know when conversation was welcomed and when it wasn’t and never pushed for more then was given. He was respectful, polite, and helpful to a fault. Link found himself not only being happy when Sidon was around but also being calmer and more satisfied. Satisfied? That was an odd thing to call it, but he was. He felt content with his life for the first time sense he settled here. But then again if he was satisfied, then why was he entertaining thoughts of Sidon at all?

During his mental dilemma Link had been slowly swimming bit by bit back to the mainland when all of the sudden his leg seized. Painful jarring spasms the made him twist as he tried to grab his calf and squeeze the mussel into submission. The leg throbbed and screamed in pain as Link himself flailed and tried to kick with his still working leg as he felt himself begin to sink in the water. Gasping he tried to flail his arms but to no avail as his head went under.

Goddess no, this was exactly what he has been so afraid of! He grabbed his leg and tried to sooth the mussel to get it to finally work but the pain just got worse. Link’s eyes opened under the water and he looked up at the surface that seemed to be drifting father and farther away, He tried to swim with just his arms as air bubbles escaped from his mouth. Nothing. He still sank deeper and deeper and the need to breath burned in his lungs and threated to explode. Against his will his mouth finally opened to suck in air and he inhaled water, which only made everything worse. Body shaking and then slowly going numb Link cursed himself for ever letting his embarrassment guide his judgment. Just before his vision went black and he lost all feeling in his body two strong hands grabbed him by his shoulder and thin with a awareness of rushing water past his ears then burst out of the ocean and cold morning air stung against his skin.

He was just aware enough to understand it was Sidon and that he was laying him on the sand but he couldn’t breathe and it hurt to keep his eyes open. “Link! Link!” Sidon was calling his name. Something touched his cheek and he tried to moan weekly but that only vibrated his throat. In an instant Link’s eyes widened and he coughed once, twice, before expelling and sputtering onto the sand all the water that was in his lungs. His body shook uncontrollably as Link lay curled um on the sand. A large hand was rubbing reassuring circles up and down his back. “Yes yes breath!”

When Link finally sucked in a full breath of hair he flopped over into his back and closed his eyes in shame, trying to calm down his aching chest. One long inhale and a following exhale. His lungs protested but it felt good and helped calm him down. After regaining his breath he opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of Sidon loomed above him. The Zora’s long body had no problem dwarfing Link completely. Link blinked rapidly as Sidon’s worried face came into view. “My dear friend are you alright?” Flushing clear down to his neck and the tips of his ears Link nodded as he leaned up on his elbows. “I came back to find you so close to death. It frightened me to see you like that!” His expression changed to one of pain as he leaned back to sit on his knees. He looked conflicted, as if he wanted to say more.

Mistaking his expression for annoyance Link moved forward to reassure him. “I’m sorry. I just…” he couldn’t tell Sidon the truth “I underestimated the distance, even though you tried to warn me. I’m so sorry you had to see that, but” he moved closer so he could look directly up into Sidon’s face “Thank you, for saving me.”

Link wasn’t sure which was more intimate. Being under Sidon in only his swim trunks or standing in front of Sidon while the Zora kneeled and putting them in a position where their chest were almost touching and their faces mirrored each other. Link looked away, the emotion in Sidon’s eyes just a bit too much for him. The silence between them was so thick Link felt like he might drown all over again. Then he jerked as Sidon took one of his hands in his own and brought Link’s attention back to him. “I do not wish to lose you so soon after just getting to know you. Please do not be so reckless.” He brought Link’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them almost reverently “Assisting you in any way I can is really no trouble at all. I find… purpose and pleasure in it.”

Link was wrong. This was by far more intimate. And yet though Link did feel uncomfortable it was no due to the sentiment being unrequited. In fact his fingers had a very pleasant tingle where Sidon had kissed them. And he himself felt warmth and reassurance from the Zora’s kind words. No, what had Link feeling ill at ease was the ease with which Sidon said that. Almost as if though the words had the same meaning it did not carry the same weight as it would if it were coming from a Hylian. Did the Zora people just have a more intimate culture so meaningful things like this to them did not have the same societal implications of growing affection and attachment? To them the same phrase could still be said to just a close friend.

But then again, Link could not be sure. He was merely assuming things and extrapolating meaning where there might be or not be one. Like Sidon had said. Miscommunication and cultural misunderstanding were bound to happen between them. It was up to them to take the extra step to resolve them. Steeling his resolve with a bit of courage he opened his hand to touch Sidon’s cheek with his fingertips. “You may not know, but around here we don’t touch someone in an affectionate way unless we have a deep bond with them or unless we want to convey intent.”

Sidon merely looked at him before asking “Have I offended you?”

Link smiled at that, taking it as a sign that indeed Sidon had not meant his words to have a romantic connotation “Not at all.” Link shook his head. “Did you manage to catch that fish?”

Sidon frowned “I did, but I dropped it when I saw you.”

Link grimaced slightly, now feeling even more guilty “Sorry about that.” He tried to think of a way to make it up to him. What was something he could cook that he knew Sidon could never have eaten before? Sweets? Yes, something sweet…

Smiling as an idea came to him Link took a step back to grin up at Sidon “How about I make you crepes?”

Sidon seemed to perk up at that “I’ve never heard of this dish.”

“Thought you might not. You’re in for a real treat.” Link started to walk away “Let’s go home for today.” Sidon rose to his feet and fell into step behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update by no later than 1/2/2020


	6. Chapter 6

“This is simply delicious!” Sidon smiled around a mouthful of berry crape. A small trail of red juice slipping out of his mouth, making him startle. Link grinned as he handed him a cloth to wipe it away. It had ended up being a rather warm night so Link had offered for them to eat outside by the fire pit. Sidon had practically jumped at the idea saying that he didn’t know one could eat or cook outside. And as Link predicted the tall Zora was practically swooning over the desert. Link had guessed as much that he would, considering he assumed sweet substances were very hard to come buy living in the ocean. If they existed at all.

“Which do you like better? The plain, the honey, or the berry?” Link asked as he began pouring in more of the ingredients to make another batch. Sidon had eaten three already and didn’t show any sign of being full. That was fine by Link. It was actually really nice to cook for someone other than himself and no matter how much he was doing it lately it never stopped giving him a feeling of being needed. That being said he was running low on some particular ingredients and may have to go to town in the next day or two.

Sidon seemed to ponder before saying “The honey was quite tasty but it does stick to my teeth more than I would care it to.” Link nodded “But I will leave it to you as to which of the other two you make next.” Sidon chuckled humbly “I admit I’ve eaten every one you’ve made so far and you have not had a single one. You really must not spoil me so.”

Link laughed “But I enjoy it! Besides-” he paused as he pouring in the berries “I find I enjoy making people smile.” Another longer pause “You especially.” He admitted. It wasn’t a whisper and meant for Sidon not to hear but when the Zora said nothing and didn’t comment on what Link said at all the Hylian turned to look at his companion. Sidon was staring out at the dark ocean and his gaze went far into the distance, unseeing and lost in thought. His normally cheerful golden eyes looked clouded, almost grieving.

In that instant Link was reminded of his nightmare. Did Sidon want to go back to the ocean? He didn’t want him to leave but he was never one to put or force his own wishes on someone else. So if Sidon wanted to go then he would let him. But did he? If he did then why hadn’t he just left? It wasn’t like Link was keeping him here. Swallowing down his nerves he asked “Do you want to go back?”

This seemed to bring Sidon out of his thoughts as he turned back to Link “I’m sorry?”

“The ocean.” Link clarified, glancing away and going back to watching the food cook. Crapes didn’t take long and he quickly plated one up before starting the next. He handed the food to Sidon “You were looking out at the ocean and I was curious is you missed it.”

Sidon accepted the food but did not take a bite “I… get to swim in the ocean every day.” He tried to pass off almost nervously. A clear avoidance if Link ever saw one. Then again he had had plenty of practice on that particular conversational tactic with Zelda.

Link frowned and cast him an annoyed look “You and I both know what I meant. Do you want to go back to your home?”

Sidon seemed at bit sheepish but he did turn to look back out at the ocean again and the rhythmic waves crashing along the sandy shore. “Yes… I miss my home terribly.” Before he could ask Sidon shook his head, signaling Link didn’t need to ask him to elaborate. “I don’t mind telling you, as you are now my dearest friend.” His charming smile returned for an instant before falling again “Where I live… I’m sort of a symbol for my people. I had responsibilities and expectations and I took every one of them seriously. It was a great deal of stress, but I had an elder sister that took me by the hand and taught me a lot. I wanted to be so much like her. She was…” it almost sounded like he stifled a small sob before controlling himself “She was so selfless, kind, and brave. My people looked up to her… to both of us… and then to me and I think- they cherished me as much as I do them.” He set down the food to scratch at one of his facial fins “That may be hard for you to understand-”

“I understand completely.” Link cut in to Sidon’s surprise.

“It’s…” Link tried to look for the right words “It’s a lot of pressure to be sure, but it feels good and gives you a sense of worth and belonging… doesn’t it?” He offered. Sidon’s face brightened as he nodded.

“Yes exactly!” he laughed “I was a fool to think you would not be able to commiserate. You are very compassionate, my dear Link.” Link blushed. It was whenever Sidon praised him like that and especially when the praise ended with an endearment attached to his name that Link felt all flustered and embarrassed. Plating up the last batch of crapes he covered his feelings behind a big mouthful of berry.

“Continue.” He said in a somewhat muffled voice.

“Yes… well, I am no long able to go back to my home.” Sidon turned back to the ocean. “It started with my beloved Sister’s betrothal. We Zora are few in number and some of us fear an invasion from the races that live on the land. So my sister was married off to our cousin who was the prince of the Southern Zora tribe, to reunite our people. I never heard or saw from her again. About a month or so ago my cousin returns to our home saying that the surface is preparing an army against us. I had heard of no such thing and wished to avoid war at all cost. I demanded to speak to my sister, only for him to tell me she died.” A heartbroken expression crossed Sidon’s face and he closed his eyes. Link immediately put down his plate at Sidon’s distress and moved closer to touch a hand to his back. Sidon looked up and Link was momentarily taken back by his own actions. He had moved to comfort Sidon without thinking. Had that been because of his omegan natural inclination toward compassion or had that just been because he cared? Either way, Sidon was hurting and Link didn’t like seeing him like this.

“I’m so sorry,” he offered softly.

Sidon’s golden eyes blinked at him before his gaze at Link changed slightly “You know where I’m from we are told that Hylians are a rather barbaric race devoid of kindness and understanding. Something I refused to believe. But I also felt perhaps I was biased, considering my fascination with your race and the world above the sea in general. I was never happier to meet you and be proven right.” Link could practically feel his whole face turn a bright red as he tried his absolute hardest to not turn away and berry his head in his hands.

“Um… why can’t you go back exactly?”

“Oh! Yes… My cousin wanted to rally our forces and push back against the races of the land. I denied him outright and when I opposed him he summoned The Trial of the Heir. Which is a way for rulers to decide who would be the most logical choice to be the next King or Queen, should none of the candidates have children. He bested me…” His gaze soured as if he was remembering something distasteful but then when he noticed Link was looking at him his frantically added “But you must understand my friend; my people are rather a docile race! Our separating from those races that are not part of the sea happened many many centuries ago and was chosen as a way of life to protect ourselves. Though little is known about them, as I’m sure you can tell by our assumptions of you, we Zora have actually never had a war or even a fight with your kind as to my understanding.”

Link nodded his understanding but what Sidon was describing worried him “So your cousin hates Hylians and he defeated you?”

Sidon frowned “Yes… he had this odd weapon that stung considerably and rendered me immobile. I’ve never seen one quite like it. And naturally as the victor and the new successor to the throne he was allowed to make one request of the current king. And he… requested my banishment.”

“Is that normal?”

“Actually, no. The Trial of the Heir is not invoked often because most Zora find their life mate rather young and already have children. And when it has been, the victor has never asked for something so cruel. It just… has never been in Zora nature to be cruel.” He sighed “You may not believe me but what I said is true, we are a docile race that prides ourselves on our strength but also our politeness.”

Link considered what he should say “I believe you. Because if your people are anything like you then Im sure they are.” Sidon smiled again at that “But your cousin is in charge now so won’t he be looking for a war.”

“He is only the heir now, not the King. My father, the current King, has many decades if not a century still left in him and he swore to me as I left that he would not go to war with the surface.”

Link nodded and for a moment a rather pregnant pause pressed between them and before Link could stop himself he said “So you’re a Prince?”

Sidon’s head jerked up as if startled but Link’s revelation and Link got the impression that if Sidon could he’d probably be blushing. In an amused embarrassed tone he said “I was trying to keep that a secret, but I guess I did kind of just blurt it out didn’t I?” Link nodded “I apologize. I was not trying to deceive you I just didn’t think it fitting sense I don’t own that title anymore.”

“I understand.” Link turned to look at the fire, its heat wafting up to touch his face. He should really tell Sidon his own story. It was only fair as the Zora did just share something completely intimate about himself. But Link was still reticent to explain the whole omegan dynamic and his biology therefore if Sidon were to ask more about it. Still, Link couldn’t just not offer Sidon anything. What kind of friend was that?

“I used to be the royal guard of the Hylian Princess. And her…fiancé.  But I was dismissed from my duties.” Link admitted “We… had a falling out as it were. That’s why I can understand the kind of respect and love you must have had from your people. I used to have it too. And now, I guess for a while, I’ve felt kind of adrift and just trying to figure out my own way now that I don’t have a clear objective of what my life would be.” He took another bite of food.

“It hurts.” Sidon nodded “being torn from something that was once such a core part of you.”

Link had to stifle the sudden tears that wanted to come to his eyes. Darn it all, he thought by now he’d be over it. He wiped at his face with his sleeve but was taken back when Sidon’s hands gently cupped his face and turned it toward him. “Are you crying?” Sidon asked.

Link sighed as he nodded his head. He lifted a hand to push Sidon’s own hands away but froze when the Zora said “You know you really are quite breathtaking. Your hair is the color of the sun and your eyes as blue as the ocean itself. When I look at you it’s like your face is the horizon, where the sky and sea meet.”

Link didn’t know what to say. He stayed practically frozen in time and waiting to see if anything happened. If Sidon made any further move then that. When the Zora only continued to stair a him Link swallowed past the lump in his throat and asked “When you say stuff like that… are you trying to compliment me?” Or seduce me, was left unsaid as Link couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“Well…yes!” Sidon nodded. He seemed almost confused as if the answer was obvious.

Link sighed and removed his hands before scooting away slightly “Sidon… what you’re saying has a romantic connotation to it. And though I appreciate the compliment” he looked away “you shouldn’t say that to someone who doesn’t have a romantic attraction with you.” There, he’d said it more plainly now. Perhaps Sidon would now be able to clearly tell Link if he was meaning his words to be a seduction toward Link or not. Link bit the inside of his cheek as he waited on pins and needles for the reply. Did he want Sidon to be showing interest in him? Yes, very much so. Why? He’d- deal with that later.

“Oh… I see.” Sidon physically withdrew from him. The strong Zora looked almost deflated “My apologies my friend. I once again meant no offense.”

He seemed embarrassed, as if he had not meant for Link to think he was coming on to him. Link tried to ignore the aching and disappointment he felt. “Its alright. You said misunderstandings were sure to happen right?”

Sidon grinned as he nodded “Right. I promise it will not happen again.” He then looked up at the night sky “My goodness it has grown late. Shall we retire for the night?”

Link looked down at their still only partially eaten food “Crapes don’t really keep to the next day so let’s go to bed when we’ve finished.”

“An excellent idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update no later than 1/5/2020


	7. Chapter 7

Link had been mentally counting all the food within his pantry and kitchen storage when a slightly unpleasant odor wafted past his nose. Pausing, he then looked around but Sidon was outside with Twilight and there was no one else in his vicinity. Sniffing again he then leaned his head down and smelled under his armpit, immediately regretting doing so. After which he tried to remember the last time he’d bathed and with a frown he guessed it had been more than seven days. Sighing to himself he realized that having to take a bath would push off when he could ride into town. Hopefully making it no later than this evening; but he supposed there was nothing for it. He set down the paper he had been writing on and made his way outside to the back of the house where the well was. After filling the bucket with water he then brought it over to an empty open toped barrel and one by one willed it to the brim. Once the barrel was full he then, without really thinking, began to remove his shirt and undid his hair tie. He grimaced as he felt just how oily and slightly sticky his hair was. He hated when it wasn’t clean. Sometimes he swore it gave him a headache. He couldn’t stand to touch it so he quickly wet his hands and then ran them though his hair. He had just been about to remove his pants when Sidon came around the corner of the house.

“Link! You will not believe what Twilight just-” He trailed off when he saw Link as he was; naked from the waist up and long golden hair draping over his shoulders. Though it was not exactly indecent Link did feel himself blush and feel a little too exposed. Which he was not sure why, as Sidon had seen him in even less when they went swimming?

“What did Twilight do Sidon?”

Sidon seemed to remember himself and stopped staring long enough to say “Oh, she um… she found this chest in the ground. She and I are digging it up right now but we can’t seem to open it.”

Link smiled “I’ll take a look in a moment. Right now I really need to get clean.”

“Get clean?” Sidon frowned “Did you not take your usual morning swim?”

“I did. But sea water doesn’t clean us like fresh water does. Like the kind of water from rivers and streams. Sea water has salt and other things that only make us more dirty. If we don’t wash our bodies every once in a while we start to stink because of the sweat and dirt.”

“Sweat?”

“It’s a… substance our bodies make to help us keep cool in the sun. I suppose your body doesn’t do that?”

“Not to my knowledge. Then again I do try to spend as much time in the water as I can. Which helps me keep cool. Though I do agree that this sun does seem to change from being pleasant to being punishing on a whim.” Sidon said it while almost glaring up at the sky.

Link laughed at that “I suppose that is true. But I really do have to bathe. And after which I have to go into town and-“

“You’re leaving?!”

“Only to do some shopping. I was looking at our food and I wanted to try and make you something new. But I don’t have enough sneaky snails or rice. So I’ll have to go into town later on today and it’s already almost noon.”

“I can bring you some sneaky snails!” Sidon grinned.

Link raised an eyebrow “You sure? They’re not exactly abundant and you have to walk along a lot of coastline before you may stumble upon one.”

“On land that may be but in the ocean they are abundant on the leaves of kelp beds. I will be able to bring you back plenty.”

“Really?” Link never ceased to be amazed at how useful Sidon could be and how knowledgeable he was “Well if you’re sure, I’m sure ten would be more than enough.”

Sidon nodded, then he seemed to lose a bit of his confidence “Link… If I don’t take too long then might I accompany you into town?” He almost looked as if he were pleading, but why Link was not exactly sure.

“Of course! If you want to.” He was much too large to ride on Epona’s back so they would have to walk it and at that point it would be far too late by the time they got home to even cook, let alone eat. Making a split second decision Link said “In fact, how about we go into town and eat there tonight?” Knowing the folk of Tarrey Town the moment they get a look at Sidon, let alone meet him, there would be way to much talking for Link or Sidon to leave so quickly after arriving. So they might as well make a night of it. “You can even meet some of my friends. I’m sure they would love to get to know you.”

The ecstatic expression on Sidon’s face was breathtaking “Yes! Yes that sounds wonderful! I’ll be back as soon as I can!” The last part was called over his shoulder as he ran off.

Link watched him leave and when Sidon’s form was completely out of sight he turned back to his bath and finally removed his pants. There was always a feeling of warm radiance that came over him whenever the air and sun were allowed to brush against his bare skin. Taking a cloth he began to wash his chest, shoulders, arms and behind his ears. Then down his legs, feet, and what little of his back he could reach. It was about that time when he felt his shoulder pop that he thought ‘I wonder if Sidon would be willing to wash my back?’

Surprised by his own random thought Link shook his head and tried to push it away, with little success. The way Sidon had reacted to seeing Link half naked probably meant the Zora had been shocked, maybe even embarrassed. With that in mind it was unlikely that the Prince would willingly agree to help Link with something that could be seen as personal. Link wasn’t exactly sure why his mind had even thought about it considering he **did** feel it was too personal. Then again, if things were different Link wouldn’t mind Sidon helping him. He actually wouldn’t mind Sidon doing a lot of things. Swimming with him had been nice. He wished they could do that again. But then what would Link do if he got aroused again? Would Sidon be offended? Would he be aroused too? Come to think of it the Zora didn’t wear clothes and his full body was always on display. He certainly didn’t have anything down there from what Link could tell. Did Zora even get aroused?

Zora were supposed to be more fishlike people so maybe they didn’t have gentiles and instead just laid eggs. If that was the case then sex between Zora,as it were would mean that unfertilized eggs would be laid and then sperm would be spewn out on top of them, thus fertilizing them. No insertion of anything into anything else. Possibly the furthest you could get from Hylian intercourse in comparison, and certainly not a sexy or arousing thought. But then again, Sidon said he did show more similarities with a shark or a dolphin, both of which Link was sure had some form of genital anatomy. Specifically the kind that would go into something else. Though the specifics of what that was Link wasn’t sure. As he continued to ponder this he remembered that sharks and dolphins didn’t look like they had anything genital wise until they were ready to mate. In which case Sidon not showing anything may just be a result of the Zora not being aroused.

Now that, had Link feeling a little like the droplets of water on his skin were evaporating. What would Sidon look like if he became aroused? Link felt himself begin to harden and the slick behind him begin to flow. What was Sidon hiding that Link would all too gladly like to find out? What ‘treasure’ was there to unlock? Moaning softly as he covered his mouth his other hand went to grab his engorged cock. Fingertips stoked the tip in a teasing manner as his hips rocked forward into them.

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t.

But glancing around confirmed he was alone. No one around for miles and Sidon was out in the deep parts of the ocean. Link, for the time, had a precious moment to himself. And it wasn’t like he couldn’t use a little release. Biting his lips he curled his hand around himself and began stroking.

He thought about Sidon. About his smile and his charm and what he would do if he found Link like this, in such a vulgar and shameful act. He imagined Sidon coming up to inspect him, running a finger though his slick. “You are wet here?” He would ask, and Link would be forced to explain what he was. Sidon would be surprised at first, and then he would grin “I didn’t know Hylians were so interesting. So fascinating.” He would kneel down and roughly take Link’s bottom between his hands before spreading him apart. “And here, is where to would mate from. This is where your partner would take you?” Link would nod, fully embarrassed and yet completely turned on. “I see,” Sidon would whisper and then because he was a gentlemen he would ask “And if I were to ask to mate with you, would to consent to that? Would you like me to thrust myself inside you and delight in hearing you sigh with relief as you clench around me? Could you even take me, my dear Link? I think you want to try.”

Link gasped loudly as he pumped his hand faster while brushing his thumb over the head. His free hand went to steady himself on the barrel. He could feel even more slick dripping down his thighs. Oh goddess he was so disgusting, and yet he couldn’t stop!

“Would you like me to take you, own you, possess you and mark you as mine?” Sidon whispered in his all too sensitive pointed ears “You look so gorgeous like this. A panting mess begging for me to kiss you. To touch you. You are a treasure, my precious one. I’ll take you and cherish you if only you would let me.”

“Oh Sidon.” Link gasped out loud.

“You are so dear to me, so perfect in every way. The feel of you around me is intoxicating. You are so moist and warm, so welcoming. I wish there was a way I could stay inside you indefinitely.” He would hold Link so close while whispering against his jaw line “Tell me you love me?” Link’s ass was pressed firmly against something big and insistent “Tell me you want only me and I’ll give you what you desire.” He would purr against Link’s ears “Tell me, or you get nothing and I’ll leave.” An almost sob came out of Link’s mouth.

“I want you! Oh Goddess, Sidon please I want you.” Link fell to his knees trembling as he felt his release fill his hand. Eyes closed tightly shut he pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the barrel. Goddess what was wrong with him? Perhaps he had some abandonment issues he needed to address. Right after this alarming attraction to a former Prince Zora. Well, on a better note, at least he had the water to take another bath. He heard a loud crash come from behind him and he startled to his feet as he turned. He was mortified that it might be Sidon but all he saw was Twilight at the side of the house sniffing at an old Sheikah chest and then trying to drag it across the ground. Sighing Link shook his head.

Well, at least that explained why they couldn’t open the chest.

If he had looked closer he would have seen the bottom half of a snail shell to the left of the chest that had been dropped, but mostly had been obscured by the house, before being very quickly picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter by no later than 1/5/2020  
> Be Patient, I’m working on a huge batch chapter upload for this story and others as an Xmass present for everyone.  
> I know you’re shivering with antici……….pation, but I promise the wait is worth it 😉 !!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello EVERYONE! The batch update is finally here! Oh silly me did I say It was going to be an X-mass update? Nah, I’d never leave you hanging for that long. It’s a Halloween Update instead! Besides Halloween is my favorite holiday anyway. And yes just fyi my other Sidlink fic batch updated too. You know, the one with lots of smut.  
> Now I know how I kept replying to all the comments that waiting was going to be worth it because it was going to be a three to four chapter update. I’m sorry to say that I lied. It’s not three or four or even five chapters… it’s eleven! I hope you will all find it in your hearts to forgive me. And if you could find the time to leave a comment or even two then that would be just the best holiday present to me and I’d deeply appreciate it! Even just something as simple as a heart emoticon just makes my day. Comments are like little pats on the heads to authors for doing a good job. I hope you all have a stress free and festive Holiday time! Next Chapter update hopefully by Christmas but no later than just after New Years!

Link quickly dried his hair as best he could so that he could comb it out before leaving. Some of the snarls, however, were proving a bit tricky and after a few minutes he ultimately gave up and just tied the whole thing back in his usual low ponytail. He had been about to put on the clothes he was wearing earlier, but remembering that they were dirty, he didn’t feel it was right to put them on his newly cleaned body. Frowning slightly he opened his dresser and tried to find something when his hands pushed a shirt aside and found his blue champions tunic.

He paused as the memory of the day Zelda gave in to him played back in his mind.

“My father has decreed that one warrior from every race must step forth as Champion to aid in the fight against the Calamity Ganon should it ever return.”  She had told him with one of her rare warm smiles. “Please, try it on.” She had then turned around to give him a bit of privacy as he pulled his shirt over his head. Peeking over her shoulder, and seeing that he was done, she then looked him up and down fully, nodding. “Yes, it’s as I thought. Blue really is your color. It brings out your eyes.” She looked away, as if realizing what she said. “Then again I had little say in it. Blue is the color of the royal family, after all. And you are my appointed knight. I only had a hand in the designs.”

Back then Link hadn’t really talked a great deal. The stress and pressure of everything had slowly weighed on him and caused him to push people away and fueled a need to be alone. And being alone didn’t really prompt many conversations. Then he had just found it easier to not talk and that had progressed until he had just almost stopped talking altogether with everyone. It was better, he had convinced himself, if he didn’t talk. People already had enough of their own problems to deal with; they didn’t need to worry about him too. Especially when he was supposed to be the beacon of support that everyone looked to for guidance and courage. Knowing that and being that, how could he bring himself to confide in anyone else that he had doubts, worries, or anxiety? No, he had to maintain an image. And so he emotionally withdrew in order to do just that.

“Do you like it?” Zelda asked without looking at him. She gave him a sideway glance, betraying her interest, but did nothing more. Link nodded, and though he didn’t speak she seemed satisfied with his confirmation. “I’m glad.” She then pursed her lips and looked out at the grounds where the other knights were training. Though her coming down there, specifically to see Link, was not unheard of it wasn’t exactly encouraged either. So many of the men around them refused to look their way. Blinded eyes, however, did not necessarily mean deaf ears.

“My father seems wholeheartedly convinced that the Calamity will return.” She said in a whisper “He has instructed me to focus all my attention on harnessing my power and forbidden me to take shelter in my studies of the ancient technology.” Her face looked so pained and lost “I tried to bring up that that same technology is what aided the hero and my ancestor the last time the Calamity resurged, but he was not convinced. They keep telling me it’s supposed to be like a voice inside me. That I should be able to understand and even communicate with those around me telepathically, but I feel and hear nothing.” She glanced at Link again and something bitter clouded her eyes “Your talent comes so easily to you. How lucky you are.”

When he still said nothing and just cast down his eyes she turned away from him. He had learned long ago not to argue with her and that her comments were really not that genuine. If anything they were a way for her to backhandedly insult herself. He wished she wouldn’t do that. He had one time asked her as such, only to be told to mind his own business.

“I’m leaving for Gerudo town tomorrow.” Link blinked at her. In the past several months she had visited the town quite a bit. It was bordering on excessive and Link was beginning to wonder if she did it because she wanted to get away from him. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for. Try to stay out of trouble.” Link frowned and something must have crossed his face because she stopped and looked over her shoulder. She seemed torn between something and then she asked “If you want… you can come with me. They only let women into the city but there in a bazaar of sorts just outside the town where you can stay. Would you like to go?”

Link blinked and had been about to speak when he caught himself and simply nodded. Again, some fleeting expression crossed her face before she smiled again, though this time not as sincere. “Great, Lady Urbosa has wanted to meet you anyway.”

“Link?!” came Sidon’s call from outside the house.

Link blinked as his mind came back to the present and then without thinking he put on the blue tunic and then raced down the stars though the kitchen and out the door. “Sorry, I was a little preoccupied. Were you waiting long?”

Sidon turned around and grinned but then his eyes widened at what Link was wearing “Oh, you’re wearing a new outfit?”

Link looked down and blushed a little, second guessing the choice and wondering if he could change back into his old worn brown clothes that he usually did the farm work in. Yes they were ripped and very faded but Link didn’t care and besides it wasn’t like he wanted to ruin his nice clothes with cleaning out the stable. Before Link could say anything in his defense, however, Sidon pointed to the tunic. “I like it! We Zora are a colorful species and this blue looks particularly good on you. The pants and those boots also show off this design. Does this symbol mean anything?”

Link looked down at the design that he supposed was supposed to resemble his master sword “A sword, I think. A friend made this for me as a gift.”

“Then you should wear it more often if it has value to you.” As Sidon continued talking Link began to walk up the road and in the direction of Tearry Town. “Where I am from the garments we wear are a form of jewelry. The jewelry is a status symbol and often many of them are gifts from loved ones. I used to have this sash that my sister made specifically for me. I wore it every day just so she would know how much I loved it.” He absently touched his chest before Link saw his hand fall to the side, exposing the regret he felt that it was gone. As if sensing that he was killing the mood he then asked “So… I’ve read a little about Hylian towns. What exactly should I do when we enter? Should I greet everyone or will then come greet me?”

Link shook his head “Those that want to meet you will come up to you probably. Other than that I’ll introduce you sense you are my friend and they don’t know you but do know me.” Then Link remembered the reading that he and Sidon did most nights and finally decided to ask “Do you read Hylian?”

Sidon shrugged “A little. I’ve been able to decipher most of your language from the books I’ve found scattered on the ocean floor. The picture ones were very helpful in the beginning. They were identical in the way we teach the Zora language to our children so I was able to cross over a great deal of the letters.”

“So when you read over my shoulder you actually are—reading?”

“Of course.” He seemed thoroughly amused “Did you think I was just staring blankly at a bunch of text this entire time? Why would I do something so illogical?”

Link was flustered a little as he took Sidon’s chiding with stride “How did you find books at the bottom of the ocean?”

“Capsized ships mostly. Every one of your ships which is lost at sea due to storms, military battle, or even sea dragons always finds their way to the bottom of the ocean. We don’t like it, but we do admit it creates additional habitats for crustacean sea creatures which are a Zora delicacy. Inside all those sunken ships I have found numerous treasures that have helped me understand your way of life.”

“Oh really? Like what for example?”

“I found what I believe is called a comb, which Hylian’s use to groom themselves. They come in many shapes and sizes which I’ve gathered in a box. I’ve found many tiny statues. One was of an animal that looks very much like Twilight but not as… vicious? I think that is the word.”

“Twilight is a hybrid of a regular dog and a wild dog, known as a wolf.”

“Oh, then my statue must be of a regular dog then because it looks too cheerful to be any kind of wild. I also have a few paintings. One is of a very lovely girl with long blonde hair and she’s wearing a crown.”

Link stumbled in his footing and then tried to cover it up “Really… does she have green eyes?”

“Yes, actually. Do you know who she is?”

“It’s probably a painting of the Princess.” Link guessed, hoping Sidon wouldn’t probe further.

“I see. Well I also have an assortment of jewelry. I would wear it but the lengths are too small for a Zora’s neck and the size of the pendant are so tinny. Do Hylian’s not like big stones?”

Link shook his head again “The bigger the stone the more heavy it is. Zora can probably have bigger stones because they have bigger bodies and are underwater.”

Sidon gasped as he agreed “Oh yes, the weight of my body alone here on land is much different than in the water. Tell me, do Hylian’s also get pains in their legs and lower back?”

Link nodded “Constantly.”

“How does one deal with them?”

“We have herbs which are plants we can take to dull the pain or I guess there is massage.”

“Massage. What is that?”

“It’s were one person uses their hands and muscles to mold and work out pain and stiffness from another person’s body.” When Sidon didn’t say anything Link looked up at him. “Zora don’t have that?”

Sidon looked away as if unsure if he should say anything but in the end nodded his head “Yes… we do. It’s just usually a precursor to mating.”

Link knew he probably flushed a bright pink as he mentally kicked himself. Why?! Why was it they couldn’t have any conversation without it reverting back to something embarrassing!? Then again, was it? They were just talking about cultural differences. Sidon didn’t mean anything by what he said he was just being honest. Would Link rather he lie to him? No.

“So you have a treasure trove of Hylian stuff. Do all Zora find our lost things so interesting?”

“No, not exactly. Hylian objects are not allowed within Zora’s domain. So much of my collection is hidden away in a sea cave, which I sealed tightly shut upon my banishment. I felt my father already had to deal with enough, he didn’t need that shame being brought to public light.”

“He didn’t know?”

“Oh, he knew. I was never one to keep secrets from my father and he had a fairly open mind. Though he agreed that they should never be brought inside the domain he also told me what I did outside the domain was none of his concern, providing it wasn’t harmful to me. Which my collection seemed harmless enough.”

Link was surprised by what Sidon said and it made him wonder if Zelda would have been different if her own father had been more accepting. Link couldn’t exactly relate as his father had been a knight and Link had found no qualms with following in his footsteps until he had grown much older. Even then it wasn’t ‘being a knight’ so much as ‘being the destined hero and betrothed’. “You’re father sounds like a very kind and accepting king.”

Sidon’s smile broadened “He really is. Thank you.” He then pointed ahead of them “Those lights up ahead, is that our destination?”

Link blinked and was alarmed to find it was. Time had just flown by while they were talking.


	9. Chapter 9

­­­­­­­Tarrey Town was relatively small in size and the number of residents that lived there. However, unlike many other Hyrule cities which were largely crowded with just one race or another, Tarrey town did manage to have a mixture of all the races and they relatively got along with each other fairly well. This was in part due to Hudson, who had been the founder of the town with Link’s assistance in the creation, and Bolson who was the mayor. Hudson was a hard working live and let live sort of man and Bolson was easily the most _different_ and _accepting_ Hylian there was. When Link had first come to them, it had been Bolson to greet him with an open armed hug and Husdon a friendly handshake. Despite his biology the two men had readily made him a part of their monthly social gathering with the rest of their little group. Though many times Link both dreaded and eagerly anticipated the event, he always showed up and managed to have some form of a good time. The two older men kept him from being a complete recluse ad gave him an emotional outlet with sympathetic ears when he needed it, and Link was forever grateful for it.

When Sidon and Link came across the bridge and into the town square everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared openly at them, more specifically Sidon. Some people’s mouths had even dropped open. Link had unconsciously bitten his lower lip, wondering if he had potentially misread the feel of the town’s people and had accidentally put Sidon in a dangerous situation. He looked up at Sidon but the Prince just seemed to be looking around at everyone with a wide smile as if he didn’t think anything was wrong. Still, no one moved and the air was growing thicker with apprehension. Link was about ready to take Sidon’s hand and say they should leave when Rhondson called out to him from her garden.

“Link!” She waved a hand in greeting as she finished watering the flowers by the front door. Crimson, her small baby daughter, had been playing on a blanket in the grass but upon seeing Link she made a high pitched cooing noise. Rhondson scooped her up and then walked right up to them. “I see you have brought a friend?” Her tone was not impolite but more surprised, if not curious. Link was more amazed that standing side by side to both of them, Sidon was actually taller than her. Usually the Gerudo were some of the tallest people in Hyrule. Then again, as Link tried to remember, Rhondson was not the tallest Gerudo he’d ever seen. That title belonged to Urbosa, Chiftess of the Gerudo, or possibly her right hand guard. Link had quite forgotten what her name had been. He just recalled that she had hated men. Still, looking back and forth between them, Link came to about Rhondson’s chest hight and to about Sidon’s hips. He instantly felt so incredibly small but tried to ignore it in favor of the giggling adorable red haired baby girl.

Blame his biology or just his love of cute things but Link actually enjoyed children. He found them amusing and delightful in every aspect. Without thinking Link held out his arms and with a smirk Rhondson carefully offered her into Link’s protective embrace. Despite the child only being about nine months she was already half Link’s body length. Which did not help Link’s height envy one little bit.

“My name is Rhondson, and this little one is my daughter, Crimson. I don’t believe I have ever seen one of your kind before. Are you new to Hyrule?”

Sidon seemed absolutely beside himself with wonder. He was very fascinated by her long red hair that was tied back in an elaborate braded ponytail. “No, not exactly. I’m a Zora. We tend to stay to the oceans and deep lakes. I’m… the first of my kind to want to come and explore the surface. What race are you, if I may ask? I mean no offense, I’m just trying to better understand what it’s like here on the surface world.”

Rhondson didn’t look offended but she didn’t look understanding either “Zora? Forgive me,” she paused “but I was once told the Zora were more like monsters than people. Though you do not appear to look or act like the monsters that frequent these parts.” She looked him up and down.

Link held his breath as he was sure Sidon would take offense at that. Link certainly would have. But Sidon, ever the pleasant diplomat, only chuckled. “I can understand your concern.” He looked down at Crimson with her wide green eyes and gave her a smile without any teeth. “I am certainly an intimidating sight. Something and someone you do not know. And because my people are so secretive, rumor and speculation are bound to circulate. Which leads to assumptions, misguidance, and even hostility. Because both mystery and ignorance breed fear.” He lifted one large hand to just in front of Crimson’s face and then extended one finger. He held it there, just an inch or two away, as the baby studied it and then after a moment wrapped her tiny hand around it and brought it closer to her eyes for better inspection. “I do not mean anyone here any harm and only wish to join and learn about your culture.”

At that Rhondson smiled “Then welcome. What is your name?”

“I am Sidon.”

“Then, Sidon, to answer your question I am a Gerudo. We hail from the deserts to the far west and my people are designed to endure in such a harsh environment.”

“Is that why your skin is darker that Link’s.”

“All Gerudo have dark skin because of the sun. Without darker skin to endure the harsh rays we are more likely to burn.” She gave Link a teasing smile “Hylian’s with lighter skin tones, such as Link, are prone to skin burns very easily because of that.”

“I had no idea skin can burn.” Sidon seemed a bit worried as he looked Link over.

Link just rolled his eyes “I’m fine.” He offered, which seemed enough to placate the Zora and allow Sidon to refocus on asking Rhondson more questions.

“What exactly do you mean by desert?”

Someone was waving out of the corner of Link’s eye and he turned his head to find Bolson and Hudson standing just outside the tavern, gesturing him to come closer. Link turned to tell Sidon he’d be right back but he was way too interested in Rhondson’s explanation to even look at him. It was about that point Link noticed some of the other people were beginning to come closer as well. Making a hasty retreat, while still holding Crimson in a firm yet gentile hug, Link dashed quickly over to where the other two men stood. Hudson took Crimson out of Link’s arms as he asked “I was unaware that you were going to be here tonight. Does this mean our usual festivities this weekend will be one man short?”

“You’re wearing your champion’s tunic again.” Bolson noted with a smile as he then looked over Link’s head to Sidon, who now had a mini crowd forming around him. Even the town dog seemed to be in on it! Chesnutt was right in the middle and panting in ecstasy as Sidon laughed while rubbing his belly. “And you’ve brought someone for us to meet. Shall I be expecting to shower you in confetti and silent princess petals sometime soon?”

Link cast him a knowing look at his meaning “It’s nothing of the sort. Sidon has become a friend and he is currently living with me. He wanted to see the town and everyone so I told him to come with me. I’m actually here to buy some groceries for the pantry.” He had intended for then to eat in town but with how much attention Sidon was getting Link found himself just wanting to return home as quickly as possible.

“What are you making?” Bolson questioned.

“Sidon brought me some snails earlier. So I was thinking of making something he has never tried. All he’s eaten is fish and yesterday he seemed to really like the crapes I made. So I was hoping to make him chowder with some rice pilaf on the side. And maybe if I had the time an apple pie or carrot cake to finish off the meal.”

“Oh it’s already too late for all that. It’s only an hour till supper time.” Hudson shook his head.

Link looked up at the sun and didn’t remember it being that low when they arrived “Then… I should hurry and we’ll just have to eat late.”

A hand on his shoulder had him turning to look at Bolson’s twinkling eyes “Or, better idea,” he winked at Hudson “How about we just meet up tonight rather than this weekend sense you’re here. You can even bring along your new friend.”

Link frowned “You just want to meet him and ask him about me.” He shot back, to which Bolson pretended to be physically wondered.

He placed a hand over his chest “What? My dear boy,” he then smiled from ear to ear “Oh course I do!” Both he and Hudson shared a hearty laugh “And the sooner you allow me to meet him the better off everyone will be.”

“I’m not so sure of that.” Link mumbled. He liked Bolson very much and really didn’t care if they wanted to meet Sidon. In fact, it made him happy that they did. But there was still the fear that Sidon did not know he was an omega. Didn’t even know what an omega was. And Link didn’t want to see the pity or revulsion that would enter his eyes if he did know. He’d treat Link differently. And he didn’t want that.

“Oh, come now Link I’m not going to embarrass you.” Bolson sighed in somewhat exasperation.

“Oh? Like you didn’t embarrass me when I was corting Rhondson?” Hudson came to his defense “I think Link has a right to be a little worried.”

“I only have my friend’s best interests at heart and want to make sure this…” Bolson pursed his lips as he turned away from Hudson to look at Sidon. “What race is he exactly?”

“He’s a Zora.”

“Never heard of them. Anyway, I just wanna make sure he has only the best intensions toward you.”

“They are from the ocean. And you really don’t have to bother.”

“It’s not a bother. This is what friends do. It’s the natural way of things.”

 “That’s not what I meant.” Link shrugged his shoulder “Besides, I just said our relationship isn’t anything like that. We’re friends. Nothing more.”

Bolson cocked a thin gray eyebrow that caused the pink rope wrap around his head to tilt to one side sassily “Sweetie,” he brought his voice very low so that only the three of them would be able to hear. “You’re going through the trouble of thinking what would he like to eat and making him a multi dish dinner. Friendship, is not the goal you desire.”

Link blushed to the tips of his ears and would have retorted except that Sidon came up behind him “Link!” He looked to Bolson and Hudson with his usual smile “Hello, you must be some of Link’s friends. I’m Sidon,” he held out his hand “A pleasure.”

“Well,” Bolson stepped forward “You certainly are polite. That’s one point in your favor. Tell me Sidon, what do your people usually eat?”

“Fish mostly. We are an aquatic race after all. But Link has been introducing me to some truly delicious food.” Hearing Sidon compliment him in front of his friends and publicly did nothing to help Link’s blush. He gave a sideways glare to Bolson who just grinned. Instantly Link regretted bringing Sidon to town and felt he should have known better. “Oh, and you are Hudson. Rhondson just told me about you.” Sidon openly smiled at Crimson again, this time the baby cooed just like she had done for Link and gave an excited jumpy wiggle in her father’s arms. “Your daughter is very healthy and a rare beauty just like her mother. This red hair is truly breathtaking.” Link could not keep the disappointment from his face at the comment. So Sidon liked redheads, good to know.

“Thank you,” Hudson laughed again “I think so as well, but one does not toot their own horn as you know.”

“We were just telling Link that he should join us at the bar. It’s far too late to go home and make a meal.” He patted Link’s shoulder “Link here would be practically falling asleep over the fire, which is dangerous.” He had just finished that sentence as Rhondson walked over to them. “So why not stay here in town? You can have dinner here in the bar with us and I’m sure if it gets too late you can always stay at the inn.”

A night out with Sidon did have Link feeling butterflies in his stomach but he wasn’t sure he wanted Sidon to be around Bolson that long. Seeing Link’s face Rhondson commented “Or if you’d rather go home Link, that is fine too. It’s whatever you would prefer to do.” She gave an authoritative look to both her husband and Bolson.

Sidon looked down at Link and seeing his pained face he  offered “It would be nice to eat in town, that was our original intent right? We could actually sit and have a meal together without you feeling exhausted afterword.”

That had Link feeling somewhat guilty. Did he really look that tired after making them dinner? Was he… not being good company? Link was really vacillating back and forth on what to answer but when he got a look at Sidon’s hopeful eyes he sighed and nodded his head “Alright. I guess it is very late.”

Sidon beamed “And Rhondson, you should come as well. I would love to hear more about Gerudo town.”

And instantly Link just wanted to be swallowed up by the earth.

“If it’s other races you’re interested in there are many Hylians that I’m sure will talk to you as well as Grayson, a Goron. They come from an even hotter region then Gerudo. There is also Fyson, a Rito. He’s from the high mountains and dense forests.” She looked to her husband “I have to put Crimson to bed before she has a fit when it gets too late.”

Hudson held up a hand “Link’s guest is fascinated by you and I know being the only Gerudo here gets very dull for you. I’ll take Crimson tonight,” he walked forward and stood up on his toes to kiss her cheek “You have a good night and come home as late as you want.”

Warmth and affection smoldered in Rhondson’s dark eyes even though she said nothing as Hudson walked away. Watching to make sure they got in the house safely she then turned to Bolson “And what meals has Karson prepared tonight?” She asked as he moved to open the door an allow everyone inside. It was a bit of a tight fit height wise for Sidon but once he was inside the bar’s ceilings were high enough for his to stand comfortably. The arrangement of tables before the bar counter itself was spacious and allowed for easy mobility. 

This was mostly because Grayson was so big that the tables had to be far apart for him to move around comfortably. In fact, Link could see that Grayson was sitting over by a table closest to the fire and eating his usual rock roast. Link remembered when the Goron had first come here it had taken Karson ages to finally understand how to cook a proper one so that Grayson could feel like he too had something from his home that he could enjoy. It had been far easier for him to learn the food recipes that Fyson enjoyed, sense they were all fish based. Granté was behind the bar as usual serving drinks. He had perfected how to make Rhondson’s favorite, a Noble Pursuit. Link hadn’t had one of those in so long because it was seen as such a girly drink with all its garnishes, but he fully admitted he loved them. If he remembered correctly it had tasted of watermelon and tequila. He usually stuck to a beer or even cider when he was visiting with Hudson and the others. Watching as Sidon followed Rhondson right over to the bar counter, however, Link wondered if he could gain the Zora’s attention again if he had the guts to order one.

“Don’t worry,” Bolson whispered “I can ask Karson to make you some creamy heart soup and you can ask Sidon to share it with you.”

Screw it, Link was ordering one Noble Pursuit right now and maybe another one after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Sidon just looked so happy as he stood over there talking with Rhondson, Grayson, and Fyson by the fire. Despite the chatter in the rest of the bar they seemed to be able to hear one another just fine. Link didn’t know what they were talking about but they all seemed to be laughing. He was happy that Sidon was getting along with everyone and having a good time. So why did he feel so miserable and neglected? Why was he sitting at the counter nursing the last bit of watermelon taste from his drink when he could be over there with them? He could, very easily, just walk over there. And yet somehow it seemed like he’d be interrupting if he did. He didn’t want to stop the good time they might be having. Even if it was without him, and even if he did wish Sidon would include or just look at him. He looked away when he though Sidon was glancing over at him.

“Link.” Link turned toward Karson as the man handed him his second Noble Pursuit. “Can I interest you in any food?” Link didn’t really feel that hungry, which was worrisome, but knowing that he was drinking he knew it would be stupid to not eat.

So he nodded as he grabbed one of the menus “I’ll have…” Looking at all the food choices nothing really stood out to him. Did he want meat? Vegtables? Poultry, beef, fish? Why was he feeling this way? He set the menue on the table and propped his head in his hand. Not really caring to take the time to choose something he liked he was just going to order a meat pie when Sidon’s hand pressed down on his shoulder.

“Are you ordering?” He leaned in and one of his fins brushed against Link’s sensitive ear.

 Instantly Link blushed as he tried to hide his surprise and previously sour mood “Um, yes. Here.” He moved the menu so it was between both of them. Absently his hand went to rub his ear and then tuck a strand of hair behind it that had come loose from the ponytail.

Sidon laughed as he read down the long list of appetizer and entre names. “All of these sound delicious, but I’ll defer to your better judgment, my friend.”

“Well,” Link pursed his lips “I like all foods so you are right, there really isn’t a wrong choice here. There’s creamy seafood chowder. That’s what I was going to make for you with the snails.”

“Then let’s not choose that. I’d rather you make it. What is your favorite meal?”

Link tried to think on that. What was his favorite meal? There was always the meat and rice or the fried egg and rice bowls. Those had and were very easy meals for him to make so he’d had a lot of those. But he’d also made them for Sidon already. Then there was curry rice, simmered fruit, and salt grilled meat. However, Sidon had asked _his_ _favorite_. Though to be true there really wasn’t one; but he could think of some foods he had not had that often because of the rarity of the ingredients. Looking down the list again Link then pointed to one near the bottom “Salmon Meuniere. It’s a more robust flavor of fish that they pair with this creamy lemon tasting sauce and then roasted greens on the side.”

“That sounds wonderful!”

Link chuckled as he handed the menu back to Karson and was about to order when Sidon spoke up and said “One of those please.” One? Sidon only wanted one?

“Would you like a desert or bread to go with that?”

“Yes please.” The Prince looked back to Grayson as the Goron was calling him back over. “I’ll be right back.” He offered to Link.

The Hylian watching him go and under his breath he huffed “Sure.” When he looked back to find Karson staring at him he looked away in embarrassment. “Um… any bread or desert with fruit will be fine.” He handed Karson the menu and was thankfully the other man left without comment. Link cupped his face in his hands and then ran his fingers through his hair. Forgetting he had a ponytail he effectively undid the tie which made him grumble as he tried to tie it back again; but sense he didn’t have a mirror he was sure it now it looked sloppy. Now annoyed with his hair he grabbed his drink and took another long sip. What was wrong with him? He needed to calm down and get over himself. Was he really that angry that Sidon was talking to other people? Seriously?! It seemed so stupid to be that jel- Link nearly choked on his drink as he realized with no small amount of shock that he was jealous.

His cheeks turned a darker pink as he covered his mouth. He was seriously jealous? He felt so… ashamed of himself. Jealousy was such a childish emotion and rather very unfitting for someone like him. To be jealous meant to not trust and/or want to lose that which you were jealous over. Which that was certainly true, but Sidon didn’t belong to Link so he shouldn’t feel that way. Which a frown cast down at the contents of his glass he tried to logically talk himself out of it. Sidon and he were friends and not in a relationship. Sidon was a naturally charismatic and talkative person. So of course he’d want to chat and learn about other races. Link wasn’t losing the Zora, he was just being social. Which he knew and had even hoped was going to happen before they even got here. And as for trusting Sidon… Link wondered if he had ever trusted anyone more than he trusted Sidon. Which was a scary thought as well.

“I’m so sorry Link.” Link visibly jolted as Sidon returned to his side but the Zora didn’t seem to notice as he looked at the drink in Link’s hand. It was a small crystal clear mason jar looking glass filled with a slushy consistency drink of blended fuscia and white topped off with a ribbon of lime peel curling off the top of a pink salt dipped rim. “What is that?”

“This is a- a Noble Pursuit. It’s a Gerudo drink.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes,” he nodded “I actually like them a lot, but I don’t order them much.”

“Why.”

He shrugged “Because everyone else orders beer and such. I didn’t want to be the only one drinking it.” More like he didn’t want to be the only one drinking a ‘girly’ omega drink and having people look down on him for it. They wouldn’t say anything, but Link knew people would think it.

“May I try it?”

Link nodded again. He didn’t think that Sidon really needed to ask his permission to order his own drink but when the Zora’s hand cupped his own and lifted the glass to his lips Link momentarily forgot to breath. With Sidon’s lips touching the rim of the glass every following sip Link took from this drink now would be like he was kissing Sidon in a way. The moment he thought it though he realized how ridiculous that sounded and wanted to mentally slap himself. He was acting like some love struck teenager. He was nineteen and far too old for these cheesy romanticized thoughts.

The tips of Link’s ears burned even if he couldn’t look away as Sidon finished the sip and then licked the slushy mixture form his lips. His eyes closed and he moaned as he turned to look at Link again. “That **is** very tasty.”

“Y-yeah,” Link stuttered as he tried to think of something to say as his mind immediately cataloged what Sidon moaning sounded like to later reminisce on under the dark of night “That’s why it’s my favorite.” He glanced around them and panicked a little when he saw people staring at them.

“Then you should order another.”

Link wanted to answer but the stress was getting to him and he couldn’t quite find his gumption to speak. He shook his head, no.

“But you said it’s your favorite?” Sidon blinked down at Link’s quickly shrinking figure and without thinking extended a hand and began to rub it down the omega’s back. Up and down along the spine in a smooth and slow motion.

Link instantly relaxed and felt some of the tension leave him. Gulping momentarily, and then taking another steadying breath, he sighed at Sidon’s innocence as he shook his head again “It is but…I don’t want people looking down on us for drinking it.”

“Is it not allowed?” Sidon inquired as he continued rubbing.

“No… it is. It’s just that usually only Gerudo drink it.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The Gerudo are only women, Sidon. So this drink is usually associated with women and being girly.” Link tried to explain firmly so Sidon would stop asking and drawing attention to them. Though he wished Sidon would keep rubbing his back he knew what this must look like so he moved away slightly and regretted that Sidon took the hint instantly and removed his hand.

Sidon frowned as he leaned down so Link would look him in the eyes “I don’t see why something you eat has a gender associated with it. My people don’t say that only female Zora can eat female fish. It’s a humorous idea to be sure but very absurd and senseless.” His reassuring smile had Link feeling butterflies again. “If it tastes good and you like it, then eat it.” He looked down at the drink that was still in their clutched hands. “Do you like anything else?”

Link watched his face, trying to find any trace of judgment but Sidon looked only genuinely curious. Not wanting to say anything, Link shook his head. “No cider or ale? Mead or beer?” Link shook his head again. “Do you want to order another Noble Pursuit?” He laughed and nodded. “Then that is what we’ll do. Now, come and sit with me.”

After getting another drink he led Link over to a table where they both sat down. It wasn’t directly in front of the fire but near enough to still feel the warmth. The others were sitting a few tables over still talking but Sidon positioned himself at the table in front of Link as to block their view. “What do you mean the Gerudo are only women?”

Link smirked around his glass as he licked the salt from his lips. The alcohol was beginning to take effect on his empty stomach and now that Sidon was sitting with him he could feel pleasant warmth seeping into his body. “I guess Rhondson didn’t mention that?” Link leaned back in his chair “The Gerudo, from what I remember, are a race of warrior women and there is a legend attached to their race that says that a male can only be born to their people once every hundred years. But that hasn’t happened in a long long time. A male child being born, I mean.” Link made a gesture with his hands “So, naturally being a race of only women they usually favor Hylians in order to start families.”

“But little Crimson looks like her mother.”

“Yes, Gerudo genes are strong. And the child is always female.”

“But Gerudo and Hylians can have children together, obviously.” Sidon took a sip of his own drink “I can understand that. Among the Zora there are quite a few different biological peculiarities. There is the genus, which is all Zora more or less, and the species component. Then there’s the specifics that come with each species and breed.” He stopped when he saw Link’s face and laughed lightly “Sorry, I’m rambling about a very boring topic.” He waved a hand “I’m sorry. It’s all rather complicated I imagine for a race that’s very binary with their biology. I don’t mean that in a bad way. You are actually very lucky to be so simple. Zora reproduction can drive many to a headache.”

Link took another sip. He knew he should correct Sidon on his thinking. That’s what a good friend would do, but he didn’t want to. “Grayson mentioned that there was a smaller Goron living with him. Does he have a son?”

Link nibbled his lower lip “In a way… yes. But no.” At Sidon’s bewildered expression Link tried to explain “Goron are kind of like the Gerudo, only one gender. But they don’t reproduce sexually. Their species is asexual. In fact no one knows truthfully how a baby Goron comes to be. Because of that they really don’t have mothers or sisters or even fathers, in a sense. And so they just refer to each other as brother. To them the term ‘brother’ can mean a familial relationship or one of deep respected friendship.” He paused as something occurred to him “I have noticed, however, that they never extend this endearment to females of other races.”

“Do they not like women? Rhondson mentioned that some of her race do not like men.”

“No, I don’t think so. The Goron are usually very nice. They value strength and endurance much like the Gerudo do and trade with them a lot. So I don’t see how they could have an issue with women.” Link shrugged “They probably don’t care either way.”

“The Gerudo trade with the Goron’s even though males are not allowed in their city?”

“The Goron are allowed in because the Gerudo do not associate them with being male. And I think their distrust of men comes from something that happened in the distant past. The legend states that any male child born into their race will become their king. Which sense the Gerudo are a matriarchal society I can see how that might cause some problems. But I think it had to do with a King they had a long time ago. I’m not really knowledgable in this area. Rhondson, I’m sure, knows more than me. I am certain there was a King at one point or another.” Just like Link had been told that there had been other Hero’s of Hyrule before him. So why had he been the one to fail? It was a thought that kept him up some nights.

“And the Rito?”

Link chuckled “The plumage is a bit confusing sometimes but they are male and female, just like regular birds.”

“I see.” Sidon said as just at that moment a woman placed their food order down on the table. One plate of Salmon Meuniere with two forks, a fruit pie, a small loaf of white bread with butter, and then one bowl of creamy heart soup. Link looked at the soup before gritting his teeth and searching around for Bolson. He found the meddling man leaning against the wall across the room, grinning. Glaring at him for a pointed moment Link then looked back down at the soup and noticed it seemed to have more heart shaped radishes than usual.

 _“He ordered extra hearts didn’t he.”_ Link thought to himself even as Sidon started cutting into the fish with his fork. The meat split like butter and Sidon dipped it in the sauce and brought it to his mouth. His eyes said it all before he grinned and swallowed.

“I am now permanently convinced that the surface world makes the best food. This tastes so scrumptious!”

Link smiled and laughed as he tore himself a bit of bread and then dipped it in the sauce. “It’s also great it you put it on the bread.” Sidon watched him and then repeated his motions. When he moaned again and nodded he knew the Zora agreed.

“And what is this?” He pointed to the soup.

“Oh that… it’s a joke that one of my friends is trying to do. Don’t worry about it.” Considering Sidon only ordered one plate of the salmon it would be wrong for Link to eat part of his food. Putting down his fork he moved the bowl in front of him. “I’ll eat this.”

“Can I have a taste?” Link nodded and took a spoonful, which was overflowing with hearts, and moved forward to offer it up to Sidon’s mouth. The Zora opened and when the spoon pulled away he licked his lips but seemed thoughtful. “It has a slightly sweet taste that’s much like our drinks. What is this?”

“It’s creamy heart soup. It’s made from hearty radishes, hydromellon, cream, and voltfruit. When the radishes are cut horizontally they look like a heart.” Link took a spoonful and brought it to his lips, sipping the slightly sweet broth.  Knowing Sidon was going to inquire further he added “It’s usually a meal shared by two people that like each other, romantically.”

Sidon finished chewing his bread before trying to say anything. He opened his mouth as if he was going to ask something but then shut it and instead inquired “Do you not like the taste of it?”

“It’s not my favorite. But I don’t want to take your food from you.” He pushed the spoon around the bowl and tried to get a portion without hearts.

“You’re not. I ordered this for us to share.”

Link paused nearly mid sip to look up at him “You did? But you eat more than I do. If we share you can’t possibly get full.”

“I know,” Sidon laughed “I thought if we did it this way we could try many different foods tonight sense you like them all.” He held up his drink “Besides, we have all night to talk. Right?”

Link literally felt his heart thump against his ribcage as he could not help but laugh at his own silliness. It would seem that Sidon had every intention of spending the night in his company. His jealousy had been unneeded and futile.

Link lifted his glass with a genuine smile as he clinked their cups together “Yes, and I look forward to it.”

“As do I, Link.” Sidon looked down at their drinks before offering to get the Hylian another. He nodded, and the Zora got up to leave. Now that he was eating food just one more couldn’t hurt.

They finished the salmon and though Link joked that Sidon didn’t have to the Prince insisted on sharing the soup as well. That was until the last spoonful. On the last little bit, which had held a single heart floating it the center of nothing but broth, Sidon held it out to Link and said “You can have it. It’s yours.”

Link saw this. He gazed almost imploringly at Sidon’s dashingly grinning face. He wanted to believe that the Zora meant something more by the gesture. His heart beat wildly at the thought. At the hope. But Link pushed the thoughts aside. It was just the last spoonful and nothing more. So Link ate it and then the both of them deeply enjoyed the fruit pie. The slices of palm fruit and banana had been at peak perfect smooth yet sweet ripeness. The wildberries were tart and succulent with juice. The crust had been flaky and buttery and the whipped cream had offered a complimenting cool fluffy texture. When they were done Sidon had been the one to grab a menu and decide what they should try next, while offering Link another drink.

Seafood rice balls and fortified pumpkin stew came next. Link had forgotten just how savory, spicy, and all around good meat stew could be when made with care and respect. Though Sidon had eaten most of it, Link didn’t mind. The rice balls had been tart and with a slightly acidic outside before biting into the salt cured and grilled bass in the middle. At some point during the night the others had come over and even joined them at their table, but unlike before Link didn’t feel envious of them as they talked with the Prince about this and that. He had even laughed when Grayson tried to make Sidon eat some of his rock roast with rock hard food of the side. Sidon’s grimace had spoken volumes and Link found himself laughing so hard his sides ached. At some point he lost count how many drinks he’d had because his companion had just kept bringing them.

He did, however, remember when Sidon brought him a cup of warm milk. At first he’d frowned because he had wanted another Noble Pursuit but Sidon had distracted him with saying something about a hot buttered apple. Sure enough a short wait later a steaming plate of warm, crispy, butter and brown sugar goodness packed inside a whole red apple that had been sliced into connected rings like an accordion had been placed in front of him. Link didn’t remember anyone asking for a bite so he had eaten the whole thing himself. Sidon had pressed yet another glass of milk into his hands and as he sat there sipping with a pleasant numbness about him be overheard Bolson say to Sidon “Are you sure you want to take him home?”

Through his delicious food coma induced brain he turned to ask why they were leaving only to blink in confusion at the nearly empty bar. Tables were being wiped down and chairs put up. Still sitting beside him, Rhondson patted his hand to get his attention.

“Are you alright, Link?”

Link nodded “Yes, I’m great. When did it get so late?”

“It’s well past midnight.” She offered “Sidon says he’s going to walk both of you home. I think you should stay at the Inn.”

Link immediately shook his head. Hagie was the owner of the Inn here in Tarrey Town and he couldn’t stand his pompous attitude. “No, the animals need to be tended to. I trust Sidon to take me back.”

“If you are sure, but you might want to take tomorrow off. You’re only going to get a few hours’ sleep if you’re lucky.”

“I’ll be fine.” Link waved her off as he tried to stand, took one step, and immediately fell to the ground.

“Link!” Sidon knelt down and picked him up in his arms. Link’s head was spinning a bit as he continued talking “Are you alright? Can you stand?” Link blinked up at him, realizing that he may be a little worse off than he had first thought.

“I…think so. Put me down and I’ll see.” Sidon gently placed him down and Link felt the pressure on his feet. Locking his knees in place he tried to concentrate very hard on standing, and when no pain came he smiled at his success.

“Link.” Link blinked and cast an annoyed look at Sidon because he was distracting him from his concentration. But the Zora just held out his hands “How about I carry you back home?”

“I’m fine. See? I’m standing.” Sidon wanted so badly to tell Link that though yes, he was standing, his gaze had never been so unfocused and his cheeks more pink then they were now. Link frowned and then put a hand in his hair as he dragged out his pony tail. “Man it’s hot in here.” The site of Link’s long blond hair framing his cute drunken face made Sidon just want to cuddle him. “Is it hot to you too?”

“Link are you a bit tired?” Sidon tried a new tactic because he knew there was no way the Hylian was walking home. Link nodded. “I see… how about I carry you home and that way you can rest a bit.” Link seemed to think on that.

“How would you carry me home?” He wouldn’t mind if Sidon carried him home in his arms. That might be nice.

“On my back.”

Link pouted but nodded as he allowed himself to be lifted up and situated on Sidon’s back with the Zora’s large back head fin falling over Link’s shoulder and down as well. He wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck and rested his head comfortably. With the small man’s legs tucked tight under his arms Sidon gave one last look back to Bolson and the others “It was a pleasure meeting you all. I look forward to seeing you the next time we come into town.”

“I as well.” Grayson grinned “It’s nice to have another brother as part of the gang! I will enjoy challenging you to an arm wrestling rematch.”

“Take care on your way home and make sure Link doesn’t overdo it. He tends to do that a lot.” Bolson offered with a smile but his gaze was adamant. Sidon wasn’t a fool and knew the Hylian’s underline meaning behind his words. It would seem that some things were always present no matter race or culture. If only he knew Bolson well enough to explain that consent was a major foundation of Zora culture. Link was completely safe with him and always would be.

“I shall, thank you all for a wonderful evening.” He made a slight wave before exiting the bar. He could not tell if Link was still awake or not as he walked out of town, across the land bridge, and then began the decent into the lower hills and ultimately the trail that would lead back to the beach. Link said nothing and Sidon didn’t wish to disturb him so the Prince looked up at the night sky. It wasn’t the first time he marveled at the deep blue almost black expanse sprinkled with flecks of white above him. The vast and changing sky of the surface world rivaled that of the depths and tides of the ocean in beauty and complexity. It was breathtaking in a ‘makes one feel so small’ sort of way. Sidon remembered the few times he would sneak away from the Domain and swim to the surface only to lay on his back and look at the starts almost all night long.

Back then the night sky, he had felt, was his only true connection to the surface world. Sure he’d had his treasures and his secret cave full of gadgets, gizmos, whozits and whatzit’s, and even thingamabobs alike; but none of those things were still part of the surface worlds. They had been lost and therefore belonged to the sea now. But the sky belonged to no one and everyone. Sidon use to stare up at in for hours and hours just wishing and wanting **more**. He’d imagine and dream what surface creatures were like. If he’d ever see or, by chance, get to meet one. He’d wanted to experience what it was like out there and being a part of their world even for just one day.

And now here he was. True, he had wanted it to be under drastically different circumstances but those circumstances had still brought him one of his greatest desires. He’d thought he had figured everything wrong when that boat and those fishermen had attacked him. They screamed that he was a monster and needed to die. The pain of their weapons and how he hadn’t been able to take them out had been foreign to him. When he’d awoken on the beach to someone touching him he’d been so sure he was about to die; but Link had helped him. No, he’d saved him.

Glancing over his shoulder Sidon could not be more happy that Link had found him. He wasn’t ignorant, and knew that not all Hylians were nice like Link. If fate had been crueler it could have gone so much worse. He could have never met Link at all. And that possibility, even though it was not his reality, made Sidon almost shiver in contempt of it. He’d seen and witnessed so many things because of Link. The thought of not having the other man there genuinely distressed him.

He’d met new and interesting animals and people. Seen fire and now understood why all those books said that it burned. Tasted so many wonderful foods! And yet he still had so many questions that he wanted to ask and needed answers.

His main one being if Link fancied him or not.

He’d tried to compliment him and possibly open up a conversation about his budding affection that night when they’d eaten crapes, but Link had rejected him. And Sidon, being a respectful Prince, had understood that he’d crossed a line and decided never to broach the subject again. He still needed Link in this new and unfamiliar world, but more than that he wanted Link’s friendship and companionship. Even if it was not a relationship that could progress to romantic. Sidon was ok with it and made peace with it.

Then he’d caught Link pleasuring himself.

The anatomy was strikingly different to be sure, but masturbation was not exclusive to only Hylian’s and Sidon knew what he’d seen. Link had pleasured himself and even cried out his name in orgasm.

Was it normal for Hylians to do that? Think about people that they had no sexual interest in during a sexual act? Zora didn’t do that. Sidon could not understand why _anyone_ would do that. Then there had been Link’s melancholy behavior earlier and the fact that he’d kept looking at Sidon while he’d been with other people. How his mood had immediately picked up once Sidon had sat them together and made a show that his attention was solely devoted to him alone. Then there was the heart soup and how embarrassed Link had been. Embarrassed because he didn’t feel the same or because it was like the food was saying what he truly felt? He’d tried to make his own opinions known by offering the last heart in such a romantic way but Link hadn’t said anything about it. They’d shared food, talked, he’d made sure Link’s drink was always full, he’d met Link’s friends and got along with them, and even been warned about treating Link with respect by one of said friends in a somewhat threatening manner. All of that indicated a potential for a romantic relationship!

Had Link changed his mind?

Should Sidon even dare to confront him and open the floodgates for an even more firm rejection?

It was not in Zora culture to ask twice. A male or female was to approach their intended and ask their permission to court. If permission was denied then the rejected individual was to never associate or proposition them again. It was not in Zora culture for anyone to ‘change their mind’ on something as important as selecting a mate. That being said, with their population dwindling considerably and mates being hard to come by rejection rarely happened if at all. But maybe Hylians were different. Maybe they could be persuaded.

Maybe, if Link still didn’t like him in that fashion, he could persuade Link to consider looking at him in that way. The man certainly found him attractive enough to masturbate to. _That had to mean something!_

Link moaned and turned his head on Sidon’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Link nodded “The cold air is helping a bit.” He closed his eyes as he offered in a small voice “Um… I’m sorry. About this.”

Sidon laughed softly “It is more than fine, my friend. I’m glad I can be of help.” He thought about what he should say. What he wanted to say. “Thank you for taking me with you today. I know you weren’t planning on it, and I kind of asked it of you out of the blue. But I wanted to go with you. Did you have a good time?”

There was a pause and then Link said “Yes, a lot. It’s the most fun I’ve had in a very long time.”

“Would you like to do in again sometime?”

“Bolson and the others only meet once a month.” Link then yawned as he tightened his hold. Sidon could see their house quickly coming up in the distance.

“We’re almost home.” When Link didn’t respond he added “I’ll take care of everything in the morning. You just get some rest and sleep in.”

Link mumbled as he tried to shake his head “Can’t sleep in, got to work.”

“I know.” Sidon opened up the front door and as he walked in Twilight lifted her shaggy head as if to say ‘Why are you home so late?’ Sidon put a finger to his lips and then made his way into Link’s room. He had to duck and squeeze a little though the doorway but he’d managed to make it without jostling Link to much. He’d tried to lay the Hylian down on the bed only to have Link sit up and rub at his eyes.

“I told you, I have to take care-” Sidon gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll take care of it. You rest.” Link huffed “It’s alright. You’re not alone anymore.”

He blinked up at him and then reluctantly nodded as he then pulled at his shirt “Too hot.” Before Sidon could say anything Link was stripping out of his shirt and tossing it to the ground. Then he laid back and started kicking off his boots.

“Sleep for as long as you want!” Sidon started to say as he tried to quickly back up and get out of the room. His large fin accidentally hit one of the shelves in the room and he had to move to stop it from falling. Which unfortunately jostled some shield Link had mounted on the wall next to it and Sidon’s other hand flung out to stop it wobbling. Link didn’t seem to even notice as he finished with his boots and, much to Sidon relief, left his pants on and started to climb under the covers. Sidon sighed as he corrected everything and then turned to finally leave.

“Sidon.”

He looked back and saw Link was already curled up in a ball but he was looking at Sidon expectantly. The Zora turned and came back as he leaned down so they could talk face to face “What is it? Do you need something before bed?” Link shook his head.

“I just wanted to tell you that not once have I regretted helping you that day on the beach.”

Sidon’s eyes widened and he felt the stirrings of bliss and tenderness once again bubble within his heart. “I am ecstatic to hear that. Thank-!!!” His sentence was cut off as Link leaned up and grabbing one of his side facial fins and pulled him down until their mouths were touching. Link’s eyes were closed and Sidon could only stand there confused as to what exactly was happening. He watched Link move the angle of his head and felt his lips press against his in a different way. It was pleasing. It felt warm. Sidon got the impression this action was drastically significant, but he didn’t know what this was or what it meant. All he could think about was how Link might cut himself on his sharp teeth so he kept his mouth closed and firm to protect him.

When Link finally did pull away and his ocean blue depths opened once more, Sidon was horrified to see a tempest of emotions swirling within them. Link released his fin and he leaned back down on the bed. He looked as if he were about to cry. Sidon opened his mouth to ask what he’d done wrong or what had upset him when Link quickly turned away from him and covered his face with the blanket.

“I’m sorry.” He heard Link say in a broken wavering voice. “Please… don’t hate me.”

All the giddy feeling that had been building inside him was torn apart at those words “I could never hate you.” Sidon wanted and needed to say more, but he heard a poorly concealed sob come from the bundle of covers and decided that perhaps that was best saved for the morning. “Goodnight, Link.” He whispered as he left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sidon’s lips were ghosting against the side of his neck as thick slick fingers forced themselves inside him. Link yelped and whimpered at the insistence of his treatment, but the Zora was by no means unkind. His hot breath caused goosebumps along his skin as he whispered praises and soft soothings._

_“You’re alright darling. Just part your legs a little more.” Came his endearing voice with an undertone of desire “That’s it. I know it seems like a lot but I know you can take it. You are strong and amazing.”_

_Link moaned as he leaned back to open his eyes and see Sidon’s face. It was so odd to him to find a face so different from his own so insanely attractive. He licked his lips as his gaze flicked downward before moving forward to press a kiss to his mouth. In that moment the scene changed. The world changed and suddenly Sidon was not on top of him but on the side of the bed and Link was that one grabbing a fin and initiating a kiss._

_And Sidon was not kissing back._

_It almost felt as if he were trying to pull away._

_Link broke the kiss only to then see the Zora’s repulsed face._

Link awoke in a cold sweat and after a second of heavy breathing he grabbed his head in his hands and nearly deflated back to the mattress in pain. He felt as if his head were underwater and someone was on the surface tossing palm fruits into it. He swore the room around him was echoing, even though he knew that wasn’t possible. Even in this state he still heard Epona neigh from somewhere close to the house. Rolling into his side he looked at the window and cringed inwardly at the pain he was about to cause himself.

Crawling to the edge of the bed he groaned in near agony as every fiber of his body protested the unwelcomed exertion. He hung his head limply for a moment before his eyes focused on a bucket that had been placed by his bedside.

“I don’t remember-”

He got that far before violently vomiting. His hands shooting out and clutching the silver metal as if it were his only salvation. This caused the rest of his body to come off the bed and slide to the floor with a loud thump. His body screamed in even more pain as it seized. After he finally managed to get back his control, and wiping himself up with a nearby cloth, he took several steadying breaths and tried to look about his room. Nothing else seemed out of place but now that he was on the floor he saw a small glass of water had been placed on his nightstand, but unfortunately in the tumble it had fallen over. Link frowned. He could have really used some water right about now.

Epona neighed again and Link looked once again at the window. He momentarily debated if looking out of it was really worth it, before deciding that he’d already done the worst. Using the bed to stand back on his feet he very slowly and with conscious effort finally made it to the open window. Dawn could just be seen peeking over the horizon and bathing the sea in an almost magenta and golden glow. He closed his eyes for a moment and greatly enjoyed the feel of the breeze against his face. It did wonders to help clear his head and numb some of the pain. When he looked out about he could see that Strawberry was already in her field and so was Epona. In fact Sidon was with her and seemed to be playing some sort of hide-the-apple-game. To which Epona, being an intelligent horse, was having none of it and just kept circling around to Sidon’s back to sniff out which hand had her apple. Sidon would try to turn and dance away but Epona would just follow and but her head against his chest playfully. Sidon’s laugh was like a melody, sweet and soothing, even from this far away.

Link’s heart clenched as he remembered the rejection from last night. Oh, why had he kissed Sidon? WHY? It was such a stupid thing to do. He’d known he’d been a bit tipsy so why had he even tried to do anything. And now Sidon was probably feeling just as awkward as Link was and this was so messed up and all his fault. He felt so guilty and so… unwanted. Turning away from the window he moved to go back to his bed before pausing. Turning back he closed the window and drew the curtains before finally flopping back onto the mattress. Yes, the darkness was better for his head and his gloom.

Hyrule didn’t want him. Zelda didn’t want him. And now even Sidon didn’t want him.

The way he saw it he basically has a tri-force of rejection.

He knew he’d have to talk to Sidon eventually. It was inevitable. But he figured he could postpone it as long as possible. Or at least until he felt better. He closed his eyes as the pounding of his head continued. Grabbing the covers he curled himself up in a ball and tried to just concentrate on one thing, silence.

Later on, though he wasn’t sure how much later exactly, Link heard a knock on his door and Sidon slowly entered his room. He really didn’t want to come out of the blankets but cowardness had never been a trait he had. Thinking this was when Sidon wished to talk the Hylian steeled himself for a lengthy conversation and pulled down the clover just enough to reveal his face.

Sidon’s face cringed at the smell of the room but then he startled as Link’s face revealed itself; more or less because he had never seen Link in such a bad state. His face looked thin and his eyes drooped as if sleep had eluded him all night long. His hair was a tangled mass of frizz and hairs going every which way. But getting over his initial alarm Sidon pushed past it and offered one of his bright smiles. Getting drunk and being hung over was not a right of passage and cautionary learning exclusive to only Hylian’s. The last thing Link needed right now was comments on how particularly unattractive he was at this moment. No, for this Sidon was mimicking the steps his sister had done for him when he’d experienced his first hang over.

In a soft whispered voice Sidon spoke “Hello, I’m sorry to disturb you I thought you might like some more water and maybe some food?”

Link moaned at the word food and closed his eyes, shaking his head “No food… I don’t think I can eat.”

“Well how about we sit you up and you drink some water then.” Link looked like he was on the verge of declining but Sidon pressed on “I’ll help you if you want. We’ll take it nice and easy, alright?” Sensing that Sidon was not going to take no for an answer Link pushed the blanket further down and then tried to lean up. Sidon moved to press a hand against his back and shoulder to help, noting how hot Link’s skin was. Once he was sitting up Sidon pressed a cool full glass of water into his palms. He gently urged Link to drink the whole thing. There was a moment of worry where Sidon had grabbed the bucket, but it had passed without incident. Sidon gave him another glass, but allowed Link to sip this once.

“I did make you some food if you want to try.” Link still shook his head. “Nothing bad or extravagant. I just know that back where I come from the cure for this sort of thing is eels.” Link warningly glared at him “Sorry, wasn’t trying to give any imagery. Um-“ he coughed “I just mean that fatty and oily foods are the best in these cases so I tried to imitate what you did with those tubers you cooked that one time.”

Link pursed his lips in confusion and then after a moment he said “You mean potatoes?”

“Yes, the potatoes you made in the pot of water and then the skillet. I remembered how you did it and I tried to replicate it. I think they came out alright. If you are worried I can bring them in and you can try smelling them. If they don’t smell good I’ll take them right out, I promise.” Link took two more sips of water before nodding.

Sidon tried to keep his enthusiasm and glee from showing on his face. This was his first time cooking- well… anything really, and it had come out edible looking so he called that a success. Opening the door to Link’s room he had set the bowl on the ground just in case, but when he went to pick up the meal he saw Twilight was there staring at it longingly. Sidon gave her a knowing look as her ears perked up at seeing him and her tail wagged enthusiastically.

“Did you touch this?”

The dog whined and shook its head with a half sneeze half snort.

“You better not, this is for Link.” He moved to close the door by caught sight of Twilight giving him the look. Her head tilted to one side, both ears down, and eyes round and nearly all black gazing upward imploringly, desperately, beseechingly. Her tail even gave a soft and single pathetic wag.

Sidon may be a Prince but he was also a warrior and knew when he had been bested. With a roll of his eyes he took two slices of buttered potatoes out of the bowl and held them out to her in his open palm. Her expression changed to glee in a millisecond and she devoured the offering with one swipe of her tongue. “You are spoiled.” Sidon hissed under his breath before finally closing the door.

He rejoined Link on the bed, sitting beside him. The bed dipped under his more profound weight but Link didn’t seem to care as he gazed off at something in the distance with a knot of pain on his brow. “I have the potatoes.” Sidon offered softly, holding out the bowl. Link blinked and then turned to look at the offered meal. Sidon watched him carefully but the other man did not immediately turn away in revulsion. Link leaned forward and made a show of taking in a deep whiff of the aroma.

“It smell… really good.” Link breathed out, taking the food. At first he just sat there smelling it with deep inward breaths and slow exhalations. Then he used the fork to take the tiniest little bite. The metal cut through the crunchy outer coating that Link knew was probably cheese to reveal the soft fluffy inside which shimmered and smelled heavily of butter and salt. Though the cheese had crisped to an almost crunch on some of the outside of the circle cut thick slices the cheese in-between was a stringy, steamy, glorious orange stickiness. Small specks of green and black doted the tops and Link was surprised the Zora had even remembered the parsley and paper. Bringing the bite to his mouth Link bit down into an almost smooth potato puff. Sidon could have boiled the potatoes for just a bit longer but by all accounts this was delicious. Link outwardly moaned as he relished the butter flavor. His stomach awoke and gave a cry of starvation, to which Link happily took another bigger steaming mouthful.

Beside him Sidon smiled as he watched Link eat “I’m glad I could help.” He waited in silence as Link ate almost ravenously but when the Hylian asked for more Sidon shook his head. “If you can keep that down for an hour then you can have more. How is your head?” Link stroked a hand through his hair only for it to get caught and make him cringe.

“It’s getting better. At least I can move my body now.”

“Well stay up here as long as you need. I already took care of the morning chores so just relax.” Sidon rose from the bed and Link had to steady himself from falling over. “Sorry.” Sidon offered apologetically “I’ll be back to check on you in an hour, alright? I need to go for a quick swim.”

Link nodded but just as Sidon was about to leave he bit his lower lip “Sidon, I’m sorry, about what I did last night. It was inappropriate and I shouldn’t have.”

“Inappropriate?”

Did he seriously not know? Or maybe didn’t remember? “The kiss. I kissed you out of nowhere like that and I made you uncomfortable. That was never what I wanted and I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me.” He said it before realizing that Sidon might have been playing dumb as a way to give him an out.

Sidon shook his head as he smiled again “There is nothing to forgive, Link.” He closed the door.

Sidon stopped on the other side of the wood. He tried to mentally search what the word ‘kiss’ was and what it meant. He was sure he’d heard it before but wasn’t sure exactly what it was. A whine at his feet made him look down at Twilight. He showed her the empty bowl “I don’t have any more.” She huffed at him in offense. Opening the door slightly he pointed for her to go inside “Go to him. He needs comfort.” She flicked her right ear twice before doing as Sidon asked and he shut the door behind her.

Sidon made his way downstairs and over to Link’s bookshelf. Looking along the spines he finally found the green one that was a dictionary that translated, as well as informed the meaning of,  Hylian words to those of Gerudo. Opening it up Sidon flipped through the pages until he found the section for ‘K’. Now knowing what little he did of Hylian words and their alphabet he assumed ‘kiss’ would be spelled ‘K.I.S’. Searching though the entries he found a word that matched though it had an extra ‘s’ at the end, but the pronunciation guide on the side clarified that it was indeed the word. A word that apparently was the same for both languages.

               **KISS         pronounced /kis/**

  * **(NOUN/VERB)**



**touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting.**

**Ex. I gave a kiss to my sweetheart.**

 

Well there was no possible way that Link had been trying to be reverent or greet him. Which meant that Link had kissed him as a signal of sexual attraction! Of LOVE! Well that certainly hadn’t taken much to change Link’s mind at all. But, Link had just apologized for the whole thing. Why would he-? Sidon snapped the book shut as alarm mingled with the joy of his new discovery.

Link, for whatever reason, thought Sidon did not feel that same! Oh, that would not do. He needed to tell him immediately. However, Link wasn’t feeling so good right now and a vomit smelling room was hardly the time or place for a confession of interest to be more personal. No, Sidon should do something romantic. Something that would not only make up for all the confusion but be a proper start to their relationship. He replaced the book back on the shelf and left the house for his much needed swim with a great deal to think about.


	12. Chapter 12

By that night Link was feeling significantly better. Well enough to venture outside of his room. Though it was well into late afternoon and the sun was practically setting on the horizon Link did admit it was better to be out and about for as little time as he had left. After cleaning out the bucket and aerating his room with the fresh sea breeze he went outside to greet Epona and Strawberry. Both had been taken care of beautifully. Their troughs were full and their respective stalls bedded with fresh hay. They even looked like they’d been given baths.

The sight of it actually made Link feel a little astonished. Despite everything Sidon still came through for him and did what he said he would. He even took care of Link when he’d been at his worst. It was both humiliating and left Link feeling just so grateful for and to Sidon. The man was honestly such a welcome help. It was not often Link found someone he could trust, especially to the point of relinquishing control. After turning into an omega so many people, especially alphas, had taken control from him that he developed major issues regarding it. And he had almost ruined that relationship of trust by forcing his feelings on Sidon. How foolish could he be? Link closed his eyes for a moment as Epona pushed her snout against his open palm, demanding more rubs.

Link chuckled as he obliged, petting up from her muzzle to the forehead and finally ending at the poll just the way she liked. He patted her neck as a form of goodbye before walking out of the barn. Though he didn’t really want to he checked on the chickens as well. They looked content enough but three had laid eggs so he gathered those up and then made his way into the house. As he looked over his pantry, which was still nearly empty because he hadn’t done any shopping, he figured cooking another good meal was the least he could do to thank Sidon for his help. He was just about to start when he noticed a note in front of the sink and positioned under a vase of fresh wildflowers.

_Won’t be back until sundown. Please keep safe and hydrated!_

_-Sidon_

Link frowned at the note and wondered where Sidon could have gone. Perhaps the other man just needed some space to reflect on everything. Link could understand that. And he felt he owed it to him. Then again if Sidon wasn’t going to be here for dinner then Link supposed he should just make himself something simple and easy. A comfort food considering after all that had gone wrong. Remembering the deserts from last night he quickly grabbed an apple from the pantry and started to work. First he set a bowl full of butter by the fireside. Then he cored the apple and spiral cut into the flesh until the entire thing could be stretched out but still attached like an accordion. Dipping it in lemon juice to stop any browning he placed in on a baking sheet top up. In a separate bowl he began mixing brown and white sugar, cinnamon, cloves, whole oats and a bit of ground honey wheat just for flavor and to act as a thickener. Not too much, no more than a small spoonful. Next came the pouring in of the melted butter. Mixing quickly he was pleased to see it all come together in a dark golden brown color. Spooning the filling into the column of the cored apple he then placed it in his dutch oven with the lid on and mentally took note of the time. After approximately fifteen or so minutes, of which he busied himself cleaning the counters and realizing tomorrow he should mop the floor, he checked on the apple. He poked it with a fork to test for doneness, and removed it to a plate where he topped it off with a generous drizzle of honey over its red skin and bubbling sugary smelling core. He had only just sat at the table and was a few bites into his meal when Sidon came through the door.

“Oh, welcome back. I didn’t make any dinner, I’m sorry.”

Sidon waved a hand “Don’t worry yourself over it. What is that you’re eating? It looks a lot like the dessert I ordered for you at the bar. I had wanted to try it but you’d seemed to be enjoying it so much I didn’t want to take it away from you.”

Link sort of remembered enjoying a baked apple all to himself, but that had been pretty late into the night. “I kind of remember. Did I do anything else? Anything embarrassing in front of anyone?”

Sidon wanted to tell the truth but worried that would only put Link in a gloomy mood “Nothing that anyone would care to remember, dear Link.”

Link smiled at that “Are you hungry?”

“Actually I haven’t eaten since I left this afternoon, so yes I’m quite famished.”

“I can make you something.” Link put down his fork and went to stand only for Sidon to sit down at the table across from him and gently touch the back of his hand.

“No need to go through all that. If you don’t mind sharing, this will be more than enough.”

Link nodded and after moving his hand away he grabbed a fork and came back to sit down. “You know,” Sidon said after his second bite “Where I come from because of our more primitive instincts it is virtually unheard of to casually share food. To some breeds of Zora food is often too scarce to ever share and it is only witness between mated pairs and their offspring.”

“I see,” Link wasn’t sure where Sidon was going with this but he didn’t mind learning more about Zora, and by association Sidon. “So food is more strongly associated with survival.”

“Yes, very. But that is not something I have noticed here on the land.”

“Right now there is plenty to go around. If there wasn’t, we’d be acting much the same as you.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” He chewed another bite “It really is quite fascinating to me how different and similar everything is. At first I thought it was maybe just Hylians, but Rhondson was very informative. She’s traveled a great deal and was knowledge about many nuances and peculiarities.”

“Was she?” Link tried to ask without the dull bite to his voice. To which he failed because Sidon gave him a perplexed look.

“Do you not like Rhondson?”

“No-no I do!” Link felt like this is where he should just shove his foot in his mouth. This was why not talking was better. “I just… I liked trying to explain things to you and now it seems like you don’t need anything explained at all.”

“Is that all? My dearest friend, just this very morning you said something I did not understand and I had to look it up.”

“Why didn’t you just come to me?” As soon as he said it he shook his head “No- never mind. I was sick. I get it.”

“I would have come to you and asked if I could have.”

Link nodded, even though he continued to look only at a drip of honey and sugar. “You seemed to really like Rhondson. Is it really just because she’s so interesting?” He shouldn’t be asking such a question but he couldn’t help himself.

“In many ways yes, but mostly my initial shock when I first met her was because of her red hair and her hight. You must understand, where I come from Zora can be many colors but red is very rare among males. And since living here on land I have seen even less red. It was a welcome surprise was all.” He took a moment to chew before continuing. “I kept talking to her because it was, is a way, so enjoyable to finally see someone else that was the same color **and** nearly as tall as me. It, in a way, reminded me of being with my sister again and made me feel a little less homesick.” Link quietly chewed on one of the last remaining bites of apple. He refused to say anything more and make more of a fool of himself. “I’m sorry if you felt a bit neglected because I was talking with her so much.”

Link’s eyes went wide and now his head really did jerk up to gaze at Sidon in alarm. He swallowed before quickly saying “I wasn’t-I was not. Really!” He inwardly smacked himself because denying everything was not making things look or sound any better in his favor. Wanting to steer the subject away from himself he asked a question to further clarify Zora biology. “Is being born with red color really so advantageous? I would think the fish would easily see you.”

“Oh yes,” Sidon took the second to last bite “Red offspring, usually males, grow up to be much larger and stronger than their different colored peer group.” Sidon pointed to himself as if his very existence was proof enough of the fact. Which it was. “As for hunting, we have another component to our skin that isn’t visible to the naked eye usually but fish can see it and it acts as camouflage when underwater.”

“Usually?”

“There are specific and rare circumstances where it can be seen. And when it happens it’s a wonderful sign, but I suppose it would be hard to explain.”

“So not all Zora are as tall as you?”

“Goddess no,” Sidon laughed “And in contrast female red Zora tend to be more on the diminutive and dainty side. But they still are just as strong and skilled in fighting. If anything their speed is unrivaled to any other Zora breed or color. There are other advantages as well. Depending on a Zora’s breed, species, and color their probability of being fertile can very. Orange Zora are rare but seem to always be highly fertile, probably due to their combined anatomical biology.” Link didn’t know what Sidon meant by that but the Prince did not stop to clarify “Red Zora are also sort of like that, but they have a different adaptation exclusive to only males. White Zora are also very uncommon but they can self-fertilize. Unfortunately, though I’m mentioning all these color forms the majority of our population is red and blue with a more minimal number of black and green. Which have no additional advantages with procreation, and I have already mentioned about or population decline.”

“Is it at all possible for the ones that are orange or some other color to just have multiple babies?”

“I know what you are thinking, but reaching Zora maturity takes time. About one hundred Hylian years. And even then having one orange parent does not assure that any of the progeny will have rare coloring. We are not sure what causes a child to be born this way, but it is highly desirable.” Sidon poked at the last piece of food. “To be absolutely honest with you Link, that was my main reason why I argued against war with the surface world. There were other reasons, as I have mentioned before, but I just knew that I couldn’t put my people through that. I was almost certain that regardless if either we won or lost, my people would still not recover from it. And now I’m here.”

A thumb brushed against Sidon’s cheek and then a napkin was dabbing at the corner of his eyes. The Prince blinked and then looked down at Link. The Hylian had moved from his place at the table and was now standing beside him. Sidon startled as he felt wetness on his cheeks. Brushing them away with his fingers he looked down at them in awe. “I’m..crying.” A soft laugh escaped him. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt my own tears before.”

“Sidon.”

Sidon looked back at Link just as the Hylian leaned up and forward and wrapped his arms around Sidon as best he could to press them together. Sidon did nothing, but unlike last time he asked for clarification. “I’m afraid this action is new to me, Link. What are you trying to do?”

“I’m hugging you. It’s what people do when they try to show someone they care about that they are happy to see them or sorry for what has happened.”

“Oh,” Sidon smiled “And you are meaning the latter?” Link nodded. “May I hug you back?”

“If you are thankful for the reason the hug was initiated, then yes.”

Link closed his eyes as he felt Sidon’s stronger arms encircle around him all too easily and squeeze. Link didn’t make a sound but he felt his back pop in a satisfying release. “Link, I would like to show you something out on the ocean. I promise I will not let you drown. Will you come with me?”

Link knew he should say no. That is wasn’t a good idea to go out and especially at night. But instead he nodded his head “Sure. It’s not like I need to be asleep right now anyway.”


	13. Chapter 13

The ocean was different at night. No bird songs or scuttling crustaceans. No sun to bath everything in warm inviting color. There was only the crescent moon shinning high overhead and the endless rippling sea of blackness. Link stood on the sand just outside the reach of the surf. Though he wore his swimming shorts under his clothes he pulled the thick multiple layers of the snowquill tunic around him tighter. The sea air was biting at night and he momentarily considered forgoing this entire venture and telling Sidon he was going back. But after everything that Sidon had done for him to back out now seemed very harsh.

“Are you alright?” Sidon asked as he stood next to him.

“Yeah, just cold.” Link offered in reply “How are you?”

“Just fine. Don’t worry. Where I’m taking you it will be a bit warmer.”

“Where are we going exactly?” Link asked as they started walking.

“Just a ways down the coastline. When we get there you will have to let me take you underwater for a bit. But I promise I won’t let go of you for a second.”

Link cringed at that but nodded. He kept repeating to himself how much he trusted Sidon and that he had agreed to let Sidon show him… whatever it was they were going to. “What is it you want to show me?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Sidon winked “Besides, to be honest, it’s a whole lot prettier in person. If I tried to describe it wouldn’t really compare, and probably sound gross.”

How would something be pretty and gross? Sidon wasn’t making any sense. So Link just nodded and decided to stay silent as they walked. He continued to look out over the ocean and listen to the rhythmic crashing of the waves. He wondered where Sidon’s home, Zora’s Domain, was. Was it far? Close? It was probably at the bottom of the ocean way far out from land and that’s why no one had ever seen it. That got him remembering that Sidon had said something about different species and breeds of Zora. What exactly had he meant by that? He understood the species part, but breeds had him a little confused. There weren’t really different breeds of Hylians. Unless the Zora people were more like that of cats and dogs? There were many kind of dogs. A wolf was a different species then a Hylian retriever, but there were different breeds of retriever like brown, black, and golden. That made sense to Link. Althought, Sidon had brought it up a few times now and Link had never really encouraged or asked him about it. Perhaps he should. Glancing toward Sidon’s eager and happy face as he stared off toward wherever they were going made Link second guess himself. Perhaps this was not the best moment. So he stayed silent as they walked and walked for several long minutes.

However, as they were rapidly approaching the end of the sandy coastline, Link’s unease grew. Their supposed path was about to become nothing more than very jagged rocks with a few tide pools and then a sheer flat cliff that plunged directly into the surf with no rocks around it. At first Link wondered if they were going to the tide pools but just before the rocks Sidon turned and then began to stride into the surf. “Here is where we must get in the water.”

Link stared at him, unsure of what was going on but his gut still insisted he trust Sidon and not ask too many questions. So Link took off his clothing and after folding it he placed it on one of the rocks “Will we be coming back to this spot so I can grab my clothes?” he asked through chattering teeth. Sidon nodded. “Alright.” Link walked into the waves and sucked in a breath at the frigid sea that sucked even more heat from his skin. He hadn’t even gotten up to his waist before he was shivering. But Sidon moved up beside him and then lifted him onto his back. It was much the same position Link had been in when Sidon had carried him home. The moment his front was pressed against Sidon’s back he felt the immense warmth radiating off his toned muscles and red flesh. No wonder Sidon wasn’t cold he was like a furnace. A much appreciated furnace.

“Hold on tight and take a deep breath. If you need to breathe just tap my shoulder?” Link nodded just before Sidon dove under the water’s surface. He swam incredibly fast and Link tried to keep his eyes open to see where they were going but half of all he could make out was bubbles. The ocean was so black that without the sun above to shine through the water Link could not see a single thing. It was a miracle Sidon could even see anything. Then again, being an ocean dwelling species Sidon probably had night-vision or something along those lines. He felt the Zora pitch to the side and then there was a tangible change in water temperature. As Sidon continued swimming it was, slowly but surely, getting warmer until it was about the temperature of a relaxing bath.

The pressure in his lungs was beginning to strain and cause pain so Link tapped Sidon’s shoulder in fair warning. Sidon’s hand briefly touched his as he swam even faster. It was a few more seconds and Link was begging to strain to keep holding his breath when he finally felt them breach the surface. He exhaled and practically gulped a lungful of air, thankful to finally breathe again. Around him it was absolute blackness. He could not even see the back of Sidon’s head. Looking directly upward he could not see the moon, starts, or anything. It was almost as if they were in some sort of void. All Link could feel was the water around them. When Sidon’s hands maneuvered him off his back Link clutched at him firmly but allowed it without any complaint. He felt himself being lifted up and out of the water and placed on something hard. Scraping his fingers against the surface he knew it could only be a rock.

“Sit right here and do not move. That water around you is very deep and you will not be able to see where to go for a few minutes.” Came Sidon’s disembodied voice.

Link bit his lower lip “Are you leaving?”

“Only to give you some light. I won’t be far. You can splash at the water’s surface if you need me to come back immediately, but I won’t be long.”

Link really didn’t like this and was finally at the point of telling Sidon as such when he felt a large hand cup his cheek and then, to his amazement, he felt something firm press against his other cheek before he very clearly heard Sidon whisper in his ear “Please, let me give this to you.” Link’s heart skipped a beat and he wanted to say something but Sidon was already pulling away and an echoing splash told him he was gone.

Link released a held breath and then brought his hands to his face. He still couldn’t see but he could feel well enough. Had Sidon… just kissed his cheek? No, that couldn’t possibly be it. Sidon had probably just placed his hands on both his cheeks, but if hadn’t felt quite like that. Only one of those tactile sensations had felt like a hand. And then what was with that whisper? He’d sounded so sultry and… sexy. No, Link was convinced he was just making things up now. Why was he doing this and continuing deluding himself? Why couldn’t he just let it go?

Then there was a chorus of echoing splashes one right after the other. Link yelped as it sounded as if a large body was rising up out of the water and then crashing down to try and make as much of a disturbance and explosion of water as possible. Just what was Sidon doing? Had he gone completely crazy?!

Link raised a hand and was about to smack the water when a spark of blue caught his eyes. All around him on the walls blue and purple lights began shinning like starts. They sparkled and shimmered with a mystical and magical luminance from bottom to top. There were streaks, clusters, sprays, swirls, and dots all over the place. It almost looked like a nebula. With their glow now aiding his sight Link could now see they were in a cave of some sort. The splashing stopped and Link turned to look down at the water but he didn’t hear or see Sidon anywhere. Then from under the water’s surface one bright green light shined forth. Something, a shadow, passed in front of it and as it moved color follow in an eruption of pinks, oranges, yellows, and even red. Sea anemones with striped tentacles and squishy bodies. Plentiful corals in a plethora of shapes from branches, to flat shelves, and even domes were all around him and even small brightly colored fish darted to and fro within their numerous tubercles.

What once was a limitless void had suddenly turned into a mini world of breathtaking color and life. Everything bloomed and blossomed with stunning brilliance and intensity that Link could only gape at what was around him.

Sidon’s head finally breached the surface and his face came into view as he swam toward where Link was perched. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Link breathed out as he shook his head in disbelief “Wow.”

“Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Link sighed as he gaze above him once more “Sidon this… it’s absolutely amazing! I never knew something like this even existed!”

“This, what you are seeing, can only be seen at night. Not everything in the ocean has bioluminescence but when it does it is quite beautiful.”

“Even the rocks?” Link pointed to the walls.

“The rocks are covered in dinoflagellates. Small little creatures that no one can really see, but they are always there. They emit bioluminescence when water disturbs them.” Sidon explained “I wanted to show this to you, because you’ve shown me so much already. There is beauty on the surface, but also in the sea. I wanted to share this with you. Something from my home, as you have shared yours with me.” His tone was hushed and sincere.

Link was suddenly super grateful that the light given off by everything that surrounded them only slightly made it just barely seeable. So Sidon could not see the blush covering his face. “I… Sidon,” Link licked his lips “Thank you. That… means a lot to me. Truly.” He could feel his heartbeat practically in his ears as he tried to look somewhere else but Sidon moved closer to him. Just in front of the rock and about an arm’s length away. He would have moved closer but Link knees were bent up to his chest. The water moved and rippled against his toes.

“Last night you kissed me.” Link practically cowered at his words. He opened his mouth to apologize yet again when Sidon continued “I didn’t know what a kiss was. Zora don’t kiss. And we don’t hug. Both of those forms of affection were new to me so I didn’t know how to respond in kind. I had to search in one of your book what a kiss was and meant.”

“What?”

Sidon didn’t answer him and just continued on “In my culture, when someone truly cares about someone else they share something special or even secretive with them. It’s a sign of trust. I don’t really have anything like that to offer you. I’m no longer a Prince, and have nothing by my name. So I hope sharing this, something no one else could or would ever witness, is enough to convey my intent.” His hands touched Link’s hips and moved him closer to the edge of the rock so that Link lowered and parted his legs. The water was up to his knees as he situated himself between Link’s spread thighs. His hand returned to Link’s cheek. “I desire you, my dearest Link. And I’m hoping I didn’t misunderstand all of this. If I have, I do not even know how I will begin to make amends for my behavior. But I suspect you do harbor some affection for me as I have found reason to hope in your actions.” His hands  slid down those hips to his thighs. “But one word from you now will silence me forever on this subject.”

“Sidon,” he tried to speak with a tremor in his voice. Link was practically shivering. All of his emotions were bubbling to the top and so turbulent the stress of it was rendering him mute again. Even though he wanted to speak, needed to speak.

“But if I have not misread… and you do return my affections. Then I ask that you please allow me to stay by your side. For I can think of no better place and do not want to be parted from you. You have become my new purpose. My… future. I am utterly yours Link. If you-”

“Stop.” Link said brokenly. His hands coming to touch Sidon’s face. To caress it and hold it like he’d wanted to do for so long. He tried to take a breath before he continued speaking “M-my feelings for you, Sidon, have never changed. Not once since I first met you. I’ve desired you, always.” He hicupped a little as he tried to calm down and control himself “I just thought there was no hope. So I never…I refused to entertain thoughts that you might feel the same. I wrote off all your hints as wishful thinking or mistakes. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Sidon.” A quick laugh escaped him “I want you. Always. Please.” Finally getting words out was like a weight had been lifted from him.

“My dearest love,” Link released a giggle at those words and as he felt Sidon’s arms wrap around him he smiled and moved to press their foreheads together. “I’m afraid I still don’t know how to kiss. Will you show me?” Link couldn’t help himself he started laughing and soon Sidon was even joining him. He pulled himself forward into Sidon’s embrace and mid laugh pressed their lips together. It was a bit off at first but as Link pulled away to kiss him again Sidon began to get the idea and kissed back. Lips molding and pressing rather than firm and unyielding. It felt warm and meaningful and right all at once. Link even dared a little nip at Sidon’s lip and enjoyed his intake of breath and then growl. When their months met again he swore he felt something deepen, an unknown but nice feeling within the back of his mind. Sidon pulled Link off his rock and then breathed out a hushed “It’s alright. I have you.” before dipping them under the water. Sidon pressed their mouths together and Link quickly found that if they kissed like this he could actually breathe underwater.

They continued to kiss, with Link’s body practically molded along his own. Sidon’s hands in his hair and the Hylian’s legs straddling his torso, as the vibrant ocean life shined and thrived around them. Almost as bright as their budding love for one another. He felt warm and safe and when they came back up for air Sidon moved onto his back and Link lay on his stomach.

Link leaned up momentarily to wipe the hair out of his eyes when he paused as he looked down. Beneath him Sidon’s body had changed and a series of florescent pink markings were showing up all over his skin. Link outstretched a hand to touch his crest, where a diamond shaped patter was glowing. The blue and golden fringes along each of his fins were gleaming. Cascading down his arms starting at his neck was a chain of upside down hearts that ended at the back of his hands. Link’s mouth hung open at the splendor of it.

“What is the matter?”

“You’re glowing, Sidon.” Link showed him the back of one of his hands and the Zora momentarily leaned upwards to look at his upper body as if in shock. This sort of nocked their center off-balance and Link had to lean forward to compensate as the water swished around them. He wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck to steady himself before leaning back just enough to look into his eyes. Sidon wasn’t looking at him in return. His eyes were absolutely focused on the glowing of his own body. “Sidon?” Link called softly to gain the Zoras attention. When Sidon blinked and looked back at him Link smiled sheepishly “Why didn’t you tell me you could shine as well? It’s very cute.” Especially the upside down heart chains.

“I… didn’t know.” Sidon sounded a little awestruck. He leaned back until he was lying in the water once more and Link moved to stretch out on top of him. “I told you, this sort of thing only happens under very specific and…wonderful circumstances.”

“I remember.” Link offered absently as he situated himself in what he felt was the perfect spot. They floated calmly along as Link lounged there curled against the Zora’s expansive chest and sweetly kissing him over and over again long into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Link and Sidon woke up as they usually did. Link began his morning chores and Sidon went for his swim. Once that was done the Zora would come back and help Link with Strawberry and Epona. Sidon had more or less taken over the chickens because for some reason the birds got the jitters around him and therefore never attacked him. Despite the fact that Sidon had done nothing to facilitate their fear. Link had just flipped the dark meat bird thigh in the skillet and was about to sauté it when Sidon came in holding seven eggs.

Link frowned “Seven? They never gave me that many when I took care of them.” He shrugged as he turned back to the meal at hand.

“You are wearing a new outfit again.” Sidon remarked in a pleased tone. Link smiled to himself as a soft blush came to his cheeks. He had thought about what to wear when he woke up this morning. Now that he an Sidon were courting, in a sense, Link felt like he never wanted to wear those old brown worn out clothes that he’d been using ever again. In fact, he’d already thrown them out. He wanted to look nice for Sidon, and thanks to his many travels with the Princess he had a fairly wide selection to choose from. With multiple colors even. It used to be a running joke between himself and the Princess as to what he loved more, clothes or food. Obviously it was food, but now Link wondered if Sidon was going to eventually claim that spot for himself.

“I love it when you smile. You really do remind me of the sun when you do.” Link’s grin only grew as he tucked a strand of hair behind his pointed ear absently in embarrassment. “I also like it when you wear blue. It reminds me of the ocean and looks good on you.”

Link momentarily looked down at the navy Hylian tunic he was wearing. He’d dyed it this color because it had reminded him of the storms he’d had to endure so often and it really made his eyes stand out. But now he could see why Sidon would say it reminded him of the ocean. “I do have a lot of blue outfits. Also green. Those are my two favorite colors. But there are some red and purple ones too. And a white one.”

“No yellow or orange?”

Link shook his head “I don’t look good in those colors so, no. My skin is too pale.”

“Black, gray, or brown?”

“Black is nice but it’s not a good color to wear in the sun. With gray everyone think you’re depressed, and brown never looked good on anyone.” Sidon laughed at that.

“What colors do Zora come in? You told me about some but are there others?”

“Oh yes. The color variations for my species of Zora are blue, green, brown, black, purple, pewter gray, pearl white which is also called silver, apricot orange, pink, and red.”

Link plated the meat and then spooned on some cut up swift  and endure carrots off to the side. After placing the plates down on the table he moved to go take his seat when He noticed Sidon smiling at him all warm and cozy like. As if he couldn’t be happier than where he was in that moment. Without thinking or hesitating Link leaned forward and kissed him. Sidon didn’t seem surprised in the least and kissed back freely. When then pulled apart Link gave him a sheepish look.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“You may kiss me whenever you wish, especially when we have breakfast every morning and dinner at night.” Sidon grinned showing all of his teeth “I think I’d be the perfect start to every day.”

Link laughed at his excitedness as he sat down across from him “Alright then. We’ll make that part of our routine. Now we really should eat up. We have to make a rather long journey today. That’s why I cooked us some swift and endura carrots for energy.”

“We do?” Sidon took a bite “Where are we going?” The question was somewhat muffled but Link understood.

“Well I am running low on food preserves. Not fish, obviously, but some other stuff. I need to go to Tarrey Town to see if they have some of the items I need. But I’m thinking I may have to go to a bigger town and that means more than a day’s ride by horse.” He nibbled on a carrot as he simmered over that though “I don’t really like going into bigger towns.” He admitted.

“What about Lurelin Village?”

Link pursed his lips puzzlement. How did Sidon even know about that village “Lurelin Village? What about it?”

“I know it very well. After I was banished I sort of loitered there for a few weeks. The water was warm and there was tons of fish to eat. I couldn’t hunt during the day because of the boats but I can hunt just as easily at night too. I also… sort of saved a drowning child.” At Link’s wide eyed shock Sidon raised his hands “He’s ok! I put them on the shore as quickly as a cold and darted back into the ocean so they wouldn’t see me. But I think they did, because after that the child started leaving offerings in that exact same spot just by the water. Back then I didn’t know what would or wouldn’t get me caught so I took the free food. I moved on when I realized I was becoming too comfortable there and that I was going to slip up and get myself caught. It was my assumption that fishermen would not be the most accepting of Hylians to ever meet a Zora.”

Link nodded his head “You are probably right, but Lurelin Village is not really feasible or logical.”

“Why is that?”

“Lurelin is a considerable ways away.” Link sighed as he got up “Wait here a moment.” He walked upstairs and then came back down carrying a small square box looking thing. He stood next to Sidon as he tapped at the screen “See? Here is a map of all of Hyrule. We are up here to the north east, near the Akkala Highlands. We live around this part, near Malin Bay. Now in contrast,” Link swiped his finger and the screen moved back to he could point to another location “Lurelin Village is all the way down here on Gogobi Shores and the Necluda Sea.”

Sidon marveled at the map as he took the square little machine from Link’s hands “I see…I did not realize all my wandering took me all the way up the coastline to you. Then again, I was on my own for quite a while until I met you.” He shook his head slight, as if banishing such memories “I could take you there in no time. You could ride on my back like before. Above water this time so no fear of drowning.”

“Lurelin Village, as you said, is a fishing port. They wouldn’t have the sugar cane, hylian rice, mushrooms, goron spice, tabantha wheat, goat butter, and the various fruits, nuts, and herbs.” Link sighed “Some of these things a very region specific and even then they won’t have the meat I need. I’ll have to go hunting in the wilds and that takes time.” He cringed “And money. Arrows are expensive so even after I restock the pantry I’ll have to do some odd jobs around town to gain some more. Or sell whatever I don’t want from the hunt.” He returned to his seat as he tried to decide what to do. He didn’t want to leave Sidon for that long but he also didn’t think he had a choice. Besides, he needed to return to Tarrey Town anyway because he didn’t remember paying any bill for all the food he and Sidon ate. Which meant it had probably been put on his tab and that needed to be paid in full by the end of each week. Link quickly did some mental math a wondered if he’d even have enough money for it all. He’d had tones of money when he’d been the royal guard for Princess Zelda. And though when he had left he did have a small savings, he had never thought he would be having to support two people.

“I..may have to go away for a few days Sidon. Would you be alright here and taking care of everyone while I’m gone? I’m sorry I’m going back on what I said earlier.”

“I will be fine, if that is what you need to do.” Sidon offered encouragingly “Is there anything I can do to help though? Is there a way I can make money?”

“Unfortunately fish doesn’t sell for very much.” Link gasped his hands as if to quell his fears. “It’s alright. I can figure something out. I just don’t like being away from you is all.”

Sidon’s eyes seemed to sparkle at that admission “I feel the exact same.” His thumbs ran over the back of Link’s hands tenderly.

“Tell you what, how about we just go to Tarrey Town this morning and I’ll leave later on tonight?”

“I would like that very much.”

As they finished breakfast Link though about if he should stop off at a stable and rest there for the night before continuing on the next morning. He also thought about Beedle and if he might have anything he was looking for. Well, if he went to the East Akkala Stable then Beedle would have swift carrot and hearty radish to sell. But Link was probably going to come across enough of those while he was hunting and he wasn’t very low on swift carrots. He never used them in cooking really unless needed. If he went to South Akkala Stable Beedle would have lizard, which is what he needed for elixirs and those he would need for hunting. Especially if he made a quick trip to Goron City to get more Goron Spice. Link inwardly groaned. This trip was getting longer and longer by the thought.

Once they were done Link pulled on his boots and happily strolled with Sidon the entire long walk uphill. Unlike the previous time, however, there was no awkwardness in the slightest and Link laughed as Sidon joked about this and that. There was even one moment where he made a particularly bad pun and Link felt it only fitting to elbow him in the side, much to the Prince’s amusement. When they entered town nearly everyone smiled at them. Bolson waved at them before coming over to talk to Sidon. Link abandoned their beginning conversation immediately once he saw little Crimson. Rhondson smiled at him from where she sat stitching a shirt. She did not seem to mind Link running over and kneeling down in front of her child’s play mat to then pick her up.

“You’re back.” She said in a rather knowing tone but not condescending tone.

“I have to leave soon to do some hunting and I’m not sure when I’ll be back. We thought it would be better to spend the day in town before I leave.” He offered, not seeing how with every word Rhondson’s expression only grew fonder and more amused.

“I see.”

“Do you know if Fryson has any food available?”

“Not that I know of. You know how he mostly sells only arrows. He doesn’t like dealing with anything perishable.”

“That’s what I feared.” Link leaned down to wiggle his nose against Crimson’s tiny one, making the baby grin open mouthed and bubbly coo. “And you wouldn’t happen to know how much I owe for all that food would you?”

“Bolson and Grayson took care of it.”

“They what!”

“Bolson was happy to see you finally found someone you were willing to open up to. And Grayson just took to Sidon instantly, calling him Brother and challenging his strength. Your Zora over there is actually very strong. Even I was impressed. Once Bolson explained to Grayson that he thought you two might make a good match he threw some rubys on the table to pay for your meal. You know how he just finds them while he’s mining. It doesn’t really affect him financially and he doesn’t like the taste of them anyway.”

Link was sure his face was bright red from shame “Did… everyone know?”

“Yes,” Rhondson laughed softly “Bolson was just joking this morning that he expected a happy announcement by the end of the month.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Link grumbled but then stopped as Rhondson’s smooth slim hand cupped his chin and angled his head upward to meet her wise gaze.

“There are worse things than having friends that care enough to want you to be happy. I remember when you first came here you never thought you’d even have that much.” She glance over at Sidon “You might want to go save him.”

“Save who?” Link turned and nearly died of shock as he saw Bolson was feeling along one of Sidon’s arms with an awestruck gaze. From Sidon’s other arm Pelison was up in the air and swinging back and forth laughing boisterously. Beside them both Grayson seemed to be heartily enjoying himself. Link set down Crimson and then ran over.

Bolson was the first to nice him run up and gave him a clever look “Grayson was just saying how strong Sidon was and I wanted to see for myself.” He patted Sidon’s arm as he turned to look up at the Zora. “Solid as a diamond, I’d say.”

“Yep! Not many people can lift me!” Pelison cheered “Can you lift my brother Mister Sidon?”

Sidon quickly shook his head “I’m afraid not,” he looked at Grayson “And afraid so, if I can be honest.”

Grayson practically guffawed as he slapped his rotund belly in his mirth. “I should think not!”

Link waved his hand to regain Bolson’s attention. “Bolson, do you know if anyone has any errands they need done?”

“Can’t say that I do. Well actually, Ruli and Hagie’s daughter wants a monster cake for her birthday. And as usual Hagie is to above making it himself or even trying to figure out the recipe. So he’s paying someone to do it for him. It pays three hundred rupees though, which is decent.”

“That would be enough to buy some arrows.” Link considered.

“And if you want anything else just go to the town posting board. The postal horse stopped by earlier and put up a new flyer so that may be worth looking at.”

Link nodded “I will. But first, do you think Karson would let me use his kitchen?”

“You’re going to make the cake? You actually know the recipe?”

“I do.” He remembered back when he use to see Kilton almost all the time. Just to talk with him about monsters and strategies to beat them. He had a nightly shop right outside Castel Town nestled under three trees. “Does Karson still have that purple bottle I gave him to decorate his liquor shelf?”

“Of course, but he said you told him to never to use it.”

“Well, not for alcohol, but for monster cake you can.”

Bolson raised a brow high above his pink rope headband before motioned with an hand for Link to follow “Well, come along then. Let’s do that man’s grunt work for him.”

Link began to follow Bolson into the bar as he called to Sidon over his should “I’ll be right back, alright Sidon?!”

“I’ll be here!”

The cake did not take long and nor was it difficult providing you knew what you were doing. The monster extract had to be gently folded into the batter rather than mixed, otherwise it didn’t rise or take on its oddly boysenberry flavor. When Link placed the last purple horn on the side of the cream Karson whistled. “Looks scrumptious to me! Can I convince you to give me the recipe Link?”

“I can, but you’d need more monster extract and there is only one person that sells it. And you kind-a have to know him. He’s a little…odd.” Link wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead. “But I’ll give it to you and you can use up the rest of the bottle how about that?”

“Deal!”

Link dusted off his clothes from the excess sugar as best he could before taking the cake in hand and walking it over to Hagie’s house. He knocked on the door with his foot and Ruli answer with a astounded gasp as she saw the cake.

“Oh Link thank you!” She moved to the side “Please please, come in.” Link walked inside and then placed the cake on the table. “Our daughter is still asleep I’m afraid but she’ll just love this once she wakes up! I’ll go get your payment. Wait right here.” She said as she took the stairs two at a time.

Link watched her leave and then rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet to absently pass the time until he caught sight of Hagie in the far corner. He was lounging in a chair and looking up from his book at Link with a displeased expression. “What are you doing here.”

Link froze in place as he looked toward the cake that was not three feet in front of both of them. The answer to his question should be obvious. Hagie looked over to where Link was staring and then sneered “That’s what my daughter wanted? Positively ridiculous.” Then he looked Link up and down before his eyes returned to his book “I suppose the best person to make that cake would be an omega though, so thanks.”

Link immediately felt the pit of his stomach just turn to acid in an instant. He bit the inside of his cheek as Ruli came back down and handed him the gold rupee. “Here you are. Sorry about that wait.” She smiled and him and Link did his best to face a smile back as he left their house. He went down the steps with clenched fists as feeling as if he shouldn’t have even bothered. But, he had needed the money. But feeling this way now it hardly seemed worth it. He felt so belittled! By the goddess he hated Hagie!

“Link!” Sidon called out to him. Link looked up and saw that Sidon was waving to him from where he stood in front of the town posting board. As Link neared the Prince pointed to a piece of paper. “Read this. You might just want to reconsider going to Lurelin after all!” Link gave him a skeptical look before reading the listing.

Apparently there was an octorock infestation that was causing a massive decline in the fish and were even sinking boats. The Village of Lurelin was offering fifty rupees for every one slain. That, was very decent sum. And if he happened to collect and octorock tentacles then he could also use those in elixirs or even sell them. “We can do this, right?” Link blinked out of his thought to look up at Sidon.

“We?”

“Of course! We can do this together! Infestation like this are usually due to mass spawning. It should be easy enough to take care of.”

That sounded like a wonderful idea but Link still though back to Hagei and when he’d said. What he’d implied. “Do you think I can do it?” He asked in a low whisper.

Link gasped as Sidon grabbed his shoulder to face the Hylian toward him. Giving one of his brilliant smiled he said “I believe in you, Link.” And with that he leaned down to kiss his forehead “I don’t think there is anything you cannot accomplish.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part of the reason some chapters take so long to write is because for every one of them I have my switch right next to me so I can boot up the game to make the world of this fic as authentic as possible. What colors are the Zora again? Boots up game and fast travels to Zora’s Domain. Is there a costal rout to Lurelin? How would you get to Lurelin on horseback with water features? Exactly how long does it take? I can now answer that it takes one Hylian day to reach Lurelin village from Tarrey Town leaving at 5AM, with a fast horse, fed an endure carrot, and you will arrive by midnight. I will admit this took two tries because with my first attempt my horse died. But yeah, that’s why some chapters take so long. Gotta check the source material.

They’d talked it out extensively well until late in the morning after reading that paper and Sidon adamantly saying he would accompany Link. Link had then looked at the map and tried to see if he could take a costal rout to Lurelin Village so that Sidon could have water. It had not been possible for there was no continual path for Epona to take. Link had to take Epona because he couldn’t carry all the weapons and supplies he would need for such a long travel without her. Not to mention the stops he would be making to buy the groceries he was looking for. Not to mention it would take him twice as long to reach any of his destinations by foot rather than horseback. He had offered that Sidon could just go by sea and meet Link in Lurelin while he went by land, but Sidon dismissed the idea.

 “Are you sure you want to do this?” Link asked

“Yes, I’ve been thinking a great deal on it. As much as I understand and agree with you that having me stay at home would be safer and easier that’s not what I want or what would be best. I am a part of this world now, Link, and I would like to see the wonders it has to offer. I need to meet the people and at the very least show them what I am and that my people are not monsters. No one knows about Zoras, and though I’m no longer a Prince that doesn’t mean I can’t make a difference.”

“But not everyone will be as accepting as my friends.” He tried to warn him.

“I am aware of that. But I can’t let that fear stop be from experiencing something I’ve wanted my whole life. All the more reason to always have you by my side to vouch for me and I by your side to help you fight.” Sidon flashed him that confident grin again “I’m confident that we will prevail together!” Link’s marveled at his courage and felt something resonate within him.

Thinking on it Sidon was completely right. Though one could argue logic and probability of things going wrong that did not necessarily mean that they would. His friends could have just as easily rejected Sidon, in fact it had almost seemed like they would, only for them to welcome him and now adore him to the point of calling his name in greeting. Sure things didn’t always go that way but they could go that way sometimes. It that never would have happened in the first place if Sidon had not invited himself along and Link had allowed both of them to take a chance. It had been a crucial moment and Link had not even recognized it as such. He had just wanted to make Sidon happy. It was always cautionary to be prepared for the bad but just the same be open and even hopeful for the good. That seemed to be something Sidon understood all too well, and Link found that extremely admirable. This venture could very easily be a bad idea, but if they tackled it together and hoped for the best Link was wondering if Sidon just might prove to be right one again.

In fact, Link would say everything they’d done together up until now followed that same duality. Finding Sidon, taking him into his home, being attracted to him, Terry town, Sidon’s confession to him, all of it. It had been a gamble for both of them but it had been worth it.  In life there will always be a sense of panic of whether or not to take a leap of faith and see if something turned out for the worse or better, but there was also always a sense of comfort and reassurance when it did. And Link felt he was more than courageous enough to take that leap of faith.

 “Alright, you win. And you are sure you are not going to get too exhausted from walking?”

“I will manage.”

“What about water?”

“Are there lakes or rivers along our rout?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will rest there for a bit and be fine.”

Link still felt rather unsure about this, but he didn’t really know if there was any other way. He’d exhausted every last option. “Then let me go quickly as Bolson to take care of the form while I’m gone.”

Once that was taken care of Link had jotted out a course for them from start to finish and even highlighted were water sources were for them along the way. “Alright, our first leg of our journey will be to South Akkala Stable.” Link poked the touch screen and put a colored pin on the map.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Link tilted his head distractedly to indicate Sidon should ask him even though he wasn’t looking at him.  “What is that thing you are using?”

Link paused with his mental calculations “It’s a machine that was given to me by the Princess to help me on my travels. It’s called a sheikah slate. There are only two like it, as far as I know. The original one belongs to Zelda and she made a copy which she then gave to me.” Her father had not been very pleased with her tinkering and study of the ancient technology so Link had indulged her by letting her speak at length about her findings with little to no interruption. They spent a lot of time alone together out in the wild and traveling and Link had not been fond of talking back then. It really had been the best thing to do. Then one day she had surprised him by giving him a replica slate that she had made herself.

 _“It doesn’t have any runes on it. I’m afraid I don’t know how to copy those mechanics yet. But it does have the map and the camera. So at the very least you can always find your way back home and show me pictures of what you find.”_ He remembered her explaining. It had been one of the few times he’d actually verbally thanked her.

“As I was saying, first stop is Akkala Stable. We’ll rest there for the night then go to Cephla Lake. We’ll follow the Ternio Trail south to the Wetland Stable. There is plenty of water there so you’ll be fine.” He didn’t like that it was bringing them so close to the castle but what could happen in only one night. “From there we can start making great time because of the river. It’s deep enough for you to swim and the road follow right along so I can ride Epon and keep up with you. We should be able to make it to the Bridge of Hylia at least by nightfall. Then we’ll have to go back on foot through Faron woods. Once we’re though, however, you can swim again and we should make great time to Atun Valley. Then from there its just an hour or so to Lurelin Village.” As Link counted the days on his fingers Sidon put a hand on his right shoulder.

“I don’t mind traveling at night.”

“Truly? Well that would make the length of our trip less and we’d get there quicker. It would be best to at least stop at the Wetland Stable to rest. That’s sort of the halfway point.”

“Then let’s do that.”

Link nodded at he made the necessary notations on the map before strapping the slate to his hip “Then let’s go pack. We’ll leave tomorrow morning.”


	16. Chapter 16

Sidon had his eyes closed and his satisfied face turned up toward the rain as it pelted down on his skin. Link smiled at his obvious enjoyment and silently, jokingly, reprimanded himself at not factoring in rain as a part of their journey. So far the entire trip had gone without a hitch or even a hiccup. When they had reached Akkala Stable Link had introduced Sidon to Beedle, but the merchant had seemed more interested in the Rhino Beetle Link had as a present for him. The workers of the Stabel seemed more impressed with Sidon then scared or intimidated by him. They’d walked right up and started asking questions. After purchasing the arrows he needed they’d continued on and were currently walking along Ternio Trail just about a mile away from the Lanayru Wetlands. Which was good because it was already getting dusk. If they continued to follow the road they would be at the Stable by nightfall.

“What is this place? The water feels wonderful on my skin. So pure and clean. And all these mountains and green valleys are just glorious!”

“That might just be the rain Sidon.” Link counseled only to have his partner shake his head.

“No, this rain is different than any of the others I have felt at our home.”

“It could be-” he stopped in mid-sentence as he heard an eerie yet high pitched giggle. Leaping from Epona’s back Link tackled Sidon to the ground as he yelled “Get down!” In the space just above where Link’s head would have been a beam of ice shot through the air to hit the tree and freeze the trunk solid. Epona startled and reared back on her hind legs to kick out with her front as she cried out in fear.

Link rolled off Sidon and immediately grabbed his bow from his, notching an arrow. He crouched and looked around him, ears heightened and listening for even the slightest sound. Sidon was in front of him, saying something, but Link didn’t hear his. The world around him dulled away unto muffled white noise as his concentration focused to a single objective. This was how he’d been before. A warrior and swordsman trained for years and honing his skills to such perfection that battle and fighting was almost instinctive. He was patient, knowing it was only a matter of time until the ice wizzrobe reappeared again. Then he heard it, the sound of droplet into a puddle of water that indicated the creature movements. Link raced forward and onto a tall rock, leaping in the air as he spun around just as the creature materialized. As always, when he did these sorts of aerial attacks, to him it seemed as if time slowed down. Giving him the advantage of sight and movement. He switched out and released a fire arrow in less than a heartbeat. He aimed right at the face and by the time his feet touched the ground the scream of the monsters death was already passing on the wind.

His enemy now defeated Link’s senses returned to the world around him. The sound of birds and rain registered in his ears. The trees around them. He blinked as he came back to himself and turned to see Sidon was standing and calming Epona, looking at his over her head with an expression that read both astonishment and alarm. “Link?”

“Yes?”

“What,” he ran his large red hand down Epona’s neck to sooth her “What was that thing?”

“A wizzrobe. There not very common everywhere in Hyrule but that can be extreme pests.” Link slung his bow back over his shoulder as he walked forward. “They are pesky little imps that cause mischief with their elemental magic. To defeat them you just use the opposite element they are using. Ice to fire and visa verse. The electric ones you just have to use arrows, preferably mutishot bows work best.” He noticed how Sidon’s expression had changed to one of utter confusion. “Do you not understand something?” He asked as he took Epona’s reigns and started her walking again. Sidon fell into step on the other side of her.

“Yes, I did not realize that the thing on your back was a weapon. I know of swords, spears, and shields, but I don’t know that one.”

“This is a bow and arrow. Arrows are pieces of wood that have fletching at one end to help them go through the air and a pointed sharp end for the head usually made out of metal. The pointed head is what injures the target and slices through the skin to impale the body. The bow is another piece of wood, usually a sturdy and durable wood that has been expertly honed and bent just to the shy point of breaking but not beyond. A tightened string in then placed between both ending tips and this allow the bow to fire the arrows at fast speeds for optimal damage. It is not as simple as a sword though. It takes a lot of practice to use a bow and aim it correctly in order to hit anything.”

“But you did it within seconds.”

“I’ve had **a lot** of practice.”

Sidon looked as if her were awestruck “And, what did you mean by electric?”

“Oh, I suppose you wouldn’t know about that would you? Being under water. Electricity is this sort of yellowish element that is caused my static build up in the air. Do you remember that lightning story a while ago back home and I told you to stay inside for the night? That was because of the thunder and lightning, which is electricity.”

“So that what all that crashing was?” Sidon frowned “You didn’t seem worried so I didn’t let it get to me, but I was very concerned. And there are creatures like that?”

“Weapons too, but elemental blades are hard to come by and difficult to upkeep. Especially the electric ones. You have to routinely clean them. Too much grime and they either stop working or backfire on you.”

“You will have to show me one of these swords some time.”

Link laughed “If I see one I’ll bring it to you.”

Sidon then turned and looked out at the scenery once more, gazed upwards as two bluebirds flew and chirped overhead. “I don’t think I’ll ever seen anything more inspiring.” Sidon remarked openly looking out at the valley to their right.

Link smirked as he glanced over at him before offering “I bet a kiss that you are wrong.” When Sidon turned to look at him Link winked. “If I’ve timed it right, I promise you are going to see something truly amazing.”

♡❧♡

When they arrived at Wetland Stable Sidon was stunned to see the Beedle was there. Sidon tried to ask how that was possible but Link waved his questions aside “No one really knows, they just sort of accept it because he’s one of the only traveling merchants.” Sidon went to take a seat by the fire while Link paid for their beds. There was a little girl sitting on one of the benches and she look up at Sidon with a bored expression. “I’m Ami, you’re not from around here are you traveler? You want directions don’t you.”

“No, I’m not from around here. However we are not lost.”

“Then let’s get the second question over with. Do you wanna know about the surrounding area?”

“Do you want to tell me?”

“Not really. It’s all I talk about all day long.”

“Then what would you like to talk about?”

Ami pursed her lips as she seemed to think long and hard about it before yelling “Blupee!” When Sidon continued to just stare at her she grinned up at him “Blupee is the legendary rabbit spirit of the woods. People say that if you see him and shoot at him it will bring you good luck or fortune. But I think that’s just what Blupee does to get away from greedy people.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, Blupee is a mystical spirit after all. Like a fairy. And they say you can make wishes of Fairies. So I think if you don’t hurt Blupee but instead treat him nicely then maybe he’ll grant you a wish.”

“That is really fascinating. And I’m sure your right. I can’t imagine anyone wants to be shot at.”

“Yeah, right! It hurts.” She sighed exaggeratedly “I wish I could see him. People keep saying he pops up in the words but I’ve never seen him in the woods to the back.”

“Well don’t lose hope. It may happen one day.”

A condescending laugh came from the man beside them who had been, for some reason or another, whacking at a sword training dummy with a wooden torch. “You shouldn’t give the child false hope. It’s about time she grew up and stopped believing in such fanciful fairytales. There is no blue rabbit. Just a campfire story passed around by travelers for entertainment.”

Ami glared at him even as Sidon asked “And you are?”

“I am Yolero! The hero of legend and chosen to wield the master torch. A weapon that can only be used by the most skilled swordsman.”

Ami stood up on the bench to try and whisper in Sidon’s ear “He’s an idiot don’t listen to him. He thinks it’s a torch even though it’s a sword.”

“It is not a sword! Say that again and I’ll have you cleaning out the horse stalls instead!” He huffed.

“What going on?” Link asked as he came into the conversation and stood next to Sidon.

“Apparently this gentleman is wielding a legendary weapon?” Sidon tried to explain.

“I am!” Yolero puffed out his chest.

Link looked to his hand “The torch?”

“Yes, the legendary torch of the legendary hero Link.”

Link face hardened at his words “I’m afraid you are mistaken. It is a legendary sword, not a torch.”

“ _Oh really_?” Yolero drawled unconvinced.

“The legendary sword with the power to smite and subdue evil is, indeed, a sword. With a purple hilt and the triforce crest at the ricasso.”

Yolero’s expression only soured further as he stomped forward and came within spitting distance of Link’s face “And what does a mewling quim of an omega know about anything?” Link’s resolve turned to ice as he continued to stare the man down. Yolero looked surprised and then absolutely insulted by Link’s submissive response. He raised his hand as if he were going to hit him when Sidon stood up and slid in between them. His massive size effectively blocked both of their views and completely defused the situation. Sidon was facing toward Yolero so Link could not see his expression. It didn’t matter, he was more concerned with his own internal rage. His fists balled up at his sides.

“My companion and I are going to turn in for the night. Goodbye, sir.” Link heard Sidon say. He didn’t look up at the prince and when he felt a tap to his arm he turned to follow obediently. He cast one last look at Yolero but was alarmed to see the man’s face was contorted in absolute fear. His legs were practically shaking and after a second he collapsed to the ground unable to stand. Had Sidon done something to scare the other man? Even if he had, it did make Link feel a little bit better at seeing how much of a coward the Hylian was.

♡❧♡

Even though they left extremely early the next morning Sidon was as chipper as ever. Just as Link had thought once Sidon was able to swim in the river and Link could ride on Epona and run her alongside the bank they made remarkable time. Sidon seemed to greatly enjoy himself as he dove and spun with his aerial flips and splashes. When he was in the water his speed had him resembling more of a dolphin than a shark. When they finally reached the Bridge of Hylian Link quickly dismounted Epona and then took out his slate to check the time. It was just a few minutes after five. Perfect.

“Link? Where are you?” Sidon called out. he was still swimming in the water before the bridge.

Link came out from under the archway to the very edge of the bridge and waved his hand from up high to catch his attention “Up here!”

“Why have we stopped?”

“Because this is what I promised you!” he pointed with his hands to indicate near the small patch of Island. “Look over there!”

At first there was nothing but placid water with some slight steam rising off the surface into the crisp morning air. Then a spot began to glow a bright yellow as something large, massive even, began to emerge from beneath the surface. A florescent yellow horn was then followed by two blinking fascia eyes. An elongated body that just kept going and going came next. The creature had two large floppy white ears and a small scruff of hair the same florescent yellow color as it body around its neck. After that the body was a series of overlapping repeating scales the sizzled with the electricity of the air around it. It’s six feet glided through the air as if it were running, long talons clearly displayed. Though Link was watching the dragon as it rounded the lake he called out to Sidon “This is Farosh! One of the three guardian dragons of Hyrule!”

As the dragon came closer and ultimately began passing overhead Link could not help but watch with a sense of wonder. It was not the first time he had marveled at the miraculous grace and almost god like feel that personified a dragon. The sheer size of them and the power they chose not to use truly allowed anyone to feel insignificant in comparison. The three of them- Farosh, Naydra, and Dinraal had been here sense probably the beginning of time. A century or even a millennia was like the blink of an eye to them. Link saw Farosh’s right eye focus on his small form for just a second and Link offered a parting wave. The dragon’s music like call rang out even as it continued on its way up toward the sky and then leaving though a portal of its own making. Link watched until it was far enough away before the wind whipped by him and nearly caused him to lose his balance. He corrected himself and then turned to look down at the water for Sidon, but the Zora was nowhere that he could see.

“Link!”

Link jolted at his name being called so loudly but turned to see Sidon was out of the water and now running toward him. “Sidon are you-” Link yelped as he was lifted up and then squeezed into a tight hug that had his back popping.

“That was amazing Link! Truly fascinating and unbelievable! I never knew of any creature like that existing! It’s almost hard to believe it’s not hostile.”

Link smiled into his shoulder “Well, you can’t judge a book by its cover now can you.”

Sidon folded one of his arms so that Link was situated in a sitting position despite the Zora still holding him off the ground. Link was momentarily struck speechless at the level of emotion that was burning in Sidon’s golden eyes. “No, you can not.” He leaned in until the tip of his crest was gently rubbing against Link’s head in a nuzzle “May I kiss you now?” he asked.

“I want you to kiss me now.” Link answered “Right now.” He leaned in to press their mouths together. At that moment it stopped raining and a rainbow arched over the clear blue sky.


	17. Chapter 17

Link was thankful for Lurelin’s more tropical weather. The sun felt wonderful and was a welcome heat against his skin from all the rain they’d dealt with getting here. When they entered the village the first thing to come and greet them had not been a person but a black dog. Sidon had immediately knelt down to pet the canine and after scratching behind the ears the dog was panting and its tail thumping loudly even on the sand. Link watched him for a moment smiling but when he turned back that’s when he saw the people were stooping and staring at them. One of the women even brought her two young sons closer to her as she watched Sidon with cautious eyes.

Link eyed them as he tried to gage what they were going to do. Once again he prepared himself for the worst even as he stepped forward and introduced himself politely “Hello, I am Link and this is my partner Sidon. We are here to resolve your octorock situation.” That seemed to have the people murmuring as one elderly man stepped forward.

“You need not say who you are around here, Master Link. Your reputation and honor proceeds you.” The old man offered his hand and Link shook it “I am Rozel. I use to be a fisherman here in my youth but now-a-days I just watch the ocean. Which until recently was teaming with plenty of fish. So many fish that you could walk across the water on their backs. Now they are just gone.”

“What happened to them?”

“We do not know. The octorocks from out in the ocean have been coming closer and closer inland. They attack us and our homes. We hardly go outside any more at night. It’s become too dangerous.” It was then that Rozel looked over link and indicated Sidon with a finger. “You keep very strange company?”

Link allowed the comment to slide as he gestured with his hand for Sidon to come over “This is Sidon. He is a Zora friend of mine and has come to help take care of your problem.”

“I’ve never heard of a Zora before. How exactly can you help, Mister Sidon?”

“My race is very adapted to the water, and I am the fasted swimmer among them.”

Rozel nodded his head “You would have to be to outrange an octorock. Might we see a demonstration?”

“Of my swimming? Certainly!” Sidon grinned. As he walked forward and into the ocean the small crowd of people parted for him. When he was waist deep in the water Sidon pushed off and submerged himself under the surface. Within seconds he was breaching and soaring high into the air before diving back down. He swam so quickly that wherever he popped up next was completely a surprise despite the crystal clear water. The crowd of people watch on in awe and when Sidon came back on land they cheered and raced to surround him. Sidon accepted their compliments and thanked them as Rozel pushed his way through to the front and laughed as he patted Sidon’s lower stomach. With hunched over posture he couldn’t really reach higher. “That was very impressive, and quite artful if I may say. But I have one more question for you.”

“And that would be?”

“Do you like fish?” The old man’s eyes twinkled with mirth.

“I think it’s the best food there is and could eat it for every meal.” Sidon answered. The crowd cheered again as Rozel welcomed him. Over the mass of small Hylian’s Sidon looked over at Link and mouthed the words _“I told you so.”_

Link’s relieved grin stretched from ear to pointed ear even as he gave Sidon a rude gesture in response.


	18. Chapter 18

“I’m going to dive down and see if I can get an understanding for where they are. I’ll return in no more than fifteen minutes.”

Link nodded from the shoreline as he notched an arrow just in case. It was sundown and nighttime was when the villagers had said the octorocks were at their worst. The torches were lit to provide them with some additional light once night fell and everyone had already been ushered inside their homes for their own safety.

Sidon submerged his head under the water before kicking off with his powerful legs. The coral around the island was bright and thriving but, as the villagers had warned them, all manner of fish and other sea life was just gone. It made Sidon uneasy. Octorock spawning sessions did tend to have this effect but never to this degree. It made him wonder just how many there were or if there was something else at work. He continued to swim out from the bay and into the deeper part of the ocean but still saw no living or moving creatures. No crabs, snails, clams, seals, dolphins or sharks. He stopped for a moment to catch his bearings and a cold tingle ran down his spine. He was being watched, but he couldn’t see anything. He scented the water but there was no blood or trace of anything foul. Still, he knew he was not alone.

Knowing his fifteen minutes were close to up Sidon turned to swim back but caught a flash of shimmering blue. He quickly swam to his right and raced around a giant rock surface covered by algae and branching coral. He raised his clawed hand ready to strike quickly and without hesitation. He’d expected to be met with the bulbous ugly mug of an octorock, not by the surprise lavender eyes of his cousin Princess Ruto of Western Ocean Domain.

Ruto shrieked and backed up against the rock before realizing who her attacker was. Her mouth opened in complete shock as she gasped “Sidon?” No longer fearful she swam forward and around him “Sidon! It really is you!” She leaned forward to bump their crests together as a show of kinship and familial greeting. “I’m so happy to see you. How did you get here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Ruto.” Sidon stopped as he felt the water change around him. It felt thicker and he could smell traces of ink now. He looked around and then swam out from behind the rock to see a swarm of octorocks, blue and red, propelling themselves through the ocean and heading for the harbor. From the darker depths of the sea a vibration quaked the water and Sidon covered his head as the noise caused an extreme pain to go through him. Dome shaped lights began to glow as a long tentacle outstretched to grab one of the smaller octorocks and then yank it down into the depths.

Sidon swam forward until he was right above it despite Ruto yelling for him to stop. She was not as fast as him but she was better camouflaged. She grabbed his arm and managed to get him to stop “We have to leave here!”

“I can’t and I won’t!” He glared down at the depths “What is that thing?”

“I don’t-” Another tentacle shot out and wrapped around Sidon’s leg, dragging him down. Ruto held on tight and was brought down with him. Sidon struggled against the tentacle and tore at it with his claws. Another one of those agonizing vibration coursed through the water but Sidon dealt with the pain as he managed to tare himself free. Grabbing Ruto he swam to the surface and far out of range before letting her go. His gaze turned to the village. He could hear shouting and screaming as well as what looked to be a fire that was far too bright to be from any torch.

“Sidon!” He turned to Ruto as she continued speaking “We need to leave now. We are in danger and I need to get you back home!”

“I can’t leave the village! They’re under attack and I need to help!”

“What Village?” Ruto looked off toward the land and a disgusted expression contorted her face “The Hylians? You’re seriously going to help them?”

“Yes!” Sidon snarled before diving back under the water and swimming as fast as he could back to Link.

Link, meanwhile, had been waiting patiently and listened to the calming surf when a boulder had launched through the air and slammed into him. He’d tumbled across the sand and tasted blood in his mouth as he got to his feet. He’d always hated octorocks for their ambush tactics. Grabbing the electric arrow he’d let go in the sand he aimed and fired into the water. The yellow light illuminated the dark ocean and he saw that at least four of the creatures had just died in the single blow. He raced along the shoreline firing arrow after arrow and cutting back and forth to dodge the rocks they were hurdling at him. From the light of the torches he could see some were even slinking their way onto land. Changing to regular arrows Link fired four at a time and shot every one of them in the head.

They just kept coming, rising out of the surf with a sickening squishy sound. The red ones formed lines and then shot ink at the lit torches. Suddenly the fire erupted in an explosion and rained flames down on some of the vegetation. The men started coming out of the buildings with water buckets to put out the flames. As Link ran he was amazed at what he was seeing. He’d never seen octorocks act this way. Just what was going on? He shot several more of the creatures as they went to attack the men. He glanced out at the ocean and wondered where the hell Sidon was as off in the distance he saw something glow red and ominous. He raced toward the highest point he could to get a better view and his mouth fell open as a gigantic creature rose from the black depths. It had the resemblance to an octorock but the surface of its head shone three large red gem like domes. Its tentacles were massive and held it high above that water as if it were using them like legs. A large curved beak open up and emitted a truly disturbing noise that sounded like sorrowful shrieks of anguish.

Not wasting time Link notched three shock arrows and fired them high into the air. When the arrows landed the monster screamed and jolted. Crashing part of its body into the bay. Link was about to ready even more shock arrow when he saw Sidon leap out of the water and slash at the creatures head only to then be paralyzed by the electricity himself and fall back into the water.

“Sidon!” Like yelled, but when the Prince did not resurface Link switched out the electric arrows for ice. He began running down the beach to get in the monster’s path. He aimed for the tentacles that were supporting its gargantuan body and froze them with the ice. That seemed to stop its advance for a while as it roared and tugged at the large cumbersome blocks.

Sidon stumbled onto the shore gasping and coughing and Link ran to his side. Shooting two smaller octorocks as they advanced on them. “Sidon?” Link grabbed his hunched over shoulder and looked him up and down to assess his injuries.

“I’m fine,” Sidon pushed him off “What was that you were using?”

“I’m so sorry. I was using the sock arrows ‘cuz they are extremely effective but it never once occurred to me that they’d hurt you too. I’m so sorry!” Sidon pushed Link out of the way as he grabbed a blue octorock and slashed his claws across its eyes before tossing it back in the sea.

“My claws are not enough with this many of them. Do you have a sword?”

“Yes, of course,” Link almost sounded insulted at the question as he unclasped the golden royal broadsword from his back.

Sidon looked down at the thick blade and knew upon sight and weight it was a two handed weapon. Well, two handed for a Hylian. Standing at his full height Sidon held the blade high just as the ice chunks broke apart. “Fire those ice arrows again and then aim one at its head!”

“Got it!” Link yelled beck even though Sidon was already running. Three more legs were frozen to the ocean floor and Sidon used the immobilized appendage to run all the way up to the creatures head. The beak opened wide as it turned to snap at him but another arrow to one of the jewels shattered it to pieces. The creature’s head reared back and that gave Sidon the perfect opportunity to swing the sword high and come down sharply on the beak, slicing it off. Ink and purple tinged blood spewed forth and into the water. Sidon was falling downward quickly when his decent was stopped as he came to stand on a perfect pedestal of Ice just beneath his feet that link had shot for him. Sidon could not be more thankful, as trying to swim with a weapon was very limiting indeed. At least now he could still continue fighting. Link shot another one of the gems and just as Sidon was getting ready to leap in for another blow a tentacle coiled around his head fin and yanked him backward into the water.

It dragged him across the ocean floor and then brought him up toward the bleeding mouth and swallowed him whole. Link could not believe what he was seeing and just as quickly as dread filled up his stomach, so did rage rush through his blood. He cried out something unintelligible as he ran forward. He didn’t care if they were less effective against water enemies he readied bomb arrow after bomb arrow and shot at every part of the creature’s body. The head, the tentacles, the beak, everything. Fire and huge chunks of flesh fell down onto the smaller octorocks and squashed them like bugs.

He ran onto a rock and leaped upwards and onto one of the flailing tentacles blindly. Adrenaline coursing through him so fast everything was blind white noise to his ears. He took out a dagger and stabbed at the flesh beneath him. As he predicted the tentacle jerked and flung him upwards. He twisted in mid air and brought out his paraglider to land firmly on the creatures head. Running to the center he used the dagger to cut open a rather large gash and then aimed five bomb arrows right in the middle of the pulsing flesh. “Die.” Was all he hissed out before an explosion of fire consumed them.

The monster’s body swayed just before it fell to the ground, still alive but defeated and quickly dying. Link had been flung from its head and crashed into the water several feet away. Even though he was very disoriented, and knew that he’d probably done a great deal of damage to himself with that stunt. He weekly managed to kick his feet and get to the surface. Breathing heavily and through red tinged vision he swam toward what he believed was shore. He’d only managed to get about half way when a boat pulled up beside him. “Master Link, climb on!” someone said to him as they grabbed the back of his tunic and dragged him up and over. “Are you hurt? Are you alright?”

Link didn’t answer, just crawled to the side of the boat to glare at his still alive opponent right in its enormous eye. The pupil was staring right back at him, challenging and daring him to give the final blow. Link eyes hardened as he stumbled to try and get to his feet, shaking fingers trying to grasp another arrow.

Then suddenly the eye went wide and terrified. Just below the creatures disfigured beak skin began to bulge and move erratically before erupting outward as Sidon emerged, swinging his sword broadly and effectively cutting himself free. Link’s mouth hung open at the vision of power and viciousness he made. In that moment, he was every bite a ferocious and blood thirsty shark. It was breathtaking.

The monster’s eyes finally closed and then to everyone’s shock all of the octorocks started spasuming and erupting into clouds of purple and black smoke. The corpses gone and just disintegrating into nothing. The largest cloud, naturally, being from the biggest one. Sidon, who had been standing on the creature, was left with nothing below his feet and he fell into the waves beneath. When his head resurfaced he looked around and upon seeing the boat swam to it.

“Master Sidon are you alright!?”

“Yes,” Sidon voice seemed a little strained but his eyes were staring right at Link as the Hylian leaned over the side of the boat to touch his head fin.

“You’re hurt!” Link gently touched his fingertips against the cross shaped gouge along a side fin.

Sidon only smiled “Battle wounds are badges of honor. It will heal quickly enough. How are you? You’re bleeding from your scalp.”

Link shook his head, unable to even feel any pain with how much he was relieved that Sidon wasn’t dead. “I’m fine.” He laughed “I’m just fine.”


	19. Chapter 19

The people of the village were ecstatic and considering no one would be able to just simply go back to sleep after a spectacle like that, they instead began preparations for a party. They worked until morning light and even throughout the afternoon. Link and Sidon had spent the majority of the early morning hours being tended to by a healer. Once afternoon hit they had ventured outside only to be asked several questions. The children had run up to Link and asked him to show them how to shoot. The men had approached Sidon and asked for his help taking the prepared boar over to the roasting pit.

Link had inwardly squealed with joy at overhearing that. Kalua pig was one of the most delicious forms of meat that could ever be tasted. Link had never tried it but he’d heard stories. Kalua pig was a long and time consuming dish to prepare, due to it having to be freshly killed, gutted and tied to a pole, and then cooked low and slow in an imu. An imu was a type of underground oven usually consisting of a large pit and roasting coals or fire. Kalua did take a lot of preparation but the results were undeniably worth it. It was because of this long process that the delicacy was only made for special occasions. Though Link could see why saving their village qualified, he was still so undeniably grateful for the honor. His mouth watered at just the thought of the meal and flavors that awaited him.

Sidon had carried the boar all the way to the pit with little difficulty by himself. Around him the three men were watched with absolute awe. “Are all Zora as strong as you?”

“Some are, but I’m rather big compared to a normal Zora.” Sidon answered as he approached the pit. The men outstretched their hands and all of them together slowly lowered it into the smoking earth. Sidon watched them as they covered it with large fronds before his attention wondered and he tried to search out Link. He found the Hylian just over near the cow paddock and trying to show the kids how to fire arrows into a circle he’d draw on one of the trees. Do to the heat of the day he wasn’t wearing much, just a pair of dark colored shorts that stopped at mid-thigh and a loose fitting sleeveless top that the healer had instructed him to wear.

“It’s a tropical climate here. I won’t have you wearing clothes that make you sweat so much it ruins the bandages and infects the wounds! Now put this on and don’t strain yourself to much. And don’t stay too much in the sun lest you aggravate those burns!” was what Sidon remembered she’d scolded Link for before they left.

The shirt was just a simple white seersucker fabric with an ocean wave design around the collar, but Link looked beautiful in it. He watched as the Hylian kneeled down to help the boys get a better angle with their bows and then smiled as one of them hit just below the target and started cheering.

“If you stare too much your face might get stuck that way.” Rozel chuckled, startling Sidon out of his daze. The older man stood by Sidon’s side, his bent over posture causing his head to barely reach the same height as Sidon’s knee. Even so he leaned his head to one side and craned his eyes upward to give Sidon a knowing look. “But I suppose it is only natural to stare at ones omega, isn’t it?” He chuckled good-naturedly.

Sidon had heard that word, omega, used before but it had sounded like a slur or an insult. Yet Rozel did not seem like a cruel man and the way he used the word had not seemed like he meant it as offensive. “What is that word?”

“What word?”

“Omega.” Sidon turned his attention back to Link “Someone called him that once before, but I don’t know what it means. Is it an insult?”

“No,” Rozel frowned “I suppose some might think it is but it really isn’t, or shouldn’t be. It’s just what he is. It’s no different than calling a palm fruit and palm fruit.”

“But what is an omega exactly? How were you using it?”

“One of those questions needs considerable more explanation than the other. And I feel that I am not the one to do it. If you and Master Link are together then it is his place to tell you. As for how I was using it, I only meant it in the sense that he is your wife or husband.”

“My mate?” Sidon instantly flushed at the idea. Then again, his bioluminescence had presented itself. That only happened in the presence of a very compatible prospective mate. Sidon had just not expected it to happen because he and Link were different species. But apparently his biology didn’t care one bit about that. So given that knowledge and the fact that they were exclusive in an intimate way, he supposed Rozel was right in inferring that Link was Sidon’s mate. “Yes, I see. He is.” Sidon smiled.

It was at that moment two little girls walked up to Link and pulled on the back of his shirt. He turned around as best he could without bumping into them and then leaned down as they whispered something in his ear. One of them was holding a seal shaped plush doll and the other was holding something that Sidon could not quite make out. Link then nodded and their faces lit up with joy. After telling the boys to continue with what they were doing he moved a little ways away before he sat on the grassy ground cross legged. The girls rushed over and moved behind him as he pulled out the blue ribbon he used to tie back his hair. The moment his hair was free Sidon could finally see that the item the other girl was holding was a brush. They started brushing Links hair and talking animatedly, gesturing to this and that, obviously trying to agree on what style to give him. Unbeknownst to them Link’s lips were curved in amusement. He glanced up to see Sidon was staring at him and offered a small wave.

“He’s very relaxed with the children.”

“Yes, back home there is a small baby that just adores him.” Sidon added absently, too focused on the simply adorable moment playing out in front of him.

“You left you baby at home?” Rozel’s tone sounded not only offended but disgusted.

“What!? No no,” Sidon held up his hands defensively “I misspoke. I’m sorry. The baby belongs to our neighbor. We see her whenever we go into town.”

“Oh!” Rozel sighed and then clutched his chest as he laughed “You can’t scare an old man like that. I was about ready to give you a thorough talking to.”

“I’m sorry. I should have considered my words better.” He looked over at Link again “We don’t have any children.” It was much too early to even be thinking about such a thing, but now that it was the current topic at hand… Sidon did consider it. Could they have children? Considering how different they were it was probably very foolish to hope they could. Sidon had always wanted children of his own, multiple even. It was expected of him as a Prince to have as many children as his mate could conceive. And now faced with the reality that he might never be a father or even a mother, it was a little saddening.

“Do you want children?” Rozel asked, and the timing of that question could not have been worse.

Sidon didn’t answer his and just politely excused himself before walking over to where Link and the children were. The girls were grinning widely, pleased with their handiwork and once Sidon was close enough Link turned to show off his hair. The golden strands had been pulled back in a series of cascading loops and made into a very elegant looking braid that still allowed Link’s hair to hang down and freely.

“Do you like it Mister Sidon?” One girl asked “We’ve been practicing out waterfall braids lately.”

In that moment Link just so happened to turn his head. His blue eyes looked right up at Sidon as the sun’s rays fell upon his hair. Sidon was absolutely breathless as he said rather dumbly.

“Yes, you’re beautiful.”

Link’s blush was a vibrant pink all the way to the tips of his ears. The girls squeed and Sidon tried to hide his own embarrassment as he stammered “I-I only meant to say…that-”

“The fish are back!” Everyone turned as one of the fisherman was waving his hands and shouting excitedly. Everyone made their way over to the water to see that indeed the blue and magenta colored porgy that were abundant in these waters had returned.

“Look! The carbs are back!” One of the children called out, pointing to the surf as it rolled in on the beach.

It would appear that life was returning to normal.

Night could not come fast enough as Link was practically bursting with anticipation. When the meat was finally done and being served up on large banana leaves with small dome portions of rice, Link could hardly contain himself as he put the first spoonful into his mouth. Salty barbeque flavor with a lingering aromatic smoky texture mixed with the honey sweet and slightly spiced glaze they’d drizzled over it.  The meat itself was tender and savory. The rice added a soft pillowy texture to the pork’s chewiness but didn’t compete with it in the flavor category. Link was in heaven, as no other meat he’d ever had could compare.

Everyone around him seemed to be having a great time. They made a toast to him and Sidon before everything settled down and mini conversations broke out here and there. Link helped himself to one more helping of food before he noticed that Sidon had disappeared somewhere. Turning to the nearest villager Link asked where the Zora was.

“Oh, Sebasto and his wife were talking to Chessica and sense there aren’t any travelers staying at the Inn tonight they decided you and your friend can have the entire place to yourselves. A night of privacy. It’s the least we can do for helping our village. ” He pointed to the main path that wound through the village. “Go up the path and it’s the first place on the left. I think I saw your friend talking to Kiana before heading off to bed.”

“Oh! Well, I must thank you. That is very generous.” Link bid them goodnight before following the directions he was given. It was easy enough to find as there was a sign sitting atop the doorway. A noren had been pinned up on the front entrance to give them a semblance of privacy. Link gently pushed the fabric aside as he entered. The first thing he noticed was a giant orange tapestry of a fish hanging from the trunk of a huge palm tree that was growing up right through the center of the inn. Shelves and other decorations had also been nailed into the trunk. There was a front desk, which was obviously vacant, and then about four beds that were also separated by large looms of cloth hanging from the ceiling to just slightly obscure one bed from the next bed over. Peeking around one of the fabrics Link saw that Sidon was sitting in the back leftmost bed and leaning against the table. A small lantern was lit and the flames caused shadows to flicker across his troubled face. In his hand, with a piece of cloth wrapped around the shaft, he held one of Link’s shock arrows. He stared almost angrily at the yellow lightning shaped tip.

Link had never really seen that expression on him before. He momentarily panicked as he considered that perhaps Sidon was mad at him for shocking him earlier. Well, seeing as the only way to make up for the mistake was to apologize again he took a step forward and the wood beneath his feet creaked. Sidon blinked out of his thoughts to look over at Link and offer a comforting smile. “Oh, it’s just you.”

Link instantly calmed at Sidon’s tone. He couldn’t be angry at him if he was pleased to see him. “Hey, you kind of disappeared. Everything alright?” he walked forward to then kneel down and sit beside him at the table.

“I just lost track of time.” He turned his attention back to the shock arrow “You said… that there could be swords like this. Didn’t you?”

Link nodded “Yes. Ice, fire, and electricity. Why do you ask?”

“Because my cousin used a sword I have never seen before to defeat me. It stung and paralyzed my entire body every time it touched me. I was helpless against it, and it looked very much like this.” His grip on the arrow tightened as his eyes became focused with his anger “His victory was ill gained. He knew he would win and as such what his request would be long before we ever entered the ring. He is a fraud.” He set down the arrow “He does not deserve to be hair.” He needed to leave and talk to Ruto. She had said she needed to take him back home, but why?

Link stared at Sidon and tried to figure out what to say. The memories of his banishment, Link knew, were painful and perhaps the battle today had just dredged up old wounds. Link himself had certainly gone a little ballistic when he thought Sidon had been killed before his very eyes. The burns on his arms still stung and the cut at his forehead was still tender even if it was no longer bleeding. He just couldn’t stand or even fathom the thought of not having Sidon with him. With that in mind Link reached out his hands and grabbed Sidon’s left palm and brought it to his cheek. He closed his eyes as he took a steadying breath "I'm so happy you’re alive.” He gulped “I thought for a moment there that I’d lost you.”

Sidon thumb caressed his cheek and Link opened his eyes just as the Zora leaned down and gently pressed their foreheads together “For a moment there, you did.” They stared at one another then Link surged forward and up to capture his mouth in a kiss.

He never wanted to be without Sidon. Always wanted to hear his laugh, see his smile, and feel his kisses and touch. If Sidon had died the previous day Link would have never truly known him, not the way he wanted to. Not _intimately_. Realizing that it made him all the more sure of himself and his desires. He moved forward until Sidon was laying half on the bed and Link had moved to straddle his waist. Though he wasn’t sure if exactly what he was doing was right, he did have a vague notion of what to do. He moved to brake their kiss and nibble down Sidon’s neck.

“Link, please.” Sidon gasped before a groan escaped him.

Hearing that made Link bolder as he tried to grind his hips down against Sidon’s pelvis. It was a little odd considering the Zora didn’t have any anatomical part to indicate he was enjoying this, but Sidon’s growl sounded like approval enough. He could feel himself beginning to get hard and there was a tingling sensation in his posterior that Link hoped meant he was getting aroused. Link nearly mewled as he went in for another kiss but Sidon grabbed him under his shoulders and lifted him up and off him. Link blinked in confusion as he looked down at the Prince from where he hung in the air. Sidon stated in a rather firm tone “No, Link.”

Dread began to seep into his body as Sidon set him back down on the ground by the table. “But- Why?” Link stammered “Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to I just-” Sidon pressed a finger to his lips.

“Hush, nothing of the sort. I’m just not ready for that yet.”

Link stared at him in utter shock. Not ready? Could he say that? Well, he supposed he could as everyone had the right to their own body. It was just that… alphas never said no! True, Sidon was not an alpha but everything Link had heard or been told was that when an omega was willing that meant sex would always happen. But… Sidon wasn’t ready. Link actually had to sit back and think about that. What was he going to do? Well, nothing. If Sidon wasn’t ready then he wasn’t ready. If the situation was reversed and Link had been the one to say it, he knew Sidon would have backed off. So he should show Sidon the same courtesy. But WHY wasn’t he ready?!

“Um… can I ask why?” Link voice was small and wobbled with unsureity.

Sidon seemed amused by his question “Two reasons, if you’ll let me?” Link nodded “We just started our relationship, Link. This is all new and sweet and very endearing right now. I like kissing you and being with you and living together with you. I like sharing meals, helping out, and our quiet times just before bed. I just would like to continue doing that a little longer before we start exploring more passionate aspects.” He glanced off to the side and seemed a little uneasy as he said the next part “Secondly, I really feel it is better to talk about some things before we get to being more sexual.”

“What things?”

Sidon blushed slightly even as he sighed “Link, I… saw you masturbate that one time.” Link’s brain literally could not process that sentence as he just about died of shame.

“You what!”  He covered his face with his hands “Oh goddesses above you saw that! W-Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“And what **exactly** was I **supposed** to say?” Link felt even more shame as he realized Sidon was right. “That’s beside the point I’m trying to tell you.” Sidon took a breath to collect his nerve again “Yours and my anatomy differ extremely, and I don’t want either of us engaging in sex without knowing what we are doing to or for one another.  As it is now I wouldn’t even know how to pleasure you.”

Link’s finger absently started making little circles in the wood table “I-I could tell you.”

“I know, my dearest, but I’d rather you not be surprised by anything.”

“I don’t like the tone you’re using,” Link looked him up and down “Do you really have something that’s so… awful?”

“No,” Sidon frowned at him “I have two phalluses, Link. Two very large cocks.” He didn’t think Link’s blush could get any redder but he was proven wrong. “Now don’t you think that’s something we should talk about before I have you pinned underneath me?” Link didn’t answer, just kept staring at him with wide blue eyes. “Am I not correct in thinking that if I had not told you and just tried to do that to you in the heat of the moment would that not have been more terrifying then sexy?” At that Link’s shock seemed to dwindle enough to finally allow him to look away, and then ever so slightly nod. Sidon didn’t say anything more as he allowed Link to calm down.

It took a few moments but then Link nodded again “Yes, that would have scared me. I-I’m a virgin Sidon. Sex alone is going to scare me a little even though I want it.”

Sidon had not known Link was a virgin and was glad that was being told to him now rather than later. “Then isn’t that all the more reason to take this slow and not rush into anything?” Link nodded “Darling, I’m not asking for a lot of time. Just a little more.”

Link nodded again. He wanted to ask exactly how much time, but then he figured that really the answer didn’t matter and was none of his business. If Sidon wanted to take it slow, then he cared about him enough to do just that. No matter how long that was. Besides, it wasn’t like Sidon was saying no intimate contact at all. Kisses were still allowed. He could manage just fine as long as he had kisses. “Alright, if that’s what you want and think is best.”

Sidon smiled at him as he cupped his face and angled his head up to give a quick peck to his lips “Thank you, my treasure. But if you so desire, how about we can start tonight? I can tell you all about Zora anatomy so that it’s not as freighting.” Link smirked even as he gestured with his hand for Sidon to continue. “Alright, let me get my thoughts in order,” He pondered for a moment before holding up two fingers.

 “All species and breeds of Zora are different, but let’s just concentrate on my species because it’s the only one relative to our situation. For us, our gender is directly tied to our color. For the most part blue Zora are male and female Zora are red. And each has the corresponded parts that go with that binary gender association. Then you have the colors that are asexual and can self reproduce, such as silver and white. And one color is even hermaphroditic. But there are also special cases, such as myself. I told you how male Zora are not usually born red. This is true, and being born this way does have its own changes to our anatomy besides being incredibly strong and tall. In comparison to normal blue and red Zora, I mean.” Link nodded “Male red Zora have two phalluses as well as a brooding pouch. Truthfully, my type can take a mate of any Zora variety and reproduce with them.” He leaned back and then parted his legs so Link could clearly see his groin even though there was nothing there. “When I am not aroused my body looks like this. If you look closely you can see my slit but it is tightly closed. When I am excited the slit will fill with blood and become slightly swollen. It will then open and my cocks, which are internal, will come out.”

Link listened to everything Sidon said but with every passing word Link began to come to a realization. “So…you are like an omega?!”

Sidon frowned “There is that term again. I’m beginning to not like being ignorant of its meaning and no one seems willing to explain it to me!”

Link waved his hands “I’m sorry. I just did not think this a possibility. Sidon,” Link licked his lips “Do Zora go into heat?”

“There is a time once a year when we all mass spawn. But it is optional. Some prefer not to.”

“No, I mean individually go into a-” He shook his head as he decided to try something else “Do Zora have a strict hierarchy for reproduction. As in, can one not have sex with another unless they are a specific thing? Like… orange Zora can only be with purple Zora or something.”

“An odd question. No, nothing like that.”

“Well,” Link shrugged “Hylian’s do. Not all Hylians, but the majority of us have Alpha, Beta, and Omega sexual orientations. Alphas can only have sex and reproduce with omegas and betas with other betas. Some people try to go against this but it never works out, to my knowledge.”

“But, my dear, what exactly is an omega?”

“An omega is someone who is able to conceive and give birth.” Link steeled himself for his next words “I am an omega.” He waited for Sidon to say something but when he didn’t he just tried to continue explaining and not look at him “Usually alphas are male and omegas female. Kind of like Zora, I guess. But that does not mean an omega can’t be male and an alpha female. It doesn’t happen like that often but it does still happen. Alphas and omegas that are the opposite gender then they are supposed to be are… **_special_**.” He practically spat the word. That’s how he’d been described any time someone tried to explain to him what he was as he was growing up.

“They can both sire and conceive, though for male omegas it’s very difficult to sire offspring. Male omegas… or I suppose omegas in general are seen as weak and delicate. They are meant to raise children and nothing more because naturally they’d want to do that.”

“You don’t want children?”

Link shook his head “That’s not what I meant. I just mean that omegas are… seen as lesser in our society. Especially male ones, because they are supposed to be strong and fierce because they’re male and can’t be because they are an omega.”

Sidon didn’t say anything. And at first Link thought he was just trying to take everything in but when he finally got the nerve to look up at him the Prince seemed more confused and offended then shocked or disgusted. “But… you fought that octorock.”

Link answered with a perplexed “Yes.”

“You killed it.”

“Yes.”

“So why are you saying what you cannot do these things when you can?”

“I didn’t say I couldn’t do them from a physical standpoint. I said I couldn’t do them because that’s what society thinks I can’t do.”

“Well that’s utterly ridiculous.” Sidon rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You are one of the most skilled fighters I’ve ever seen. I would rather have you alongside me in battle because I know what you’re capable of rather than someone else who just has some title saying he **should** be capable.”

Link could not believe his ears. The words that he’d always wanted to hear from anyone, even Zelda, had finally been uttered. Confirmation of who he was despite what he was. It actually was bringing tears to his eyes. “You- you really think that?”

“Link? Link are you alright?” Sidon’s hands were at his shoulders even as Link was shaking his head and laughing at his own emotions. The feeling of validation was so precious and gratifying to him.

“I’m fine Sidon.” He smiled as he moved back into Sidon’s lap. The Prince looked as if he were about to protest when Link winked at him “Nothing more than kissing. I promise.” Sidon relaxed and let his hand comb through Link’s cute hairstyle, messing it up a bit as he pressed their lips together. Link licked his way past his lips and delighted when Sidon’s tongue met his. He liked the way his smaller body was pressed and molded against the Zora’s broad chest and lanky frame. It made him feel small, protected, and cherished. He was about to initiate another kiss when a thought occurred to him.

He pulled back just enough to look into Sidon’s golden eyes. “Sidon, Hylian omegas go into heat every three months. It’s a time when we are able to conceive and our body does everything it can to make us want sex. I’m telling you this… because if you don’t mind, and it’s been enough time that you want to be intimate, I would really like it if during my next heat you are my first.” The moment he said it he felt so vulnerable and fragile. But it didn’t last long as Sidon closed their distance with another kiss. Link tried but he was so happy that his hips did rock a little bit against the Zora under him. He shivered as he felt the tingling return but this time accompanied by a feeling of moisture. Oh goddess, he needed to stop because he was getting wet! When Sidon pulled away he dipped down to gently nip as Link’s exposed sun kissed neck. Making the man gasp and close his eyes as the wetness only got worse and a need to be bitten overwhelmed him.

“When your heat arrives, if you will let me, I will mark you and take you as my mate.”

Link’s eyes went wide and he whined pitifully “Yes,” he shivered at the intensity with how much he wanted what Sidon promised.

“Then until your heat,” Sidon kissed him one last time before he pushed him off his lap, got up, placed him on the bed, and then headed for the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“To take a cold swim. Just because I’d like to enjoy the beginning of our relationship a bit longer does not mean you do not affect me or that I don’t desire it. I love you, and I will return shortly.”

Link smiled as he left and was greatly amused by Sidon’s admission even after the Zora was gone. He had to bite his lower lip to keep from giggling. It wasn’t until he got over the humor that he realized Sidon had said he’d loved him.


	20. Chapter 20

Link had expected them to leave early in the morning but Sidon had asked for one last swim in the ocean. Even though he’d taken a long swim the night before, and Link was sure Sidon wasn’t telling him something, he agreed and didn’t ask any further questions. Link waited for him on the beach and busied himself with gathering crabs, but then when Sidon came back he seemed distracted. He said that they could go but Link caught him still glancing back at the surf. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing. I just couldn’t find what I was hoping to.”

That made Link worry even more. “We can stay a day longer if you want.”

Sidon shook his head “That’s kind of you, but we need to get home.” He smiled cheerily “I want to get home.”

And so they set off about mid afternoon following the same path that they’d taken before. Only this time it was backward. They elected to not stay at the Stable that had caused them problems before and instead continued on through the night to get home that much quicker. When they finally did reach home in was near dusk and far too late to visit their friends in Tarrey Town. Even then they were dead tired. Sidon bid Link goodnight as the Hylian was putting Epona away in her stable. Link offered him a tired wave before walking into the house and greeting Twilight as the wolf came to excitedly rub against his legs. As he stretching one of his arms he noticed a small stack of mail on the kitchen counter. Walking over he quickly flipped through it. It was only four envelopes but the last one was a pure white with the wax stamped seal of the Hyrule royal family. Flipping it over he could see that it must have been Zelda who had written his name on the back. Curved and elegant looking writing, as he supposed a Princess’ handwriting should be. That told him that this letter was not a formal summons but rather some sort of written response of a personal nature.

Why?

This letter only made Link suspicious. She had never written him before so why was she doing it now? As Link recalled the moment she’d called off the prophecy and their betrothal she had also acted as if he’d never existed. She had defused to look at him or even talk with him, not that he had done much talking back then anyway. Still, she hadn’t needed to act like he was nothing. Then again, did he now not feel the same way? She was just a stranger that he used to know. What possible reason could she have to write him? She was gone and out his life and it just seemed too well-timed that her letter would come now after he’d already started moving on with his life and happiness. However, would she be writing him if it wasn’t important? Honestly, Link had no clue any more. All he did know was it was too late at night for something like this. And if this letter was any sort of apology, then it was much too late for that as well. Still… should he not open it? No, he was no longer a royal knight and didn’t have any responsibility to do so, at least for tonight. He set the letter aside by the door and told himself he’d deal with it tomorrow as he went upstairs to bed.

But he never got the chance to deal with it the next morning. Bright and early his friends showed up at his doorstep to welcome him and Sidon back. Bolson, being a blatant and nosy man, was of course the first one to take Link aside and ask why Sidon was sleeping in the barn. When Link remarked that his house was not big enough and didn’t have a second bedroom, which made Hudson grin ear to ear as he then announced that he would upgrade and upsize Link’s home. Link at first had tried to get him to reconsider, but after a moment pause he thought about it he realized it really was the next step. With a soft blush Link had gazing at the front door of his house. He imagined it larger and wider, with maybe a covered wrap around porch so that he could sit and watch the sea for Sidon to return. He imagined a kitchen big enough for both of them. With him preparing dinner and Sidon quietly sneaking Twilight scraps of meat before Link reprimanded him. Of a bedroom and a bed large enough for Sidon to place Link down on before crawling between his legs and humming in his ear “You are mine.”

“Link?” Hudson snaped his fingers next to Link’s ear and the Hylian snapped back to reality. He coughed as he tried to pretend he was looking over the structural integrity of the house. 

If Sidon was going to take him as his mate with his next heat then he would have to move in to Link’s house sometime. So why not have that be now? Besides, Link knew from experience hay wasn’t the softest thing to sleep on.

“On second thought, I‘d really like to take your offer.” Everyone seemed shocked at his acceptance, except Bolson. The man’s knowing grin told Link everything he needed to know. Oh, he might as well come out with it. Link blushed as he glanced at Sidon and seeing the Zora give him a reassuring nod Link took in a breath and announced “Sidon and I have plans to become mates before the season’s end. So a larger house is actually a perfect idea.” Everyone else to came and offer congratulations and seem genuinely happy for him. With Sidon being a Zora Link had sort of anticipated a little hesitation on their part, but there was none to be found. And realizing that, Link was a little ashamed that he had not had more faith in his friends.

Rhondson clapped Sidon on the shoulder and even said “I was hoping you might be the one to help him, and I’m pleased to see I was right.”

Then all of them had practically dragged the two of them back to town where everyone had celebrated with food and of course plenty of alcohol. Link, however, made sure to pace himself this time. At some time after his second drink Bolson had asked what Link would like to be dressed in for the wedding but he’d just pushed the other man away good naturedly.

“We aren’t having a wedding.”

“Oh yes you are! It’s a tradition here in town, remember?” Bolson sniffed with a pink tinged nose “And I for one would think it insulting if you didn’t.”

“Tradition?” Link countered “Only Rhondson and Hudson have been married here. One couple does not make a tradition.” He pointed a finger at Bolson’s face.

“Then be the second and It’ll become a tradition!” Bolson held up his stein high with a cheer and ignoring Link’s accusatory finger entirely.

When faced with his chipper attitude Link was powerless and had to laugh, but still he shook his head “Enough Bolson, you are drunk.”

“I hear congratulations are in order?” They both turned to see Hagie was standing before their table. Though his presence and words indicated nothing unflattering, Link knew the man was not the type to offer genuine good will without a backhanded sting.

“Thank you.” Link said

“It is always good when an omega finds their alpha.” He looked over at Sidon who was having another arm wrestling match with Grayson. “He is an alpha right?” Link frowned at his comment but Bolson grabbed his hand under the table.

“Zora do not have biological classification the same that Hylian’s do?”

Hagie frowned “They don’t? Well… I suppose that’s the best an omega like you was going to get anyhow. I’m happy for you.”

Bolson stood up abruptly “ _You forget yourself Hagie_!”

Link stood up as well but placed a hand on Bolson’s shoulder, calming him. He asked “I would like to know exactly what you mean by that comment.” He glanced past the other Hylian to see Sidon was already looking in their direction. Their eyes caught and Sidon smirked as he flexed his arm and nodded in an empowering gesture. He didn’t even have to speak for Link to know the Zora Prince was saying he believed in him and was behind him no matter what.

Hagie’s face cringed in irritation, it reminded Link of soured milk “I mean that a rebellious and rather unmanageable omega like yourself was never going to attract an alpha elite. That’s why the Princess tossed you out, so I’m told. Omegas are meant to be bred and remain silent until spoken to. I doubt you could do either of those things even if you tried.”

“I see.” Link made a show of looking down at his palm and flexing his fingers before nodding “You are right. I’m not an ordinary omega and I’m extremely lucky to have met Sidon, but not for the reasons you just stipulated.” Link’s gaze rose and he stared Hagie down “I am more than just a hole to be fucked. And I would rather be an omega than an entitled pompous bigot like you any day.” Hagie looked as if he were about to retaliate when Bolson stepped between them.

“Hagie, Hagie” Bolson smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes “I believe that’s enough. Now why don’t you accompany me outside to discuss your behavior?”

“I’m not going anywhere with a _basic_ like you until this little-”

“It would be most wise for you to follow Mister Bolson outside.” The regal and highly authoritative tone had everyone turning to look at Sidon. The Zora stood from the table and quite literally towered over everyone in the pub. With deliberate steps he came around the table and never once did his steely, blazing, molten gold eyes leave Hagie. He walked right up to the puny, in comparison, Hylian and looked deliberately down at him with a wide toothy grin. “Because I promise you, a conversation with me would be far less to your liking. Although,” he leaned down so he could whisper in Hagie’s ear so just he and he alone could hear “if you ever speak to my love like that again I will personally hand him a sword so that he may castrate you.”

Before Hagie could even say anything to that Bolson outstretched a hand and turned the back of it in front of Hagie’s eyes “Hagie dear, do you like my nails? I just had them done. In pink of course. It is my favorite color. And do you wish to know _why_ it is my favorite color?” In one quick swipe that hand went from showing off sparkling pastel pink nails to diva claws digging in tight and painfully to Hagie crotch. It looked excruciating as Hagie’s face was a contortion of agony. “Because I have way too much fashion sense for any one person and nobody expects pink to put them in their place. Now walk with me and help me take the trash outside.” And so he led Hagie, by the balls, out of the bar.

It was utter silence when they left but after a second or two everyone looked as each other and then burst out laughing. Link was laughing so hard tears were coming to his eyes. He sat down only to find Sidon was already kneeling beside him and wiping away a tear from his cheek.

“Do you wanna share a creamy heart stew?”

Link chuckled again as he nodded “Yes, yes I do.”

They left late into the night and Link laughed even more with Sidon as they walked home. When they reached the house, or rather the porch, they shared a lengthy kiss and Link was never more happy that in just a few days he would not have to part from Sidon at night every again. “Hudson sketched out some ideas on a napkin while Grayson was talking about how different minerals can make a rock roast better.” Sidon said. Link made a noncommittal noise for him to continue talking even though it was obvious he was more interested in kissing. “I told him to make you a large kitchen with plenty of storage and high ceilings so I can assist you.”

“You want me to teach you how to cook?”

“I was thinking something along those lines, yes. And I’ll teach you how to be a better swimmer.”

Link had been about to nip him when he paused and bristled at that comment “I can swim.”

“Yes, but not well. And you constantly fear drowning. I will help you gain more stamina in the water and better control.”

“You realize I can’t swim underwater like you can?”

“Yes, but I’m going to teach you the same techniques we teach baby Zora after they’ve hatched or been born.”

Link frowned at that “Hatched or been born, which is it?”

“How the mother gives birth is dependent on the animalistic subspecies of each Zora. Some Zora are more like fish so they would lay eggs and do external fertilization, others are… like stingrays! They would have internal fertilization and gestation of eggs before giving birth. Their ovoviviparous just like most sharks in fact. And by that I mean the animal sharks. But there are the more shark and dolphin like Zora, which also give live birth. Though I think there are some sharks that lag eggs. I think zebra sharks and horn sharks do. I only know that because zebra sharks are often kept as pets. They’re kind of like the dogs of the ocean. Very docile and lazy.”

“Ok ok enough.” Link shook his head as he kissed him one last time “I’m way too tipsy to even fully understand what you are saying, so goodnight Sidon.”

“Link.” Sidon grabbed his hand as he turned to go. “I also asked Hudson to make additional rooms.”

Link paused “For visitors?”

“No,” Sidon took a steadying breath “I… I want to tell you this now before we go any further.”

“Oh,” Link turned to face him fully and focused all of his mental abilities on this moment. “Alright. What’s so important?”

“I realize it may be an impossibility,” the Zora began “But if it isn’t. Then I would like to have a family with you.” Link’s eyes widened as Sidon’s head fin twitched to betray his unease “Would that be something you desire as well?”

“I… haven’t really thought about that. To be honest.” He’d actively tried not to think about it with Zelda, though the idea of it itself had not exactly bothered him either. He really liked kids. They were a handful to be sure but he’d always loved nurturing. He’d nurtured Epona from a shy filly to a strong and intelligent mare. Strawberry from a dirt cheap, cast off, emaciated calf to a fully grown, rotund, and healthy cow. Twilight from an abandoned and unwanted hybrid pup left to die in the forest before her eyes had really even opened to the fiercely loyal and impish wolf she was now. He’d loved every second and passing moment. Would it not be the same if he had his own son or daughter?

Link didn’t have to think very long about it as the daydream from earlier of them cooking dinner was easily revised to add the addition of little children running around them. Though he didn’t give much thought to what they might look like he just imagined a small baby Zora that looked like Sidon but with an adorably large head fin that caused him to trip everywhere clumsily. That was certainly a delightful thought. “But I wouldn’t mind that. Yes, I think I’d be happy to have children with you Sidon. If it is possible.”

“You don’t know how glad I am to hear you say that.” Sidon confessed on a released breath.

“It really means that much to you?”

“Yes, it is something I have always wanted. And now that you are to be my mate- I didn’t want us getting to that point without agreeing on that first.” Link inclined his head in agreement even as Sidon leaned down and gave him one last kiss. “Sleep well, goodnight my dearest.”

They parted ways yet again and by the next morning construction was underway.


	21. Chapter 21

The whole house from the ground up had taken a little over five days for Hudson to build. Bolson assisted, but was more or less in charge of the interior specifics and details rather than the overall framework and outside molding. While construction had been underway Sidon and Link had made themselves scarce and took the time to hunt, travel, and finally gather up all the food they needed for the pantry. And after five whole days of constant foraging and hunting, both of them were pleased with their now plentiful stock. Even with all that though by the time the house was built it was every bit as glorious as Link had hoped it would be. Sidon loved not having to lean or kneel down to even fit in the door any more. The kitchen, because of its bigger size, was now practically enormous and Link noticed that the fireplace had been elongated to now fit two cooking caldrons easily. The dining table was now situated in front of a panoramic window that looked out toward the barn and fencing. The staircase was wider and coiled around to the upper floor. It would seem that Hudson had given them two additional rooms and then a very spacious master bedroom at the end of the hall. When Link entered he saw the closet and door to the toilet and bath was located to the left. He was really looking forward to not having to use a barrel as a wash basin anymore. On his right the entirety of the adjacent wall featured a very sturdy wood frame and post bed that stretched at least ten feet long. 

“I wanted your mate to be able to sleep comfortably.” Bolson had explained.

Sidon had loved it on sight, though not for the reason that would first come to anyone’s mind. “I’ve never slept in a bed before!” Sidon beamed with anticipation. “Is it really as soft as it looks?”

“Zora don’t sleep in beds?” Asked Hudson

“Not at all. In the ocean we don’t really have the luxury of fabrics. That’s why we don’t wear clothes either. Zora sleep in shallow heated pools with glowing rocks or on piled accumulations of soft sand.” He stretched out a hand and ran it over the duvet and matching ocean blue quilt at the foot of the bed.

“Where did you find blankets that fit?” Link adored the color and the embroidery on the quilt alone looked intricately hand stitched in one long continuing design. Link paused as he then came closer and noticed then every so often there were little yellow triforces at the end of each swirl or curl of blue.

“Rhondson made it for you.” Link looked back at Hudson just in time to see the man wink “As a wedding gift.”

“See sweetie? Now to you have to officially get married.” Bolson stage whispered in Link’s ear.

“Do you ever give up?” Link smirked, already knowing the answer.

“Only after I get my way dear.”

“Now that the house is done do you anticipate you’ll be needing anything else? A bigger barn perhaps? I could add some more stables if you want to add some goats and pigs.”

Link shook his head “I don’t think we’ll be needing those just yet. Strawberry and Epona are more than enough for right now.”

“I could build Twilight a dog house?”

Link laughed as he waved a hand to decline “And I’d wish you as much luck as I had with that. I did the same thing back when she was a pup. And do you know what she did? Kicked it with her back leg and caused everything to crumble and then went inside the house to curl up by the fire.” Link shook his head “I’m well aware of what a spoiled princess she is and I just allow it.”

Speaking of Twilight the wolf had wandered into the room and had lept into the bed, settling down in the middle. Sidon pushed her off to the side and she growled warningly. “I’m not getting rid of you I want to join you.” Sidon tried to explain as he lay down. The moment his head hit the fluffy pillow his eyes closed “It’s like sleeping on a bed of…” He seemed to ponder for a good simile and then finished with “Sea sponges, but I think this is still softer then even those.”

Hudson and Bolson chuckled as they patted Link on the back. “We’re happy you both like it. We’re headed home now. Don’t be strangers!”

“We will, thank you both very much. It’s wonderful!” They left the room and closed the door behind them. Link trusted them to see themselves out without being too offended at doing so. When he looked back to Sidon and Twilight, who were still fighting over who got the majority of the bed, he inwardly grinned at the amusing sight they made. “Alright,” Link began so that he could get Sidon’s attention “Sense this is our first day in our official home what would you like me to make for dinner?”

“I’ll make potatoes!”

“If you’re making potatoes then some form of meat would go best with that.” Link thought for a second before saying “How about a full roast? Salt grilled gourmet meat sounds great to me.”

Sidon rose from the bed and they both went back downstairs “And what about dessert?”

“I make a pretty good nut bread?”

“Can you add a fruit to it and make it sweeter?”

“Um… Apples and Oats?”

“Perfect.”

It was Link a dream. The ease with which came this new routine, this new home. The affection between himself and Sidon was just so tangible, comfortable, and almost serene. It didn’t feel forced, or strained, just natural and meant to be. Perhaps it was a dream. The epitome of that fantasy Link had never allowed himself to hope for.  Something precious and meaningful that he thought he’d never obtain. He could feel Sidon’s eyes on him even when his back was turned and it sent tingles up his spine. When he pulled his hair back and into a high ponytail to keep it out of his face he caught Sidon grinning at him. When he raised a brow at the Prince in question all Sidon did was wink at him and then go back to the potatoes.

“I was thinking about something while I was off hunting deer.”

“And that is?” Sidon gently stirred the pot of water as to move around the potatoes but not have them break apart.

“About what you said about teaching me to properly swim-” Link cringed as he added just a little too much salt to the outside of the roast and tried to lightly brush it off.

“You are not getting out of it.”

“No not- well I mean yes I wish I could, but I already know that.” He then slid the roast into the spit “What I mean is that it gave me another idea.” Link bagan to turn the roast slowly so that the fire cooked it evenly “I was wondering if you want me to teach you archery?”

“Yes.” Sidon didn’t look at him when he answered as he took the pot over to the sink and started straining the water from the potatoes.

“And maybe… the best time to teach me how to swim would be in the early morning. When you go off for your first swim.”

“I wake up at the crack of dawn usually. That’s when my skin is just so dry it begins to feel stretched and tough. Breathing becomes more of an exertion. Are you sure that you want to wake up that early?” With a fork he was gently placing the spuds on a skillet that would soon go over the fire.

“I was thinking maybe starting the day earlier meant I could get done earlier too. Maybe take an afternoon nap.” Link pursed his lips “Together, or alone, it’s whatever you are comfortable with.”

Sidon glanced over toward the hylian with a perceptive glint to his eye “That is a very nice idea.” He finished with the last cube and then grabbed the salt and pepper. “And when we become intimate I’m sure you won’t object to a mid-morning copulation.” He smirked as he heard more then saw Link suck in a breath. “Or was that not what you were originally hoping for? Do you know where the cheese block is?” He looked around.

“Next to the bread knife. And I don’t like the fact that you seem to know me so well.” Link blushed hotly. Then thought better of what he just said. He didn’t want Sidon to take that seriously. “I’m sorry, does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Not at all,” Sidon found the cheese block and then brought it back to grate some on the potatoes. “It’s nice to know that you’re not scared of me.”

Link released a shocked withheld breath “Scared? Sidon, who on earth could be scared of you?” Link glanced over his shoulder but the serious look on Sidon’s face quieted his mirth.

“You’d be surprised.” The Zora then looked around and after adding a pinch of parsley he seemed to regain his former delight and then showed the potatoes to Link “Good enough?”

“Perfect.” Link nodded and Sidon went to place them on the burning coals of the second, but more subdued and smoldering, fire. The passing look on Sidon’s face, however, still had Link feeling a little worried. It was bad enough that Sidon had kept something from him back in Lurelin. Did he not trust him?

“What is this?” Sidon held up the letter from Princess Zelda that he grabbed off the table and Link sucked in another breath. He’d completely forgotten about that. He quickly got off his knees and snatched the letter out of Sidon’s hands.

“It’s nothing.” Link hastily said, only for Sidon to snatch the letter back.

“If you’re hiding it then it isn’t nothing.” His voice sounded firmer, and Link gulped.

“I wasn’t _hiding_ it I just…” Sidon gaze looked completely unconvinced. Oh goddess, Link had certain gotten himself into a situation now. If he didn’t tell the truth then Sidon was going to think something far worse then what it actually was. “It’s a letter from someone in my past and I just didn’t want to read it, that’s all.”

“Then what is your reasoning for taking it away from me? Do you not wish me to read it as well? What is in this letter?”

“Sidon, I don’t know what it says. It’s not even open.” Link sighed as he went to sit down in a chair. “Sidon…” He though back to Sidon’s unease earlier “Why would you say that some people are scared of you?”

The Prince blinked “Are you trying to change the subject to avoid answering my questions?”

“No,” Link shook his head “But can you answer mine? Please?”

Sidon regarded him for a moment before walking over and sitting down next to him. “My sister left and had to be married off because I was not an option. The other Zora royalty either had no interest in me or were too afraid of me. The type of Zora that I am,” he paused “there are a lot of assumptions made about me because of it. That I’m aggressive and prone to violence. That I’m a mindless ravenous monster.” His eyes closed for a moment “There are even some that think I would mortally wound my partner if I were to ever engage sexually with them. Of course my own people and those who are of my same species of Zora know I’m nothing like that. But that does not stop rumors from circulating.”

Link could not believe what he was hearing. Who wouldn’t want Sidon, kind and supportive as he was, to me their mate? It didn’t make sense. And who would make assumptions like that? All anyone had to do was talk to Sidon for five minutes and see that he was the furthest thing from that. Then again, people had also known far and wide of Link’s achievements and in the end it hadn’t mattered once he was an omega. Perhaps it wasn’t that insane to think that people could think like that after all.

“No wonder you commiserated and believed me when I told you about what omegas…what people _thought I was_.” He moved his chair closer and rested his hand on Sidon’s leg for comfort.

Sidon didn’t reply to that comment but instead brought the conversation back to the letter “What is that letter, Link?”

“Remember when I told you I was engaged to the princess but we had a falling out?”

“Yes.”

“We had the falling out because I am an omega. She just cast me off. Though, I guess that’s a harsh way to say it. It wasn’t like we were romantically involved or anything. It had been arranged for us and was never our decision. Either way, I was sent on my way because I presented as an omega and I haven’t heard from her at all. Then out of the blue a few days ago I get this letter from the Princess.” Link held up the letter that was still in his hand “I know I should read it… but I don’t want to if it has anything to do with apologizing, or wanting me back, or anything… personal.”

Sidon’s hand now covered Link’s on his knee “Do you want me to read it?”

That only resolved Link’s conviction as he opened the letter “No, I’m not a coward.” But he did hold it up so both of them could read it together. However it was not a letter at all, but an invitation.

**You have been cordially invited to attend the Princess’ coronation ceremony.**

The rest of the text stated times, dates, attire, and whatnot. Folding the paper in half Link almost felt stupid for thinking that Zelda would ever personally write him anything. He should have known this letter was a formality of some sort and nothing more. He bet Zelda was even hoping he would not attend, which is exactly what Link planned to do.

“Sorry I got you all worked up over nothing Sidon.” Link rose and tossed the paper into the fire, only then realizing he had left the meat unattended. “The roast!” Link yelled as he rushed to save it.

When they finally sat down to eat Sidon tried to quell Link’s fears that the meat was overdone “It’s still very tasty and juicy.”

“Part of it is too raw and the rest if overcooked, don’t you lie to me.” Link pointed a fork at him. “Meanwhile you’re potatoes are perfect.”

“Well I learned from the best.”

“Oh stop you’re flattery, it’s cheap.” Link’s grumpy face soured even more as he glared at the meat on his plate even though he was eating it.

Sidon tried so hard to not smile indulgently down at his sulking love “How about tonight,” Link ears perked up at that and his face lifted to look at Sidon “when we go to bed together,” His eyes shone with a hopeful gleam “you can give me a lesson in hylian anatomy?”

Link gulped “And what exactly would that lesson entail?”

“It would be beneficial for me to know what is and is not pleasurable for a hylian body before I take you fully as my mate. Perhaps you could continue on from the lesson you gave a while ago when you were washing at the barrel?”

Link suddenly felt a little hot and flustered “I… would be happy to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters by the end of November


	22. Chapter 22

Link was a mixture of anxious and excited all throughout the rest of their dinner. Sidon's brilliant gaze watched him fidget in his seat and made it very clear that he knew exactly how Link was feeling, and enjoying it. After desert Link nibbled his lower lip as he asked "Are we going up to bed now?"

Sidon tilted his head to one side and had the audacity to look distressed "What about our quiet time?"

Link wanted so badly to just burst and say something along the lines of 'fuck quiet time!', but in a more polite way. However, when he looked at Sidon the intensity in his golden eyes had Link shivering and nearly keening. His expression was not angry or cruel, nor even happy to say the truth. He watched Link with an almost palpable desire that was both reassuring and playfulness. His gaze told Link he wanted him to be obedient, to play along and enjoy their little game. And if he did, then his reward would be something very precious. Link momentarily shivered. Realizing he wanted Sidon's praise more than anything. For Zora not having an ABO dynamic, Sidon was certainly commanding like any Alpha would. Hell, probably better than any Alpha would. Then again, Link didn't know why he was surprised. He was a prince and a shark after all. Dominance was literally an aspect of both those things.

Taking a steadying breath Link nodded as he walked over to the bookcase and tried to calm himself enough into choosing a title. When he heard Sidon move away from the table and follow him he had not expected the Zora to come right up behind him, lean down, and whisper against his ear "I usually take the initiative in most situations because of my size." Link's lungs nearly froze. He was so close now that the Hylian could feel his natural heat and brawn pressed up against his back. All that physical muscle and restrained power. Sidon was so huge and Link felt so small and fragile in comparison when they were this close.  It should be terrifying, and he supposed it naturally would be, if he didn't know Sidon. If he already didn't want the Prince to just bend him over the nearest surface and enjoy every curve of his body. With a slow inhale Link managed a nod "But I do admit to enjoying watching my partners surrender to me. Allowing me to take my pleasure from their body and give them just as much in return." Link couldn't breathe as his mind supplied him with vivid images of what Sidon was talking about. "Would this be agreeable to you, my Link?" Link didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded again. Sidon nipped his ear and Link gasped "That's not going to be good enough for me, my love. I need to hear you say it." His lips trailed down to the side of Link's neck. To the dip just above his collar bone. He sucked just off center of Link's bonding gland.

The bond gland was a special little organ about the size of a strawberry filled with excessively potent endorphins and other compounds. Serotonin, dopamine, and oxytocin being the ones in highest concentration. The bond glad usually was located at the juncture of neck and shoulder on the omega's dominant side. Once broken, it served as a catalyst to numb the omegas body before the knot would tie, thus limiting pain or discomfort, as well as an initiator to the changes that took places within the omegas mind after it was broken. It was only supposed to be broken by the omegas chosen mate, because once that happened the omega would begin imprinting on that chosen alpha. The smell, taste, feel, and even sound of them would forever be etched within the omegas mind and serve as a source for comfort, affection, guidance, and safety. Whether said alpha was all those things or not. The process was irreversible. Even if the alpha died the imprint would never vanish completely. Which was why it was so drastically important that it never be broken without consent.

Link made a needy broken sound at the feel of Sidon's teeth so close to it. It felt amazing and instantly had him getting wet but Link forced himself to think through his lust filled haze as he whined "Stop." He knew what saying those words would do to Sidon so he quickly moved to grab one of his side facial fins to keep him in place, just next to his neck but no longer deliciously nibbling. "Not everything... Just the biting."

"Do you not like biting?" Sidon's voice was back to normal. All the previous huskiness and low sensualness gone.

"I love biting." Link corrected on a moan as he leaned backward into his body "I want you to bite me as much as you want. But where you are biting, at my neck, is really close to my bond mark." Link released his fin and gently indicated with his fingers where it was "Here, right here. There is a tiny glad that you'll brake during my heat. Doing so will make my body recognize you as my alpha, my mate. You shouldn't accidentally brake it before my heat though." He blushed "I think it has to be done when you are inside me. I'm not sure why though. That's just what's usually done."

"I understand." The sensuous curl to his voice returned as he leaned down to kiss Link's cheek "Thank you for telling me, and having the courage to stop me."

Courage? It seemed a little odd to use that word in this context "I'm not afraid of you, Sidon." Link gasped "I know you'd never hurt me."

"Courage is more than just overcoming fear, Link. Sometimes it's about doing what is right even when you do not want to do it at all. Standing up for yourself, even to me, when you worry I might stop." Sidon purred. The feel of his body back to crowding against Link in a totally welcome way. "You deserve a reward for that. You may make one request, but it cannot and will not be full intercourse."

Link bit his lower lip again. His aroused mindset from earlier quickly returning. A request? What did he want to choose? Well, that really depended on what was going to happen upstairs. "What exactly do you want me to do upstairs? And by that I mean... What will I be doing with my body? And what will you be doing?"

A hand stroked down his back, making sure to follow and cup the curvature of his spine. "I will be watching. I want you to pleasure yourself in front of me. Show me with your fingers what your body likes." Link nearly bit his lower lip as he trembled. "I saw you stroking your cock, so I know that excites you. But I have to wonder what other things you enjoy?" The hand moved to caress his ass "Is this where I would claim you?" Link's answer was to lean his hips into his hand "Interesting. I would love for you to show me."

"And you wouldn't be participating?" Link hoped he'd reconsider.

"Not this time, no. This is about you."

All about him? Sweet, but that was a little less fun. "Will there be a day where it's about you?"

"Yes."

"When?" He yelped as his ass was pinched.

"You're about to lose your reward." His fingers pressed and massaged the abused skin to calm the sting "Have you decided yet?"

So Sidon was just going to sit there watching him? Passively? Well, no, probably not passively. "Will you be talking to me while I do it?"

"Would you like that?"

"Yes, please." He heard Sidon hum in approval.

"I like you being polite, it's very cute." He began to nibble his neck and shoulder but on the other side from where the bond gland was. "Yes, I will talk to you while you masturbate."

Why did it sound so shameful and erotic when he said it like that? But still, Link didn't want Sidon being completely unaffected by all of this. So he was supposed to put on a show but not get anything from Sidon it return? He knew that wasn't exactly true, but it did give him an idea of what he wanted.

"I want you to masturbate as well." He felt Sidon freeze against his skin and a feeling of boldness overcame Link "I want you to pet that slit you told me about. I want to see it aroused. I want to see your cocks coming out of it." Link released a shaky breath of need "I want you to cum all over yourself while you watch me ride my own fingers." His cheeks felt so hot in contrast to the coolish night air around them. His body was so strained and sensitive, the wetness an almost tickling slickness between his cheeks. He was so embarrassed and astounded at his own gumption and words. He'd never thought he'd be that bold or perverted. But was it really perverted? Perverted implied that he was doing something unacceptable or abnormal. Neither one of those things was happening right now. It wasn't abnormal to be sexually turned on by your partner. And by the way Sidon growled and bit his neck a little rougher Link doubted the Zora thought it was unacceptable.

"You are quite a clever little minx." Link whimpered against him, his knees feeling week "Alright, as you wish. But no touching. You're enough of a temptation already." He began to pull away, selecting a book from the topmost shelf. Link doubted he even looked at the title. "Now come sit with me."

Sit? Link felt as if it were just an effort to stand let alone sit anywhere and feel just how wet he was! By the goddess he'd never been so turned on in his life! He licked his lips again as he looked to the book, almost as if seeking guidance or distraction. He grabbed one of the books on magical elixirs and their effects. He'd read it several times before and knew every recipe practically by heart but he hoped it would give him something to numb his overly excited mind.

When he came to set next to Sidon the Prince looked at him curiously "You are not going to sit in my lap like you usually do?"

He had no right to ask that with such an innocent face! Was he trying to kill him?!

"Is that really such a good idea?"

Sidon laughed "Nonsense Link, I enjoy your company and closeness." Link gulped as he moved to sit/lay against Sidon's parted thighs. This had to be some sort of test, and Link was determined to pass it. Maybe he'd get another reward? Oh he knew exactly what he was going to ask for if he did. Link opened his body as just started mentally reading each word one at a time. Hearty. Elixir. Ingredients. Hearty. Lizard. Monster. Parts.

Yes, if he just kept this up he'd be fine.

It was around four pages in when he was reading about Chilly Elixirs and the difference in duration of effect depending of winterwing butterfly and cold dancer dragonfly that he began to feel wetness against his back. Just the slight beginnings of dampness that he knew were not his own because he was feeling it just a little higher up. This wetness was just above the curvature of his ass and almost to his lower back. What was happening? He tried to move and get himself more comfortable but he pressed against Sidon and that was when he felt as if the Zora's body behind him felt hotter. Maybe even... Yielding and yet still firm? A low rumble from Sidon had Link realizing exactly what it was.

Sidon was getting excited and his slit must be opening. And he was pressed right up against Link's lower back. He could not help the shiver that overcame him nor the want to see it.

"What," Link took a steadying breath "What are you thinking about?" he asked. Just him reading could not possibly be exciting Sidon this much. So he must have been thinking of something sexual. Something about Link. He wanted to know what it was.

"I'm reading about a bit of hylian history. The legend between two warring gods, Demise and Hylia." Well that didn't sound arousing.

"And that's got you excited?"

Sidon chuckled "No, your wetness teasing the lower part of my slit has me excited." His hips just ever so slightly ground into Link's backside "And you wiggling is only helping."

This was torture! Sweet and painful torture.

Link snapped his book shut "Can we go upstairs now?" He looked to Sidon, hoping he could convey just how much he wished him to say yes "Please?"

Sidon smirked at him before leaned down to give his a chaste peck on the lips "As you wish." Link got off the couch and tried to immediately look down at Sidon's slit but the Zora's hand was on the back of his head and kept him looking forward. "No peeking."

"You are so mean." Link grumbled as he started walking toward the stairs. He heard Sidon behind him and had to stop himself from taking the steps two at a time. They were about to finally do something sexual and Link could hardly wait any longer! One step. Five steps. He was practically ready to jump out of his skin by the last step.

When they reached their room, however, Twilight was lounging luxuriously on their bed with her paws up in the air. The picture of goofy contented slumber. Link couldn't even enjoy her cuteness as his first thought was that she was thwarting him. "Twilight sweetie, you need to get off the bed now." Link tried to remain calm even though his own erection was straining the front of his pants rather comically. He walked over and tried to grab twilight around her middle but the wolf immediately woke up and rolled away, snorting with indignation. "Twilight pleeeeese come on?"

She flopped to her side curled up against the wall side of the bed and glanced over at him before looking back at the headboard with determination. Her body language said it all, No.

Link could feel himself growing exasperated. He would have never thought his own wolf would be cock-blocking him.

"Twilight." He tried to say in a firm tone but all she did was open her mouth and start her howl/whining of refusal. Link moved to grab her paws and drag her out of the bed but her head whipped up and playfully snapped at his hands. As he released her, her head flopped back down with the same 'I didn't do anything' expression. "Twilight get out of the bed!" another howl of defiance. "I'll give you a steak if you do." At this point Link could not even be ashamed that he was bartering. "Please get up?" He begged.

She made a kind of snuffling noise as if she was thinking about it but still made no move.

Before Link could try anything else Sidon clapped his hands "Link I think it would be a great idea to test out the new bathtub by giving Twilight a bath, don't you?!" Her head shot up and Link could see fear in her eyes.

"I think that's a great idea Sidon!" Link moved to grab her by her neck only for Twilight to spaz and roll away from him off the bed. Her paws could not take her fast enough out the door and once she was gone Sidon closed it and put the lock in place.

Though Link wanted to sigh in relief the humor of the moment got to him and he found himself snickering, chuckling, and by the end laughing on the floor so hard tears were coming to his eyes. He swore that tomorrow he was going to go into town and ask if a large dog bed could be made for her. That way she would stop sleeping on their bed.

Their bed.

That had Link's mind rolling back to more pleasurable thoughts as he turned to look where Sidon was standing. He could finally see the slit, and despite being biologically different he loved the sight of it. The white skin of his groin had swollen and parted just like he'd said. There was moisture there, Link could tell, clinging to the soft pink inner lining. There was nothing coming out yet, but Link could not wait until there was.

Sidon looked down at him with a smoldering look "Get on the foot of the bed." Link scrambled to comply, sitting at the foot of the bed on his knees. He watched as Sidon walked to the head of the bed and then sat down facing him, legs open and slit visible. Link wanted so badly to touch it, lick it, to know what it tasted like and have Sidon panting because of it. He could feel his own slick practically dripping down his thighs. "I take it you like what you see?"

"I'd like it even more if two cocks were coming out of it."

Sidon smiled "Patience." Link whined "I believed I asked to see you as well, my dear. You will strip for me, won't you?" Link went to pull the blue champion tunic over his head when Sidon snapped his fingers and Link stilled "Slowly." He murmured, the heat of his gaze like a brand "Before when I saw you it had been mere accident. Now, I want you to reveal yourself to me like you want to."

Link blushed as he nodded his understanding. Stepping off the bed he turned away from Sidon and started by unbuttoning his pants. He never really wore shoes inside the house so he at least didn't have to take those off before he was able to slide his pants down and over his ass. The garment pooled at his feet and he stepped out from each of the holes before kicking it aside. "I can see the wet stain I made on the back of your tunic." Link glanced over his shoulder at Sidon as he turned around to face him. He grabbed the front hem of the blue material with crossed arms and while pulling it up and over his he uncrossed them to pull his head free. Doing it this was revealed his abdomen and chest to Sidon's eyes first. If he had just pulled the tunic from the back collar and over his head like he usually did, that would have just revealed his back and not been as sexy.

"What are those pink numbs on your chest?"

"My nipples." Link actually hoped he would not have to explain what those were, but Sidon nodded as his gaze looked hungrily up and down Link's body.

Link liked the way Sidon's eyes ogled him and he watched with bated breath as his hand came down and a single finger began to stroke just outside his slit. Deciding to prolong the tease just a bit Link did his usual stretches that he tried to get in before bed. Though he may have lingered a little longer on his legs then he usually did. Sidon didn't seem to mind. "Your hair is still in a ponytail."

Link smirked "Do you prefer it down, my Prince?" Sidon's growl was instant and his finger finally did slide into the wetness.

"Perhaps I do." Link visibly saw Sidon shiver now. His hand went up and pulled his hair tie free "Your underwear looks rather soiled. Perhaps you should take it off."

He was right. The tight fitting boxer brief underwear was a flat black color, which thankfully hid how sopping he was, and cam to just above his upper thigh. Barely an inch longer than his groin level. They clung to him like a second skin, which is how Link preferred it. Things needed to be kept in place when he was fighting. But now it was going to serve a more enticing purpose. Only half facing away from Sidon Link curled his thumbs into the waistband and slid the underwear down his legs. His erection was thankful to finally be free. He heard Sidon intake a shocked breath and he felt himself flush from his chest to his ears. He wasn't embarrassed, well maybe a little, but mostly he felt...sexy.

"You are a vision." Link trembled at the words. He looked to Sidon and caught his gaze for a moment. Seeing the truth there gave him the reassurance he needed to continue. Link bit his lower lip as he saw Sidon was using two fingers now. He turned around and bent over to show Sidon his ass and the obvious drips of slick going down his inner thighs.

"So that was the wetness I felt?"

Link nodded "I-I get wet, so that it's easier for you to get inside me."

Sidon made a noise of approval "So for Hylians it's the omega that gets wet? How fascinating. For us it is the males who become wet." He chuckled softly "As I'm sure you can tell."

Link moaned "Are they close to coming out?"

"Very," Sidon grinned "Perhaps seeing your cute ass in a more intimate way may give them the encouragement they need. Get back on the bed." Link moved to comply instantly "Turn away from me, on your elbows and knees." Link obeyed and Sidon groaned at the sight of him "So obedient, and eager." He growled "You really do want me to sheath myself inside you, don't you?" Link whined as he nodded. "Spread yourself for me. Let me see where you need to be fucked."

His hands were practically trembling as he moved them back and spread his cheeks. This is exactly what he'd fantasized about when he'd been stroking himself over that stupid barrel! Oh goddess, if only he could tell his past self how better the real thing was than what he was imagining.

"I wish I could touch you. Feel how ready you are."

"You can, if you want." Link offered but Sidon's response was a dark growl

"Don't tempt me, my treasure. I'm already regretting my choice as it is." He released a breath "You are a delicacy to behold like this. And your need and want of me is so great I can taste it. You are a tantalizing sight even on a normal day. " He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself enough to continue "This is where I would take you?"

"Yes."

"How is it that you can conceive?"

Link tried to think, tried to come up with the proper words to explain his own body to answer Sidon's question. "Um... My passage," his fingers tried to stretch back and press against himself. "here, inside there is a fork. One way leads to the uterus and the other way my digestive tract. When I'm not in heat, that channel is closed off. So I can only have true anal sex. But when I'm in heat, it opens. And it means I'm fertile and ready to conceive."

"Do you want that, Link?" Sidon asked in a low whisper that felt like a caress to Link's heated skin. "Do you want to try and conceive during your next heat?"

Link whimpered at the thought of that "I... thought we already agreed on that?" he licked his lips again as he turned to look over his shoulder at Sidon "I do-" the sentence died on a exhaled keen as Link got an eyeful of two equally large and highly erect cocks. They were glorious, stacked one on top of the other, and Link's body practically gushed as he thought what it might be like to have them inside him.

Sidon's satisfied grin was almost smug "I'm glad to see you're still not scared."

"Scared?" Link pushed his fingers against his anus "Sidon they're beautiful." That statement then had Sidon blushing and Link inwardly counted it as a win that he momentarily threw Sidon off their little game. "I'm sure they'll fit just perfectly inside me."

Sidon's eyes rolled back in his head for a moment as he gripped both his cocks and started jerking himself off "I can see your little fingers teasing that hole of yours. I think you can do better than that."

Link rolled onto his back. Spread his legs wide apart and folding them so his hands had better access. Using his own fingers was not anything new to him to he plunged two inside and started thrusting. He could feel how wet he was, even how inviting and open he'd become. There was not a single bit of pain. Only pleasure and a greedy need to have something thicker and deeper. A need that he knew only Sidon could satisfy.

"Yes, just like that sweetheart. You're doing wonderful." At Sidon's words Link shoved his fingers as far in as they could go and ground his palm into his cock, pressing it up against his stomach. "Oh? Do you like it rough?"

"Yes." Link gasped out

"How do you know, my mate?"

Link was practically panting at the new nickname. He loved it! Wanted Sidon to call him it all the time. "I-I know from the fantasies I've had of you."

Sidon made a noise of interest and primalness "Go on."

"At the barrel... I was imagining you looking at me. Seeing me for what I am, and taking me because of it."

"And what are you?"

Link's head leaned up so that he could look right into Sidon's eye as he said "Your omega." He watched as Sidon came with an almost vicious growl. His hand stopped and griped both of his cocks with a punishing intensity as white sperm shot out and flowed from both tips in copious amounts. It kept coming even as it dripped onto his hands and slid down to then land on his stomach, the bed, it got everywhere. Link flung his head back as his free hand went to fist and rapidly stroke his own neglected cock. His other hand went wild with thrusting inside of him. Link no longer cared about finesse as he clawed desperately to raise his arousal to the point where he was coming too. He mewled and whined as with every passing moment he could feel himself tighten and get higher. Almost there. Just a little more. He'd never wanted to hurry up and cum so badly in his life.

Then Sidon's face came into view above him, but before Link could say anything he leaned down to kiss him senseless. He was practically thrusting his tongue into Link's mouth. Link arched his back as he tried to return ever brush and molding of their lips while not having any hands to keep Sidon's head where he wanted it. Strangely their kissing was the only part where they were touching. Link could not feel any tactile sensation, at least where Sidon was concerned, on any other parts of his body.

He was breathless and pushed nearly beyond his limit. He was just at the point of begging Sidon for help when the Zora broke their kiss and commanded "Cum."

Link closed his eyes as his body was awash in blissful release. His ass clenched around his fingers, making him yearn for something thicker. His cock spasmed and then released all over his hand. And all the while Sidon continued to kiss him and nuzzle against his cheeks. Links breathing was uneven and his mind a pleasant sort of numbness. He felt Sidon give him one last kiss before moving away.

He lay there on the bed with his eyes closed. He heard the water start, stop, and then the thud like pattern of Sidon's steps coming back. Something damp but nicely warm was wiping him up and that finally had Link opening his eyes to look down as he parted his legs for the cloth.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Immensely." Link replied in a contented and strangely strained voice. "I'm really looking forward to when we can do that again."

"As am I." Sidon finished with the rag and after folding it he tossed it onto the pile of discarded clothes Link had on the floor. "Now move over so I can join you."

Link rolled away but just as Sidon was climbing into bed he asked "Do you want me to get dressed?"

"Why?"

"I just... I didn't want to assume it's alright and make you feel uncomfortable."

Sidon breathed out a short laugh, leaning in to give a kiss to Link's forehead "You are too sweet sometimes. Being naked is fine. Now go to sleep."

Link grinned back as he turned away from Sidon to get comfortable sense he always slept on his left side. But was surprised when a hand stretched out to wrap around his torso and slid him backwards and up against a very large Zora's chest. Link had to stifle a giggle as he got the idea that, like this, it was almost as if he were Sidon's own personal teddy bear. All the same Link wiggled against him until he was comfortable. Sidon brought the blanket over both of them and within moments Link was becoming toasty warm and drifting into slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

Link momentarily woke up before the sun was even up because he felt a disturbance in the bed. He grumbled in an only half awake state as Sidon’s arm returned to cuddle him close. Link yawned and opened his eyes just enough to look out the window. When he saw that the sun wasn’t even up he settled back into Sidon’s side and the soft comforting plushness all around him. He thought he heard Sidon mumble something about warmth before he drifted back into slumber.

When he opened his eyes again several hours later Sidon was rising from the bed. he watched as the Zora stretched and then looked over at him “Ready to go?”

“Go where?” his muddled brain didn’t like the idea of going anywhere. Outside his blanket coverings was cold, inside was warm.

“Swimming. Like you said.” Link glared at him and instead rolled himself into a burrito blanket cocoon. “ _Link_.” The Zora’s voice took on an admonishing quality.

“I changed my mind.” Link whined even as Sidon was unraveling him.

“The water is actually warmer in the morning I think you’ll find.” He lifted Link up and over his shoulder but the hylian’s hands grabbed onto a pillow in protest, which Link then pressed his face into. “Oh honestly, you’re as bad as Twilight.” Sidon huffed as he grabbed the pillow and tossed it away.

He then proceeded to start walking downstairs. “Wait!” Link yelped as his mind quickly became more alert by the second. “I don’t have my swim trunks!”

“The best way to learn to swim is with your natural body and no armor.”

“Swim trunks are not armor! They’re protection for easily bitten off dangly bits!” As Sidon opened the door Link began to kick and struggle. “Sidon, do not take me outside naked!”

Sidon stopped as he sighed and finally set Link down. “Very well. You are sure the swimming clothes will not hinder what I’m trying to teach you?”

“Not at all.” Link shivered at the cold air coming from the door and immediately felt like he had to use the restroom.

Sidon peered down at him but then his expression became peculiar “How odd.”

Link looked up at him in confusion “What is?”

“I could have sworn your penis was bigger last night.”

Link nearly scowled at him. “It’s not erect, you took me from my warm bed, and now I’m standing naked in front of a freezing cold open door!” At that last part he kicked the door shut with his heel. “Trunks! Now!” With one hand he pointed to the stairs and the other went to cover himself. Sidon looked surprised by his anger but made no move to argue as he went to do exactly what he’d said. Link watched him leave and then rolled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache start. It was too early for this and he needed some food. A snuffle had him turning to look by the fireplace. Twilight lay there watching him with suspicion as if she still expected him to give her a bath. “Don’t you start.” Link pointed a finger at her just about the time Sidon returned holding his swimwear. “Thank you.” He slid on the garment and then with a deep breath to mentally prepare himself he nodded “Alright, let’s go swimming.”

They made their way down to the seashore and Link had to admit, as he looked around, everything was actually quite lively for being so early in the morning. The solar rays of the sun where only barely making it light enough to see. The sky was almost a light navy in color with a horizon of pink and orange. Crabs were scuttling across the sand, clam holes were spitting, and seagulls were even diving for fish just a ways away. “I guess early morning is heavy traffic time for the shoreline.”

“Yes, a great deal.” Sidon said as he started walking into the surf. Link walked behind him but froze in place and cringed as the water touched him and pain restricted him. It still felt freezing cold to him and Link was never more grateful for the swim trunks. “Are you coming?”

“Just,” Link shivered “just a moment.” He trudged forward. Sidon had waded into the water until he was about to his chest. As Link went to follow him he quickly found himself swimming instead of standing. Once he reached Sidon a very familiar head popped up and blinked large black eyes at him. “Cleon is here too?”

“Yes, he swims with me every morning. And likes to play fetch with sea cucumbers.” Sidon scratched the seal’s head.

Link smirked “So I’m to have an audience? Thanks.”

Sidon gave him a look before saying “Now, first off I want you to float on your back.” Link reclined himself back until he was floating. “Very good. Now if you ever get tired always just flip to this position. Your body will float on the water’s surface and may bob a little but you will not sink. As long as you remain calm and just do this you can regain your stamina without drowning. When you’re ready turn back over and start swimming.”

Link turned but instead just started treading water “What kind of swimming and where do you want me to go.”

Sidon didn’t answer as he just watched how Link was treading water. Dipping his head below the surface for a better looked he came back up and held up his hands “You’re treading water to fast. It is too erratic.”

“But I have to kick my feet fast to keep me at the surface.”

“No,” Sidon moved forward and grabbed Link under his arms. “Stop kicking. Now, outstretch your arms to your sides and move them in a figure eight pattern, at about a medium speed. Then instead of kicking your legs in little strokes, try to sway them more. Back and forth back and forth.” Link did exactly as he said “Now I’m going to let go of you.”

“You won’t let me drown?”

“I’ll only be a few inches from you, I promise. Trust the ocean.” He released Link and grinned as the Hylian stayed perfectly afloat and was considerably less jerky with his movements. “See. How are you feeling?”

Link was stunned “Very good, actually. I think I might even be able to swim longer if I’m like this.” He then held up his hand to point to the rock he usually swam out to. “That’s the farthest I’ve ever done on my own.”

“Swim out to it and I’ll swim under you to check your form.”

The lesson went on for another two hours with Sidon teaching Link how to dive, both kick and swim under water, and gradually hold his breath for longer and longer intervals. Link would have thought that the initial cold would have gotten to him within the first thirty minutes but with all his movement, and the rising sun, he actually found he was just pleasantly warm enough to keep going. By the time they were walking back Link was flushed a bright shade of pink all over. He scratched at his wet hair as he said “I’m probably going to need a bath after that. I smell like sea scum.”

“I don’t mind.”

Link lightly elbowed him in the leg “Stop it. I know, but I do. Besides, salt water can make blond hair turn green if it’s not washed out. Any anyway, I’ve been eager to try the new tub.” He hadn’t used a tub since he live in the castle. “You should take a bath too.”

“Wouldn’t know how.” Sidon laughed “Can you teach me?”

Link stopped in mid stride and froze because the thought had just hit him. Of course Sidon had never had a bath. Why would he? “Um.. yeah.” Link nodded “Ok, I know what we are going to do today. Everyone is getting baths. First twilight, then you, and then me.” He pursed his lips before amending   
“Why not add Epona too. In that case, Epona is first.”

“Oh this sounds very exciting!”

Link gave him a look that clearly stated he knew something Sidon didn’t “We’ll see if you still feel that way once we get to Twilight.”

Epona adored baths and thus was more than happy to let Sidon scrub her down while Link sat on her back washing her mane and tail. They cleaned out her ears with a gentile thin cloth and scraped out the clumped dirt from her hooves. Once it was all done Link explained to Sidon why he was combing her hair before braiding it down her neck and sending her out to graze in the morning sun.  

Twilight, in contrast, loathed baths. They lured her into the room under the guise of letting her sleep on the bed before Sidon hoisted her up in his arms and plunked her down in the bubble filled tub. She scrambled at the side but Sidon grabbed her firmly by the scruff while Link began scrubbing her fur. She refused to give up without voicing how much she abhorred the current situation. So she growled and once even bit. However, after several minutes passed and she realized Sidon wasn’t letting go she seemed to make peace with her predicament and settled for sulking with turned back ears. Sidon knelt outside the tub as he held Twilight firmly in place while Link was standing in the tub and scratching his fingers deep into her fur to check for mites and ticks. Generally Twilight was a very clean wolf so he’d never found a single one, but he always checked regardless. He finished up by cleaning her ears and then checking her tail for burs. “Alright, she’s good. Lift her out of the water onto the towels.” Sidon did and Link had to admire how nice it was to have such a strong partner. Before it used to be a horrible mess of effort to get Twilight cleaned. Link dried her off as best he could before he noticed that as her paws touched the ground so did her claws, making a scraping sound on the tiled floor. “You need a nail trim.” That earned him a snarl right to his face. Link just glared back at her in challenge.

“A nail trim?”

“It’s not good for claws to get this long. Especially when she’s indoors a lot of the time.” Taking ahold of her scruff from Sidon Link then lead her to the bed. He patted the mattress and Twilight willingly jumped up. Taking a seat on the bed as well Link maneuvered her onto her back so her head was lounged over his left hip and her paws were up in the air and within grabbing distance. “Please bring me the small black pouch from over there on the dresser.”

Sidon did and as he handed it to Link he asked “Do most animals on the surface need their nails trimmed?”

Link had to ponder that for a moment as he opened the pouch to take out the clipper “I guess. I have to trim my nails.” He held out his hand briefly for Sidon to look at his fingernails “If mine get to long they start catching on things. It’s annoying.” He brought his hands back and cut the first claw. “Do you not trim your nails Sidon?”

“Not really,” even as he said it the Zora was looking down at his fingertips “but I do admit they have started to catch on things. I got stuck on the blanket twice last night.”

Link finished with the first paw “Let me see.” He leaned forward for a better look at the Zora’s large hand and a second later he was nodding “You need a trim too.”

“Yes,” Sidon frowned as if in thought “I suppose I’ll have to keep my claws trimmed if I’m to be intimate with you. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

Link had not even thought of that and immediately the image of Sidon’s finger inside him, and  accidentally slicing him, had him cringing in fear “Yes, quite. Do you need them for hunting?”

“No. I can use them to attack but I’m plenty fast enough to catch fish in my mouth.”

“Then let’s make those claws of yours nice and dull.” He finished trimming and then started filing every nail to a smooth curve. He did this for all of Twilight’s three remaining paws and when he scratched her belly she flipped over and walked out of the room, thoroughly done with their shenanigans. Sidon went to sit on the bed as he held out his hand but Link just shook his head. “I’m not going to use the dog clipper on you.” He stood up and went to the dresser, retrieving a small red bag before coming back. “Alright, now give me your hand.” Sidon’s claws had a yellow tinge to them but their shape did resemble Hylian fingernails, just denser and sharper. Link started by trimming away the point into a curve and then using and emery board to smooth out any lingering roughness. Sidon didn’t comment the entire time Link worked, seemingly fascinated by his dexterity and ability. When he was done the Zora held up his hand and wiggled his fingers before moving to scrape them against the bedspread, nothing caught. He grinned.

“Happy?” Link asked.

“It’s great!”

“Good, now give me the other one.” As soon as he started in he asked “So what do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Pork I think. Maybe something savory but nothing too time consuming.”

Link made a noise of understanding as he mentally went through all the pork recipes he knew “Carbonara? Its pork, noodles, and a parmesan egg sauce. I can have it ready fairly quickly. And how about some steamed truffle stuffed sunshooms?”

“You’re making me hungry for dinner and we haven’t even had breakfast.” Sidon chuckled as Link finished with his hand.

Link could only grin “Alright, your turn.”

Sidon blinked “My turn for what?”

“ _The bath_?” Link nearly jumped off the bed as he went over to drain the water and then start filling it again. “Do you want bubbles?”

“What do they do?”

“Smell nice mostly.”

Sidon shrugged “I suppose so then.” He stepped into the tub as the water rose. Despite it being probably the biggest tub Hudson or Bolson could find, it was still too short by about five feet. So when Sidon went to sit down his legs had to comically drape over the end. Link puttered around him grabbing a cloth, soap, luffa, and even a brush. Looking at all the items Sidon remarked jokingly “I have a feeling I’m about to be tortured. What are all these for?”

“Shh. A bath is supposed to be relaxing.” Link pulled up a chair behind Sidon and tugged on the end of his head fin until he leaned back. “It’s alright. Close your eyes and just feel. Allow the warmth of the water and the smell to just drift you away.” Sidon closed his eyes and took a deep breath but it wasn’t until Link started massaging his head fin with a warm cloth that he did start to lean into the touch and truly feel the tension being pulled out of him. Link suppressed a giggle at the smile that curved Sidon’s lips. He continued to move the washrag in coaxing little circles all the way to his crest and then moved down to his shoulders. Sidon made a sound of pleasure as Link scrubbed just below his blue and yellow fringed shoulder fins.

“You know, where I come from, massaging one’s mate is considered a request for intimacy.”

“Really,” Link moved to stand on the chair so that he could look down directly over Sidon face. His hands braced on his shoulders “And if I were to kiss you right now what would you do?”

Sidon opened his eyes to peer up at him, sunny gold meeting ocean blue. “I’d kiss you back.” He stretched out a hand from the water so one of his fingers could caress Link’s ear before touching his blue earing. “I enjoy kissing you,” Link blushed “always.”

Making a needy sound in the back of his throat Link leaned down and captured Sidon mouth in an upside down kiss. When he pulled back to do it again Sidon playfully turned away “We have too much to do Link. It’s getting late and we haven’t even started on the chores outside.” Link released a breath as he willed his libido into submission. Grabbing the luffa and coating it liberally with soap Link gave Sidon a fairly exfoliating scrub down before declaring he was all done.

As Sidon stepped out and dried himself off Link emptied the tub once again to refill it with fresh water. “How do you feel?”

“Actually, I feel like my skin can breathe easier.”

“You probably had too many dead skin layers that were causing a build up. Your skin couldn’t breathe because it was being smothered. You should really bathe at least one a week.”

“I’ll take your advice on that. I’m going to bring in Epona and then feed the chickens.” He said as he left.

“Ok, I’ll milk Strawberry once I’m done here!” Link called out, not even sure if Sidon had heard him or not.  He pulled off his soaked trunks and draped them over the side of the tub. Getting into the warm water Link beamed at the luxuriousness of it as he reclined backward to have his skin tickled by bubbles. He submerged himself and felt his hair dance within the waters sloshing and tickle the back of his neck. He leaned his head against the cool porcelain and just allowed the heat to seep into even part of his body. The smell of mint and sea breeze that clung to the air was welcoming and allowed him to fully unwind. Why had he not had this be in his house from the very beginning?

His mind lulled and wandered lazily until it came back to the kiss they had just shared.

_“I enjoy kissing you.”_

Considering Zora didn’t kiss normally, that was a thrilling confession. Link enjoyed their kisses as well. Both the soft and tender to the demanding and claiming. He liked everything Sidon did, especially last night. His voice had been so commanding. So firm and yet praising. It had made Link quiver and more excited then he’d ever been before. He hoped Sidon did that again when his heat arrived. The thought of Sidon saying such erotic things while Link was dripping wet and receptive was enough to make him lightheaded. He gulped as his mouth watered.

Would Sidon use both of his cocks during his heat? Link wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take both but he certainly wanted to try. Or maybe he could just ride each cock one at a time. By the time one was done the other would be ready again and he could just keep fucking himself for hours. That was a nice thought. He’d have Sidon snarling and biting at his neck as Link clenched around him in yet another orgasm. Link moaned at his own fantisies and a hand slid down below the water to palm at his sex. At least they finally had a nice bed for them both to lay on for when his heat came. It would have been super uncomfortable, if not impossible, on his old bed. He supposed they could have made love in the hayloft, that was a popular trope. But truthfully Link knew hay was not as soft as people thought it was. No, a bed was the best place if you were expecting your body to be bent and pushed down into something. His legs leaned upward as his two fingers reached forward to circle his hole. He slid both inside and imagined it was Sidon. Which sort of didn’t work because Link knew Sidon would be thicker. After a few thrusts he gave up and pulled his hand away.

He didn’t know how long he’d been in the tub but the water was losing its warmth so he stretched out his legs before moving to stand. As he rose up and then wiped the hair from his eyes he jolted when he saw Sidon was now sitting in the chair that Link had been using earlier.

Link immediately wondered if he’d seen him pleasuring himself but before he could try to go about asking in some round-about way Sidon said in a somewhat exasperated tone “Insatiable, aren’t you.” Link flushed clear down to his nipples. He would have apologized, if the heat in Sidon’s gaze had not told him that he was not frustrated with Link at all. “What were you thinking about this time?”

Link gulped “On whether you would allow me to ride both your cocks or just one cock during my heat.” It was amazing how talking dirty was becoming more natural for him after last night. He wasn’t nearly as embarrassed or ashamed as he was before.

Sidon didn’t say anything for a moment, but then held up his hand “I guess we could see if you’ve done a good job with my nails.” Now he smiled “How about you let me play with that cute little ass of yours?”

Link’s entire body shivered and he did nothing to hide how his erection twitched at those words “Gladly.” He moved to lean against the side of the tub, standing, with his posterior facing Sidon.

The Zora’s hand moved to squeeze his right cheek “What were you doing under the water?”

“I was,” Link licked his lips “fingering myself.”

“And how many fingers did you get?”

“Two,” he felt like he should add something to the end of that answer, but his and Sidon’s relationship wasn’t one of power. So anything like ‘sir’ just felt odd and wrong. Then Link thought about the names Sidon always used for him, and one defiantly seemed right “my love.”

Sidon paused and then a sweetness like honey entered his voice “I was beginning to think you’d never say it.” Link looked over his shoulder, not realizing that somehow he had accidentally done something to make Sidon think he didn’t love him in return. The intense look from before was replaced with one of almost exuberant glee. “Please say it again.”

Say it again? Link felt he could do better than that. Sidon deserved better than that “I love you, my Sidon.” tenderness entered his eyes as he smiled “I always have.”

Sidon released a breath as he just grinned, all teeth and happiness “I love you too.” Then in an instant that coy look was back as he pressed a finger against Link’s ass “So, only two?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Then I don’t think I should do two of my finger inside you. Do you think you can manage one, dear?” He didn’t really wait for Link’s response as he started pushing past the first ring of muscle. Link easily concentrated on pushing backward at the same time allowing his body to relax. “Nice and easy now, I’m going to move alright?” Move? Did he mean thrust? Link wasn’t sure but then he gasped as the finger inside him turned one hundred and eighty degrees as Sidon’s hand went from palm down to palm up. Sidon shushed him as his finger curled upward and Link found himself suddenly unable to breath as the smooth end of his claw was pressing against something unknown and marvelous. “Link? Are you alright?” Even the barest of movement felt like a tortuous teasing caress that left Link nearly breathless as he tried to respond while Sidon was still pressing against him. It was as if Sidon was molding a bundle of sensation inside him that kept spiking his pleasure. “You’re practically shaking. Link, talk to me.”

“So…. **good**.” Link moaned “Whatever you’re touching feels… goddess, just do it harder!”

“You mean this?” Sidon pushed his finger in farther and pressed right up against what felt to him to be something firm but prominent. Almost like a malleable ball.

“Yes!” Link practically squealed. Sidon alternated between pressing up against that glorious spot and thrusting his finger in and out of Link’s body.

Link was so focused on his eager anticipation for when Sidon would thrust back in that he very nearly didn’t hear the Zora ask “Are you ready for another?”

If one finger felt this good Link was ecstatic to know how two would feel. “Yes, please Sidon.” He rocked his hips back. The second finger had mind biting his lower lip. There was a twinge of pain as he stretched, but the feeling of something thicker finally being inside of him overwrote anything else. He was nearly mindless with the feeling of it. And when two fingers pressed up against that spot, Link came in an instant and didn’t even care.

“You are,” Sidon groaned “Considerably tight. I’m not sure you can take both cocks.”

 _“Oh, I think I can.”_ Link mentally purred in his own mind. If his body could take a knot then he was sure he could take both Sidon’s cocks. Or at least die trying. It’d be worth it.

“I’m serious, Link.” Sidon slid out both his fingers and helped Link lower himself back into the tub. When the Hylian’s blue eyes focused on him Sidon looked pensive “Link, you are… very small. And I don’t want to hurt you. I’d never forgive myself.”

Link lulled his head on Sidon’s arm. Still basking in the afterglow of his orgasum. “You won’t. It’ll be alright.”

“Link,” Sidon shook his head “I think it would be best if when we finally do come upon your heat. We start off with only one. Alright?”

 “Ok, Sidon.” Link agreed _“We’ll start off with one and then I’ll take two.”_ He added mentally to himself with a self-satisfied smirk.

Sidon smiled at him and then leaned it to give him a kiss “You’ve been in here for over an hour. Come downstairs, I made breakfast.” As he stood up Link saw that his slit was excited but not all the way open yet. He craved to see Sidon fully aroused again. Wanted to touch those thick cocks and even worship them like they deserved.

“Sidon?” Link spoke in a wavering voice. He swallowed out of reflex as he gathered up his nerve “Can I help you with that?” He pointed to Sidon’s obvious anatomy.

The Zora gave him a look “You are determined to let our food grow cold, aren’t you?” He smirked “I’m fine Link. You don’t have to do anything.”

Something in the way he said that had Link pausing to reflect on his own word choice. Did Sidon think he was only offering because he felt he had to? “No- It’s not like that!” Link scrambled out of the tub and if it hadn’t been for the towels still on the floor he would have tripped and fallen flat on his face. He came to stand in front of Sidon “I want to help.” He blushed, realizing that where he came to height wise in comparison to Sidon’s bigger body- was pretty much his groin. “I…want to.” He licked his lips as he wondered what oral sex might be like. He wouldn’t have to get down on his knees at all. Heck he could do it right now if Sidon let him. He was so close he could practically smell him, and it made Link want to orgasm all over again. “I want to touch you.” He admitted in a husky whisper.

By the way his slit opened to reveal more of the soft moist inner pink skin, Link knew his words must be having some effect. “I’m not going to penetrate you, Link. So please just ignore it and it’ll calm down.”

“Who said anything about penetration?” Link’s mouth was suddenly salivating and he had to swallow just to be able to speak. “If there was a way I could get you off without penetrating me, would you let me then?”

“You wish to masturbate again?”

“No,” Link released a quivering breath as he felt himself grown wet and aroused all over again. He couldn’t stop staring at Sidon’s most intimate self “I want to try oral sex.”

“Oral… sex?” Sidon now sounded like he was utterly confused.

“I’ve never done it before, but when I look at you I really want to try it.” Link tore his eyes away to finally look up at Sidon’s face “Please Sidon, I’ll do my best.” Sidon’s face still looked completely at a loss. Perplexed, Link took a step back. He wondered if he’d gone too far. “If you don’t want to that’s alright.” He tried to keep the disappointment from his face but knew he failed.

“Link,” Sidon leaned down and cupped his head in his hands “I’m not saying no. I don’t know what oral sex is.”

Of all the things he expected Sidon to say, that was not one of them. “What do you mean what is oral sex? It’s,” His blush worsened “It’s when you use your mouth to get your partner off.”

“How?”

“ **How?** I just-” Link closed his eyes as he took a moment to regain his thoughts “I would use my mouth to lick and suck your cocks Sidon.”

Finally understanding dawned on the Prince’s face, but he looked more alarmed then aroused “Why would to want to do that? That would be dangerous and potentially painful!”

Link was absolutely baffled “How? By biting you? I won’t do that.”

“Yes, by biting, but also you’re teeth alone would greatly damage me!”

What? Sidon was balking at the idea of oral sex way too much for it to be just a simple worry. So Link frantically tried to think of some other reason he was so against something so- he noticed Sidon’s pointed teeth and he understood. “Sidon… do Zora do oral sex?”

“I should say not.”

“Because of their sharp teeth, correct?” Sidon nodded. “Hylian’s don’t have those kind of teeth. And we do oral sex all the time. It’s very pleasurable.” He opened his mouth to point at his teeth. It was extremely odd to have his partner looking at his mouth with such acute attention. But if this was the embarrassment Link had to suffer to suck those cocks then he was fine with it. When Sidon moved away Link finally closed his mouth “Even my front teeth are really not that sharp. I promise nothing will happen to your cocks.” He smirked “Well, nothing bad anyway.”

“And you would use your mouth on them?”

“That’s what oral sex is, yes.” Seeing Sidon’s unease, Link realized that maybe it was his turn to take the initiative and reassure his partner. He took one of Sidon’s hands in his own “I want to share this with you Sidon. I promise it won’t hurt, and we can go slow if you want. And at any time if you don’t like what I’m doing just say so, alright? We can even stop if you want.” Then just in case that didn’t assuage him Link decided to add a little convincing. “Remember how Zora don’t kiss? And yet now you like kissing, right? Do you remember how good it feels to kiss me? Well, imagine if I was doing those same things to your cocks. That might feel pretty good.” Sidon pulled back his hand to scratch at the back of his head fin. He looked off to the side, thinking. Link wanted to convince him further, but he knew that if he said anything more it would just be excessive and sound like begging. He’d made his case, now it was up to Sidon to decide.

Link perked up as he saw Sidon sigh and then look back at him with a subtle trusting curve to his smile. “The idea of something new is interesting. How exactly should we begin?”

Link smiled up at him, so happy that Sidon was willing to do this for him. “Just leave everything to me Sidon.” He pressed his hands against the Zora’s chest and moved him until his back was against the wall. Then his hands slid down to curve along each hip as his eyes traveled down his long torso to his slit.

The skin was less aroused then before, but that didn’t bother Link at all. It just meant he would be able to play a little longer and fully explore this part of his lover more thoroughly. His thumb stroked the slit in a lightly touching back and forth motion, gathering slick along the pad and sliding it around. Sidon’s body reacted with renewed interest as the pink skin began to show again. It looked like it was welcoming him inside, much to Link’s heady pleasure.

Link dipped more of his thumb past the folds and found he could actually sink his entire finger inside Sidon’s warm body. Above him Sidon groaned and Link found himself shivering in delight at the sound. He moved the thumb around and then gasped when something firmer began to press against the pad. “Are those your cocks?” Link asked, already knowing the answer as they began to push further and peek out.

“Yes.” Sidon’s voice sounded strained.

Link rubbed his thumb over the tips in tactile circles but when he moved downward his finger lost contact and slid in deeper. Sidon’s hips jerked as Link pulled out his thumb and instead inserted his index finger; sliding it in all the way to the proximal crease. “What is this?” It felt like a smooth channel just under the lower cock and at the very end of the slit.

“That is,” Sidon tried to steady his voice “I have a brood pouch. If you were a male Zora, that is where you could inseminate me.”

Link immediately imagined himself penetrating Sidon and he bit his lower lip at the exoticness of it. Though the idea was not as alluring as Sidon fucking him, it still had a great deal of appeal. Link added it to his ever growing list of sexual things he wanted to do. “I thought sharks didn’t have brood pouches?”

“They don’t, but my family lineage is not strictly shark. My father has whale and seahorse ancestry.” He gasped out as Link slid in a second finger. “Link,” His hips jerked “Please don’t tease.”

Link smirked as he pulled out his fingers and examined the glossy clear slick that connected them before bringing it to his lips to taste. It was a more basic, if not bland, flavor that really didn’t taste like much of anything, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He licked his fingers clean and then moved to grasp one of Sidon’s cocks by the base. When he wrapped his hand around it his fingers were still able to meet, but just barely. He gave the top one a nice long stroke from base to tip with a slightly firm grip. Delighting in the sheer euphoria that came over Sidon’s face.

If the Prince thought this was amazing, then he was about to lose his fucking mind.

Link leaned up on his tiptoes to give a kiss to the tip of the top cock, just to grab Sidon’s attention. He looked up to make sure Sidon was watching him as he extended his tongue to give a quick lick to the underside. Just before he was about to take Sidon into his mouth he remembered about his teeth. Making a hasty decision Link ever so slightly covered his teeth with his lips as he slid down. The smooth slickness of the cock’s natural lubrication helped considerably as Link felt the pressure against his skin. But it worked, and Sidon’s loud gasp was approval enough for Link. His partner was way too big for Link to even consider taking all of him in his mouth. So Link just sucked what he could while both his hands circled around the thicker base of the cock and stroked him in time with his mouth. Though his lower cock was not really actively receiving attention Link had situated it over his left shoulder so it wasn’t in his way.

As he pulled back he didn’t have to worry about his teeth so he just let Sidon slide across his tongue as he pressed and smoothed it up along the underside. Then when he went back down he covered his teeth again, allowing his lips to act like a barrier. He sucked gently, not too hard as to be overstimulating. Just the right amount that he felt was probably what he himself would like. He hoped that was alright? Using himself as a basic guide for what might feel good. Thinking along those lines he changed up the way his hands were moving. Instead of both of them being together and strictly going up and down he separated them by about half an inch and then gave them a slight rotation in the inward direction as they stroked up and then outward as they stroked down. That way it felt like two different movements. To give his jaw a rest from the slightly painful tingle that came from opening his mouth so wide Link pulled off and instead lavished kisses and little licks all along the cock’s side and then sucked on just the tip alone.

Though he didn’t hear anything coming from Sidon except for very vocal moans Link hoped he was doing alright. Sidon wasn’t stopping him and his body was still very much erect. He released one of his hands to go down and thrust inside the slit, making Sidon practically shout his name. He heard a scrapping sound. A quick look off to the side showed him that Sidon’s claws, though duller, were actually scraping along the wall and leaving marks. Well that had to be a good sign. Both Link’s hands and mouth were busy as he doubled his efforts. He’d never felt more overwhelmed and wonderfully stimulated. This was a different kind of pleasure then being penetrated with Sidon’s fingers. That had felt arousing in a claiming and consented to invading kind of way. His body opening and yielding to Sidon’s bigger and stronger body. But this, this was arousing in a dominating kind of way. That he was making Sidon feel so overcome with pleasure that his knees were shaking. That he, Link, was causing Sidon’s ever increasing drive toward climax. It was powerful and heady. That Sidon was absolutely at his mercy right now. So desperate for Link to finish him off he might even beg for it if Link asked him to.

Link could taste the slightly salty tang that he guessed was Sidon’s precum. Figuring that meant his orgasm was fast approaching Link pulled his mouth off but continued with his hands. “So how do you like it Sidon?”

The sound that came from the Zora was both needy and exquisite “There are no words.”

“Do you want me to stop?” He very nearly snarled and Link only smirked “I thought not. Are you close to coming?”

“Extremely.”

Link’s eyes closed as the quivering need to watch Sidon’s cocks overflow flashed white hot in his mind. He’d wanted to feel it before. Now he would. “Don’t hold back, alright?”

“ **Link.** ” It sounded like a warning.

“I don’t care Sidon,” Link pressed his open mouth just over the tip but didn’t put it in “mark me.” He slid his lips and tongue back down as Sidon’s cry turned into a guttural growl.

His tongue felt the release rise up the shaft and then the first hot spirt hit the roof of his mouth. Distantly he felt the same thing on his shoulder and sliding down his back. Link swallowed, but before he could even get a rhythm there was another release and another. His mouth filled and warmed. Not wanting to ruin everything by choking he pulled off, swallowing all he had. But Sidon was still cuming. Another gush covered Link’s cheek, another his nose, his lips, dripping down to his naked chest. One drop sliding over a pink nipple. An evident pool of white was cascading down the dip of his back to then curve over the swell of his ass. Link open his mouth to speak but the last little burst covered his tongue, making him swallow again. It was everywhere, dripping and sticky, and Link was literally covered from head to toe. Link’s entire body was practically shaking. His untouched cock was straining between his legs.

He’d been so focused on Sidon he hadn’t even noticed how on the brink he was. Should he ask Sidon to help him? He’d already fingered Link earlier and then this all happened. He didn’t want to ask too much. He didn’t have to, as Sidon slid his leg between Link’s and right up against his groin, giving him something to press against.

“Lick me clean while you get off.” Sidon instructed. His commanding voice returned and drove Link absolutely wild. Link shamelessly humped his body against Sidon’s leg. He turned his head and extended his tongue to lick at the wet slit and the retreating spent cocks. While he did this a hand came to pet his hair lovingly “That’s it. Such a good boy. You just can’t get enough of me can you?” Link moaned his answer, thrusting his tongue into the channel of the brood pouch. He was so close! Just a little more! Goddess he should be ashamed!

“I bet when your heat comes you won’t be satisfied unless you’ve drained every last drop from me, will you?” His finger slid though Link’s hair and purposefully pressed against his bonding gland. Link nearly screamed, his orgasm tittering on the brink. “That’s alright. I don’t mind. I won’t be satisfied until your little body is pregnant with my progeny. So I’ll fill you up as many times as you want, my dearest omega.” Link’s eyes went wide and it was like someone had snapped their fingers and he was cuming. He turned his head to bite into Sidon’s inner thigh as he came, grinding his cock against Sidon’s knee.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Galago is the actual name for the animal more commonly known by the nickname ‘bush babies’.

That morning Link had awoken early to the sound of barking, screeching, and hissing. A strange combination of noises to be sure. Other than the barking, none of the other animals on the farm could make such noises. Sidon stirred in the bed next to him as Link got up and was quickly pulling on a pair of pants.

“What is all that?”

“Not sure. Go back to sleep. I’ll take care of it.” Link assured him as he left. Not bothering with a shirt or even shoes Link went outside to find that dawn was only just breaking on the horizon and Twilight was barking like mad as she stared up at the roof. “Twilight,” Link hushed her while petting her head “What’s come over you?” Twilight only growled and moved to brace her front paws on the house to continue barking. Link frowned at her persistence, but assumed she knew more than him. So he went to the side of the house to climb the ladder that lead up to the chimney. Once he was on the roof he took care where he placed his feet as he walked across the slats. Now that he was up higher, and closer, he could now hear the hissing and almost guttural yet muffled yowls. Looking around and then behind himself toward the top of the chimney he saw a long striped tail and two little legs scrambling against the bricks. Whatever creature this was it appeared to be stuck and failing to get free.

Realizing the animal was probably scared senseless Link approached it and started off by patting its hind quarters to let it know someone was there. “Hello in there? It’s alright, I’m going to help you.” The animal stopped struggling and Link stroked his hand down the tail “Shhh, it’s alright,” he repeated “I’ll have you out in a moment.” He wrapped his finger around the hind quarters and when the animal showed no sign of struggling against him he began to pull. The rest of the body popped free but Link really couldn’t see what the rest of the creature looked like as it shook its head rapidly and soot went flying everywhere. Link coughed and then sputtered before he was finally able to see again.

The small little creature in his hands was the likes of which he’d never seen before. The face was round with overly large and expansive ears. Cute eyes and a tinny muzzle that opened in a sweet sounding mew. The body was small but alarmingly thin. Four legs and paws with retractable claws, and of course the long striped fluffy tail. It looked as if it were the combined offspring of a galago and a cat.

The creature sniffed at him before sneezing repeatedly. Obviously the soot was getting to him too. Wait- he lifted the creature a little higher to examine the nether regions before correcting himself. Her. The soot was getting to her too.

“What are you?” Link asked more to himself then the animal “Any why were to in the chimney?” He was glad he hadn’t had anything cooking, otherwise this little one would not have been so lucky. He paused when he could just make out the sound of crying. Tucking the cat creature to his chest with his right arm he lifted himself up with his left to look inside the chimney itself. Dangling with two little stubby hands and sobbing at its own misfortune was the leafy head of a korok. Without thinking twice Link braced the chimney under his armpit so he could use his only remaining hand to pluck the korok to safety. He was relieved when he slid back down to stand on his own two feet. Once safe he opened his palm. The korok looked up at him and jumped with gratitude, emitting the usual gleeful cheer that Link knew was associated with their kind.

“Thank you! Thank you! You are my hero!” The cat hissed and tried to take a swipe but Link pulled her back just in time as the korok screeched and then cowered.

“It’s ok. I won’t let her harm you.” Link sighed as he looked at the ladder, wondering how he was going to get down. The dilemma was taken out of his hands, however, as the cat pushed out of his arms and began flapping its ears, flying. She swooped to grab the korok but Link dodged it. At her second failure the docile eyes turned to slits and she snarled in outrage. Link just held up a hand and said “No. No eating.” in a firm tone. “But you are hungry, right?” The cat continued to flutter but at least she stopped growling.

“Don’t give it food Mr. Hero!” The korok warned

“Why? She’s only attacking you because she’s hungry?”

“That is a remlit Mr. Hero. If you feed them, then they’ll stay with you forever.”

Link swung around to start climbing down the ladder “And that’s a bad thing? Are they evil?”

“They like to chase koroks for fun!” When Link’s feet finally touched the ground Twilight walked over to sniff at the korok, making it cower and grip Link’s fingers tightly for protection. Then the remlit flapped down to hover just above Twilight’s head as the two stared at each other, sizing the other up. The moment Twilight’s teeth showed in the beginning of a warning snarl Link snapped his fingers. “Enough! I will not have any fighting here! Do you all want to be fed?” When all three just stared at him without making another sound Link nodded “Alright then, behave.” He walked back inside the house and placed the korok on the table as he turned to open his cabinet to try and find something for everyone to eat. If he remembered correctly koroks were a plant like people, so they lived off sun, water, and…decomposition? Going on a hunch Link poured a small glass of water and then took out one dried truffle and placed both in front of the korok. The little sprite nearly cheered “First you save me and then you give me our favorite treat! Mr. Hero is very kind!”

“Do you have a name?”

“I am Makar, Mr. Hero!”

“I see,” Link took out an apple and held it in front of the remlit, who just looked at him as if he were crazy. “Not a plant eater? Got it.” He turned back and then offered up a whole trout. For that she mewled delightedly and snatched it from his hands before then swooped down to eat it on the ground. She tore at it ravenously between cute little cupped paws. “You really were hungry.” Link then cringed as he saw that the soot still clung to her fur. Twilight whined and Link gave her a sideways smirk “I know. I haven’t forgotten about you.” He opened up the chill box and tossed her a thick slice of prime meat.

That was how Sidon found them as he came downstairs. “Oh?! I guess this was what all the noise was this morning?” Link nodded.

“Going for your swim?”

“Yes, I’ll be back soon.”

“Can you catch up some more fish while you’re out? This little one seems really hungry.” Link kneeled down and slowly outstretched a hand. The remlit stopped eating long enough to give him a look before continuing. Taking that as permission, Link stroked a hand down the animals back to the tip of its tail. A purr erupted and seemed to vibrate her entire body.

“What is that thing?”

“A remlit, apparently.”

“Every time I think I finally understand much of what there is to know about this world something else surprises me.” Sidon’s lips curved in amusement “Are we adding it to the family?”

“I’m not sure,” Link moved to stand again “That’s really up to her. You can’t keep something that doesn’t want to be with you.”

Sidon nodded “I’ll hunt some more fish anyway.” He waved a hand as he went out the door.

“Thank you!” Link called out as he returned the wave “Stay safe!” Focusing back to the remlit, she was now finished with her fish and cleaning her paws. “You done? Good,” he picked her up and placed her on the counter “now let’s see if we can clean your face.” He wet a cloth with warm water and started wiping at her cheeks, surprisingly she didn’t fight him. With every stroke more clean fur was revealed and Link smiled as black washed away to reveal cream and chestnut brown markings. “There we are. Now isn’t that better.” He scratched her ears and something like a coo came from her throat as she rubbed against his hand. Link looked back over his shoulder to the korok “How are you doing Makar?”

The korok had finished both the water and truffle. He was laying on the table patting his stomach. Then he struggled to get up and danced back and forth on his feet as he declared. “Thank you again Mr. Hero! May I please know your name so that I may tell my friends of your kindness?” Link laughed.

“You can if you wish to, but you don’t have to. My name is Link, for what it’s worth.”

“Link?” Makar cocked his head to the side.

“Yes, Link.”

“The hero of legend?”

Link’s smile faded a bit as he shrugged “I was going to… supposed to be. But, that didn’t happen. I’m just Link now.”

“There is no going to or supposed to. If you are Link then you are not Mr. Hero but **_the Hero_**.” Makar waved his little hands “The Great Deku Tree has told us so. The Hero is the Hero!” He stepped forward until he was at the end of the table. “We koroks are happy to serve the Hero and to repay him in kind for all he has done.”

“I havn’t done anything.” Link tried to say but Makar just went on with his speech.

“I shall inform my kin of your selflessness and how you recused me from the dreaded remlit!” he bowed “I shall return Mr. Hero.” And in a poof of green sparkles he was gone.

Link stared at the spot where the korok had been but another mew from the remlit had him looking up above his head. She was flapping her ears and sniffing everything curiously. She didn’t show any sign of wanting to leave so Link just started making breakfast for when Sidon got back.  While he decided and prepared on a simple meal of scrambled eggs and mushroom the remlit flitted over this way and that. Twilight watched with rapt attention and only gave a warning growl when the cat-like creature padded over to give her steak a sniff. Though there apparently was no need to worry as the remlit turned up her nose and then walked over to the fire where she started grooming herself.

“Making yourself at home?” Link remarked with a smirk as he finished the eggs and spooned them onto the plate.

He was just beginning to set the table when Sidon walked in, holding at least ten more fish. “You didn’t tell me which so I got an assortment.” He placed them on the counter before walking over to sit down at the table. He looked over to their new addition, who had stopped grooming herself to stare at Sidon with absolute awe. “Hello, little one.” Sidon grinned. Link watched with no small amount of surprise as she padded over to Sidon and allowed him to pick her up. “Oh, you’re a friendly one?” she was sniffing his fingers “And quite cute too. So what-Ow!” The remlit started noming on his fingers. Sidon didn’t put her down but he did frown at her “Why is she biting me?”

“Because you are a fish.” Link set down his fork “Does it hurt?”

“No, not really. It’s not even that hard.”

“Good, then she gets one warning.” Link plucked the remlit from Sidon’s hands by the scruff of the neck and held her up in the air two inches from his glaring face “ **Listen** , you want to stay here? That’s fine. **But** there are **rules**. **No biting, is one of them**! Of anything!” He stated in a resolute tone to her wide eyed face. “And you two,” he paused a moment to look at Twilight “have to get along. The moment I see anyone hurt anyone else they’ll be sleeping outside in the barn. Understand?” Twilight tossed her head testily but with an agreeing ruff. Link got the impression she was only acquiescing because she hated sleeping outside, it was beneath her. He turned his gaze back to the remlit and took note of her dropping ears and curled up tail. Link stared her down and then a soft meow came from her mouth. For that he nodded and softened his face as he set her down. Just to make sure there were no hard feelings he went to the kitchen and tossed her one of the fresh fish. She happily attacked it. “So,” Link said as he sat back down “Do you want to name her or should I?” When he looked up Sidon was watching him with a rather blown away expression. “What?”

Sidon shook his head “Nothing, it’s nothing. So it’s a her?”

“I checked, yes. Do you have a female name in mind?” Link took a bite of eggs and was a little annoyed to find he should have added more cheese.

Sidon considered it for a moment and then looked down when he felt something against his feet. The remlit had finished her second fish and was now rubbing up against Sidon’s legs affectionately. “Well, when she’s not biting me she’s very sweet.” That seemed to make Sidon realize something “She actually reminds me a lot of this one character from a novel I read.”

“Really? What novel?”

“Not a clue,” He shrugged “the book was torn in half and I only read the ending. But apparently I think it was about two warring factions, the Beorc and the Laguz, that eventually found peace. Was that something that actually happened?”

Link had no clue what he was talking about “There are no races in all of Hyrule called anything like that.”

“I see. It must have been fiction then. Anyway, what about Mia?”

Link repeated the name in his mind before nodded “Mia sounds fine to me.” He finished his eggs. “We should go into town and buy not only a dog bed but maybe a scratching post. Remlits seem a lot like cats to me and cats like to scratch.”

“You go into town.” Link raised an eyebrow in question. “If just you go it’ll be quicker and you can return home before lunch. I’ll stay here and see to the chores and then go for another swim perhaps.”

“Are you sure?” Link frowned, wondering if Sidon actually had some ulterior motive. He believed the words he was saying were true, but there might also be something Sidon was not telling him.

“Positively,” Sidon chuckled “Or is this your way of saying you can’t go anywhere without me?”

Link frowned. He was not that smitten as to border on dependent “No.”

“Good, because though I love you we can’t spend all of our time together. Go out, stay and have a drink even. I’m sure Bolson will be eager to see you.”

“He’s always happy to see me.” Link shrugged.

“Even more reason to stay! I’ll expect you back by nightfall at the latest, how’s that?”

Link nodded “Alright, if you say so.”


	25. Chapter 25

Link had been riding Epona at a leisurely canter up the hill to Tarrey Town but when he came to the bridge he pulled back on the reigns to halt her. Precariously leaning over one of the sides, to which there was a sheer drop down to water, was a calico cat peering and trying to not fall. The sight struck Link as odd because there were no cats, as far as he knew, that belonged to anyone that lived here. Dismounting he walked over to the animal with the intent to pull it away from the ledge and possible death. But the cat turned its head and gave him a pleading mew that was not unlike the sounds Mia had made earlier that day. Two green emerald eyes then turned to look down at the water. Link looked over and saw that way far down were a few fish swimming.

“Fish?” Link looked at the cat, who in turn looked back at him. “Is that why you’re putting yourself in danger?” Another meow has his answer. Rolling his eyes he walked over and took out one of the four fish he had brought with him. They wear meant to be a two a piece thank you gift for Bolson and Hudson, but he supposed one fish each would be alright. And he’d just take the remaining back home and give it to Mia. “Here,” He held out the fish and the cat sniffed it before snatching it within its teeth. “Now stay away from the edge. It’s dangerous.” The feline gave a more garbled meow as it ran off into town.

The cat was possibly a stray and he would ask Bolson about it if he got the chance. Link grabbed Epona’s reigns and walked her through the archway and into the town quad. Immediately he noticed two things.

  * The Inn’s lights were out and there was a sign out front saying the building was for sale.
  * There was another building just across from Husdon’s house that had a sign reading ‘Sera’s Sundries : Mini Grocery and Armory’



That was certainly new. Link tied Epona off to one of the posts before looking around. Rhondson was the first he spotted and she seemed to be talking with a young girl. He was about to walk over and ask her what had happened in the last few days but her expression looked rather annoyed so he thought better of it. He didn’t see Bolson or Hudson but he figured they were probably already in the pub. Link was just about to head over that way when Fyson walked out of the new shop holding a red shirt with an odd white square design on it.

“Fyson!” Link called out as he ran over “When did the town get a new shop?”

Fyson raised a brow at him “That’s your first question?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” The Rito shook his head, causing the traditional dangling plumage to bounce “I just thought you’d ask about Hagie first.”

“Alright, what happened to Hagie? I can see that the Inn is closed up.”

“Bolson gave him a choice. Stop acting like a dumbass and amend his behavior or leave. Go back to Hateno Village. Says as mayor he will not stand for his town to be intolerant.” Fyson made an annoyed clipping sound with his beak to express his agitation “Town wasn’t intolerant at all. None of us were. Just that idiot Hagie. Now that he’s gone we can all go back to normal.”

Link frowned “But.. why would Bolson give such an ultimatum?”

“Remember last time you were here Hagie insulted you?”

“Yes.” Link said dryly. “Wait… because of me?!”

“That’s what we’re all thinking. Bolson wanted Hagie to apologize to you and when he said he wouldn’t Bolson told him his ‘Behavior left much to be desired or even attempted’,” Fyson tried to mimic the way Bolson spoke but failed completely, much to Link’s amusement. “Hagie then called Bolson something, rumor has it, and Bolson just gave him the choice. By the next morning Hagie and his family were packing up.”

Though Link has happy and grateful that Bolson stood up for him, at the same time he worried that now everyone would treat him differently. It had been him that got Hagie kicked out, after all. What if the other residents now treated him like some precious little thing? Don’t hurt Link because Bolson will come to his rescue.

Before he could think more on it thought Fyson smacked him upside the back of the head. “I see that look,” The Rito’s eyes narrowed at him “Hagie dug his own pit and paid the consequences for it. There isn’t a person in Tarrey who blames you or is sad to see him gone.  In fact, everyone is for the most part still talking about your marriage coming up soon.”

Link gasped “What!? I’m not getting married!”

“So that Zora you live with isn’t going to be your mate?”

“Well yes! I mean that, yes. He’ll be my mate, but I’m not getting married. Those are two different things!”

“No they’re not.” Fyson gestured back to the new store “Either way you should go in and meet the new town residents. Nice couple with a daughter.” The Rito turned and began walking away with a departing wave over his shoulder “See you around, Link.”

Link frowned at his retreating form. He was going to have to talk to Bolson about this marriage business. Even though he knew it would be like talking to a brick wall. Still, if Fyson could be believed that no one blamed him- that was at least good to know. Link then turned and walked up the dirt path to place his hand on the shop door.

The moment he entered he was greeted with the smell of sandalwood and fish. Looking at the counter he saw the same calico cat from earlier. The cat rose up to greet him and Link reached out a hand to scratch behind its ears “Well hello again. You ate that fish I see.”

“How odd.” Came a generously female voice. A rather plump women came through the back curtain holding a saucer of cream which she then set down for the cat. “My Little Roo is usually so weary of strangers. Especially now that everything is new for him. But he seemed to trust you right away.” The women’s attentive gaze raked him up and down.

Link tried to laugh off his unease “It’s only because I bribed him. I gave him a fish earlier because I didn’t want him falling off the bridge.” That made him remember that he had not introduced himself. He held out a hand “I’m Link. I live just a ways out of town along the shore.” Frantically he tried to find some compliment to give. “It’s going to be very nice to have another shop here in town. Especially one dealing with groceries.” He looked around and saw that the right side of the store had a series of carts and stands full of food items. There were apples, honey combs, jars of honey, honey candy, spicy peppers, hylian shrooms and hyrule herbs, and lastly cane sugar. The left hand side of the store had a display of a very well-crafted green tunic set that immediately caught Link’s eye. The pointed hat was a bit odd, but something about the outfit made him feel nostalgic; though he had no clue as to why. Beside the display was a catalog featuring many armor and clothing sets as well as weapons.

“Thank you, you are very kind to say so.” The women smiled at him. Her gaze was a little less intense now “My name is Sera. I run the store along with my husband Granté. He specializes in weapons, you see.” Link nodded and then nearly had to jerk out of the way as a young girl burst through the door and ran up to the counter.

“Mother! Mother! The Gerudo lady has a baby!” She was practically jumping “She says whenever she and her husband go out I can watch her as long as you’ll let me!” The girl then stopped as she seemed to finally notice Link, and was obviously smitten with him on sight. The girl was a mini copy of her mother, and yet somehow her gaze made Link feel even more uncomfortable. “Hello, I’m Beth. What’s your name?”

“Link. It’s nice to meet you.” He tried to sound kind.

“Are you an adventurer?”

“I used to be. In a way.”

“Really!” She beamed “That’s so cool! Adventures are just so amazing!” She blushed and looked away “Will you tell me about some of your heroic stories when you have the time?”

Link laughed uneasily “Afraid I don’t have any of those.” He cleared his throat “Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and say hello and welcome you to the village.” His eyes then darted to Roo as the cat jumped off the counter and went over to a plush checkered pillow hidden away in a cubbyhole on the floor just under the stack of shrooms. Link then remembered what he’d originally come into town for. “I’m sorry but, do you have any pet beds?” He pointed to the one Roo was lying on. “Like that one, but maybe bigger?”

Sera seemed genuinely intrigued “I’ve never had anyone ask for one of them before, but yes. I make them myself. I prefer to keep my little Roo comfortable. As they say, cat’s choose us you know. We don’t choose them.”

“I have a cat as well. Well, actually she’s a remlit. And I have a dog too.” Talking about Mia and Twilight was a much easier topic “Do you think you have two beds that would fit that size? Small and then big?”

“I can see. What genders are they dear? Or does it not matter?”

“Both are female, but I’ll take anything really. I just need them off my bed.”

Sera laughed as she turned away to go back behind a curtain “You can always get a bigger bed dear!”

 _“I seriously doubt it.”_ Link thought to himself but then had to smile as she brought out exactly what he hoped to find.

She held up the large green bed with cloudy gray swirls “This one is a mixture of Rito feathers and cider chips and the smaller one,” She held up a solid magenta pink with a single white paw print in the middle “Is lamb’s wool and warm saflina.”

“They’re perfect! How much are they?”

“Well,” She pretended to think about it. She even gave a wink to her daughter who giggled “Since you were so nice to my little Roo I’ll give you the cat one for free. The dog one is 50 rupees.” Link happily agreed and then remembered a scratching post.

“You wouldn’t happen to have scratching posts too by any chance?”

Sera was absolutely delighted “Oh, I just love people who take of their pets! Warms my heart! What size do you need?”

“A tiny one will do.”

That earned him a frown and a lecture about just how important it was for cats to climb, scamper, hide, jump, and even get away from humans to have quiet naps. By the end, Link was ready to agree to anything. So he ended up buying a medium size cat tree. Sera would have pushed him into a bigger one if he hadn’t made the legitimate excuse that Epona couldn’t carry something bigger than herself.

When Link finally left the shop he felt exhausted. As he tied his purchases onto Epona’s saddle he looked over at the pub and wondered if he should make an appearance sense he was there after all. But, he was so emotionally tired and really just wanted to go home to Sidon. But what about the fish? Looking up at the sky he saw it was midafternoon. Bolson and Hudson deserved something better than just a single fish. If Link hurried he could make it back home before lunch.

Yes, that sounded like a much better idea.

He quickly synched up all the items and then trotted Epona back home. When Sidon hadn’t greeted him as he rode in Link figured the Zora was still out on his swim. After all, he had told Link to stay later. Twilight and Mia came out to greet him. Mia flying and then ploping onto his head with a meow of greeting and Twilight licking his hand. The wolf immediately saw the bed and walked over, sniffing it. “Yes, that’s yours.” Link said as he pushed her out of the way so he could untie it. “Both of these are going up into our room and-,” A thought occurred to him. Did he really want them looking at him if Sidon and he were being intimate. No, not in the least. “Guest room. They are going into one of the guest rooms and you both can sleep in there.” Come to think of it, why didn’t he just have them sleep in the guest rooms to begin with? No special bed needed. Well, too late now.

He took the beds up first, tossing them on the ground for Twilight and Mia to immediately paw at. He left them to figure it out as he went back down for the cat post. On his way out the door he noticed there was another Royal letter on the table. Sense the previous one he’d burned he knew it had to be a new one. Great, he’d deal with that later. He was just in the middle of untying the knots from the saddle when Epona raised her head and let out a loud cry, stomping her front feet. “Wow easy!” Link stroked her neck as he tried to sooth her “What’s gotten into you?” She neighed again.

“Link!” Sidon’s voice called out. He sounded both pained and terrified. Link’s head whipped around as he saw the Zora Prince carrying a smaller, bleeding, limp body of a much older Zora in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Link was happy the elderly Zora had been just unconscious and not dead. Though being unconscious had the added benefit of allowing him to work quickly and unobstructed. Sidon had helped as best he could. Grabbing whatever Link needed and helping him move the body. Once all the bandages were in place and the bleeding had stopped they laid the Zora down in the second guest room and shut the door. The man didn’t need Twilight and Mia disturbing him or giving him a fright when he woke up. Link went downstairs and found Sidon sitting in one of the chairs with his hands overlapping under his chin. He was looking into the fire with a faraway expression and Link had to push aside a sinking feeling in his gut.

“It’s better that he rest for now. I hope when he wakes up he isn’t too scared of seeing all this,” he gestured to the house “for the first time.” Sidon didn’t really reply to that so Link absently tucked a loose hair behind his ear. He walked forward and instead of grabbing a chair he went to sit down in front of the fire at Sidon’s feet, leaning against his leg. “Do you know him?”

Sidon’s gaze seemed to come back a bit when Link touched him. Realizing he was there Sidon finally offered a nod “His name is Kapson.” he spoke softly “He used to tutor Mipha, my sister, and I when we were very young. I haven’t seen him since I reached my adulthood.” He looked down at his feet as Mia rubbed against his leg. “I’m not sure why he’s here or who hurt him. I- I think the animals are hungry.” Sidon rose to his feet to go into the kitchen.

Actually Link had already fed them, but he knew an additional meal wouldn’t do any harm so he kept silent. Besides, he knew Sidon needed the distraction. He needed to physically just do something to ease his uncertainty. He waited until Sidon was done to then ask “Sidon… is something going on that you’re not telling me?” He knew it would be a touchy subject so he braced himself for the worst.

Sidon just froze and his expression became pained “I… I don’t know, Link.” He looked anywhere but at the Hylian in the room. He petted Twilight’s head “Please, let me talk to Kapson first and then I’ll tell you what I know.” Link nodded, figuring that was the best he was going to get out of his lover under the circumstances.

“I’ll… just start on dinner then?” Link asked with an offering tone, hoping Sidon might help him and therefore use it as another way to distract himself.

But Sidon either didn’t realize the offer and its intent or just ignored it as he nodded “I’m going to sit by his bedside just in case he wakes up.” He didn’t even wait for Link to respond. He just turned and headed back up the stairs.

Link tried to be understanding as he watched Sidon leave. He really did. But it seemed as if even the animals could feel the impending sadness in the air. Twilight came to rub her head against Link’s hand and Mia perched on his shoulder, mewing. “I know guys.” Link murmured, petting each with one hand. “It’s alright. Everything is going to be ok.” Even as he said it though he didn’t believe it.

He remembered his ominous dream from so long ago. Sidon leaving him to go back to the sea.

_“I have to go back.”_

No. Sidon wouldn’t do that. He’d promised Link that he would take him as his mate. Sidon was honorable and… and a Prince. Which would win out if push came to shove? The lover or the ruler? Link knew the answer even before he thought it. And what was worse is Link couldn’t fault him for it, because he completely understood. With power comes great accountability. If his people needed him, then Sidon would be a Prince to them first and foremost.

Sidon just might leave.

And Link could not go with him. Nor would he try to stop him.

Link stifled his rising unease and just threw himself into making an extravagant dinner, even though he wasn’t the least bit hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update sometime around Christmas  
> Pokemon Sword and Shield are arriving in three days and I plan to completely drown myself in them. Not to mention I'm fascinated by my Husband's Death Stranding game. It has two of my top ten fav actors in it, like I'm not going to binge that. So that's why this batch update is early. See you all soon!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I finished the next chapter and I wanted to post it early, because I think I finally was able to write the scenes and emotions how I wanted. I’ve been working and rewriting this chapter for about a week now. But more then that I also wanted to post the story’s first picture! Drawn by me. I’m not a very good artist so I do apologize. All I can draw is chibi. And I really only have pencils, pens, and paper to work with. Everything I do ends up looking like the anime ‘Lucky Star’. But I’ve always wanted to do a fic that had pictures. I’ve seen it done once or twice before and I always admired those artists so much. So I’m finally going to try it! I can’t promise every chapter will have a picture. But If I’m happy with the way the drawing turns out for any particular scene I’ll post it.  
> I use to draw a lot when I was younger but I stopped after my high school teacher was giving me a failing grade in Art class because “Anime is not real art. It’s just cartoons and doodling.” And young fifteen to sixteen year old me was petrified of getting anything below a 3.0 GPA, let alone a failing grade. So I dropped the class and never picked up a sketchbook again. Until now, obviously. Ironically the same thing happened when I began writing. My literature teacher told me I had no potential and that I should just give up. And no I’m not exaggerating. If it hadn’t been for my biology teacher telling me I was actually decently good I probably would have given up writing too. And this story and many of my others would never have been born. I think it’s safe to say I was not very self-confident in my youth. Now that I type it out I realize how sad that all is. Jeez.

Sidon sat in the chair next to the bed, waiting. He was beside himself with worry. First Ruto and now Kapson? Why were Zora venturing so far away from their domains? Why had Ruto wanted to take him back home? What was happening?! A mixture of anger and fear was burning inside him and left him feeling tense all over. Why had Kapson been injured and laying on the beach? If Sidon hadn’t found him he might have died. If someone else had found him… no, the people around here knew Sidon well enough now that they would not be afraid of other Zora. He was sure of that. Who would hurt Kapson? He was a kind and gentle man with limitless patience. Maybe if he’d found Ruto back in Lurelin Village this wouldn’t have happened? He knew he shouldn’t think like that. It wasn’t his fault that Kapson was hurt. He was an exiled Prince. What was he supposed to do? Especially if he didn’t know what was happening.

Exiled by false combat, he reminded himself. His cousin had cheated. Sidon knew that now thanks to Link. But still, it wasn’t like he had any way to prove it. Even if he declared that the weapon he used was of Hylian make, and therefore forbidden within the Domain, how could he say that without exposing himself as well. Then again, he was exiled so maybe his people wouldn’t care that he’d been to the surface and therefor knew their weapon types. That’s he’d even gone so far as promised to take a Hylian as his mate. Even though it hadn’t happened yet, Sidon had every intention of honoring his promise to Link. He would never have said or promised something of that magnitude carelessly. But what if he had to return? What then? He supposed his people would either have to not care or learn to accept his choice because he wasn’t giving up Link. Perhaps, if they loved and respected him enough, then they would give Link a chance.

“I know that look.” Sidon jerked back to the moment as he turned to look at Kapson. His elder’s dark red face was pained but he looked to Sidon with absolute warmth and admiration. “It is so **good** to see that you are well, my young Prince. I feared the worst.”

“Kapson!” Sidon smiled, carefully taking the other Zora’s hands into his as he grasped them tightly.

Kapson turned his head to look around the room “Where am I exactly?”

“On the surface world. In a house. You are safe here, I promise!”

The crease just above Kapson’s eyes furrowed “In who’s house?”

“My friend’s!” He cringed at his own wording. Why the hack had he even said that? “No, more like mine and my… someone I trust.” Probably best not to overload the wounded man with the whole truth quite yet. “He won’t hurt you. He didn’t even hurt me when he found me. His name is Link. He’s the one that bandaged you up. See?”

Kapson slowly raised an arm before setting it back down with a grunt. He then turned to look back at Sidon’s face “Someone you trust?” His gaze bore into Sidon as if seeking a better truth than that.

“He’s…” Sidon couldn’t lie and didn’t want to “He’s my mate, Kapson. He’s my Hylian mate.”

Kapson only continued to stare at him and then surprised Sidon immensely when he sighed “I should lecture you, council you, or even reprimand you for what you just said. But to be honest, my Prince, we have a great deal more pressing matters on our hands.”

“Kapson, please tell me what is going on.”

“So you don’t know. I knew as much. He’s taken over everything, Sidon. Your cousin, Jabu.”

Sidon blinked “What? How? He isn’t King is he?”

“Yes, I’m afraid he is.” A wave of disgust crossed Kapson’s face. As if admitting the words were distasteful.

“ **How?”** His face went pale as he asked “Is my father dead? Are all the ruling leaders dead?”

“He might as well be. After you were banished King Dorphan became gravely ill.”

“With what?”

“We do not know. Even after you left the King still refused to go to war with the surface. No matter how much Jabu begged him to reconsider. I think he never trusted Jabu after Princess Mipha’s death, and asking for your banishment was the final straw. And then things started happening. The King fell mysteriously ill and Queen Rutela was killed by whaling ships. Or at least, that was what Jabu said when her body was found. King Zora XVI is the only elder left. Whether he believes Jabu or not I do not know. But with King Zora XVI as the only leading elder left… Jabu has the King’s support.”

“And he’s going to wage war against the surface world?” Kapson nodded “Kapson he can’t! So many people will die and for what?! The surface doesn’t want to hurt us! They don’t even know we exist!”

“My prince,” Kapson coughed and cringed in pain. Sidon calmed down enough as to not upset him “There is more. Jabu asked to take Princess Ruto as his mate and she refused, fled into the night. I cannot say I blame her.” Sidon could hardly believe what he was hearing. “He might have even asked to mate Prince Ralis, if he were old enough and able to conceive. But luckily he is not. Even then the pour child just lost his mother.” Kapson’s face crumbled. “That’s when he started controlling the boundaries of all the Domains. Cracking down on who goes in or out. Jabu commands an army of octorocks and other heinous creatures. He has control over them.”

Control over any and all sea life was utterly inconceivable “How does he possess such power?”

“He has the Zora Sapphire.”

Sidon was outraged “Impossible, Kapson! That relic was lost to the Fathomless Trench long ago.”

“I know, my prince, but I have seen it.” Kapson insisted with a horrified look to his eyes. “He wields it without regard or mercy. He uses it and forces everyone to bow to him. He let those creatures take over the Domain. Everything is dying, Sidon! Very soon we won’t have anything left. No coral reefs, plentiful seas, no food, nothing!”

Kapson struggled to sit up but Sidon gently just put him back down. “Easy now.”

Kapson huffed, half in pain and half at being told what to do “Sidon, we’ve really needed you at home. You must come back, please! If you don’t do something soon everyone will starve.”

Sidon eyes were full of anguish as he thought about his home, his own people suffering, an immanent war that would affect and kill thousands needlessly. And then, as an accompanying thought, he realized the agony he was about to cause Link. “I will, Kapson.” He closed his eyes as he finished with “I swear it.”

The elder Zora looked as if he had expected Sidon to put up more of a struggle “Even though you are banished? The penalty for returning is death.”

“Jabu won his fight with me by using a Hylian weapon specializing in electricity. An element that is extremely affective against water type creatures.” Sidon explained. “I saw Ruto not a few weeks ago, though we didn’t talk for long. I was not able to find her again.”

“Then…” Kapson’s face grinned “You are not banished! You can return home! If he cheated then his claim on the throne is forfeit! My Prince… Sidon, **you** are our rightful King.”

Sidon didn’t know what he should say to that. Kapson hadn’t said his father was dead, just morbidly ill. He hoped he would not be too late to save him. Regardless, he was his people’s only hope.

“Thank you, Kapson.” Sidon tried to give his best reassuring smile “I shall leave immediately. But you are in no state to come with me. Please, will you stay here? Before war does brake out I need a Zora on the surface world to act as an ambassador.” He steadied his breath as he considered his next words “They are not cruel, Kapson. No more so then we ourselves are. I have come to know all the races that live here. And I have enjoyed their company immensely. If I had the time I would tell you all I have learned, but right now I’m afraid you will just have to believe me.”

He was quiet for a long moment before saying “I worried that is you were still alive that being exiled might change you. Make you bitter and seek revenge. Like your cousin.”

Sidon thought back to when he’d been attacked just before Link had found him “I might have. If I had not met Link.” A wistful smile curved his lips “He saved me.  And I owe him a great debt for that.”

Kapson nodded “Then the debt is mine as well. I will do as you ask, your highness. I don’t feel I’d be much good at fighting anyway.” He joked.

Sidon chuckled at that “Link will take care of you. He cooks the most amazing meals. The Salmon Meuniere is particularly good.” His smile lessened a bit as he let go of Kapson’s hands. “Please, get some rest. I have to see to a few things and then I’ll be off.” Kapson nodded and had already closed his eyes by the time Sidon was closing the door. Sidon turned just as Link was coming up the stairs with a plate full of food.

“Oh! Sorry it took so long. I kind of went a little overboard with dinner to-” He trailed off as he saw Sidon’s face. Link tried to not look as concerned as he was. Sidon didn’t need an more stress from the looks of it. “Sidon… you look like you’re friend just died in your arms.” Immediately once he said it he wanted to just kick himself. What the heck kind of thing was that to say!? Wait…what if it was true?! His eyes glanced to the guest bedroom door.

Sidon gave him a perplexed look before shaking it off as he replied with “No, Kapson’s fine.” Link sighed in relief “Link… May we go downstairs please?”

Link’s gut was feeling even worse than before as he nodded. The moment they were in the kitchen Link turned to look at him. “Sidon what is going on? Please tell me. I want to help!”

Sidon raised his hands to place them on Link’s shoulders, calming him. “Link, my cousin has taken over the Domain and is building an army to fight with the surface. He’s somehow found the Zora Sapphire. Which has the power to control the entire ocean. With it he has made himself King. I must go back home and stop this before it is too late.”

Link’s expression was horrified but then he looked down and in a soft voice said “I understand. You need to go.”

His lips pursed as he tried to explain himself “They are my people, Link. They need me-”

“ **Sidon**.” Link said firmly, catching his lover off guard “ _I_ _understand_. It’s your responsibility. You can’t ignore it. Not when you know you could help.” He gulped “Not when you know you can stop it.”

Sidon was speechless. He reached up a hand and combed his fingers through Link’s loose hair just the way he liked it “I should have known you would understand. You always do. Forgive me?” His eyes softened then. A mixture of sorrow and gratitude.

“There is nothing to forgive. I love you.” Link took a steadying breath that covered up the beginning of a sob “When are you leaving?”

“Now.” Link jerked in his hand and though Sidon noticed it he didn’t mention it. “I promise I will return to you by your heat.”

Link shook his head and even brushed Sidon’s hand aside “Forget about that. _This_ is more important.” He shrugged “There will be other heats, don’t worry about that. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“I made you a promise that I intend to keep.” He then lifted Link up into his arms so that they could look at one another more evenly “I wish I could bring you with me.” He admitted.

“I know.” Link nodded “But I can’t breathe under water.” Link stated the obvious for both their sakes. As if verbally confirming it out loud would make them both stop wishing it wasn’t their reality. “It’s alright Sidon. I’ll still be here when you get back.” He leaned forward to press their foreheads together. It felt as if the unlikely yet pleasant little world they had made for themselves was crumbling and only the skin to skin touch gave them both any sort of grounding.

“Will you take care of Kapson?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, I knew I could rely on you.” He closed his eyes to just enjoy the feel of Link’s small body in his arms for a moment longer. “I love you, Link. You are my mate and I shall return.” He hugged him closer and Link buried his face in Sidon’s neck. “It’s to you I will _always_ return.”

Link bit his lower lip to stop another sob just before he leaned back and grabbed Sidon’s face in his hands before kissing him. He kissed him longer and deeper than he ever had before. Pouring every bit of his desire and devotion into that one meaningful touch. He only hoped it would be enough. Sidon allowed it. Encouraged it. Drank it. When they finally did part, they could only watch one another as Sidon ever so slowly set him down. Without a word but still holding each other’s gaze Sidon turned, opened the door to their home, and gave Link one last smile.

“I’ll be back late.” His tone held nowhere near the mirth that he meant the words to have. But Link knew he was trying, so he nodded and faked his own amused smile.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” His voice cracked in the middle as he waved a hand.

The door closed. He could hear Sidon’s footprints as he walked across the road. Link wondered if he’d wave to Epona as he left. Probably.

Sidon was gone.

The sound of his walking faded away and then there was only the quiet of the house. The lights suddenly seemed too bright. The food around him was growing cold. He should really put that away.

Link couldn’t move.

Link just stood there looking at the door. Wishing, hoping, praying that this was all some horrible dream. Any moment now the door would open. Sidon would walk back in and they could have dinner. The food was already done and waiting to be eaten after all. Any moment now the door would open. Sidon and he could figure out what they were having for dinner tomorrow night while Twilight and Mia dosed by the fire’s warmth. Any moment that door would open. They could cuddle on the couch like so many times before. Everything would be fine. Everything would be as it should be. When the door still didn’t open Link began to shake. He then rushed to open the door and ran outside in bare feet. He ran across the rock and sand path down to the beach screaming Sidon’s name.

Just one last goodbye.

That’s all he wanted.

One last reassurance and that smile that made him feel like he could do anything.

He came back to himself when his feet touched the cold night surf. He looked around, frantic to see Sidon anywhere. There was only the endless sandy shoreline and the line where the sky met the sea. The tide swished out and then rolled back in over his feet. It froze his skin and yet he didn’t feel it.

He was gone.

Link felt tears well up in his eyes and then spill over his cheeks.

He was gone.

He shouldn’t cry. Hero’s didn’t cry. Knight’s didn’t cry. Men did not cry. But omegas could cry.

His released a shaky breath as he then looked down at his own hands in disbelief at his own thoughts. Was he really criticizing himself and searching for an acceptable reason so he could cry? Why? More tears slid down his cheeks to collect and drip from his chin. He was crying because someone he loved was gone. Wasn’t that reason enough? Did he need any other excuse!?

He covered his mouth as he began to sob.

A moment later he felt a nudge at his leg. Looking to his side he found Twilight with a blanket waded in her mouth. He had to swallow back more sobs as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Thanking her he accepted the blanket, wrapping it around himself for warmth. He walked just far enough out of the surf before sitting down on the sand. He was thinking a little more rationally, though he was still highly upset. He knew that standing in ocean water while crying with no more protection than a simple shirt was not going to get him anything but sick. The moment he sat down Twilight curled up behind him and rested her head in his lap. He scratched behind her ears and petted her soft fur. It comforted him.

He stared out at the sea and though back to what Sidon had told him. How he’d always been fascinated by the surface and wanted so desperately to be a part of their world. Funny, Link supposed. Because right now he’d give anything to be part of Sidon’s.

[](https://imgur.com/KILcElJ)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Holidays Everyone!

Link tried and struggled for several hours after going back home. He put the food away and didn’t even eat one bite. He left the plate he’d made next to Kapson’s bedside for when he woke up. He didn’t sleep at all that night. It felt wrong to be alone in the bed. By the next morning while he was doing the routine chores he felt dissociated from the world. It continued on around him but he just wanted no active part in it. It was like the time he’d been rejected by Zelda all over again. Packing what little he truly owned in a bag on Epona’s saddle because he was asked to leave the castle by that night. Except this time instead of clothes it was memories. He figured that, like before, it would get easier with time. The pain would subside to a dull ache even if it never fully left. He’d find something else to occupy himself with. Something else to give him purpose. Or at the very least something to be responsible for. Perhaps that’s why he surrounded himself with animals. They needed him and that made him feel worthwhile.

In the beginning he would wake up, treat and redress Kapson’s injuries, and then go downstairs to make breakfast.  He would then feed Kapson before leaving to tend to Epona and Strawberry. After which he’d deal with the chickens, which were as misbehaved as they’d ever been. Then came Twilight and Mia, then a bit of fishing the old fashioned way would take him to about noon. Feed everyone lunch. Find something else to clean or organize until dinner. And then after cleaning and rewrapping Kapson’s wounds a second time it was finally time for bed.

It was strange how much of his life was different even though the majority of it was still the same. To an outside eye it may look similar, but to Link it was like the change from night to day. He didn’t go swimming any more. It was too much of a reminder. Everything was a reminder and he just tried to ignore it.

Hours blurred into days which bled into weeks.

One night he’d been making dinner like he always did, but when he started to cut the potatoes he stopped. The smell of them, all starchy and rooty, just didn’t sit well on his stomach. He turned to the rice that had been soaking for a minute or two to get fully clean. After rinsing the hard kernels he then patted them dry and poured them into the skillet which had been warming up with a bit of oil and butter. When the brown kernels had started giving off an almost nutty smell he killed the heat and added the boiling water before covering it. Then he’d just stared at the lid. Why was he going through all this trouble? He liked rice and steamed crab meat just fine but lately he wasn’t really up for eating rich food. He still made it because Kapson seemed to like it. At least, Link thought he did. The older Zora was more reserved around him then Sidon ever way. Link tried to be understanding and non-threatening, but it was still a slow process. He knew that. So why was he doing this? Kapson would be fine with any old good tasting food Link didn’t have to push himself to make such multi-course meals.

Did he keep doing it because just in case Sidon came home he would then be able to eat something delicious? Sit at their table and tell Link that all was well while he gushed about how happy Link’s food made him?

He found himself unable to continue. In anger he grabbed the half cut spuds and threw them against the wall. One of them ricocheted and ended up smashing into a chilly potion on an upper shelf. The blue vicious liquid oozed down the wall to plop on the floor.  Link looked at the mess he made and sighed, feeling regret deep down to his core. If he’d known this would happen he wouldn’t have thrown them. With a heavy feeling of shame he grabbed a cloth and started cleaning it up.

He wasn’t sure why he so angry. Yes Sidon was gone, but it wasn’t like he’d had a choice. It wasn’t like he was dead. He’d promised Link he would come back.

**He’d promised.**

Link kept telling himself that. He repeated it over and over every time he thought about Sidon. Pushing the worry away. Forcing his fears down and the little dark voice in his head to just shut up. It happened more often than he would have liked. Every day seemed to get more intense, despite his best efforts. Even Kapson seemed to notice. He looked at Link as if he were a pillow with too much stuffing. Once the Zora’s wounds were healed up he was free to look and walk around the house and farm, which wasn’t the best for Link’s mentality. Every time he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eyes he would turn, hoping it was Sidon, only to be reminded that Kapson had red coloring too. Was it red? Looked more like a dark vermillion to Link. Which only made Link wonder why his mind was being so cruel to him.

At any point during the day Link would sometimes find himself having to stop and just sit a moment. His feelings seemed to go back and forth between the uncontrollable chokehold of crippling isolation, denial and sorrow, and then blatant ignorance. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what he was truly feeling. Loneliness. How could he have so many animals and even a house guest and _still feel lonely_. He would try cooking or cleaning, focusing on anything really, only for it to inevitably not work. He was like a knife scraping butter on bread. Back and forth back and forth, but with every swipe the butter spread thinner and thinner. Sometimes he’d cry and just keep moving. Other times just stop altogether, go to his room, and curl into a ball with the blanket. No matter which his thoughts were always the same. Wishing the emotional pain would stop. It wasn’t helping him or changing anything. Why couldn’t it just stop?

Thankfully Kapson seemed kind enough to never ask Link about his behavior. Then again, maybe he didn’t care. Why would he? He didn’t talk to Link hardly at all. Which was fine by Link, because he didn’t really feel like talking. Whether Kapson’s silence was due to aversion or fearfulness, Link wasn’t sure anymore. At least the Zora was polite. He thanked him for his assistance and after every meal.

Then one night Link had served clam chowder as their dinner. He had not been able to catch any fish that day, so he’d decided to try different seafood. From the moment Kapson had sat down he seemed interested in the bowl. He smelled it and looked as if he enjoyed it greatly. “What is this?!”

“Clam Chowder.” Link offered with a half smile “I thought you might be getting tired of fish so I did something different.” He lied. He didn’t like saying any more words then he had to. Kapson took a spoonful to his mouth, blew on it, and then swallowed. Finally a look of savory enjoyment crossed his face. And yet it gave Link absolutely no true gratification at all. He was happy Kapson liked it, but nothing more than that.

Link opened his mouth to say he was glad Kapson liked it, but thought better of it. Closing his mouth he just looked down at his own bowl. He knew he should eat. He’d only had a bite of bread that morning and no lunch in the afternoon. He should eat.  

 “Sidon said you were a good cook.” Link’s head lifted at his words, surprised by what he was saying. The Zora had never really initiated a conversation until now. Short greetings and answered question yes, but never opening up a topic for Link to inquire about. Kapson took another bite and savored it before speaking again. “I can see now how you managed to interest him.” He cringed “I’m sorry. That came out wrong.” He sighed “This is… an odd predicament I find myself in. Forgive me. I mean no offense to your kindness or you.” He seemed at a loss for the right words “I meant… I can see why he likes you.”

Link understood. He was about to tell Kapson it was alright, but something in the pained expression on his face had Link pausing. Kapson looked more than just uncomfortable, he looked lost. Link tried to think about what the older Zora must have gone through. What Sidon had said was happening. It must not be easy. Living with a stranger who you used to think was an enemy but now you were forced to rely on them for basically everything. “So.. Sidon told you about… me and him?”

Kapson nodded “Says you’re his mate.”

“And… you hate that.”

Kapson was quite before shaking his head “I’d hate it more if it wasn’t obvious you love him as well.” Another spoonful of soup “And even then, it is not my life to critique. And I trust my Prince’s judgment.”

That way not the answer Link had been expecting, but nor did he really know what to say to that. Thank you? It wasn’t like he needed Kapson’s approval. Or anyone’s approval for that matter. So he decided to ask something different “Sidon told me that most Zora think that Hylians are rather cruel.”

“Yes, that is what they say.” Kapson nodded “What do the Hylian’s say about us?”

“Nothing. The majority do not even know Zora exist. But when they met Sidon they seemed to like him just fine.” A warmth entered his blue eyes as he remembered their long trip. The bridge and the dragon. The meeting with the Lurelin people when they first arrived. “But to be honest, it’s rather hard to not like Sidon.”

Kapson chuckled “Then perhaps Hylian’s are not all bad.” Link blinked “If they have the good sense to see the kindness in my Prince,” He looked to Link “and the compassion to care for a perfect stranger, then they cannot be so cruel after all.”

“Thank you for saying that.” Link smiled at that. He was happy that at the very least if he couldn’t be helpful as a Hero then he could help break down racial ignorance. Just like Sidon had. “How do you know Sidon?” Link knew the answer already but it seemed like a good question to keep the conversation going. He looked down at his bowl again and actually felt good enough to sip one spoonful.

“I was his teacher for much of his childhood life. He and his sister.”

“What was he like? It’s hard for me to imagine Sidon, as big as he is, as a child.”

Kapson chuckled again “For being such a large Zora now, he was actually rather small. A tad shorter than all the other children. But his head fin was the largest I’ve seen, and often got in the way.” Kapson’s expression grew distant but caring “He was a very clumsy child. But I knew even at a young age he had the ability to make a great ruler. He was adventurous, always the first to try new things. Tenacious, never one to give up just because something was difficult. Kind, just like his sister, and devoted to his people.” The Zora seemed to come back to himself then. “I am not a fool and I can tell that you miss him.” Link knew he should be embarrassed, but Kapson hadn’t said it in any way as to lay blame on his feelings or actions. He had said it simply, as if stating a fact. Which it was. “We missed him too. Mourned him. Everything… changed once he was gone. We were still grieving over the loss of our Princess. To add our Prince’s banishment on top of it was true cruelty. And he delighted in it. In our sorrow.”

“Sidon’s cousin?”

“His name is Jabu, and yes.” He sighed “But that is not for you to concern yourself with.”

Link knew a dismissal when he saw one. But they were finally talking. It was something new for Link’s starved mind. Just maybe if they could talk like this, about Sidon, then he wouldn’t miss him so much. “I was thinking that you’re mostly healed now. Completely, as a matter of fact. Maybe you’d like to get out? Beyond the farm? I can take you into town.”

“That would be very appreciated, Master Link.”

Link nodded, eager for something in his daily routine to be just slightly different.

That night as he’d been cleaning up the kitchen, and thinking about Sidon again, Link mentally did the math as to just how much longer he had until his heat. After all, Sidon had said he’d be back by then. But Link nearly dropped the plate he was washing when he realized it was in five days time. Five days. That seemed way too little time for Sidon to finish dealing with a political war and then magically come home. No, not even Sidon and all his charisma were that good. Which meant that not only was Link going to have to suffer through his heat alone, but Kapson was also in the house. With a full on blush Link realized he’d have to explain ABO dynamics to Kapson. He’d have to because usually it was three days before his heat when he started showing symptoms. He wished the world would just swallow him whole.

The next morning, however, Rhondson and Hudson stopped by with little Crimson. She had made a matching quilt for Link’s bed. Naturally they had not known and were surprised to find Sidon was gone. Link had then introduced them to Kapson and afterwards invited them in for lunch. Link was mentally kicking himself because if he’d know he was going to have more company he would have made something more extravagant than simple meaty rice bowls, though no one was complaining. He sat there quietly and said nothing, far happier that everyone else was engaging in conversation. He knew Sidon would be so happy to see Kapson getting along with Hudson and his family. Link tried to eat his food, but only managed two bites. When he noticed Crimson had finished her small portion, but still seemed hungry, he got a banana a started feeding her little bits from that. The little girl fisted each ~~w~~ slice before squishing it between her fingers and then trying to somehow get the mush in her mouth. Rhondson noticed this but only gave Link a ‘you’re spoiling her’ smile.

After dinner Link enjoyed having Crimson in his lap while she played with Mia’s fluffy tail. The remlit was astonishingly tolerant of the baby pulling at her fur and then every once in a while full on head-butting her with a squeal. He hadn’t really been listening to the conversation around him but when he overheard Kapson say “Are you quite certain?” he turned his head to look at them.

“What’s going on?”

“Kapson here is going to be the new caretaker for the Inn.” Hudson answered.

Link frowned “What?”

“We were just discussing my better health and how very soon I would have to make myself useful so I would not become a burden on you.” Kapson elaborated.

“You were never a burden. I was happy to help.” Link shook his head. It Kapson left then Link wouldn’t have him to focus on. To distract him. But wouldn’t Kapson leaving be a good thing? His heat was coming up soon and Link hadn’t wanted to explain all that anyway!

“I know young one,” Kaspon gave him a kind smile “But I can’t stay here and take advantage of your hospitality. And I also cannot go home. So I’m afraid the only solution is to start building myself a new life here on the surface. And Hudson here has just been so kind as to offer me a home and a job.”

“Oh,” Link gulped “I see. Well-” Kapson, his only lingering connection to Sidon, was now leaving. What was he going to do? Link pushed the thoughts away to the back of his mind. “Well, if you are certain. I won’t keep you from progressing forward.” Link stood up and turned to offer his hand for Kapson to shake. “When are you leaving?”

“I’ll be accompanying them back. No time like the present.”

When the Zora turned back to Hudson to ask more questions Link sat down with his back turned to them so they couldn’t see his face. Crimson was chewing on her balled up fist and then, as if sensing his distress, cooed and then smacked her free hand repeatedly on his knee. Link tried to offer her a genuine smile.

He continued to ignore and smother his anxiety even as he’d waved goodbye to all of them when they left. The moment they were out of sight Link went back inside, closed the door, and then leaned his back against it. What should he do now? He looked around the room. He’d had plans for dinner… but that seemed pointless now. He could… wash the linens of the guest bedroom. After all it was no longer being used. He should probably do all the sheets and blankets then. No use wasting all that energy for just one thing. But… if he washed the sheets of his bed would that get rid of Sidon's smell? Sometimes Link swore he could still smell his scent at night. Would that scent wash away? Like Sidon was never there?

He didn’t want that.

Shaking his head he went to the table to sit down, but all he was reminded of was when Mia joined their family and rubbed up against Sidon’s leg. Turning away he went to the couch. Where he’d felt Sidon’s body get excited- Upstairs! He could take an afternoon nap. Why not!? He opened the bedroom door and saw the bad where- _Bath_! He could take a shower and clear his head and relax. Relax just like how Sidon was when they had- **ENOUGH!**

Link felt like pulling out his hair as he just turned and ran out the door.

He couldn’t run to the sea where they used to swim. He couldn’t run down the shoreline until he was fully exhausted and his legs gave out from under him because he’d eventually reach the end where the secret cave was. He couldn’t go to the barn where he’d slept. He couldn’t stay inside the house that was _their_ home. He couldn’t go anywhere. Exhausted, Link just ran to the top of the hill that overlooked the sunset and yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Why! I hate that you’ve done this to me!” Tears were stinging his eyes as he glared at the ocean. He may be nowhere near the water but Link feel like he was drowning all over again. “Why did you have to change everything?! I was fine before you came in and made everything so damn great! So fucking warm and fun and- damn you! Why did you have to make me feel again! It was better how I used to be.” Was that really True? How he truly felt? A tear slid down his cheek to drip from his chin before he angrily wiped the trail away with the back of his hand. “Now look! I can’t do anything! Everywhere I go it’s tied to you! I can’t stop thinking about you long enough to even eat! And I’m starving!” He slumped to the ground, wiping at his crying face. “I just wish I knew if you were alright.”

Why could he not just trust Sidon’s word?

Why did he not trust Sidon to return to him? However long that may take.

Because all logic said otherwise? No. If logic had been at work Sidon and he would not even be where they are. A Zora and a Hylian was the definition of illogical, but that hadn’t stopped Link from falling in love with him. Hadn’t stopped Sidon either.

Was it that he didn’t trust Sidon? No. He did. But in the pit of his stomach Link couldn’t shake that something was wrong. That he needed to do something, quickly! But what?! Go after Sidon? **Oh yes** , he was **super** sure that just **diving into the ocean** and **swimming along the surface** for leagues upon leagues **was going to be just fine**. There was no way he could find or even help Sidon. It was hopeless.

**He was hopeless.**

**And once again he couldn’t help.**

And that was the reason he was emotionally suffocating. Somewhere out there Sidon needed him. And he needed Sidon. He needed Sidon to see him and know him, because with everyone else he didn’t feel confident enough to be himself. And he wanted Sidon, in every way. He wanted the Zora to hold him again. He wanted to kiss him again. Smile at him. Encourage him. Witness his existence.

Be the most important constant in his life.

He sat there on the hill late into the evening and watched the final bit of sun fade into the dark sky of night.

He wanted Sidon back so that he could love him, because Link liked the person he was when Sidon was with him. He missed that person, and missed Sidon even more because of it. He closed his eyes and hung his head. The person he was now was just so insecure, reserved, and starving for affection. It was exhausting and empty! He hated being this way! He’d been this person back when he was a knight and he’d sworn he’d never be like that again.

So why was he?

He looked down at his open palms as if they could give him the answer.

Did he really need Sidon to be confident? No. It was just easier to be confident when you had backup, especially intimidating backup. But still, that didn’t mean Link had to go back to being quiet and subservient. Never making a fuss and just blending into the background. Sidon may have helped him open the gate into being himself- but staying true to that did not require Sidon’s presence.

Link knew he could do that all on his own.

The way he acted and perceived himself aside, that still did not explain why he felt like he should be doing something vastly important. That with every passing day there was a threat creeping up on him. For the first time in ages Link looked down at the very faint triforce mark on the back of his right hand. To his recollection it had glowed only once. And that had been when he was a child and was first handed a sword. It wasn’t glowing now. With a desperate sigh Link wondered if he was just imagining it all. Wishful thinking and all that.

Link still hoped that Sidon would return very very soon. No matter how unlikely it was. The way he figured it was that Sidon would either come back in three days time or he wouldn’t. If he did return, then Link was going to make sure he’d never want to leave again. And if he didn’t, then Link would have to come to terms with that and go on with his life. He didn’t want to, but he’d have to. Because Sidon would want him to. If he never returned then Link’s life would still have to go on in some way. Because it was Link’s responsibility, to himself, to move forward.

Taking a steadying breath of the night air he stood up and walked back downhill. He didn’t notice the two fairies, one purple and one yellow, watching him with terrible interest from the apple tree as he passed.


	29. Chapter 29

After his outburst on the hill Link woke up feeling a little lighter. He went about his day and still missed Sidon, but it no longer felt like he was about to shatter at the littlest remembrance. He didn’t try to stifle his feelings anymore. If he thought about Sidon, then he went with it. He tried to focus on all the happiness they shared rather than wishing he was here and resenting the fates for taking him away. It actually made things easier. Though he still didn’t go for a swim, he pushed himself to get up and go down to the beach every morning just to look out at the waves and feel them caress his bare feet until they were tingly and cold. Then he’d turn back and go home again.

Knowing his heat was due he started making preparations for it. All the pre-made simple meals and water, extra pillows and blankets, and anything else he could think of. Whether Sidon came or not Link would still be holed up in his room and in considerable pain. The day before his time he rode into town to talk to Bolson. He usually asked the other man to come by to take care of the animals while Link was indisposed.

Of course his friend had agreed and then invited him to dinner. Link had wanted to decline, but only because he wasn’t sure he would be good company. Realizing his avoidance behavior for what it truly was he then agreed and sat down to join him.

“What will you be having?” Bolson asked

“A Noble Pursuit, please.”

Bolson raised a brow at him but seemed more please then questioning. “Really?”

Link nodded “I don’t like beer or ale. I much prefer the fruity and sweet stuff.” It was a little nerve wracking, being upfront with what he wanted rather than trying to blend in. But he did it, for himself. Because if Sidon was never coming back, and he didn’t want to return to being the wall flower he once was, then he would have to be the one to ensure it happened.

“Good to hear it. Karson! One Nobel Pursuit and one beer!” Bolson then grinned as he folded his hand up under his chin “Soooo, after you two spend some time together _then_ will you be willing to talk about a wedding?”

Link shook his head “You misunderstand. I…” He took a breath to prepare himself “Bolson, Sidon had to go back to his home. He’s not living with me anymore.”

Bolson’s face was almost comically appalled “What! Oh my dear, why?”

“His people needed him. His cousin is trying to take over the throne.” Link waved a hand “It’s fine. I’ve finally come to terms with that. I’m ok.”

His friend did not look very convinced. “Are you sure? You two seemed just perfect for one another. And I liked him. Which is really saying a lot.”

Link smiled as he nodded “We were, but he has something more important to do right now. And I want to support him, in what little way I can.” In the hopes to change the subject Link asked “How is Kapson doing?”

“Very well. He’s become rather essential around town. People used to come to the pub and talk to Karson about their problems, but he’s young and doesn’t really have any advice to give. But Kapson,” Bolson whistled “people come to the Inn and tell him all their stories and he listens patiently. Offers his knowledge, but only when asked. Very polite. I’ve asked him to join me for dinner once or twice because at first he didn’t really know anyone here and I don’t like people feeling isolated. I find he’s actually very funny. Seems to have made a good friend of Rhondson. I think he used to be a teacher. Perhaps we should build a schoolhouse now that we have some more kids in town. The new store is certainly picking up a good amount of traffic. Sera’s started selling pet supplies and horse armor. Truly unique. Did you know some people are even moving here?”

“Seriously? From where?”

“All over.” Bolson smirked “Even a few from Hateno Villege, after they heard what Hagie had to say about us. It would seem that complaining about our way of life actually had the opposite effect he wanted.”

“Or they just don’t like Hagie being back.” Link smirked, his joke taking Bolson by surprise and genuinely had the man laughing out loud.

‘That very well may be!”

“So are you thinking our little town might become a big city.”

“Goodness I hope not. We don’t have the room.” Bolson grinned at Karson as he slid over both of their drinks. “But Link… there is something more personal I need to ask you.” The younger Hylian nodded “Link,” Bolson suddenly became very serious “I may be a Beta, but even I have always been able to tell when others are entering their _times_. To those like me it’s a cue to stay far out of the way. I’m telling you this because,” He took a steadying breath “I don’t smell anything on you. For being the night before your heat you look fairly normal. Do you feel any different?”

Now that he mentioned it…no. Link usually felt sluggish and even a little impatient right before his heat. There was also none of the usual sweats and unwarranted wetness. Link actually did feel perfectly fine. “No, I feel great actually.” Well, great was a slight exaggeration but Bolson knew what he meant.

“Great?” Or maybe not.

“I mean physically. Health wise I can’t feel anything.” At Bolson’s frown Link was prompted to ask “Why? What’s wrong with that? Maybe it means it will be a light heat.”

“Did you and Sidon do anything that could result in a pregnancy?”

“You can only get pregnant during a heat.”

“Not always, and that didn’t answer my question.”

Link frowned “No, why would you even ask that?”

“Because,” He looked Link up and down but seemed to find nothing that might prove his conviction “Omegas generally don’t feel anything this close to their heat because they are already pregnant.”

Link shook his head “I’m not pregnant, Bolson. My symptoms are just...” He didn’t even have a word for it. Nonexistent? That only proved Bolson’s point “My heat will start tomorrow. You’ll see.” Link finished his drink and then gave his goodbye.

But as the sun rose to signal the next morning Link still didn’t feel a single thing. The seed of doubt that had planted in his mind very quickly grew into a plentiful branched tree of worry. When Bolson showed up at his house and found Link waiting for him, the older man seemed to not even need an explanation or be told that Link needed to talk to him. He just nodded in greeting and Link invited him inside. They sat at the table with two steaming cups of milk to combat the chilly morning.

“You don’t have to give me any details, but what exactly have you and Sidon done romantically?”

Link gulped “First was duel masturbation.”

“No touching at all?”

“None.”

“Well, that’s safe.”

“Then there was finger play and um… oral sex. Me to him.”

“That’s it?” Link nodded “None of that would do it. Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Link sighed in exasperation “we were saving that for my heat.” Link tried to think of anything that might give him an answer on whether he was pregnant or not. It was after all a drastically important question to get a truthful answer to. “When Omegas become pregnant they give off a certain scent right? Can you smell anything on me?”

“I wouldn’t be able to. Only alpha’s can smell that. I can ask one of the alphas in town?”

“No,” Link looked away “I don’t want this getting out until we are absolutely sure. You know what would happen if people found out I’m unmated and pregnant. Tarrey Town might not care but everywhere else would. I don’t want people saying that sort of thing until I know it’s true.” The disappointment Hero of Hyrule pregnant by a mysterious Zora prince on the brink of all-out war with said Zora species. It would be the gossip and headline of the century.

“Well, do you know any alpha’s that you could ask? Someone who would keep it a secret.”

Link immediately thought of Zelda but just as quickly shook his head “The only alpha I know that I would even feel comfortable enough talking to is Zelda.”

“Then ask her.”

“I _cannot_ ask her! I haven’t even talked to her in ages. And now I’m supposed to just show up during her coronation and ask her something like that? No.” Link knew that was beyond rude and way too much to ask.

Bolson stood up and grabbed something from under a pile of fruit on the counter and held it up in front of Link’s face “If you haven’t talked to her in ages then why do you have a formal Royal Letter?”

Link had, once again, totally forgotten about the letter he’d received just before Sidon had left. He took the letter from Bolson’s hands and opened it.

**Dear Link,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. I’m writing you personally because you did not send a response about your attendance to my coronation. If you choose not to come, I’ll understand. I only wished to express that though the invitation may have been formal and seemingly impersonal, I do wish you would come.**

**I have so much that I would like to speak with you about. If I’m honest, you’re one of the only two people that I feel comfortable speaking with. I know admitting that in writing might surprise you, but it is true.**

**Link, please come to my coronation.**

**My father has passed away and some very troubling news has begun to spread about monsters coming from the sea cloaked in calamity malice. I fear I may have doomed the entire Kingdom with my foolish renouncing of the Prophecy. But there is more than that. Such things I cannot risk in writing.**

**Please, will you come?**

**Sincerely,**

**Zelda**

Link could see the wet circle stains on the edges of the paper which he was sure were from tear drops. Folding the letter closed he sat for a moment in utter shock.

“Well?” Bolson asked “What does it say?”

“I’m going to need you to watch the farm for longer than I thought, Bolson. And I need to talk to Kapson right away.”


	30. Chapter 30

He really should have re-checked the date for the actual coronation ceremony because arriving at the castle literally the night before the event was cutting it a little close. He was just lucky that Kapson had not needed much convincing to come along. Also that Kapson was smaller and considerably lighter then Sidon so Epona had been able to take him on her back with ease. They’d made excellent time getting here. As they had entered Castle Town of course people had stared but Link just paid them no mind as he just steered Epona’s reins toward the front gate.

Fortunately one of the guards at the front gate had trained under Link back when he’d been the Princess’ Knight. He’d greeted them genuinely before directing Link to join the Coronation Party that was going on in the courtyard and adjoining garden. At those words Link was instantly nervous. He had never really enjoyed the palace parties. To many high-ranking officials with biases and accidental political fumbles to be made. Yet another benefit to not speaking. Still, he had to go in there and meet with Zelda. He had to talk with her about the worries she addressed in her letter. Even more than that she had to meet Kapson and be told what exactly was going on. He momentarily looked down at his humble red Hylian tunic and brown pants with matching boots. He’d dressed for rough riding and cold night weather, not a gala. But he supposed there was no helping it. Kapson wasn’t dressed either, but then again Zora didn’t wear clothes so at least he had that excuse.

As they made their way up the winding path to the castle courtyard just down from the actual party itself was another guard post. Perhaps they didn’t have to go into the party. Maybe he could just ask someone to inform Zelda that he was here and they could be shown into a waiting room of the castle. No crashing of such important festivities needed. Link dismounted Epona and was just helping Kapson get down when he heard a voice so laden with contempt Link instantly knew who it was.

“Well well, I honestly didn’t think you would show up.” Link gritted his teeth as he turned to look at Revali. The gold sash he wore was not only flashy but definitely brought out his navy plumage. He was the most skilled warrior among the Rito and oldest son to Elder Kaneli, who was basically the Rito King. Revali’s attitude, however, left much to be desired and Link drastically preferred the more reserved and honorable disposition of his brother Teba. Then again, Link probably should have expected him to be here. Though some of the races of Hyrule communicated more than others, the coronation of the new Queen would be an event everyone would be at. “Still not a fan of talking I see?”

Link remembered back when he used to be a Knight and accompany Zelda everywhere that the few times they had visited Rito Village he hadn’t really made much of an impression. Always quiet and reserved. Just waiting for her to give him something to do. Well, he wasn’t that person any more. “I can talk just fine, Revali.” It gave Link immense pleasure to see that dumbstruck look on the bird’s face. Well, Link supposed, if he was going to have to crash the party he may as well to it with dignity. Link smiled before gesturing with an open palm to Kapson. “This is my guest and ambassador of the Zora people, Kapson.” Revali looked even more shocked. Link was begging to think he looked better that way. Less pompous.

“Zora people? I thought they were a myth.”

Kapson chuckled as he stepped forward “I assure you myself and my race are very real.”

“Kapson, this is Prince Revali of the Rito.” Link introduced. He then took Kapson’s arm in his “If you’ll excuse me, Revali, I must introduce the ambassador to Princess Zelda.”

From the moment they walked in it was so obvious how out of place they were. Everyone was in such ornate refinement that Link wanted nothing more than to just hide under one of the covered linen tables piled high with copious food. But he stuck to his resolve and walked forward with purpose, looking around for Zelda. He found her by one of the apple trees talking with Urbosa, Chiftess of the Gerudo, and Daruk, Lord of the Goron. With what Link was about to do the company could not be more perfect. He gave a look to Kapson. The two of them had had a long time to talk on their journey and they both agreed that the best course of action to dissuade any previous conceptions about the Zora was to not only tell Zelda the truth but for Link to present Kapson as the official ambassador sent by the Zora as a sign of good faith. It wasn’t a lie even if it wasn’t exactly the truth either. Kapson only nodded in return before Link moved forward.

He had hoped to wait until Zelda had finished her conversation before making himself known but Daruk took that out of his hands as he practically yelled it loud enough to make everyone at the party turn and look. Link hoped his blush was not to embarrassing, even as he smiled back at the Goron’s huge grin. He’d always liked Daruk. Such a jovial and high spirited person, it was hard to not like him. “Link!” The Goron outstretched his arms and embraced Link in a huge hug that had his back popping. Link’s face was smothered in his white beard. “How have ya’ been Little Guy?! I was hoping you’d come to the coronation. We haven’t seen you in forever.” He then seemed to notice Kapson and rather than look socked or even worried Daruk actually looked curious and interested. “Well hello to you too. Are you Link’s friend?”

Link tried to wiggle out of Daruk’s embrace and the Goron seemed to get the message and finally let him down. The moment his feet were on solid ground again Link turned to see Urbosa watching them with suspicious eyes and Zelda looked like she was a mixture of relief and trepidation. “My future Queen,” Link’s voice seemed to startle Zelda even more “I am pleased to introduce you to Kapson, the Zora ambassador.”

Kapson bowed before coming forward a little more. He gave a smile to Daruk before turning back to Zelda. “I thank you for your invitation to this most joyous day, your Highness.”

“The… Zora ambassador?” Zelda asked. The lilt to her voice indicating she wanted more clarification. At that moment Revali swooped down to stand next to Urbosa, his gaze glaring and critical.

“Yes,” Kapson nodded “I apologize of the behalf of my King and Prince. They would have been here in my stead to address the rising concerns I am sure you have. But, they are quite unable. They have sent me to not only explain but to also show that we mean no harm to any of your people. Or anyone.”

“My future Queen I do not trust this.” Revali hissed under his breath. “It’s highly suspect.”

“I agree that the timing is a bit too coincidental,” Urbosa shrugged before locking eyes with Link “But he’s arrived with our Hero at his side.” She raised an elegant eyebrow in Revali’s direction. “Rather odd company to keep when your intent is something nefarious. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Revali’s feathers ruffled. “Or the perfect ruse.”

“Revali,” Link’s tone was firm and seemed to make everyone take notice “This is no thinly veiled attempt to trick or distract. I brought Kapson here so that we might know the truth about what is going on. I wish to discourage such blatant dismissal until at the very least the ambassador has been heard.” Link then turned to Zelda “Princess, if we could only have just a moment of your time we can explain everything."

She looked stunned for only a second and then nodded “Yes, after the party?”

Link nodded and then bowed “Thank you, your Highness.”

“ _Link_.” Link rose as she said his name, looking at her expectantly. She only smiled at him and he could see the gratitude in her eyes. “It’s good to see you.” The weight of the emotion behind those simple words had Link feeling just a little less sore about what she did to him so very long ago.

“I’m always happy to see you in good health, Princess.” He inclined his head just enough to be respectful as he and Kapson turned away so that everyone would realize introductions were over. Link took Kapson over to one of the food tables and offered him a crab puff. “Here. Something I know you’ll love.”

“Hello Boy.” Link’s hair was ruffled by a hand and when he turned he was not at all surprised to see the towering statuesque figure of Urbosa looking down at him. Flaming red hair and emerald green eyes matched a beauty that perfectly reflected how much she was a force to be reckoned with.  “It is good to see you again. You handled that well.”

“Thank you.” Link then introduced Urbosa to Kapson and the two began talking. Much like Sidon had been fascinated by Rhondson it would seem Urbosa was highly curious about Kapson. Soon enough Daruk was next to them and trying, in his usual clumsy way, to make friends. But Kapson didn’t seem to mind his eagerness to learn what a Zora was at all and calmly explained it. Then came Teba, who greeted Link as he always had with a respectful nod of his head.

“How have you been?” Link asked. It had been so long sense he’d seen Teba something must have happened.

“Very well. I took a Lifemate just last summer.”

Link grinned “That’s great! Congratulations!”

“We now have a son, Tulin. He just hatched last week.”

“Then congratulations again. Are they here with you? No, probably not. With such a young baby- sorry, chick it would be too risky.”

“You are right. No, they are back home with my father.”

“Elder Kaneli is not here?”

“He is getting on in years and the flight out this far is too strenuous. So Revali and I are here in his stead. Which brings me to ask,” He glanced over at his elder brother “How are you holding up?”

Link had to smirk at that “I’m fine, Teba. But as always I appreciate that you care to ask.”

Teba nodded “Just be grateful you don’t have to live with him. Oh, look at that he’s calling me over.” The white feathered Rito sighed heavily “I keep forgetting I only exist when he wants something. I’ll be back.” Link had to suppress a laugh. That’s right, back when he was a knight Teba always use to make him laugh. He seemed to enjoy whispering hilarity to Link at his brother’s expense. As well as getting a kick out of Link trying so hard to remain impassive. In the end both of them were given a glare by Zelda for being rude.

“Well that’s a pleasure to see.” Link blinked up at Urbosa’s warm smile.

“What is?”

“Your smile. I thought you’d lost it for a while there. I haven’t seen it since…” She pursed her lips before giving him a teasing look “that night at the bar.” Link instantly blushed at the memory.

Men were forbidden in Gerudo City, but after Link and Urbosa thwarted an attempt on the Princess’s life he had not felt comfortable letting Zelda go out at night alone. Even with Urbosa as her escort. The Gerudo Chieftess could have been offended by his insistence, but she hadn’t been. In fact Zelda had been outright refusing him until Urbosa had come up with a rather sneaky idea. Link had never expected it to work as phenomenally well as it had. That night at the bar with a tipsy Zelda and a very amused Urbosa had been when he’d first tried Nobel Pursuit. “Tell me, do you still have the outfit?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Link winked. He did, and damn it he should have shown it off to Sidon before he’d left!

Now Urbosa laughed uproariously “My goodness, you are nothing like the Link I remember.”

His only response was to grab a crab puff and say “Good.” before popping it in his mouth.


	31. Chapter 31

Link and Kapson had assumed that Zelda would be talking to them in private, but apparently no one else had been under the same assumption. Though Link supposed he should have anticipated something like this. Without her father constantly lording over her shoulder he could see how Zelda might be a little uncertain now being faced with situations where she had full control. Link himself would feel the same, and Zelda was the same age as him. Urbosa sat next to the young queen at the elongated table in the library. Daruk was standing off to one side and anxiously waiting for them to start. His expression seemed to be a blending of curiosity and worry. Revali and Teba sat at the other end of the table, one looking considerably more put out than the other.

“These are the respective leaders of the different peoples of Hyrule.” Zelda began as she gestured to everyone around the room. “Chieftess Urbosa of the Gerudo, Daruk of the Goron, and the Princes Revali and Teba of the Rito. If what you have to say concerns war then it involves all of my people and not just Hylians. So I have asked them to be present for this meeting.”

Link looked to Kapson to try and gauge how he was feeling about all this but the elder Zora looked undeterred as he addressed the room.

“I do not mind in the slightest that you are all here to support your Queen. You are very much correct, your highness. What I have to say affects everyone the surface world.” He cleared his throat “We lost contact with the races on the land many generations ago. Even before my time. Which has only spread rumor, speculation, and ignorance on both sides. We even teach our young that the surface world is dangerous and the people that live there are barbarous, when nothing could be further from the truth.” Kapson looked to Link then and his gaze did not return to Zelda as he said “This young Hylian not only tended to my wounds and brought me back to health, but he also rescued our Prince. Because of his compassion our people’s rightful leader returned to help stop the war that is brewing on our side.” Now he looked back to Zelda.

“Our society is being threatened by an individual that wields a relic of incredible power over the seas. He has plans to make an army and start a war with the surface world. We, the Zora people, do not wish this war. We are few in number and would not be able to survive it. But we are powerless as long as he is in control of us. I’ve accompanied Master Link to implore you to not give this tyrant what he most desires. Our Prince is already trying his best to prevent anything worse from happening. I ask that you give us time.”

“What relic is he using?” Zelda asked.

“One that we thought was a myth until recently. A jewel called the Zora sapphire. It has control over the four seas and thus each Domain, and every living creature that resides in the ocean.”

“We have had monsters and schools of octorocks ravaging our shorelines lately. Is that the Zora Sapphire’s doing?” 

“Yes, your Highness.”

“So we are supposed to do nothing while our town and cities close to the shorelines are ravaged daily?” Revali huffed.

“I think he only means us to not advance an assault on the ocean. Which is not an easy feat to do regardless.”

“We have shock arrows.”

“Which would kill more than just the Octoroks plaguing our shores.” Urbosa added evenly. “If Kapson says his people are against the war and being forced to fight, then I am all for giving them time to sort their little coup out.” Revali looked like he was going to speak again so she raised a hand “However, even I can admit that we cannot sit idly by while we are attacked. Whether you want this war or not, Ambassador, we must defend ourselves.”

“The Octoroks are not part of Zora culture or its people. They are ravenous invasive pests of the ocean that we ourselves have to manage for the sake of other ocean life.” Kapson implored. “Kill as many of them as you wish.”

“So you are only asking us to spare any Zora people.” Zelda clarified.

“Yes.” Kapson nodded please.

“That sounds fair enough to me.” Daruk shrugged “Granted, I don’t have any problems like that, being that the Goron mountain is too hot for normal Octoroks to come crawling in from the sea. But I have noticed an increase in the rock Octoroks eating our mineral deposits.” He scratched just under his beard. “Could that thing you mentioned control rock Octoroks as well?”

“I was not aware that there were other kinds of Octoroks.” Kapson seemed troubled by this new information.

“Maybe they are similar enough species that this Sapphire jewel can affect them.”

“If you all want to take pity on them then that is your choice. We of Rito Village are far enough away on our secluded perch to not have to worry about such things.” Revali waved his wing dismissively.

“There is water at the base of Rito Village. And just because the lands that they would be attacking first would be Lanayru, Neculda, and Faron does not mean we do not have a duty to help.” Teba gave his brother a leveling gaze. “Can you honestly say with one hundred percent certainty that not a single one of our people lives in those three regions of Hyrule? Just as Hylians live in Hebra?” Revali at least had the decency to look ashamed when faced with his brother’s logic.

“I’m surprised at you] Revali.” Urbosa’s tone was uniquely criticizing. “Here Kapson has just admitted to his people’s mistake to cut all ties and only tend to their own and yet you would so readily do the same.” She inclined her head to lean it on her palm. “We Gerudo learn from our past and the faults of those who came before us.”

“We Rito have no faults, Cheiftess.”

That comment just pissed Link off. “Get over yourself, Revali! Not everyone wants to be you!” It was not exactly the most accurate thing to say for the argument at hand, but it was the thing Link had wanted to scream at the pompous birdbrain for as long as he could remember.

The entire room stared at him as if he had just grown a second head. Teba was the first to grin and laugh. “Thank you, Link.”

Revali bristled at the even further embarrassment. “Could you not support me even one time?!”

Teba actually looked surprised by what he’d said and then retorted, “Perhaps it would be best to return to the topic at hand. Though I do know my brother loves to talk about himself, there are more important things to agree on.”

“Why does the Zora Sapphire, a holy artifact for your people, possess malice?” Zelda asked, brining everyone’s attention back to Kapson.

“Malice?” Kapson’s frown deepened. “I’m not familiar with this term. Would you please explain?”

“Here on the surface world there is an entity that threatens our way of life every century or so. This entity controls its minions through a purple ooze called malice. Some reports have indicated that more sinister creatures bearing malice had been attacking alongside the Octoroks. Can you explain that?”

Kapson was quiet for a moment before shaking his head] “No, your highness, I cannot.”

Zelda did not look convinced as she glanced toward Link then stood up from her seat. “Then I have made the decision to agree to your request, Kapson. Any Zora soldiers will be taken in as prisoners of war but unharmed until such time as any and all fighting has ended.” Link smiled “However, I cannot let malice just run rampant on our shores lest it infect all manner of land based life as well. I will be assembling the Hylian forces to defend against it.” Her resolute gaze then looked at Link.

“Link, you will take up your post as Royal Knight again and see to the Royal Guard yourself.” Link was dumbstruck. What? What?! “If we are about to go to war Link, I trust that you will stand and defend Hyrule and its people alongside me.”

Link was rooted in place. Something akin to panic raced though he. Would he reject Zelda’s order? Absolutely not, he couldn’t. Besides, she was right. If war did happen then his places was with his people. But Sidon…the Zora… they didn’t desire this and were going to suffer. But what could he do? He couldn’t save them. He could not breath underwater! But what if they did go to war with the Zora? What if Link was pregnant? Could he seriously fight against the people of the father of his child?! He felt duty and responsibility, but to both sides equally. If he could stop it. All of it. He would. It was what the Hero was supposed to do after all.

But he wasn’t the Hero. The Calamity never happened. He was just a Knight. And a Knight followed the Queen’s orders.

“Yes, your highness. I will fight for Hyrule.” He didn’t want to look at Kapson. Didn’t want to see if the Zora felt betrayed by his words. Even as he said them he felt as if he was doing something wrong. But how could he? He was doing what he was supposed to do…right?

“Thank you, Link. Kapson, as ambassador I must request you stay here in the castle. I would like your council if anything more serious comes to my attention. And if we do end up taking Zora prisoners, it would be good for them to be able to talk to one of their own.”

“Very wise of you, Your Highness. I thank you.” Link still didn’t look at him but his tone of voice didn’t sound angry.

“One of my maids will show you to your room. We have never had the pleasure of a Zora visitor, so if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask.” Zelda sighed as Kapson was left from the room. “It is late. And all of us have an early day tomorrow.”

“You handled that well, Princess.” Urbosa reached out and touched her hand but Zelda pulled it away.

“Thank you.” She turned but as she started walking away Link saw out of the corner of his eyes that she was looking at him. If she asked him a question he would look at her, but right now he hoped she wouldn’t. He was still trying to understand why he felt he was betraying Sidon and going against what he was meant to do. Even though he knew he would have to talk to her eventually. He had to ask her to smell him after all. Oh Goddess, that was going to be a horrible conversation! “Link.” He turned to look at her. “Will you walk with me? Please?”

It wasn’t like he could say no. But… he didn’t want to say no either. So he nodded.

 


	32. Chapter 32

He followed Zelda to the secluded terrace just next to her own personal garden. He smiled as they walked past the five restricted flower beds cleanly label with little signs and numbers such as Experiment 1: acidic soil, Experiment 2: alkaline soil, and so on. However, each box was barren.

“Still doing your experiments?” Link asked casually, though he was happy to see that Zelda was still somewhat how he remembered her. A scientist at heart.

Zelda rounded one of the tables next to a trellis of abundant morning glory flowers. She smiled faintly as she looked over at the desolate beds, so at odds with the bounty of other flowers and shrubbery in the rest of the garden. “Those are my attempts to grow Silent Princess flowers here in the kingdom.” Silent Princess had always been her favorite, Link remembered. “As you can see, however, it’s not going well. They just don’t seem to like anything I do. I’ve even tried to recreate the soil in the wild but nothing works.”

Now that he was no longer suffocated by stress and felt restricted to strictly submissive duty, Link was able to look at Zelda more clearly. He saw the disappointment in the slight frown of her face and the longing in her eyes. He’d known that she identified with the flowers, but he hadn’t quite realized to what degree she sympathizing with them. And unlike so many times in his past where he would look at her, see her sadness, but be powerless to help, this time he knew exactly what to say.

“And your late father probably didn’t understand your desire to grow them here in the kingdom?”

Zelda smiled “I see you haven’t forgotten everything from the way it used to be.”

“I haven’t forgotten anything.” Link shrugged when she turned to look at him as if in surprise “The Silent Princess will never grow here no matter how hard you try. So stop trying. She doesn’t like to be restricted. She needs the freedom and fresh air of the wild to be able to thrive and grow as beautiful as she was meant to be.” He walked forward until he was standing on the other side of the table from her. “If I may, my Queen. I would suggest that you plant different flowers and see how they do here in Hyrule while you go out and experiment with different things. Perhaps you’ll find yourself one day deciphering a piece of ancient technology only to look down and find you’re surrounded in Silent Princesses.”

Zelda looked astonished by his suggestion before laughing “Someone else said something along those lines too.” A blush colored her cheeks and she looked away in awkwardness. A silence fell between them that was all too familier.

In the past whenever they had interested it had mostly been her talking at him and even on the few occasions he did talk it ended very similar to this. With both of them feeling uneasy for whatever reason. He’d always wondered if it was moments like these, which had happened far too often, was what made her hate him. He’d known she’d resented him accompanying her around like a babysitter, but that also had not been his fault or choice. It wasn’t like he’d asked or wanted the mark on his hand. In fact the more he thought about it the more he remembered his initial anger and animosity toward her at what she’d done to him. When he’d left this castle he’d sworn he would never look back. And yet here he was. All she’d had to do was call and he came to her aid. Despite all his certainty that she had always wanted him gone.

In the moment Link mustered up his courage and asked “Why did you do it?” Zelda blinked and then turned to look at him with absolute confusion. So Link took a breath an elaborated “I know you hated a lot of the things I did. But I also knew that you knew it wasn’t my decision to make. At least, I used to think you did. Your father was very adamant Zelda. Even if I had argued in your favor it would have just been worse for both of us.”

“I know that.” Her face still seemed puzzled. “And I never hated you I was,” she huffed “I was angry. A lot. But I didn’t blame you!”

“Then why did you do it? Why did you cut me off and out like I was something expendable? A castoff? Zelda I already had so many people thinking I was worthless because I was a male omega. I was so surprised when I realize you felt the same.”

Now her mouth fell open in horror as she stood up from the table. She wasn’t angry, more offended “How could you think that? I never felt that. When I renounced the prophesy I thought it would free us both from something neither one of us wanted!”

Link frowned “Was I so… unappealing to you?”

Zelda cringed and then seemed to regret her words. She took a steadying breath as she then pulled out a chair to sit down at the table. “May I confide in you Link?” She seemed so deflated and lost for how to explain herself. In made Link question if wanting to know the truth was really worth it.

“Yes.” He sat down beside her “If you’re ok with that.”

“You’re one of the only two people I’ve ever felt I could talk to.” She closed her eyes for a second as if remembering something painful. “I know it probably didn’t seem like that a lot of the time. And I’m sorry for that. I was very… **very** confused back then about a lot of things. What I had to do and what I had to become seemed at odds with who I really was and felt. And because of that I mostly just wanted to be left alone. And I’m sorry for what happened after I said the prophecy wasn’t real, especially considering now it looks like it was. I didn’t know that Father was going to make you leave just because I did that. You were my appointed Knight and Captain of the Guard. I never wanted you to leave. I never imagined that-” She hands bunched into fists and crinkled the fabric of her dress. “That was my father’s doing, not mine. When I found out you were gone I demanded the he bring you back but he seemed determined to not do that as a way of punishing me. He said that if you were not meant to be my omega then there was no use having temptation in the home.” She bit her lower lip “I couldn’t believe that he thought of you like that. Of me like that.”

Hearing that is wasn’t her choice or intension to hurt him felt like a balm to his old emotional wounds. That she wanted him back acted like stitches. He was still sour, but now he felt like he could finally make peace with it all and put it truly behind him. “I knew I was little more than a pawn to him long before that Zelda. Your words don’t surprise me one bit.” Link paused to try and remember the exact emotions he’d been feeling when he’d left across “I was angry at you, but that’s because I thought you wanted me gone. And if that was true, you could have done it a nicer way. But now I know that wasn’t the case.” He sighed “And to think for all these years I nurtured my bitterness toward you. I’m sorry. I didn’t know the truth. I just thought I was nothing to you and you didn’t want me.”

 “Nothing?! Link you were my only friend!” Now Zelda seemed even more upset but she shook her head as she sighed. She looked down at her hands in her lap and was quiet for a long while. Link didn’t say anything, just let her be. Eventually she spoken again and said “It is true that I never romantically loved you. Not like the prophecy or my father said I should. And though you are very attractive and even though you are an omega… I just felt no interest in you, romantically or sexually. And that made me think there was something wrong with me. That I was even worse off than just being a disappointment as a Princess. Because, after all an Alpha is supposed to want any omega that crosses their path. Right?” She rolled her eyes “It took awhile… and a lot of time by myself to come to terms with what it is I was looking for and why I didn’t like you as anything more than a close friend.”

She gave him a half amused and yet ashamed look “Do you remember how I use to visit Gerudo Town a lot?” Link nodded “Well, that’s because I was so enamored of Chieftess Urbosa. Or rather I mean,” She blushed “More than just enamored as it turned out.” She tucked a long hair behind her pointed ear before playing with it absently “I fell in love with her. She’s my mate, Link. I fell in love with her courage, her formidable grace, her sharp teasing wit. All of it. It drew me in like a moth to a flame and I couldn't resist. Didn’t want to. Even though she wasn’t an omega. Even though she,” she coughed as her embarrassment grew “What I mean is… I was attracted to her **dominance**. She made me feel safe and cared for. **And I’m an alpha**. Alphas are not supposed to be attracted to dominance or want to be pampered, they are supposed to like submission and be the ones in charge.” She shrugged “So that explains why I wasn’t really attracted to you. I mean no offense.”

None was taken on Link’s account. Back then except for his fighting skills his personality had not been very self-confident. Besides, He himself seemed to be attracted to confidence and dominance. By the goddesses he missed Sidon so much. Which reminded him of his primary thing he needed to ask her. Now it was his turn to feel awkward.

She looked at him then. “But you are not the Link I remember. For starters this is the longest conversation I’ve ever had with you. And you would have never outright accused me of anything.” She smiled then “I like it. This suits you, but what exactly happened?”

“Zelda, may I please ask you to do me a favor?”

The question startled her out of her speechless state as she stammered to say “Um- Yes, of course. What is it you need Link?” She gulped and took a steadying breath “Sorry, I was… What do you need Link? If it is mine to give you can ask for it freely.”

Link could not help the blush that came to his cheeks. He still felt the minor unease that was the lingering need to back down and just forget asking. It was easier and less embarrassing. But no, he couldn’t and wouldn’t do that. “I need you to smell me, please. You’re an alpha and I-” he didn’t have to explain why did he? Well she wasn’t stupid she’d probably guess it anyway. Besides, why hide it if it turned out to be an affirmative answer “I’m worried I might be pregnant and I need to know.”

For an instant her expression was shocked again but then quickly changed to something protective. “Did someone hurt you, Link?”

He shook his head “No. No nothing like that.”

“Is this why you didn’t seem so keen to be my Knight again? You don’t want to enter a battle if you might be pregnant?”

By the Goddesses above he hadn’t even thought of that. But now that she said it, yes! That was another reason he was hesitant on fighting. “One reason.” Link gulped “Please?”

“Of course.” Zelda walked over and as Link inclined his neck to one side so she could sniff him he felt his skin crawl slightly at the intimacy of it. She wasn’t touching him or doing anything he had not asked for, and yet to his very core he didn’t want to do anything more than this. It was as if his body was rejecting her closeness and making every sensation uncomfortable. It had never been like this before. In the past his body had just done nothing. No reaction, distasteful or pleasant. Was it because he’d been intimate with Sidon? So perhaps his body only wanted Sidon now? That was rather romantic but also worrisome. What if Sidon died? Would Link never feel anything nice again, sexually speaking?

“Link?” Zelda’s voice jerked him out of his melancholy thoughts thankfully. “I don’t think you’re pregnant.”

Link was both relieved and somehow disappointed at her words. Disappointed? Why? This wasn’t really the best time to be pregnant. But if he had been pregnant, then that would mean Hylians and Zora were somehow related enough to be compatible biologically. And if he was pregnant, and Sidon was dead, then at the very least Link would have the baby to- No, he didn’t want to think about that! Because now Zelda had just said he wasn’t so if Sidon was dead then… Link had nothing. He was at a loss for identifying which was worse. “Are you sure?”

Zelda seemed a little embarrassed before nodding “I’m very sure. Now you didn’t answer my question. What happened to make you so confident?”

Link considered his answer before smiling as he said “Same as you, I guess. Lot of time alone and then finding my mate. That’s the main reason why I’m so against going to war, Zelda. The Zora Prince, Sidon, is my mate. And why I wanted you to smell me was because I wondered if I was pregnant with his child.”

“Oh!” She looked off to the side “Well, we certainly are quite the pair aren’t we?” She half laughed before something more serious obviously occurred to her “Can Zora and Hylians even have children? Gerudo and Hylians are a different matter but Zora look so different from us.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Link huffed “I just know I’ve missed my heat and there is no explanation as to why.”

“Because you’re mated.”

Link frowned “Because I had sex I’m-”

“No, it’s because you’re **mated**.” Zelda turned her whole entire body to face him “Link there is a difference between mating and sex. Though you do not smell pregnant, you do smell like you’re mated. Bonded. In a monogamous relationship.” She glanced at his neck “But I don’t see a mark. Is your bond gland broken?”

“No.”

“Did he do anything to it at all?”

Link was feeling that was a little personal but he answered it anyway “A little.”

“It’s rare. But one of the books I was told to read did touch on this kind of thing. Bonding without breaking the gland. But, it said it was only supposed to happen if the couple were perfectly suited for one another. Do Zora have ABO biology?”

“No they are,” he didn’t want to go into it so he said “a bit more complicated than that. But no, they don’t have the strict alpha-to-omega only sort of thing.”

“I see. Well, my guess is your heat didn’t happen because your alpha is not present. When a couple are mated their estrus times synch up so that rut and heat will naturally happen together.”

“I never knew that.”

“Did no one teach you about the biology and mechanics of bonding?”

Link laughed “No. I was an omega. I was told how exactly I could get pregnant, what a heat was, and that I should ignore anything that felt sexually pleasurable because that would disgrace you as my future alpha.”

Zelda looked exasperated “And I was told about how important it was that I dominate you to excite you but how it still needed to be me that bore the child for the sake of the kingdom.” She rolled her eyes “I promise you Link one of the first things I going to do as Queen is revise the academic curriculum to include non-biased truthful sexual education.”

Link laughed and after a beat she joined him before she stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder “But getting back to more serious matters. Link, I understand that you don’t want to fight your mate or his kingdom. But we really need you to be a part of this in order to stop it.”

“I know.” Link’s heart felt so heavy “I will. I just wish that there was some way I could go and help Sidon. If I could just stop the uprising itself, then we wouldn’t have a war to worry about.” He really felt like that’s what he was meant to be doing.

“I understand,” She hesitated for a moment before reaching out and touching Link’s hand. “Thank you, Link.” She licked her lips nervously. “And thank you for coming back. After everything.”

Link had to smile at that and in the moment he felt the only thing he could say honestly was “My duty is to Hyrule. That will never change.”


	33. Chapter 33

Despite his best efforts to sleep he couldn’t. He tossed, turned, and burritoed himself in his blankets all to no avail. He’d grown use to the sounds of crickets and the distant ocean surf to lull him to sleep. And even then the lack of Sidon’s massive warm body against his own was yet another reminder that just made him feel sad. So he left his room and even the castle to just talk a walk around city. He hoped that seeing how it had changed in his absence might get his mind off things. It did, somewhat, but not fully. People were way too busy in their celebratory festival for the coronation to really notice him in his cloak with the hood up and obscuring his face. After about half an hour of wandering around Link was deciding on whether to go back to the castle or pop into a pub for a drink and some food when someone.

“Hey!” came a high-pitched voice “Listen! Hey!”

Link raised his head to find two fairies circling just above him, one yellow and one purple. Which Link found odd because he remembered fairies being pink. They spun and swayed as if trying to talk with him or dance to the music of the marketplace. There was a group of musicians standing atop the brick perimeter of the center fountain. Link frowned as one fairy slowly floated down to hover right in front of his nose. “Are you talking to me?”

“Listen!” the yellow one cried. “Listen listen listen!”

Link cringed. “Alright, I’m listening.”

“Follow!” giggled the purple one “Follow!” They began to move away and Link watched them flutter away for a bit, wondering if they would just leave and he could go on his merry way. But then they stopped and looked back at his so with a mildly annoyed sigh he followed behind them. They took him down a long dark alley way and far away from the noise and lights of the main street. Link didn’t like it. It made him feel uneasy. Then the fairies fluttered excitedly as they raced forward. In the darkness the light from their bodies reflected off something all too familiar to Link.

“Kilton!” Link called out as he raced forward. He hadn’t seen the curious merchant in ages.

Link couldn’t quite make out his figure. He recognized the creepy little shop, but there was no balloon above it. Perhaps Kilton had decided to put up a permanent shop? But when Link got close enough suddenly two torches that he had not seen were there burst into purple flame. He nearly fell as his feet skidded to a halt. With more light now to aid his sight Link could see that this was not Kilton’s shop at all. The walls behind the counter were covered with masks. There were cute masks that looked like animals, frightening masks that resembled warriors and demons, and even masks that looked like people. The one that caught Link’s attention instantly, though, was the mask that looked like the face of a Zora. It was blue in color and more angular then a true Zora’s face but there was no mistaking the species it was meant to represent. Link walked forward and leaned against the counter but someone jumped up from behind it. Link’s hand immediately went to his sword only for him to remember he left it back in his room. That was incredibly careless.

The person behind the counter wore a heart shaped mask with spikes along the outer ridges and large soul seeing eyes. The mask itself was staring directly at him not two inches from his nose. Though Link knew it was only a mask, a dreadful coldness seeped into his bones and filled him with despair. The longer he looked at it the more it seemed to speak to him, laugh at him, cruel and cutting as it chipped away at his very will to live. Link took a step back and was about to run when a jingling laugh rang out. Two hands removed the mask and a Hylian man’s manipulative grinning face. He chortled teasingly “Don’t be afraid. Don’t be scared. Tis only a decoration, dear boy.” He placed the mask under the counter and Link inwardly sighed in relief that it was gone.

“Who are you?” Link asked after a steadying breath.

“I’m a simple crafts dealer and nothing more.” The man chuckled again. “I make masks, mostly. I’m the happiest masks salesman in all Hyrule.” He reached out a hand to stroke a finger down the bridge of one of the mask’s noses “Masks for all occasions and all desires. I put heart and soul into every one I craft.” He started humming to himself before his unearthly eyes shifted to Link in an instant and held him captive. His gaze seemed to scrape over Link’s very skin from his forehead down to his toes. The man’s smile turned to a toothy grin. “Oh my, you’ve met with a terrible fate haven’t you?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Fate, my child. Destiny, inevitability,” he closed his eyes sighing dramatically as if bored “Que Sera Sera. All of that which is predetermined at one’s birth and can never be anything else. No matter how hard you try. Doom. Doomed to only follow that path you have been given and nothing more.”

Link instantly thought about the calamity, Zelda, and himself. Then he thought about Sidon, how they’d fallen in love. “That’s not… exactly true.”

“Are you suuuurrrreee?” The salesman raised a questioning brow “Come closer, boy, I can’t see you very well from where you are.” Link didn’t believe that for a second. He took one single step closer as the man looked him up, down, and up again. “Ah yes, poor child. Poor innocent child. You gave your heart to someone who could not be with you.” Link’s eyes went wide and he took a step back even as the man continued. “You even worry you carry the evidence of your love for him right now don’t you? An unmated and single omega with a child.” He tsked “What will the neighbors think? You have a very serious problem. Very serious indeed. You can’t hope to bring mutated offspring into this world for them only to be killed by Jabu can you? Let alone hope your love is still alive.”

“How do you know that?!” Link demanded. He didn’t care if what the mask salesmen said wasn’t exactly correct; he wanted to know how he knew so much.

The salesman held up both his cupped hands and the two fairies descended, one into each palm. “My precious babies told me. That is why they brought you to me. Maybe there is something I can do. Yes, I can help. It’s what I **live** for.” He let the fairy in his right hand fly away before holding it up and pointing to the Zora mask. “Would you like me to change your fate?”

Link looked at the mask and then back at the man “I don’t understand.”

“Fate has forbidden you to be together. What if I could change that? Just imagine, you and your precious Prince. **Together forever**.” He laughed, low and cruel. “If you were together, you could stay in that cute little house by the sea and raise all your children together. I can make that a reality. I can make all your dreams come true.” He snapped his fingers and wisps of purple flames began to swirl before Link’s eyes. A vision of Sidon that was so lifelike and real came to him. The Zora was smiling and outstretched a hand to touch Link’s cheek. For just a precious moment Link felt whole once again. Calm. Wanted. Worthy. Then Sidon jerked the hand back as he started coughing, blood coming from his mouth. In the next instant the illusion disappeared in in a puff of purple smoke, leaving just as quickly as it had come. 

Link was left shaking as he turned to look back at the still eerily grinning salesman. He forced his panic at what he’d just seen down as he said, “I still don’t see how you can make such claims.”

“There is power and magic in passion and art. My craft is no different.”

Link shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense. This is creepy and I’m leaving!” He turned and started to walk away.

“Suit yourself.” The man shrugged. “I was only suggesting a way for you to have your love be a part of his child’s life.”

Link turned back. “I’m not pregnant.” He spat out. “And I don’t know how you even found that out but never speak of it again!”

“Then he is not your mate?” The man tilted his head to the left. “So you don’t want to save him?” He tilted his head to the right.

Link froze. Was Sidon in trouble? This man did seem to know an awful lot so…did he know something Link didn’t? If Sidon needed him then Link must go to him. “What do you know?” Link nearly growled.

“Only that one cannot escape their fate.” He chuckled again. “That you cannot escape your fate.”

“But you said you could help with that.”

He was about to say something more when the man’s head leaned to the side at what looked to be a painful angle “Yeeeessssss. I did didn’t I?”

“What… can you do?”

“Well, the way I see it your little problem has to do with what you are, doesn’t it? You would go find your Prince if you could, but you can’t because you can’t breathe underwater. I can give you that ability. More so even.” He curled his fingers in a come-hither gesture as he carefully took down the Zora mask and placed it on the table. “The solution to your problem is simple. Your love is a Zora, so why don’t you become one too?”

Link blinked at the angular blue mask with side yellow fins “This will turn me into a Zora?”

“Yes, completely from head to toe.”

It almost sounded too good to be true. An item that could turn him into a Zora. “Why would you give this to me?”

The salesman pouted and offered in a hurt tone: “My dear sweet omega. This is what I do! I live to help poor unfortunate souls such as yourself get what they rightfully deserve. Happiness. The world is already horrible enough even without fate’s assistance. There are so many helpless pathetic little people that have no one to turn to in their time of need. Their times of desperation. And I just so fortunately have a talent to help correct these mistakes. They come here looking for answers and I help them, yes indeed.” The man intertwined his fingers before setting his head atop them, still smiling.

Link eyed the Zora mask. “How many rupees?”

The salesman poked at the mask. “Rather expensive. This one is the only one of its kind. Rather difficult to make.”

“It must have a price otherwise you wouldn’t have shown it to me.” Link countered. If this salesman was expecting him to act like some love-sick stupid omega he was dead wrong.

The man laughed. “Clever clever boy you are! More clever then you were so many lifetimes ago.” he hummed as if reminiscing about something before coming back to say “I suppose…fifty thousand rupees.” Link gaped.

“What? You must be joking? No one has that kind of money!” He shook his head “I’m sorry but I can’t pay that.”

Link’s arms were then roughly grabbed as the mask salesman dragged him forward until their faces were inches apart. His eyes were wild, crazy, excited. “I can accept a trade.”

“Let. Go. Of. Me.” The man blinked as if coming back to his senses as he let Link go. Link had half a mind to just leave right then but he really did need and want that mask. “I don’t have anything to trade for.”

“Oh, I’m not asking much. How about I make you a deal? I’ll give you the mask if you give me a little something of yourself in return.” Link glared at him “Nothing like that, dear boy! I’m no pervert. I mean something small, insignificant really. Something you’ll never even miss.”

“That’s incredibly vague.”

The man’s hands slid along the surface of his shop table. “I mean no tricks. I want something of yours that you would hardly miss. You even chose to go without it once before. What’s the harm in doing it again?”

Link was not so dim witted as to not see the obvious loop hole. “You’re not going to do something shady like take away the year I was born so you made a deal for the mask and yet you get to keep it regardless?”

“No no!” The man looked as if he were momentarily frantic and angry before mumbling in a hushed tone. “Clever boy. Clever boy.” Then he laughed as he waved a hand dismissively. “You’ve been reading far too many books.”

“Then tell me exactly what it is you want?”

“My dear boy-”

“ **I’m not a boy**.”

“Very well, very well.” The man waved the same hand as if annoyed. “I have no interest in your life. I don’t want to hurt you in any way. And what I want can be restored to you in time. Nothing is permanent. I just want a little…. Entertainment.”

“Unless you tell me specifically what that is I’m leaving right now.” He pushed himself away and stared the man down and when it looked like he wouldn’t give in Link turned to walk away.

“Wait!” Link paused “I … want your voice.”

Link was not expecting that answer “My voice?”

The mask salesman leaned against his counter and chuckled “Just your voice. Now, make this deal with me and the mask is yours. I’ll give you the mask for three days, which will allow you to become a Zora so long as it is on your face. I will take your voice as payment, but as I said this little thing is not permanent. All you have to do to regain your voice is get Princy to fall in love with you and say your name. The moment that happens your voice will instantly be yours again.”

Link’s gaze remained narrowed. “You’ll give me the mask in exchange for my voice.” His eyes flicked to the mask just once more before he asked “Does it have a curse on it? Like once I put it on I can’t take it off?”

The merchant looked positively furious before he settled down again. “Yes, the mask can only be removed with a kiss from your true love. It was the fate of the man who gave me this mask to be parted from his lover. So it can only be taken off when love is the releaser.” He chuckled again “See? You truly thought of everything haven’t you. But all these are simple tasks, yes?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you said I could have the mask for only three days.” Link pointed to the mask “I want it for longer than that.”

“Oh very well. I’ll let you have it for as long as you want. It that a deal?”

Well that didn’t sound too difficult. To get his voice back Sidon just had to love his and say his name. Sidon already loved him and proving who he was would be ease as fruit cake. To get the mask off all Sidon had to do was kiss him, which naturally Sidon would do one he knew who Link was.

“You said I can be a Zora as long as the mask is on my face. How do I keep it from falling off?” The last thing he needed was to be leagues upon leagues under the sea and have the mask slip off and then drown to his death.

“My masks are expertly crafted. They never slip.” He clapped his hands “ _They never come off_.”

Link nodded as he picked up the mask in his hands “And it’s mine for as long as I need it? No time limit or ridiculous day limit I should be aware of?”

“Nothing fools you. Nope. Keep it for as long as you desire.”

Link still felt a nagging in the back of his mind but he really couldn’t see another loophole that the salesman could exploit. Although, he also didn’t really feel he had a choice. He needed to find Sidon, for more than just his sake. “Alright.”

“ **Alright**?” The salesman smiled “You agree to the deal I have set for buying the mask?”

“Yes.”

“And the deal about allowing you to keep the mask for as long as you want?”

“Yes. I agree to your deal.” The man’s hands grabbed to Link’s throat and began to squeeze with incredible force. Link’s eyes went wide as the man’s face seemed to fracture, one half smiling and the other screaming. “Stupid boy. I accept your **offers**. The mask is yours and your voice will be returned to you under the specifications. But you didn’t specify any details for our second deal. And for that I add in this. You can have the mask for as long as your desire, providing I cast a little spell that prevents you from telling Prince Sidon about anything that is our agreement or about yourself.”

A hand covered Link’s mouth and then there was an excruciating burning sensation in his throat. “I wonder if your Prince will still love you when you can’t even tell him your name!” Something large and round like a ball was forcing its way up his esophagus and over his tongue. His mouth opened out of reflex to cry out in pain but nothing came. Just a small ball of white light, floating delicately, before the fairies snatched it away. Link’s vision clouded just before he felt something cool press against his entire face.

[](https://imgur.com/JVE3QHF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the hilarious picture in chapter goes to  
> [](https://imgur.com/1HGpGpf)  
> LINK TO ART ACCOUNT: [https://twitter.com/Patchespoodle?s=09](url)


	34. NOT A CHAPTER just an Authors Note

A/N: Alright readers please listen up! I always want to give credit where it is do and ask permission to use ideas that belong to other people. In this fic Zora Link will be golden colored with blue and white fin accents and adorable in every sense of the word! This idea is not mine and all kudos for its brilliance should go to BlackowlE2 on Tumblr (Ezzi’s Art) or BadBlackOwl1 (Twitter) because she/he is the one that came up with it. She/He has given me permission to use this idea for this fic. The idea itself is very popular and all you have to do it type into google ‘golden zora link’ to see many different versions of it.

Proof of permission! : [](https://imgur.com/wHrVOd7)

BlackowlE2 Tumblr - <https://blackowle.tumblr.com/>

BadBlackOwl1 Twitter (NSFW Art) - <https://twitter.com/BadBlackOwl1>

 My Favorite, however, is the version by Shuri (@ebiebieshrimp on Twitter) where he/she took the design and added an orca polish to it. SO CUTE! I wish I could show you this design but I never got permission from her/him so I cannot. All I can do is provide links to help show you where my inspiration came from.

Shuri - <https://mobile.twitter.com/ebiebieshrimp/status/959469326288936960?s=09>

But I can try to draw a picture and come up with my own dolphin/orca inspired Link design. I’m not the best artist, so I do apologize. All I can draw is chibi. Everything I do ends up looking like the anime ‘Lucky Star’. Pictures are at least better quality this time because I bought a scanner!

[ ](https://imgur.com/F4EHWSc)

[](https://imgur.com/9gvWYVw)

I had originally thought to just go with the Majora’s Mask version of Zora Link but then I started looking at it from a sexy standpoint and… it isn’t. It just isn’t attractive in my opinion, especially after seeing the Zora in BotW. However, it was looking up those kinds of pictures that lead me to the golden zora link idea and how that would fit much better with the story overall. Also how across all LoZ games, depending on the timeline, Zora look very differently and can even be evil. Not to mention the idea of a big strong red Sidon pounding into a significantly smaller golden colored little Link was far more an exciting idea from a sex scene standpoint. I hope you all will agree with me ;3!

Oh, I should probably state this ahead of time lest there be any confusion.

In this story there are four Zora Domains, each with a different type/genus of Zora.

North Zora Domain is ruled by Queen Rutela (Deceased) and Prince Ralis

East Zora Domain is ruled by King Zora XVI and Princess Ruto

West Zora Domain is ruled by King Dorephan and his children Princess Mipha and Prince Sidon

South Zora Domain is ruled by Queen Oren (Deceased) and Prince Jabu

 

The four Zora types are from Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, Breath Of The Wild, and lastly A Link Between Worlds

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If the picture IS NOT showing up PLEASE tell me and I will fix it immediately!


	35. Chapter 35

Link awoke on the hard cold cobblestone with a ringing in his head and a pain deep in his bones. He moaned as he tried to get up and stand on his own two feet. His skin felt overly sensitive and too tight. He looked around but all evidence that the Happy Mask Salesman had been in this very spot were gone. All that was left was Link standing in a dimly lit deserted alleyway. Deciding that he’d really had more than enough for one day he raised his hands to pull the hood of the cloak back over his head. The fabric pulled on something and refused to budge and a new sensation tingled at the back of Link’s scalp. Almost as if his hair was feeling something; which was ridiculous because hair strands didn’t have sensory perception. He moved his hand to simply pull his hair out of the way but found he didn’t have any hair at all. Instead it felt like a long and excessively sensitive extended tail had been attached to the back of his skull. With rising panic Link brought his hands to his face but his palms pressed against two facial fins before even getting to his cheeks. Bringing his hands in front of his face he noticed that, though they still had a roughly Hylian shape with four long fingers and a dexterous thumb, each finger now had a sharp pointed nail at each tip. However, the most glaring difference was the fact that they were yellow with white palms.

Was he… A Zora?!

A mirror! He needed a mirror right away! But in a dark back alley there wasn’t really one to be had. He walked over to a puddle but the light was not bright enough to see a clear reflection. He then raced over to one of the shop window and tried to angle himself just right to get a reflection. It was dark at best, but Link could tell his face was considerably different. He needed to get back to the castle, quickly. He looked down and was more than thankful to see he was still wearing all his clothes. Unhooking the clasp of his cloak he readjusted it around his new dorsal head fin and quickly made his way through the crowded streets as best he could without detecting, which wasn’t too difficult. It was much later in the night now and the only people still up were considerably drunk and gave no notice to a small, nearly sprinting man. He anticipated having some trouble with the guards but most of them only seemed to take notice of his clothing and assume it was him. They even offered greetings such as “Welcome back, Master Link.” Or “Oh, there you are Link. Enjoying the festival?”

Though this benefited Link greatly, it also did not make him feel good that the Princess was so poorly guarded. The watch had never been so lackadaisical when he’d been commanding them. But he counted his current blessings for what they were and practically scurried up to his room. By the time he’d shut and locked the door behind him the tight feeling of his skin was driving him crazy and his feet were aching in his boots. Still, for the moment, he ignored all that as he stood in front of the mirror and unclasped his cloak.

Sure enough, a Zora face with light golden yellow coloring and white features stares back at him. Though his forehead region did not resemble the shark protrusions that Sidon had, there was no mistaking what new race he was. Two facial fins began at the top part of his skull to then drape down and frame his face. The left fin tip was pierced and Link recognized the blue hoop earring he had been wearing before. He still had blue eyes but instead of eyebrows he now had these white markings just above the eye sockets. They moved with each expression, though a little more rigidly, but sort of acted like eyebrows would. Turning his head he ran a hand along the head fit. It seemed more dolphin like in shape. More gently curved and sleek looking. But the top dorsal fin was curled in a slight spiral. It was odd, but as Link continued to look at it he felt it was rather cute. At the very base of his head fin just before the branching off tail was the wrapped blue ribbon Link used to tie back his hair. He supposed he should remove it, and yet he found he didn’t want to. Just as he didn’t want to remove his earring from the facial fin. The white coloring that was his lower jaw continued one back to the ventral side of the fin with occasional curves and even bubble like markings. Link wondered if these designs were similar to what fish had. It was a way for Zora to distinguish from one another and attract mates. Though Link knew he’d need little trouble with that. As soon as Sidon saw him like this he’d be ecstatic!

But… would Sidon even recognize him? The mask salesman had tricked him by subtly branching the agreement into two separate deals rather than one. Link was still very annoyed by that. But, at least he had been true to his word. The mask turned him into a Zora.

Taking off the rest of his clothes Link then turned to admire his reflection in the mirror. He was practically the same height and build, which didn’t make him too happy. He would have liked to be taller. If the other Zora were even close to Sidon’s height the Link was going to be the smallest Zora in existence. His entire body was the same gold-to-white contrast but the shoulder, arms, and decorative hip fins were a soft cobalt blue that ended in indigo. After taking off the shoes Link could see why his feet had been hurting so considerably. Zora feet were slightly different then their Hylian counterparts as the toes were shorter, clawed, and webbed. His other clothes had probably been irritating his body fins, so it wasn’t really difficult to wonder why Zora didn’t wear clothing. Besides living in water, garments were completely aggravating.

Which brought Link’s attention to his skin. Was the dryness he was feeling because, like Sidon, he needed water?  Going to the bathroom Link turned on the shower head and felt immediate relief at the droplets’ touch. He turned the sprayer on to full and then just reclined into the torrential downpour face first. It was heavenly and Link now finally understood why Sidon would force himself to get up so horrendously early every morning just to go swim. Link turned to let the water cascade down his back and moaned. The sheer feeling of his skin being revitalized was almost orgasmic.

Speaking of orgasmic- Link opened his eyes and looked down. With a bit of embarrassment and shock he saw that a specific part of his anatomy had become Zora-like as well. With a curious touch he slid the fingertip along the slit. It was just at groin level, where his cock would have been. And just like Sidon’s own anatomy. But… was it really like Sidon’s anatomy? And what about other anatomical parts that should be down there? Sliding his hand backward he felt between his legs and though he still had a posterior, there was a fin that nicely covered the crease of his cheeks. Dipping his fingers inside he did find he still had an anus, though it possibly was just slightly further up then he remembered it being. Still he was happy that the side fins at his hips and the corresponding back buttock fin at the very least offered him a bit of decency.

But what about his cock?

Well, he supposed this was the only real time he’d get to find out. After this he was going to have to talk to Zelda, tell her he was leaving to stop this war and help Sidon, and then he’d have to somehow find a secret Zora city in an entire ocean. He should probably talk to Kapson before leaving too. At least he knew where the city was.

That still meant if he wanted to know what this new body actually had to offer, now would be his only time. Because he sure as hell was not going to beat off in the middle of the ocean.

Closing his eyes he tried to imagine the last time he and Sidon were together. His finger stroked over the tightly held seam as he remembered the feel of Sidon’s large cock on his tongue. The weight of the other cock on his shoulder. So thick and heavy. The phalluses had small malleable ridges along the underside that had felt so nice against his tongue. Almost like a massage. He imagined they were supposed to stimulate nearly the same sensation when they were fucking into a nice slick hole. Link could only shiver as he longed to know what that would feel like inside him. Distantly he felt the slit opening as his fingers quickened their pace.

Sidon, who was so big and deadly strong compared to him. Sidon holding onto him with a restrained force as to not hurt Link even though his hips and those lovely cocks were slamming into his desperate body. Did he have a brood pouch? Link’s fingers dipped down and slid inside all too easily. Yes, he definitely did. He thrust his fingers inside and against the palm of his hand he felt something hard protrude. Looking down he noticed a single cock was sliding out just above his fingers. Well, it was nice to know he still had that anatomical part. Did he have ridges? Sliding his wet fingers out of the pouch he traced along the underside of his cock and found that he did. Above the neck he also had a small hard nub just under the urethral hole. It made Link feel week in the knees when he pressed against it. It wasn’t large by any means and if not for the sensation it brought it was hardly noticeable at all. Still, Link slid his hand back down to finger the pouch again because that was more pleasurable.

He encouraged his mind to wander back to his little fantasy. How Sidon had felt when he came and covered Link’s body in all that warm cum. It had felt amazing and incredibly erotic. Like Sidon had been marking him in some primal way. Had that been when they became mates? Despite his bond gland not being broken apparently he did smell mated. Did it matter when it happened? He supposed not. All that mattered is that he was Sidon’s and that apparently his body would never go into estrus again until Sidon’s return. Well, that would certainly mean that when he did Link’s heat would be particularly insufferable.

Sidon would have a hard time satisfying his urgent lust and begging body. Link could be just wet and aroused constantly. Pleading and coaxing Sidon into a second round, or fifth. He’d lavish his mate with all of his attention as he rode those perfect cocks until they were spent inside him. Slide his golden body along the shark’s bright red muscles and bite at his skin. Sidon would growl and teasingly reprimand him for being so slutty, and Link would just remind him that if he wanted children so badly then be batter make sure he did his job correctly. But Sidon had a brood pouch too. Oh, now that was a whole new world of possibilities that he liked. Just maybe if Sidon was too exhausted to perform Link could shush his objections away and just offer an alternative. He could be the one to slide into Sidon’s body and allow his Prince to feel just how wonderful those ridges were. He could cum deep inside those hot walls and then as he’d pull out he’d see the left behind evidence clinging to Sidon slick open slit. Maybe a little would even drip out and Link could use his finger to push it back in.

Link gasped as he leaned against the wall for support as his orgasm crashed into him. He felt his body not only ejaculating against his palm but also clamping down with incredible force on his fingers. It was as if he were experiencing two orgasms at once. Something deep inside of him opened and then coiled shut repeatedly, leaving behind a feeling of annoyed emptiness at being denied something. It put a damper on his orgasm, but not by much. As he breathed with his forehead crest pressed against his bent arm, he looked down at the mess that was dripping to the shower floor and mixing with the draining water. His release in this form almost looked like liquid pearls, white and slightly iridescent. When he looked at it all he could think about was how pretty that would look against Sidon’s red skin.


	36. Chapter 36

Link made sure he stayed covered by his cloak as he knocked on Zelda’s door. It had taken three times before she answered.  Opening just a fraction to look out. She was clutching at her robe that covered her nightgown underneath. “Link? What are you doing here?” She looked behind her before looking back at him. “It’s nearly dawn what are you thinking?” Link pulled back the cloak to show his new transformation.

Zelda’s eyes went comically wide as she stuttered “Oh…I see…Um….” before finally managing a “I’m sorry. You are Link, aren’t you?” Link opened his mouth to reply that of course it was him, but nothing came out. Remembering that he couldn’t speak he then tried to pantomime his hands to indicate himself but that just made Zelda all the more alarmed.

“Oh for the love of the goddesses **get in here**!” She hissed as she pulled him inside and then locked the door. Sitting at the foot of Zelda’s bed wearing a more flattering but still appropriate sleeping garment was Urbosa. She raised an eyebrow in surprise at Zelda’ behavior, but when she got a good look at Link she seemed more curious than offended.

“My goodness, boy. What sort of trouble have you stumbled into now?”

Link blinked and then pointed to his face as if to say ‘You know it’s me.’

Urbosa smirked. “Zora are not exactly common Link, even you know that. It’s not difficult to figure out its you. Besides, I’d know those blue eyes anywhere. They stood out even among other Hylians when you were a child.” She chuckled.

Zelda came to stand before him with an inquisitive and angry look “What. Happened?” She looked him up and down and was at a loss. “I… saw you not a few hours ago. What did you do?!”

Link pointed to Urbosa and gave Zelda a questioning look but she smacked his hand away “I already told you she’s my mate and that is not the topic and hand. Now answer me!” Link sighed as he shook his head and then pointed to his throat. “Your neck?” He shook his head “Your voice?” He nodded. “What about your voice?”

A thought then occurred to Link and he indicated with his hand for a pen and paper. Zelda immediately understood and rushed to get him the materials before putting them on the table. Link sat down and began writing.

**I met up with some shady character that offered me a mask that would turn me into a Zora in exchange for my voice. He used some sort of magic and when I woke up I was like this. I can’t take the mask off unless Sidon kisses me. I did this so that I can go and stop all this before it’s too late. I can now serve you and Hyrule by preventing a war and helping my mate. Please Zelda, try and understand.**

Zelda’s jaw went lacks as she read the last part “Understand?! Link I’m being crowned Queen today, you are my personal knight and just turned into a different species entirely! And now you want to-” She made a noise of frustration as Link glared at her. “I’m-” She took a calming breath “Link, if that’s what you want to do and it stops this whole thing then fine. Fine. Go. But what you’re describing here,” she pointed to the paper “That sounds like dark magic Link. Malice. What if you just made a deal with one of the Calamity’s minions?” Link frowned as he scribbled.

**Why would one of Ganon’s minions help me?**

“Because it’s not help. You said you can’t take the mask off?” Link pointed to his lips “Unless he kisses you. Were there any other conditions?”

**In exchange for the mask I had to give him my voice. My voice will come back after Sidon is in love with me and says my name. The mask will only be removed from my face with a kiss. And lastly I was able to keep the mask for as long as needed in exchange that I can’t tell Sidon about any of this.**

Honestly when he wrote it down it really didn’t seem that bad but Zelda groaned as she face palmed “Oh Link.”

**You can use magic, right? Can you undo any of these spells?**

Zelda frowned but she did hold up her hand. The Triforce mark on the back of her hand shone bright and eerily green wisps and swirls that faded in and out of resembling letters floated around Link’s head. Zelda’s frown deepened. “No. This is very old magic, Link. Powerful. And tricky. If I even tried to change it I worry something else would be written in to punish you for it. But with this color at least we know it’s not malice.” The magic around them faded. “Link, what were you thinking agreeing to this?”

**I want to save our people and my mate. This is how I can do that.**

Zelda looked as if she were about to argue but Urbosa stood up and came to her side. Laying a hand on her shoulder “He isn’t wrong,” then she gave Link a look “Even if what you did was reckless. And if he’s able to stop the war in its tracks then you would have no need for him to be here. Besides, would it not also help to send your most trusted knight to the aid of those who need help most? Sending Link would look very favorably on a Zora alliance if all this goes well.”

**My being Sidon’s mate already assures that.**

“And how exactly are you going to tell him you’re his mate when you have no voice and can’t tell him anything about all this that has happened to you?” Zelda asked in an exasperated tone.

**I’m communicating just fine with you, aren’t I?**

“But we’re not Sidon. We aren’t specified in the spell. So what we’re doing right now,” she gestured to the paper “Is not a good indication.” She waved her hand “I’m sorry… me complaining is not going to change anything. And besides,” she looked to the window “The sun is nearly coming out.” She looked back to Link “If we are going to get you out of here with as little notice as possible then we need to do it before everyone really wakes up. Get your things together. I’ll get Epona ready for you.”

“No, I’ll get Epona ready. If you did anything this early it would seem suspicious.” Urbosa corrected.

“And a large nine foot tall Gerudo isn’t going to draw attention?” Zelda’s expression was wholly unconvinced.

“People don’t look at me or what I’m doing for too long. Especially your guards after I challenged that one to a practice spar. I notice when I’m being stared at and now they know better than to keep staring. Besides,” She stroked her blonde hair lovingly “You need to get ready.” Then she turned to Link again. “And you need to leave so we can change. Keep your cloak up and go get whatever you need. I’ll meet you at the stables.” Link nodded and grabbed some papers and then a pen before he left the room.

He didn’t really need to get anything as he hadn’t really brought much with him. What he did bring was still in Epona’s saddle bags as he’d never taken it to his room. So all he really had to do was talk to Kapson. He turned his cloak up and then scribbled on the papers as he walked to Kapson’s room. He guessed that Zelda’s maids had probably put him in one of the guest rooms and he was right. The elderly Zora answered the door and Link pulled back his hood again as he held up the paper.

**Kapson, it’s me. Link. Please don’t be alarmed, but I’m going to go fight alongside Sidon and stop all this before it gets any worse. Please tell me how to get to Zora’s Domain.**

Kapson stared at him for a moment before looking down at the paper and then looking back up at Link with the same confused expression. “I’m going to assume you are Link. Aren’t you?” What? Why was he asking that? Link pointed to the paper but Kapson shook his head “I can’t read Hylian Link.”

Oh, yes. That was right. Zora didn’t read Hylian. That was only something Sidon had figured out how to do. Only Sidon… and Sidon was the only person Link couldn’t tell about this spell. Slowly it dawned on Link just how badly the last stipulation to the Masked Salesman’s agreement royally screwed him over.

If he couldn’t speak, and none of the other Zora were going to understand what he wrote, and he couldn’t even write to Sidon and tell him- then just what was he going to do?! He’d literally have to drag Sidon back on land and find another Hylian to read Link’s words and then tell Sidon verbally. That was the only loophole. But there was no way Sidon was going to even consider going back to land until his people were safe. And who knew how long that would take!

Trying to control his rising panic Link gave Kapson a pleading expression as he tried to convey his desperation. “Yes, you are defiantly Link. How exactly did this happen?” Link pointed to his mouth and then shook his head “You can’t speak of it?” Link made a huge X mark with his hands “You can’t speak at all?” Link nodded. “Oh my, that is going to be difficult.” He looked Link up and down. “But I’m not so old and senile that I can’t guess. You became a Zora to go help his Highness?” Link nodded. “Then you will need to know where you are going.” Link frantically nodded and even hugged Kapson. This seemed to surprise him and make him slightly uncomfortable, though he didn’t push Link away. “Alright alright, calm down now. You will want to leave from the shoreline near your house and follow the current into the deeper ocean. Zora can sense and smell other Zora. Use that to find your way to Zora’s West Domain. If there is anywhere Sidon is likely to be, it is there.”

Link nodded and gave a gentle squeeze to Kapson’s hands before leaving. Turning his cloak back up he left the castle and made his way to the stables. Urbosa was already there feeding Epona an apple and had added an extra bag to her left side. When he approached he pointed to the bag and Urbosa merely smiled. “Just some things to help you on your journey. Zelda had planned to give them to you after the coronation anyway.” So it was additional weapons? Well, he was plenty thankful for that! He smiled as he nodded to her and then mounted Epona. He turned say goodbye but Urbosa smacked Epona’s flank and she took off. As she watched Link ride off and down the castle ground she looked after him, hoping that the boy knew what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters by the end of January


	37. Chapter 37

The moment Link returned home he’d started packing. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. The moment he got home Mia had attacked him thinking he was an intruder and Twilight had leaped on his body to growl at his face. Though it had made him happy to know that his home was protected in his absence, it had been rather difficult to get them to back off. He had no voice to call them off so he had been helpless to wait there until Twilight had started sniffing him. Apparently his scent must not have changed as the wolf backed off and then cocked her head to one side questioningly with one downward ear. She’d been the one to stop Mia by grabbing her by the scruff of the neck in her mouth.

Link wished he could thank her but he just had to settle for patting her head. Then he raced up the stairs to start packing when it occurred to him that he didn’t actually have that much he could or needed to bring with him. He would only be able to carry a limited amount of weapons in the water. And he wouldn’t exactly need clothes. Speaking of clothes he stripped out of the garments he was wearing, glad to be rid of the restraining fabric. He then looked to his weapons wondering which to choose. A bow and arrow wouldn’t do him much good in water. But it would be better to use an arrow to kill fish with than a sword, or at least easier. He’d need a shield too, but no matter what he chose it was all going to break. It was then that he realized he should have asked Zelda for his old weapons back.

Then he remembered the gift Urbosa had given him. She’d said that Zelda had planned to give it to him after the coronation. No, he couldn’t be that lucky. Running back down the stairs to Epona he opened up the bundle and if he could have shouted his praise for Zelda’s forethought and intelligence he would have. Wrapped in the cloth was the Master Sword, a Hylian shield, and then to his amazement Zelda’s own Bow of Light. If he made it through this and saw her again Link swore he was going to kiss her cheek. He could not be more grateful. As he began to strap everything to his person a small note that had been folded into a triangle fell to the ground. Link picked it up and it simple read.

**Please be careful, Link.**

**-Zelda**

Link smiled and then after putting his gear on he led Epona to the open pasture and patted her neck. She would have to stay here and wait for his return. He then went inside the house and started gathering up food into a small sack. When he finally stepped foot out of his front door and started walking down to the shoreline the sun was begging to peek over the Horizon.

He felt exhilarated and empowered. Unlike before this felt right and an upwelling of courage surged within him. All of that time wondering where he needed to be was behind him. With every step he took the line where the sky met the sea seemed to be calling him. Inviting  him. The light as it began to shine off the surface of the sea was blinding, mystical, and unknown. He quickened his pace until he was all but running. He thought about Sidon, about his duty and purpose to help the people of Hyrule, and how he was meant to be the Hero of Legend. Though the legend had not stipulated that this would be his journey, and perhaps he wasn’t the Hero everyone wanted, but all the same this was his path. He was sure of it, and he would see it through. No matter how far or long it took him. When his feet touched the water he didn’t stop. Racing head first into it and pushing forward. When the ocean was up to his chest he dove under and started swimming. He was faster in this new body, he found, and he hoped that would get him to Zora’s Domain before it was too late. 


	38. Chapter 38

Kapson had said that he needed to find a current and then use his own Zora senses to navigate his way. There was only one problem. He couldn’t find any current and he’d been swimming for the better part of a day. He tried ‘smelling’ but couldn’t make heads or tails of anything. All of it was just a jumbled mash of subtle things that seemed incredibly far away. And after more than half a day Link was growing hungrier and hungrier by the moment. Though he had brought food with him, all the fruits had gotten waterlogged and were practically inedible. He stopped swimming as he paused to look around, breathing hard. When he’d swam away from the shoreline he’d seem countless coral reefs teaming with life and fish. However, the further and further out he swam the sea bed eventually became an expanse of sand and debris that eventually fell away into darker black waters. He supposed if he was going to eat he’d need to find more shallow waters. He tried to differentiate which way he needed to go when he heard the sound of movement coming from his right. Turning he saw there was nothing there, but he could still hear it. How was he hearing something that wasn’t near him? Unless… had that been what Kapson had meant? Did Zora have superior hearing underwater?

Kicking off in the direction of the noise Link swam and swam until what looked like a silver tornado came into view. When he got closer, however, he saw it was a school of fish trying to flee a pack of dolphins and seals. The dolphins were spinning and attacking the school head on while the seals attacked from the bottom. Link watched the dolphins charge right into the mass and burst through the other side gulping down their fish before going back for another try. Was this how he was supposed to hunt? His stomach gave a painful lurch as he smelled the tendrils of fish blood in the water. He gulped down some saliva to stave off his hunger for just a moment more as he tried to figure this out. He was so used to hunting with stealth that changing right in seemed particularly wrong. But, if he didn’t try, he was going to starve.

Kicking his feet as rapidly as he can he raced forward, opened his mouth and hands and went right through the mass of wriggling fishy bodies. When he emerged from the other side, he had nothing to show for his efforts. He hadn’t managed to grab a single one and nothing had gone in his mouth. Maybe he needed to bite? He tried, it failed. What about attacking with his hands? He tried again, and still came up empty. At this point Link assumed he must have annoyed the dolphins because they left. Without them to keep the fish panicking in one place they swam off. Link slumped in dismay and cringed as his stomach objected to his failure. He was about to leave when one of the seals came over, a fish in its mouth, and blew some bubbles in his face from its little black nose. It tickled him with its whiskers and then then pushed the headless fish into his mouth. Link was about to protest but the moment he tasted the fresh blood he became ravenous and tore into the decapitated offering. He tore meat from bone and didn’t even bother to chew.

In less than a minute the fish was picked clean. Link let it fall from his hands to then slowly be swallowed up by the darkness below. He looked back to the seal and now that he was seeing and thinking more clearly, he smiled as he held out a hand a scratch under the seal’s chin. If he had been able to talk, he would have greeted and thanked Cleon for helping him out. The seal blew out some more bubbles and then circled around him to cuddle under one of his arms. Link pet his head and then looked around once again to try and get a sense of direction. He looked down to Cleon, who blinked at him expectantly. Link pointed to himself and then pointed to the ocean but the seal did nothing.

This whole no talking thing was beginning to really irk him. In a rather comical way Link tried to pantomime Sidon and then pointed to himself and then indicate the entire ocean with his outstretched hands. Cleon did nothing. Forgetting that idea he tried to simulate a current with his moving hands and then pointed to himself. The seal yawned widely. Sensing he wasn’t going to get any more help from Cleon Link sighed as he turned and started swimming away. He was just going to have to find the current on his own. But what was he supposed to do when he was hungry again? He looked over his shoulder but Cleon was gone. He guessed he was just going to have to figure that out too. Then all of the sudden he was buffeted by something in his chest. Link recoiled and was about to draw his sword when Cleon’s face came back onto view. The seal had swum up from under him and now was rolled onto his back looking at Link upside down.

Cleon blew some more bubbles in his face before turning and swimming off to his right. Link watched him go but after a good ways the seal stopped and looked back at him. Did he want Link to follow? Follow where? Well he supposed it wasn’t like he was getting anywhere like this. So why not follow the seal? He’d need Cleon to hunt for him anyway. Kicking off Link began to swim alongside Cleon and the two went off further into the ocean.


	39. Chapter 39

It had been another two days. Link continued to follow Cleon even though he saw no signs of any current. He worried that if they didn’t come upon something soon he was going to have to venture out on his own again. Even though Cleon was the only thing between him and starving, if following the seal was not going to lead him anywhere then he was wasting valuable time. Time that Sidon might be spending in agony and being tortured. Time for another village on the surface to be attacked by Octoroks. The only good thing was that they seemed to be coming to another gradual rising of the surface floor. First there was sand and then the beginnings of a colorful coral reef and massive kelp forests. But as they swam along Link didn’t see any fish. It was all abandoned and desolate. It gave him an eerie ghostly feeling.

He swam down to peer at a large pink anemone when something wound around his leg. It dragged him down the rocks and his body scraped over the coral. He would have continued to be dragged if his shield had not caught on a barnacle bundle and stoped his decent. The force of the halt had jerked his foot free from the attacking tentacle. Links eyes went wide as he saw five Octoroks slithering up toward him. He frantically turned and was trying to wrench his shield free when Cleon zoomed past him and butted heads with the closest Octorok. Another long tentacle shot out and wrapped around Cleon’s body, squeezing. A plume of bubbles escaped Cleon’s open mouth and Link yelled in alarm even though he was still mute. He wrenched the shield free and drew his sword as he swam forward and swung his weapon down on the Octorok’s gelatinous head. Blood tinged the water as Link tried to cut and pull away at the tentacle. No more bubbles were coming from the entrapped seal. Link tried to hurry. He needed to save Cleon and get him to the surface so he could breathe!

“Hey, what are you doing!?” A voice called out to him. A hand roughly grabbed Link’s head fin and pulled backward. Link tried to struggle but another set of hands grabbed his body.

“What are you doing outside the perimeter? You know the rules!” Link outstretched a hand toward Cleon’s body but the other Octoroks were already dragging their fallen comrade away, Cleon still clutched in its tentacle. “Yeah, go on. Off with you! You mangy pests!” Link was lowered to the ground and then released “Are you alright?” He turned to look upon a Zora that sort of resembled Sidon but was black in color.

“We should inform King Jabu that the Octoroks are not sticking to the perimeter again. That’s the second time just today they left their post in search for food.” Another Zora, this one a vibrant violet, came up to stand next to them but her gaze was glaring out at where the Octoroks had retreated.

“Oh please, as if he’d care.” The black Zora snorted “He’s let them take over everything. Soon he’ll have them wandering the streets as pets.” The male Zora shook his head, casing his head fin to sway back and forth. He then looked down at Link and then his eyes widened as if her were finally seeing Link for the first time. “You’re…. new around here, aren’t you?” Link nodded his head. Putting his sword away and collecting his shield he then turned to look between the two guards. Or at least Link assumed they were guards by the armor and spears they were carrying.

“You’re not harmed?” Link nodded again. The violet Zora smiled as if she was grateful to hear it. “I’m glad, but you better get back inside the city before one of the Sothern Zora see you. You’ll be punished if they find you trying to leave.” She pursed her lips. “I’ve never seen you around here before. And your coloring.” She seemed for a moment to be at a loss for words.

“Are you a Western Zora? You look to be but-” The black Zora started to say but then the sound of talking could be heard in the distance and fast approaching. “Go! Go before they see you!” He hissed. Link moved to leave but stopped as he looked around, wondering which way to go. He’d obviously found Zora’s Domain but he didn’t see anything but coral gardens and a kelp forest.

The purple Zora pointed with her spear to small shadowy place under a large rock “Go though there.”

Link wasted no time in following her directions as he swam forward. The darkened place turned out to be the entrance to a cave and a long continuous tunnel. Link kept swimming and the further in he found that crystal deposits of luminous stone were growing out of the rocky wall. He’d seen luminous stone before on the Goron mountains near the hot springs, but seeing them here under the ocean was a real treat. They glowed in the darkness of the caves and lighted his way to the end of the tunnel. When he immerged he could only stop and stare at the majesty of the great city before him.

Every surface glittered, sparkled, and glowed because of the luminous stone it was all made out of. Flawless carved into towers, bridges, and a giant fish structure that seemed to be the entrance to a castle that was situated behind it. Zora were swimming all over the place and they all were different shapes and colors. Link couldn’t see them very clearly so he swam forward and then floated down until he was on one of the bridge walkways. He looked all around him and high above as some Zora even swam overhead. He walked along the path and marveled at every new thing he saw as he made his way into the city.

The further in he got the more people he saw. Being closer now, he was able to define some key differences between the Zora that resembled Sidon and the others. Ignoring color there seemed to be three different types of Zora. One resembled humanoid dolphins and other sea life, which Link recognized as Sidon’s kin. Then there were the Zora that were different shades of blue and white but were undeniably more fish like. They had oddly shaped heads and sometimes multiple eyes. The fins on their arms seemed longer and were often spotted. Their faces and eyes seemed more angular. It gave them a harsh appearance in comparison to Sidon’s people who were more rounded. Then there were the Zora that, Link thought, resembled jellyfish. They had an almost ghostly opaqueness to their skin and multiple overlapping fin layers that took on the appearance of clothing. They also had sets of three to four holes just below each shoulder. Link had to wonder if they were blowholes. Though that didn’t make sense considering Zora did not have to breathe air, they all had gills along their rib cages just under their arm pits. Then again, perhaps blowholes were just that one species’ way of breathing on land. Sidon had said he had cutaneous skin which allowed him to breath outside of water. So maybe that was how his species had adapted but others had taken a different approach.

Regardless of Biology, as Link walked he began to notice two things. Firstly, that a lot of people were staring at him with obvious curiosity. Secondly, that nearly every Zora was taller than him. They were not as tall as Sidon was but Link had always been on the short side even among his fellow Hylians. It was a bit of a complex for him, though he took it in stride. Were they staring at him because he was so tiny? A group of Zora children ran by him and Link moved out of the way, noticing offhandedly that they were about half his size. But hadn’t the one Zora guard mentioned something about his coloring? He looked down at his golden skin and then around at everyone else. No one else was golden, or even any shade of yellow. Link tried to remember what Sidon had told him about color. He’d listed off all of them back when they’d dealt with the giant Octorok, but Link really didn’t remember for sure what specific colors he’d mentioned. He really wished he’d paid more attention. He tried to ignore the looks as best he could as he continued onward. He noticed that his direction was leading him closer to the giant fish and the castle, but he didn’t mind.

Now that he was here in Zora’s Domain he needed to find Sidon, help him stop Jabu, and then deal with this Zora Sapphire thing that apparently was possibly the causing of calamity malice. Link looked around the Domain but didn’t see any sign of the magenta-to-black miasma that usually indicated dark calamity magic. Then he came upon what he assumed was the city square as it was the adjoining point for all the bridges’ walking paths. In the center of the square was a large and elegant statue. Link approached it and stopped right in front to admire it. The stone had been chipped, smoothed, and curved into the gentile face of a Zora girl whose expression spoke of compassion and warmth. At the base of the statue Link noticed that many bundles of coral, anemones, and a few abandoned shiny mollusk shells had been placed as an offering. Whoever this person was, she was obviously a big deal to the Zora people. Link wished Sidon was here so he could ask about her, who she was and what had she done. He knew so little about Zora culture that it made him feel out of place.

“I have never seen a Zora like you before, young one.” Link turned as an elderly Zora that resembled a manta ray strode slowly up next to him to then gaze at the statue before looking at him “I’ve lived here many years and no one has heard or seen anything like a golden Zora before. Though you may be Western in your looks, you were not born here.” He said plainly, and with no hint of derision. “Where do you come from?” Link waved his hands and then indicated his throat before shaking his head “You can’t speak?” Link nodded. “I see… but you obviously understand what I’m saying.” He then looked down at Link’s body and noticed he was not wearing any jewelry around his hips. “What brings you to these parts?”

Link shrugged and then indicated with his hands to the whole of Zora Domain. He then pointed to the statue “You came to pay your respects?” Link pointed again and then shrugged his shoulders. “Do you not know who this is?” Link shook his head. “This is Princess Mipha. The king had this statue erected as a memorial to her. She was much beloved by her people, she and her brother Prince Sidon.” Link perked up at hearing Sidon’s name. He clapped his hands to get the elder’s attention and then pointed to him. “What?” He pointed to the statue “Lady Mipha?” Link made a rolling motion with his hand as if to say ‘and’. The Zora’s already narrowed eyes squeezed even more in thought “Prince Sidon?” Link nodded eagerly. “You wish to know about Prince Sidon?” Link nodded and then made a cutting motion at his throat but that only seemed to annoy the elder. “No, Prince Sidon is not dead. As far as I know. He is gravely wounded, however. He returned home suffering near fatal wounds from the surface world. It would seem he learned of their plans to attack us and tried to stop them and they tortured him for it.” Link was horrified and outraged. He wished he could speak to contradict the lies.

The elder sighed “I cannot say I’m surprised. The surface world has done unspeakable atrocities to the ocean with their pollution and fish harvesting methods. They do not care or have any respect for the natural order. They take and take with gluttonous greed and think that their actions will have no repercussions. That the resources they harvest are somehow limitless. They are savages.” The Zora turned and looked back at the statue. He didn’t even seem to notice Link’s enraged expression. “Perhaps Jabu is right. It’s about time we stop being so meek and peaceful and make them repent for their actions.”

Link clenched his hand into a fist and wanted so desperately to argue with the other man, but he knew now was not the time. He waved a hand to get the man’s attention again. “Oh, I’m sorry. I got lost in thought once again. You were asking about Prince Sidon, yes?” Link nodded and then gesture to the Domain. The manta ray seemed to have to think on what he meant for a moment and then asked “Are you trying to ask where Prince Sidon is?” Link nodded. “He is in the castle. King Jabu has been in conference with him.” Link nodded and then waved a hand to say goodbye. If Sidon was at the castle then all he needed to do was get in there. Once he found Sidon then he could figure out the rest from there.

He was approaching the castle but came to a stop just before the mouth of the fish. A large group of Zora guards were blocking the entrance. These Zora, however, were nothing like the others Link had seen before. They were bulbous and green with wide puffy orange lips. These Zora resembled monsters for that any sort of aquatic life. On each of their foreheads there was a dark burgundy glowing jewel. Link moved closer to get a better look and could swear that though each piece of jewelry was small in had an ominous glow to it. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice the two large shadows that loomed over him as they approached from behind.

“Well, what do we have here?” Link jolted at the voice as he spun around to find two of the green Zora grinning down at him in amusement. “Aren’t you a rare little one.” Link took a step away but the other moved to block any retreat. “It’s alright young one, we aren’t going to harm you.”

“Oh yeah, we love little Western Zora like you. You guys are so sweet.” Link glared at them and just as his hand was about to go to his sword a voice shouted out at them.

“Hey!” Two red skinned Zora females were standing just across the way. One took several steps forward as she looked directly at Link “Sweetie, are these guys bothering you?”

“Mind your own business, wench!”

That comment not only had the female Zora snarling at them but then several other Zora that had been standing close by turned and came to her defense. Other female Zora immediately swam to her side and a few males took more of a stance toward the front. “Perhaps our Southern brethren are just not aware of our laws.” Said a blue male.

“You both are crowding him way to close and making him feel uncomfortable,” said the original female Zora “Back off. He obviously wants you to stop.”

“We aren’t doing anything that breaks the laws.” The green Zora sneered. “Right, little one?”

Link was about to move away from them and dart over to the other, obviously nicer, Zora when the second green Zora said “We were just going to invite him into the castle.” Link paused as he turned to look at them. He needed to get inside the castle to find Sidon. “Do you wanna come with us and meet King Jabu?”

“But he’s in a meeting.”

A meeting? If Jabu was in a meeting was it with Sidon? Link refused to believe that Sidon would allow these lies that the surface world had hurt him to spread. He must not know it was going on. “Our King will be more than pleased, trust me.” Those disgusting orange lips grinned down at him “In fact, he loves meeting with the common folk. So what do you say?”

Link knew going with them was a risky venture. He glanced to the side and saw the female Zora looking at him imploringly. But Link didn’t see any other way to get passed the mass of at least twenty or so guards. He was good at combat but not that good. So, against his better judgment, Link nodded.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!
> 
> Readers PLEASE take note that the following tags have been added to the story!  
> • Unsuccessful attempted rape from antagonist  
> • Mentions and situations of rape threats/non-con intent from Villain Character  
> • BUT no graphic descriptions of rape/actual rape happens  
> • The only sex scenes in this fic are enthusiastic consensual ones  
> • ‘Consent’ is one of the key themes in this story
> 
> PLEASE rest assured, because I don’t do rape sex scenes. I would even argue rape is not 'sex' AT ALL! Having rape be an element of a plot or character to showcase how wrong it is, YES! Actually writing a descriptively intense scene or character experiencing said inexcusable and abominable actions/assault, HELL NO! Thank you for your time and please enjoy the rest of the story! My co-creator and editor, Cricket, and I collaborated and worked very hard on Jabu’s character to make him a good villain. And by that I mean Jabu is 90% her vision and 10% my writing execution. So please if you like to hate him as the Villian for all the right reasons, lets us know ♡!!

They led him into an opulent throne room. Though Link was coming willingly, the two green Zora still saw fit to grasp him by the shoulders. When they entered several people were already situated around the room. On the throne was a tall lean Zora of an entirely different variety that Link had not seen before. He looked to be a hybrid of one of Sidon’s race and possibly the more monstrous green Zora. Though the only part that resembled them was his green complexion.

His face was angular and a pale white with dark wine colored eyes. His head fin was longer than most and ended in a more eel like tail. A continuing set of spines protruded from the dorsal part of the fin and cascaded all the way back. On his forehead was a protruding dangling orb like appendage. Much like Sidon’s appearance had seemed very similar to a hammer head shark, this Zora looked as if he took after an angler fish. He sat on the throne with an almost easy grace and countenance despite the several people in front of him asking rapid fire questions. Link could only assume this must be Jabu. For being cousins, he and Sidon looked absolutely nothing alike.

“Your Octoroks have literally decimated the ecosystem!” Said one of the people in the audience.

“The Octoroks are not the cause of the lack of marine life. It is the surface world continuing to overfish. And because food is scarce that is why I have now initiated rations for everyone. There are plenty of other things to eat until the fish return.” Jabu answered.

“Some are saying that one fish a day is not enough. And for how long will we have to live like this?”

“Until our war with the surface world has concluded.”

“Could you not lessen the border restrictions so that people might venture beyond the city limits to hunt? Most of the Western Zora community are mated pairs, some with children, so your rule of only one fish per family is a little ridiculous.”

Jabu’s smile seemed charming enough but Link could tell it never reached his eyes. He nodded to the female Zora who asked the question. “That is a fair point that I shall consider.”

“How is Prince Sidon?”

“Our beloved Prince is healing well but is still very weak. He is in the castle infirmary along with his father. I apologize again that he could not be here today, but he wishes you all well and wants you to stay strong in the face of adversity.”

“Can we not see him?”

“I would not risk another attack on his life.”

“What attack? We are under the ocean. The surface world cannot get here.”

“My informants tell me that the surface world is creating specialized machines to attack us even here under that water.” The crowd gasped and then started murmuring. “My people, please, as I have told you I will not allow any more tragedy to befall our people. The surface world has already taken enough away from us.” Jabu paused dramatically and deceptively appeared genuinely sad “All of us. Rest assured I will fulfill my promise to expel these invaders from our lands and stop the atrocities they have committed.”

Link moved to step forward but the two Zora held him back by his shoulders. It was at that moment that Jabu glanced their way. The instant he saw Link his eyes went wide. He answered two more questions before ending all discussions with “That is all the time I have left for today. I will hopefully have further updates for you by next week.”

“But Prince Jabu what about-”

“My lady you forget,” He gave a woman a slightly condescending look. Much like a parent might give a mouthy child “That’s _King_ Jabu, if you please.” The women shrank back at the reprimand and didn’t continue on with her question.

Jabu rose from his throne with a threatening swiftness. He held out a hand and showed off an impressive looking jewel. It was three circle cut gems surrounded by gold. “I hold in my hands the Zora Sapphire, which gives me the right to rule as King!” He offered a minor glare at the Zora who called him a Prince and she seemed to visibly shrink even more, obviously wanting all attention to be off her.

Link regarded her with great empathy before he turned his gaze to the jewel in Jabu’s hand. That was the Zora Sapphire? Those gems didn’t look like sapphires at all. They looked more like garnets or possibly even rubies.

The jewel began to glow and suddenly everyone was groaning as if in pain as they began to lower their bodies to the ground. Some even clutching their heads “Now kneel.” Every Zora in the room got down on one knee and bowed their head.

All except for Link, who stood as he watched this display of force and was appalled. He looked around him and then up at Jabu, catching his gaze. The jewel was glowing with a dark malignant aura. The triforce mark on Link’s hand burned. Taking the wrong color and his body’s reaction into account, Link began to understood why the gems were not sapphires and had that oddly ominous red color. If the Zora Sapphire was indeed a sapphire, then what Jabu was holding could only be a fake imitation that was in fact an instrument of Calamity Malice. Jabu somehow was using and controlling Malice to subdue the Zora people and be the force behind his reign as King.

Link glared in defiance of the King’s actions even as Jabu raised a surprised brow at him. The fact that Link had not knelt before him intrigued him. He put the Zora Sapphire away as the guards at Link’s sides left to then usher everyone else out. Jabu moved toward Link with a warm smile and greeting “Hello, and who might you be?”

“A new candidate, my King.” One guard spoke as soon as the doors to the room were closed “Is he not cute? And no jewels at his hips.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” He looked downward at Link’s hips. Link took a step back as Jabu reached out a hand toward him. “Are you shy? There is no need to be. I meant no offense I assure you.”

[](https://imgur.com/3dYVTwa)

Link’s eyes watched his every move. He didn’t know what jewels on his hips had to do with anything, but it obviously wasn’t a good thing. The more wealthy people in Hylian culture tended to wear jewelry. It was seen as a status symbol. Perhaps Jabu thought he was some sort of low class urchin for not having jewels on his hips? Now that Link thought about it, nearly every Zora he had seen around the city had been wearing jewelry, so maybe so.

“Just where are you from, little one, and what is your name?” Link frowned but pointed to his mouth and then shook his head “You can’t speak?” Link nodded. Jabu pursed his lips and then chuckled as if finding something funny. “Oh dear, I’m sorry to hear that. It must be very difficult for you.” Link blinked at his words but did nod again. His blue eyes looked down at the Zora Sapphire in Jabu’s clawed hand. He pointed to it. “This? It is the Zora Sapphire, my sweet. But you need not worry. I will not use it on you.” He looked Link up and down “I’ve never seen a Western Zora with your coloring before. You must be a very rare breed.” He inched closer and Link moved away. “Tell me, what type are you?” Then he seemed to remember that Link couldn’t speak and shook his head at his own mistake. The pendulous ball attached to his forehead swayed back and forth. “Forgive me, it is getting late in the day and my memory is limited. You must be hungry? Would you like to join me for dinner?”

Link’s stomach gave a protesting gurgle when he said that much to his own embarrassment. Jabu smiled as he found Link’s unintentional honest answer rather innocently adorable. “I figured as much. Not much food to be had out there is there? Please, come and eat with me. I would enjoy some company for a change.”

Link eyed the jewel still in Jabu’s hands. If he could just somehow get to it then maybe he could break it. He did have the master sword, which was said to seal away darkness. And if that didn’t work he did have Zelda’s bow of light. He could take an arrow and try to break it that way.

He nodded and Jabu smiled again as he turned to walk away. The two guards came to grab Link’s shoulders again, but he spun away and put a hand on his sword. For some reason this made Jabu stop and snap his fingers, which immediately had the guards standing absolutely motionless as they awaited his instructions. “There is no need for that. Gently, please.” He looked down at Link and winked “So you have a little fight in you. That’s very good to see. I like that.” He came over and took Link’s hand in his own carefully. “I apologize for them. Back home we just don’t have many pretty Zora like you so we don’t know how to act appropriately.” Link felt extremely uncomfortable at being called pretty. When Sidon gave him compliments they felt genuine and heartfelt. These praises just made Link feel like an object. “They’ll help you get ready for dinner,” he gave them a warning look, “and be polite about it.” Jabu released Link’s hands.

The other Zora looked away as if trying to appear submissive. Link wasn’t sure exactly what was going on but when the two started to escort him away again they didn’t touch him, so he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some conceptual art designs by Cricket regarding Jabu's appearance
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/ZcQXF9V) [](https://imgur.com/9t6Txhd)
> 
> Credit for the lovly and vibrant colored picture in chapter goes to  
> [](https://imgur.com/1HGpGpf)  
> LINK TO ART ACCOUNT: [https://twitter.com/Patchespoodle?s=09](url)


	41. Chapter 41

“His highness asked you to put on the jewels he has provided for you.” The one guard repeated through clenched teeth. “You are to come to dinner unarmed. Don’t make me go against our King’s wishes.” He glared down at Link but it had no effect. Though they had not laid a hand on him, they had taken away his bow and shield. They would have taken the master sword too but Link had managed to grab a tight hold of that before they could. Currently he stood before one of them with his sword drawn. He challenged him with his eyes to come any closer. “It’s just a set of jewels.” The guard pointed adamantly.

Link glanced over to the table where a set of red-tinged jewelry lay waiting for him. He looked back to the guard and shook his head. He didn’t know if those jewels were tainted with Malice and Link was not about to have anything like that near or on his person. The guard sneered in a lopsided way that showed rows of jagged teeth under his enormous lips. “You will do as you are told or we will force you.”

The other guard, though still a threat, seemed more reserved than his partner. “But Jabu said to be polite.”

“We have been polite.” The other growled. “If he’s not going to do what we want then we will make him.”

Link held up the sword and tried to give a warning growl of his own. If he could speak he would have told the Zora to back off or he would attack. The more aggressive Zora seemed to find this funny “What was that? You growl like a child!” He lunged toward Link.

Though he had not wanted or intended to make any sort of scene here in the castle he really felt he had no choice. He could not afford to have his weapons taken away from him, especially the Master Sword. So he swung and sliced the Zora right in the arm before using the massive size of his falling down body as leverage to leap over him and grab his other weapons before running away.

He didn’t know where he was going and his mind was now frantically trying to think of what to do next. He had just attacked a guard so naturally some alarm would be sounded soon. Maybe if he could run or even sneak around the castle he could find where that infirmary was and get to Sidon that way. Or if he could find the Zora Sapphire and break it that would be even better. He heard footsteps close behind him and he opened a set of doors quickly before closing them behind him. As soon as he saw what room he entered he cursed his absolutely horrible luck. It was a large dining room with a bountiful table and Jabu already sitting on one side of it. He grinned at Link’s arrival before pausing and looking him over.

“You did not put on the jewels?” Jabu moved to stand out of his chair and the unhappy look on his face had Link getting ready to swing his sword again. Jabu looked at the sword, noticed the blood dripping down the blade, and looked as if he were about to speak when the doors opened. The guard with the bleeding arm, as well as several others, came storming in.

Seeing Link brandishing a sword at their King they began to advance on him but Jabu held up his hand. “My brothers, there is no need for that.”

“My king, he is aiming a sword at you! He hurt Jelis!” One of them cried out

“And he deserved it.” Jabu said in a low irritated voice. He looked at Link and then subtly winked before turning to address him men. “This little one only attacked because he was feeling threatened. Did he not give you proper warning to desist your behavior?”

“He can’t speak, my king.” The bleeding Zora hissed. “How was I to know?”

What!? Link was appalled. He could not have been clearer that he wanted the man to stop. “I see. An unfortunate occurrence then?” The Zora guard nodded. All of them ignored Link shaking his head in refusal. “Well,” Jabu sighed as he turned back to Link. “You are not properly dressed, but that doesn’t matter. I have a present for you anyway that can remedy that.” He nodded to his guards. “Take his weapons.” Link moved away from them and Jabu burst out laughing. “So cautious? You do not have anything to fear while you’re having dinner with me little one.” Link hated that knick name. When he still did not make a move to lower the sword Jabu offered in a sweet voice, “How about you leave the weapons by the door and then come and have dinner with me? That way they will not be out of your sight.”

Link considered this and then he pointed at the guards and then the door “You wish to be alone? I’m happy to oblige.” With another wave of Jabu’s hand the other Zora left. The bleeding guard gave one last threatening look to Link before closing the door behind him.

“There,” Jabu indicated with another hand gesture. “Now will you come sit?” He turned his back to walk away and for an instant Link wondered if he should take the opportunity and kill him. It would be easy, though stabbing someone in the back was not very heroic. And if he did, what then? He still didn’t know where Sidon was and then he’d have all the guards after him yet again but for an even worse reason. No, he couldn’t do it now. It was too risky. So Link lowered his sword but when he walked toward the table Jabu snapped his fingers in an irritated manner. “We had an agreement. Weapons by the door, if you please.” Link frowned but he did take them off and set them down before coming to sit at the table.

The feast that was before them seemed extremely odd considering Link had overheard the crowd complaining about a lack of food. There were at least five plates before him piled high with porgy and salmon. When Link didn’t start eating Jabu asked, “Is there something wrong?” Link pointed to the fish. “Do you not like fish?” Link shook his head and then tried to indicate the size with his hands, first starting out with a small dome and then expanding outward rapidly. “Oh, why do I have so many fish? It’s too dangerous for other Zora to venture outside the perimeter, but my kind are acclimatized to more dangerous waters. So I allow them to come and go as they please.” Which meant Southern Zora did not suffer the rationing or limited food supply like the others. If they left Zora’s Domain, what was to stop them from feasting to their hearts content and then coming back and pretending to be just like everyone else? “Please do not give me that look. I see it enough when I leave the castle to talk to my people. The other Zora are not as strong as my kind, though I mean no offense. And more than that our numbers are small. I cannot afford to lose anyone.” So he would be happy to have the Zora people die in a needless war that he himself was the cause of, but not to have them try to find food for their families? That made absolutely no sense.

That aside, there were some questions Link had that truthfully only Jabu could answer. Sidon had only given a brief synopsis of what was going on and Kapson had not exactly told him any more than Sidon had. “Please eat. It does not do anyone good to go hungry.” Link grabbed a crab and tore off one of its legs, munching. Though this body seemed to like raw food, he missed the taste of cooked food. Once he was done he pointed to Jabu and then made a gesture like he was placing a crown on his head. Jabu just pursed his lips in confusion. Ok, maybe Zora didn’t wear crowns. Link tried to think of something else and then pointed to Jabu before standing up as if he were addressing a room with great dignity.

Jabu chuckled in amusement. Link cringed at the sound of it and how uneasy it made him feel. “You are very adorable. Are you trying to ask how I became King?” Link nodded as he sat back down again. “I became King of my people after my mother, Queen Oren, died. She was killed by a whaling boat. They harpooned her to death and then dragged her body up on their boat, only for them to toss it back into the sea.” Link cringed at the image. Jabu’s face grew dark and his tone a barely audible whisper. “That’s why I swore that I would put a stop to Hylians ravaging our waters. Does that answer your question?” Link motioned with his hand for Jabu to continue. “More? Oh, you mean how I became King of all Zora? Well, that was also an unfortunate occurrence. All the other rulers and their offspring have vanished.”

Vanished? But, the group of Zora had said that Sidon was here? Jabu himself had even said Sidon was here!? “What is the matter? You look so worried?” Oh, how the hell was Link going to ask about Sidon? Then he remembered that signature pose that Sidon always did around him whenever he’d wanted to cheer Link up. Well, it was worth a shot. He imitated the pose as best he could with that charming grin and tooth twinkle. Jabu’s eyes widened. “Sidon? Oh, yes. You are a Western Zora after all. My mistake.” Mistake? “Yes, Sidon is perfectly fine and in the infirmary.” Link narrowed his eyes as he then pointed to Jabu. He had meant it to be calling the King out on his obvious lie but apparently Jabu had taken it a different way.

“I see,” He paused “You are saying that because he is back that I am no longer King? Is that it?” Link didn’t do anything because he didn’t like the look that was beginning to enter Jabu’s eyes. “I suppose you are right. The Trial of the Heir does make me the next ruler, but everyone seems to be questioning that since Sidon came back. It’s like they don’t even care that I have been their King all these months. That I’m trying to protect them from the surface world.”

He looked at Link and seeing his somewhat reserved expression he chuckled. “I’m sorry my dear. I’m not being a very good host, am I?” Link didn’t move a muscle. “But, perhaps it’s good that we’ve touched on this topic. You see, that is one of the reasons you are here.” Link cocked his head to one side to indicate that he didn’t understand. “Though I do not anticipate that Sidon will begrudge my right to rule,” - Link knew that was a horrendous lie - “it would be beneficial for me to enforce my position by securing it.”

When Link still didn’t look like he understood Jabu frowned and the placating sweetness and politeness that had been coating his tone diminished a bit. “I can secure my reign by producing the next generation. The royalty that takes a mate and bears offspring first is the next to rule. That has been the law for longer than I can even remember. The only thing that is stopping me is that my kin, Southern Zora, can no longer reproduce amongst ourselves.” A pained look crossed his face. “The water where we live became contaminated and all our females were rendered infertile. Which has caused me to look elsewhere for a mate. However, everyone I ask keeps rejecting me.” He released a slow deep breath. “They reject me as if I am beneath them.”

Link gulped and his gaze darted over to his sword. If the tension continued to rise in the room he was going to have to make a lunge for his weapons. “I’ve asked every royal descendant and every last one of them said no. And because of the law, I can no longer pursue them to even try and change their mind.” He took another deep breath as he turned to smile at Link again. “That’s where you come in, my dear. You are so very beautiful and your rare color is only a bonus. Will you be my mate?”

Link’s eyes widened in horror as he shook his head rapidly. “Oh, I’m sorry little one, but you have to say it in order for me to know whether you want me or not.” Link wanted to scream no at the top of his lungs. He stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table, making an X with his hands. Jabu only laughed. “What’s the matter, my sweet? Catfish got your tongue?”

Link immediately made a move for his sword but Jabu barreled into him and sent them rolling across the floor. He tried to turn around and crawl but Jabu pushed him down with his bigger and heavier body. “You even feel good under me. I thought you might.” His hand slid down Link’s back to grope his posterior fin. “You are so small. But that only makes you more cute.” His fingers pressed into the soft flesh and Link felt panic and revulsion “I forgot to ask you if you even have a brood pouch or not. I guess I can just check for myself.” Link turned and kicked outward but Jabu caught his legs and pinned him on his side.

Link’s face was contorted in disgust as the pupils of Jabu’s eyes narrowed to tiny pinprick dots. The colored iris seemed to expand and become more of a blood red. His mouth peeled back in a crooked grin that showed off sharp needle like oversized teeth. “You’re trembling. Are you worried because I'm a predator type Zora?”

It was way more than that but Link hoped that if he said yes Jabu might back off, so he nodded. “I promise not to hurt you.” His hand moved lower on Link’s body and Link pushed it away. Jabu’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he leaned in until their foreheads were touching. “Whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine.”

Link lashed out and clawed at his face. He dug his fingers into his scaled flesh and swiped downward. He knew he must have done something because the weight of Jabu’s body left him and he was able to move again. Jabu swore loudly above him as he clutched his face.

Link frantically scrambled away and was just about to grab the Master sword when his head fin was yanked backward and then a hand wound around his throat, pushing him back onto the floor. Link could still breathe but he couldn’t really move. He looked up at Jabu and saw that he had sliced the Zora’s right eye clean through to the pupil. It bled down his face to drip on the floor.

Jabu looked absolutely furious. “If you weren’t my only option for a mate I’d kill you right here and now.” He hissed. Link swore he could feel his heart thudding in his chest and his pulse beating frantically in his veins. Jabu could strangle him with ease and no one would know what happened to him. Zelda would have to deal with Hyrule plunged into a war. Sidon, wherever he was, would still suffer or possibly die. Epona, Twilight, Mia, Strawberry, they were all waiting for him to come home. Sidon was waiting for him to save him. Zelda needed him to fight. Link’s blue eyes hardened with resolute defiance and Jabu smirked.

“You have courage, I’ll give you that.” His free hand stroked down Link’s cheek in an unwelcome caress. “I know you don’t want this, but I really have no choice.” Link wished more than anything that he could scream about how inaccurate that was. Jabu glanced over at Link’s weapons with his remaining good eye. “If I tried to have you now you would only attempt to kill me. I could call my guards to take away your weapons right now. Then there would be nothing for you to use against me.”

Link swore he was not about to be raped. Not if he had anything to say about it. His hands grasped Jabu’s fingers around his neck and started to pull. The King smirked as if he were trying to not laugh at Link’s vain attempt. Then the Triforce mark on his hand began to glow. Off to the side, the Master sword also began to glow. Strength like Link had never felt before seemed to invigorate his body. He felt Jabu’s hand leave his neck and when he had pushed the King just far enough away he kicked out with both his legs and Jabu was sent slamming into the wall.

Link gasped as he lay there shaking on the floor from both fear and adrenaline. The Triforce mark faded and the doors burst open. Link half crawled to his weapons but as he was standing up the guards grabbed him by the arms, taking his weapons away.

“King Jabu!” The other Zora rushed to help their leader up. “My King, you are hurt.”

“What shall we do with this one? Shall we throw him in the trench?”

“No.” Jabu said as he got to his feet. “Put my future mate in the dungeons. No food for three days.”

“His weapons?”

“They are very odd. I would like to examine them, so leave them with me.”

“Very well my King.” The guards turned to drag Link away but Jabu added one last thing.

“And fit him with a collar.”


	42. Chapter 42

Link was thrown into a cell and two Zora wrestled him to the ground and fitted some kind of collar on his neck. Link wasn’t sure what kind of collar it was as it didn’t seem to do anything. He waited until the guards were between rounds or were not watching to try and break out of his cage, but it was no use. By that night he was feeling the effects of his hunger. He tried to ignore it as he curled up in a ball on the floor. The dungeon was, naturally, at the bottom of the castle, but being several leagues under the ocean light was practically non-existent. And it wasn’t like they could use fire or torches. Though in the end it did not matter because Link found he had excellent night vision.

There were other Zora in the cramped cells. They were also fitted with collars, but no one spoke to one another. It wasn’t like Link could talk anyway. The cell next to his had a blue female Zora tending to a small child. There were different, the female more fish like and the child was the Zora type that resembled a jellyfish. He cried periodically but no one shushed or accosted him for it. So Link curled into the corner of his cell and waited and waited. Time seemed to pass agonizingly slowly. Every hunger pain after the first seemed worse and they came every hour or two. Headaches followed and contortions of his stomach were not far behind. Link began to count them as his only passage of time.

He watched as twice a day prisoners were fed. Some got actual food and others these colorful odd looking worms, which most did not eat. He wondered if they were poisonous. That perhaps that was the reason many of them were never touched. It was because of that logic that despite his need for food he did not reach across the bars or into the walkway to take the uneaten food.  He at least took solace in the fact that he was surrounded by water. He could only imagine what all this would be like if he also had to deal with the itch and tightness of his skin drying out in the sun.

To restrain a Zora so they suffocated and baked to death in the sun. That was probably the worst fate a Zora could suffer. If Jabu had not already thought about it, he probably would if he ever reached the surface. How could such a nice race of people allow themselves to be led astray by such a manipulative and deceitful leader? Easily, Link supposed, if not a single Zora knew a Hylian to talk to and find out the truth from. And here he sat silent as the grave and unable to refute anything. Unable to tell everyone that Sidon had not suffered at all while on the surface world. That if they would only listen, it was not all as horrible as everything seemed. Link wondered why he’d ever thought that being silent was for the best. Why, not so very long ago he had spent days and years not speaking more than possibly fifteen words in any one day. Now he would give anything to speak. To scream. To yell. Just anything to communicate effectively.

During the meaningless hours and insufferable quiet Link thought back on all he had done, and considered himself possibly the worst Hero to have ever existed. He remembered back to what limited Hyrule history he had learned. Had it all started with the Hero of the Sky? He thought it did, but truthfully he only really remembered three. There had been the Hero of Time, who had defeated great evil in the present and future. The Hero of Wind, who had mastered the seas and defeated a great evil. He had only been a child. Then the Hero of Twilight, who had saved two worlds from great evil. In comparison, Link felt like he was shaping up to be a rather pathetic successor. He was pretty sure none of them had been thrown into a dungeon and had all their weapons taken. Just how was he going to shatter the fake Calamity sapphire that was controlling an entire people, find Sidon, and stop an all-out war from inside a cage?

On the morning of the fourth day food was finally placed in his cell. A single fish. Link’s mouth watered at the sight of it but he stopped as the next cell over was roughly slammed. The female fish-looking Zora was protectively covering what looked to be a child as she glared at the guard.

“You’ll eat your polychaetes and like it!” The guard sneered.

The women rose up to yell in his face. “He is a Northern Zora! He needs fish! And the worms you give us are dead! No one eats dead worms, they have to be alive!” The Guard slammed his fists on the bars and the women shrunk back at the force of his blow.

“Watch you tongue Princess or I’ll activate that collar around your neck again.” Then his eyes looked down to the small child shaking behind her. “Or maybe you need a different punishment?”

Princess? Was she Sidon’s sister? No, Kapson and Sidon had both said his sister had died. So this had to be a different Princess. Most likely the Princess of the fish Zora. Maybe she knew where Sidon was?

 “No don’t-”

The Guard rasied a hand and snapped his fingers. The collar around the young Zora’s neck lit up and he let out an agonized scream as he collapsed to the ground.

“Stop it!” She yelled and the Guard snapped his fingers again. She gave him one last glare before turning around to cradle the boy against her.

“No one gets special treatment, Princess, not even a kid. Or you.” The Guard smiled as he walked away and the woman closed her eyes in a mixture of anger and pain. She cradled the shaking and crying smaller Zora closer against her as she tried to shush him and calm him down. Link watched as the boy, who looked thin and pale, seemed to just deflate into her arms and look too exhausted to even continue being upset.

Did different Zora need to eat different things to survive? If so, then how long had this child been without substantial food? Was eating these worms akin to a Hylian living off nothing but tofu? It could be done but it was not the healthiest thing.

He then looked down at his own fish and without thinking twice he made sure the guard was gone before moving over to the bars that separated them and slid the fish through. The female Zora turned to hiss at him but then stopped as she saw his kind gesture and how his figure moved away to curl back up against the opposite side of his cell. He didn’t need her gratitude, he was just doing what any decent person would do. Even so she didn’t thank him, but she did quickly take the fish and offer it to the kid. He was too weak to eat so she had torn off chunks and fed him by hand. After seeing that, Link was glad he gave up his fish. He wasn’t that desperate yet. He could still move and go on a little longer.

He fell into a fitful sleep full of dark premonitions. He saw truly horrific creatures claw their way out of a dark void in the ground. He’d tried to attack and fight them off but in the end he’d had no choice but to swim away. He’d raced toward a light that had turned into a great giant elephant. An elephant that had then drenched him in water. Link awoke with a start and then, looking back on the dream, he wondered how an elephant could drench him in water when he was already in water in the first place. His cell door was then opened as the guard with the scarred arm leered down at him. “The King has requested you in his bed chamber.” He stepped aside for Link to come out.

Link wanted to run, but where to? He wouldn’t get far in this weakened state. “Don’t make me active your collar.” He held up his fingers threateningly. Though Link had not felt the sock of the collar yet, after seeing what it had done to the boy he didn’t want to find out. Besides, he didn’t really have any other choice but to follow. He shakily got to his feet and exited his cell.


	43. Chapter 43

There was only pain.

He drifted in and out of consciousness. Jabu seemed to like keeping him sedated. So whenever he was awake and cognizant enough to think clearly it wasn’t for long. The two guards were always with him, one inside the door and one outside. Southern Zora, naturally, as no other Zora type would allow him to be tortured like this.

During these brief moments of opening his eyes enough to see his entrapment, the electric collar and chains kept him absolutely immobile. He was up in one of the highest towers and the glass that separated him from the outside was tinted to keep out light due to it being closer to the surface and not the base of the ocean floor. So even if he could move no one would be able to see him if they swam by. All he could do was look out the window down at his people.

 His very kin who were struggling and scraping to survive. His heart bled every time he gazed down upon them. He was distraught and powerless to help them. It was Jabu’s punishment that he should watch them day after day. His cousin had always been a more vengeful sort, but Sidon supposed he should not be so surprised it had turned to sadistic madness. Jabu’s perimeter border had extended far outside Zora’s domain, and his supporters had recognized Sidon instantly. They’d perused Sidon while sending one of their own to inform Jabu. Despite Sidon’s best efforts to hide and sneak into the city, Jabu himself had rendered him immobile with his electric sword and new electric restraints. Sidon wondered where he was getting all this technology. Then they had brought Sidon here, claiming his injuries to be caused by the surface. After making a big public spectacle Jabu had quietly taken him away and chained him up here in the tower. It would seem his disdain for Sidon had only grown in the Zora Prince’s absence, to the point that when he had returned Jabu’s rage was overflowing and psychotic.

He visited Sidon even day to inform him how his father was still gravely sick. That the pus and clogging mucus being secreted from his gills and blow hole was simply and disgustingly copious. How the healers were doing their best but that it was only a matter of time. Soon Sidon would have no one left to call family. He seemed to delight in tormenting Sidon, both emotionally and physically. He’d kneel down next to Sidon and stroke his head fin as if trying to comfort him before asking questions. At first it had been inquiries as to why he had returned. Then they had turned more personal and indecent. Apparently his hatred for his cousin did not extend so far as to label him a non-candidate for mating. When Sidon answered negatively or refused him, Jabu would then snap his fingers. The collar would then surge to life with a resounding hum right before the Prince cried out and writhed in pain with a dull look of annoyance.

“You are a male red Zora, cousin, there is no need for you to suffer like this.” He’d lean forward until their head crests were touching in an intimate gesture. That luminous bulb above his head, the esca, would always dangle just in front of Sidon’s eyes and glow hypnotizingly. “I will grant you freedom if only you agree to be my mate. We can rule our people together. I have no issues with that.”

Sidon would feel the numbing allure of the esca taking effect and he’d have to close his eyes. He’d feel the beginnings of a fake sense of safety and calmness cloud his mind, but he’d never so foolish as to succumb.

“I’m sure our children would be incredibly strong, with you as their mother.”

It was in these moments Sidon was incredibly thankful he had more predator Zora genetics, which allowed him to resist the temptation of the esca. It was such a warm light that often made the victim feel happy and content while it paralyzed the mind.

During these moments Sidon would focus his thoughts on his memories of Link. Of when they would do their daily chores or the hassle it had been to bathe Twilight. Or that one late afternoon when it has started heavily raining outside. They had only just begun to sleep in the same bed, but curling up next to each other under the warm covers and snuggling had just felt so peaceful and right. They’d watched the rain pelt against the glass while Sidon’s arm had been curled around Link’s middle and his hand had rested over Sidon’s own. That moment had been so perfect and content. Though their duel masturbation session was a lovely memory too, Sidon really adored their little moments together. Sexual attraction was a part of their relationship but it wasn’t all of it. He liked spending time with Link because he was amusing and witty. He enjoyed making Link laugh and his delighted embarrassed smile whenever Sidon liked his cooking.

He remembered another time when Link had fallen asleep on the couch during their nightly reading together. To think that the Hylian trusted the Zora so much that he was comfortable enough to sleep around him. It had made Sidon feel so overjoyed to be held in such high confidence. Thinking about Link, how he believed in him and depended on him, was what kept Sidon enduring. “I would never carry your offspring. I can never be your mate.” Sidon would hiss. “I already told you, I have a mate. And I will not let you start a foolish war with the surface world just to sate your own sense of justice!”

Then Jabu would reopen his wounds and leave Sidon in renewed pain and bleeding into the water. The guards at the door would smell the blood and an almost rapacious look would enter their eyes. “And yet I see no jewelry on those hips.” Jabu would tease. “Your mate must be very poor or think you nothing more than a common whore.” He would frown as if disappointed in his cousin “And yet you still prefer them over me?” He stood to leave.

Sidon had to wonder how long he’d been like this. Had he already missed the deadline on his promise to Link? Was his precious mate just standing there by the shoreline every day as the sun went down waiting patiently and loyally for his return? What would happen if he never returned? As time went on would Link just stop going to the shoreline entirely? No, Link would not simply forget him. But if he thought Sidon was dead, would he mourn him? Sidon closed his eyes at the thought of it. He pulled against his chains only for another electric shock to strike and seize his spin. He cursed the electric element and wished it never existed! How did Jabu even get these things to begin with!? Under the water tears could not be shed like they could on land, but Sidon knew they were there.

When Jabu came to see him one day, Sidon had anticipated much the same. His cousin had walked in like he usually did but instead of sounding weary he seemed rather glad. “I have very good news, cousin.” He came to kneel down in front of Sidon and the Prince’s eyes widened at seeing one of his eyes was badly injured. A clean sharp cut from quick skilled claws. Sidon wanted to smile, for he knew it must have been given by a Zora who had rejected Jabu’s advances. Good for them.

“I will no longer try to persuade you to be my mate. I think it is very evident now that I could never convince you. And any effort to do so would be moot anyway as I have now acquired a mate of my own.” He smiled.

Sidon was highly skeptical of what Jabu was saying but to ask if he was lying - as he very well might be - would only antagonize him and make him snap his fingers. “Congratulations.” Sidon decided to say instead, as it was polite and likely to keep Jabu talking so he could possibly find out more information. Knowing Jabu it was very likely this mate was not truly consenting and more than likely being blackmailed or threatened. Which, naturally, was completely against Zora law. Not that Jabu had much respect for the law to begin with.

“They are so pretty, Sidon. If only we were on better terms I would have happily shown him off to you.”

A him? Had he managed to track down an unmated orange Zora? It was highly unlikely but those were the only logical options for bearing young that could still be classified as ‘male’. “For you to boast about them so highly they must be a rare beauty.” Jabu nodded. “Were they the one that gave you that eye?”

His expression soured to match the shade of his skin “Yes, but all spirits can be broken with the right amount of pressure.” A thumb petted Sidon’s cheek. “I hate that is came to this Sidon. For a long time I sympathized with you. Nobody wants a predator species for a mate, do they?”

Sidon growled. “That’s not why others rejected you, Jabu.” Sidon wrenched his face away “And what about my sister!? She was to be your mate.”

Jabu’s eyes went tellingly cold and emotionless. “She died.”

“ _How_.” Sidon growled “Because I’m beginning to think you killed her.”

“You always did idolize your sister, didn’t you Sidon? I remember when we first met you were a small child hiding behind her fin.”

Sidon recognized the distraction and didn’t fall for it. “ _What happened to my sister_?”

“It doesn’t matter. Since you love Mipha so much how about I let you be with her soon? Now enough talking.”

Sidon struggled against his bindings and tried with all his might to push through the electrical current “Where did you even get these Hylian weapons?!”

“I thought I said no speaking.” Jabu moved a hand and pushed a button on the collar. Suddenly the electrical current increased and Sidon fell to the ground, tasting blood in his mouth and his throat burned.

“How do you know about Hylian weapons, Cousin?” Sidon had just enough strength to open his eyes and snarl at Jabu. “Right, I did say no talking. Fair enough. It doesn’t matter anyway.” He rose to his feet “I’m sorry, Cousin Sidon, but I’m rather in a rush today so just listen. I’m not going to let you suffer much longer. There is no need. Please rest assured it will all be over soon enough.” He looked at Sidon’s wounds. “I’m not going to hurt you today. You don’t need to reflect on your choices.” Like Jabu even needed to with how many shocks Sidon had suffered.

Sidon shook his head “I won’t-” he cried out as he was shocked again “I won’t let you.” He hissed brokenly.

Jabu sighed “You never know when to give up do you, Sidon? Maybe that’s why the others admire you so much? I will try to be more like you to win their favor.” He rose to his feet and left. He said to his guard as he left, “Make the appropriate preparations. My cousins will be thrown into The Trench very soon.”


	44. Chapter 44

Link was brought into the rather sizable room with a table of food set up in the middle. The food on the table had his stomach involuntarily gurgling in pain and desperation for nutrients. Though he tried to control himself, his basic instinct to survive strained his resolve. He cringed as he was roughly shoved into the chair.

“Enough of that!” Came Jabu’s annoyed voice and the guard jumped at his tone. Giving a wary glance at Link before stepping away as Jabu entered the room. He was carrying a large clam shell in his arms and he set it on the table before glaring at his guard. “I thought I told you to treat him politely.” Jabu hissed. He glanced at Link and then look back with a suspicious glint to his eye “He doesn’t look like he’s eaten at all.”

Not eaten? Of course he hadn’t eaten! Jabu himself had given that order so why was he even questioning that?

“His fish was gone, your highness.” The guard answered.

Jabu turned back to Link and asked, “Did you eat the fish?” Though he had been given a fish he’d given it away so technically the answer to that was, no. Link shook his head and Jabu’s eyes hardened. When he looked back at the guard he stalked forward. “One of you is lying.”

The guard visibly backed away “I’m not lying. I gave him the fish exactly as you said! When I returned it was gone so I knew he’d eaten it.”

“Are you sure he was the one to eat it? Did you stay and watch to make sure none of the others took it from him?” The guard said nothing. “What use are you if you can’t follow or think even beyond simple instructions? Must I tell you every little detail?!” His eyes glared into the other Zora and his esca flashed angrily, making the guard shiver and close his eyes.

“It will not happen again.”

“No,” Jabu looked at his wounded arm. “It won’t. How is your arm healing?”

“Well enough my King.”

“Can you wield a sword?” The guard was quiet and did not answer. Jabu’s face was expressionless as he turned away and waved his hand to indicate for the guard to leave, which he did hastily.

Jabu sighed as he then came to stand next to Link “I am sorry. Please eat and regain your strength.” Link gave him a suspicious look and Jabu chuckled as he came to sit across from Link. “I have no desire to poison you.” He took a piece of fish, the head, and popped it into his mouth. There was a sickening audible crunch before swallowing. “See? Perfectly fine. Now please eat your fill. You’re no good to anyone dead.”

Link had initially resolved to not eat anything from the table but at Jabu’s words he began to second guess himself. He couldn’t save anyone or fight to defend himself if he didn’t have his energy. To not eat would actually be a very foolish decision. Besides, he knew Jabu wanted him to be his mate and the King seemed inclined to allow him some freedom providing he played along. Jabu also thought him to be a true Zora. A misconception that Link could use to his advantage. If he really was a Zora that was part of a city under tyrannical rule and a food shortage, how would he act? He’d probably he grateful for Jabu’s interest. Which is what Jabu expected him to be.

Thinking along these lines Link decided that he’d try a different tactic. Instead of outright fighting and rebelling against Jabu’s advances he’d play along, up to a point. He could and would never hurt or betray Sidon, but if Jabu trusted him just a little Link might be able to get his hands on The Zora Sapphire. Brining a bite of food to his mouth Jabu smiled. “Very good.” Link shivered at his tone and praise. He hated it. It made his spine turn to ice and goosebumps prickle his arms. “See what happens when you listen?” Link nodded and took another bite of food.

“I’m happy to see you’re intelligent enough to figure that out.” Jabu leaned back in his chair “It doesn’t bring me any pleasure to hurt you, please know that. I only did what I did because I wanted you to learn a lesson.” Link nodded “Which you seemed to have learnt. Now we can continue on from here with much nicer things.” He rose up and came around the table to open up the clam shell as if it were a briefcase. “I had hoped you would be more agreeable by now.” He looked to Link and Link nodded again, eyeing the clam as if he were eager to see whatever Jabu had.

Smiling Jabu turned the clam around and showed off the string of jewels inside. “You didn’t wear the other ones that I asked you to, so I thought perhaps it was because they were not new? I do apologize for not taking Western Zora customs into account.” He grabbed the jewels and held them up so they shimmered in front of Link’s face “These are red bixbite stones. Very rare and highly valuable, but when I thought of what jewels you might like and what I would enjoy seeing you wear- I knew these would be perfect.” Link stared at the jewels with a critical eye but the slightly opaque and pinkish red color did not seem to be infused with any malice. Jabu had bought him a gift? The King really was desperate to get on his good side, but Link knew to not trust him further than he could throw him.

“Do you like these?” Link nodded. “Then would you put them on, please?”

Recognizing this as an opportunity Link shook his head, but before Jabu could get angry he held up his hands and then pointed to the collar around his neck. Though the device had not hurt him Link knew he could not escape or put any plan into motion until it was off his neck and no longer a threat. “I see, you wish to have your collar removed and then you’ll put on the jewels?” Link nodded. Jabu seemed to think on this before saying “Very well, mates are supposed to trust one another after all.” Link grinned and nodded his head, deceivingly happy.

Jabu clicked a series of buttons of the side and the collar unlocked with a release of air, which caused bubbles to float to the ceiling of the room. He set the collar on the table before holding up the jewels again “May I put them on you?” Link never wanted Jabu’s hand to touch any part of him but to reject him would only look suspicious. So he nodded. He expected Jabu to place them around his neck, and not wanting to watch him do this, so Link turned to face away from his and moved his head fin out of the way. He gasped when the jewels were instead placed around his hips. Jabu’s hands were shaking but as soon as the clasp was done Link moved away and turned back to look at him.

Jabu didn’t seem to mind his skittishness as he openly leered at Link. “Red looks absolutely beautiful with your gold coloring.” He walked forward and Link moved back against the table. Again, Jabu didn’t seem to care as he moved into Link’s space and pressed their foreheads together. Link paused, wondering why he was doing this. He had expected Jabu to kiss him with how intently he’d been looking into Link’s eyes. Wait, that was right, Zora didn’t kiss! So did Zora… just touch foreheads? Was that their way of kissing? In which case, Jabu actually was kissing him! Before Link could react Jabu was already moving away.

Link had only a brief moment to collect his thought before Jabu lifted him up and with a hand knocked all the food to the ground. He dropped Link onto the table and parted his legs “Now that you are mine you’ll let me see if you have a brood pouch, right?” Link grabbed his hand before it could touch his slit. Jabu’s excited face contorted in confusion and then hostility. “Are you denying my right as your mate?!”

What was he talking about!? Even if they were mates, just because they were together did not mean anyone had a right to anyone else! Consent was always a factor no matter what the situation. Link immediately though back to when he’d been giving Sidon a bath, how the Zora Prince had been the one to stop their passionate moment and say no more. Link had accepted it, because Sidon had not wanted it. Just like when Link had told Sidon to stop and bite a different part of his neck, he’d done it.

Meanwhile Jabu pushed at Link’s boundaries and felt entitled to anything and everything Link could give because he wanted him. Even is Link could speak and tell him to stop, he wouldn’t. Link knew that. Just as he also knew if he didn’t think about something quick Jabu was going to slap that collar back on him and throw him back in the dungeon.

Quickly he shook his head and then looked around as if for an excuse. Seeing the collar he then grabbed it and pointed to it before shaking his head again. He had just meant to be asking for Jabu to not put the collar back on but the King misinterpreted it “What about the collar? It’s off now, it can’t hurt you anymore.” Link frowned and then looked away “Did they… use it on you?”

Link blinked but nodded his head, feeling somehow that was the answer Jabu was expecting him to say. Jabu glared at the device before saying in a harsh whisper “Did they touch you?” Link shook his head but the gasped as Jabu moved away and seemed agitated. Well, at least he wasn’t pinning Link down any more. Link moved off the table and against the wall. Without his weapons he casually tried to inch toward the door. Jabu noticed this and gave him a hard look. Link stopped and not wanting to anger the Zora any more held up his hands and pretended to be timid. Jabu’s expression changed and he sighed “Please sit.” He indicated the chair and Link moved to do as he was asked.

“I’m sorry. I’m not angry at you. It isn’t your fault you’re so beautiful that others cannot control themselves around you.” Link blushed as he cast his eyes downward, trying to seem embarrassed. “Did they touch you?” He asked again. Link shook his head “Very good, but I do apologize for their behavior.” He walked back over and touched Link’s cheek. Link turned away but Jabu didn’t seem to take offense at it. “I’m sure they hurt you just to watch this body of yours contort in pain.” Link shrived again as Jabu’s gaze slithered down his body. “Southern Zora tend to have a… sinister streak in them. When we cannot have that which we want, it makes us a little crazy.” He chuckled lightly “But that does not excuse what they did. I told them to leave you unharmed and unspoiled. I’ve never liked other people touching or having my things.” He shrugged as he leaned down to take Link’s hand in his and brush it against his cheek “Now that you agree to be mine I won’t let anyone else hurt you.”

Yes, emphasis on **anyone else**. Link was sure Jabu did not hold himself as part of the promise and would not hesitate to hurt Link if it was necessary.

“And I’ll punish that guard for hurting you.” Link blinked at his words and Jabu seemed to take his confusion for surprise. “Don’t worry, he can’t fight any more so it’s not like we’ll be losing anything valuable.” Link tilted his head to one side. “This comes at the perfect time actually. Some of the other Zora had been complaining that the Southern Zora are not keeping to the laws. I can accuse that guard of raping you, punish him, and therefore make the other Zora happy while getting rid of a liability. I have no use for weakness in my pawns.”

He stroked a hand down Link’s head fin “Southern Zora are a lesser breed that is just a means to an end.”

Link stopped his hand as he raised his head to point at Jabu “Me?” Link pursed his lips as the finger flicked up and down. “Oh,” Jabu laughed. “I’m only partially Southern as you can tell.” He pointed to his face “I’m a hybrid of Southern and Western. That’s why I was so keen to choose you as my mate. You are western as well. I’m hoping that with our children these lesser genes will finally be bred out.”

A King that hated his own kin? The idea seemed so absurd to Link, and yet somehow it fit with his perceptions of Jabu perfectly.

“I’ve never thought my kin were essential. They are crude and unspeakably grotesque in appearance. And as you have seen firsthand their abilities of cognition are about as wet as a sea sponge.” He began to pet Link again. “When the females became sterile I was all too happy to leave them all to their fate. Nature was selecting their breed for extinction it seemed. However, that didn’t sit well with the other rulers. They pitied me for my mother being killed. They wanted to help and thus sent me someone, but she rejected me. She did say something that struck me as odd, but when I reflected on it further I found out she was right. My half kin, maybe they’ve a glimmer of potential if allied to my vision and brain. You are easy to talk to, my mate. That’s a good thing for King to have. Someone to talk to.”

Link nodded and wanted to learn more so he moved his head as if to ask Jabu for more pets but distracted his attention by making a motion with his fists and then knocking his knuckled together “Fighting?” Link nodded “Oh, the war! Yes. Besides making the Hylians pay, this war will be the dawning of a new era. I will band all Zora kind together and cull the weak so that we can progress forward and become a stronger and more unified race.”

A hand stroked down Link’s back to his posterior. “I could begin tonight if you are willing, my mate?”

Link turned around and then tried to pretend to be coy as he looked around the room. There wasn’t any bed, thank goodness, but there wasn’t anything else either. Then he noticed that the room off to the side, which Jabu had entered from, had a desk. On that desk was his master sword and next to it the Zora Sapphire. He sucked in a breath at the sight of it.

“Are you still trying my patience with denying me?” Jabu growled but Link stood up and shook his head. He raised his hand and caressed a finger down Jabu’s arm before giving him a pouting look. He pointed to him and then held up one finger.

“One?...” His eyes widened in understanding and excitement “My sweet little one, are you saying I will be your first?” Link nodded and cast his gaze downward as if embarrassed. “Are you worried I’ll be too rough with you?” Link covered his face in his hands as he continued the charade. “Oh my tiny one,” Jabu lifted Link into his arms “I can be gentile, if you ask me oh so nicely.” Link pointed to the door and then looked to Jabu, frowning, then point to the other room.

“My study?” He then looked over at the door Link had indicated and then seemed to understand. “You are worried about the guards on the other side. You want us to be alone?” Link nodded as he tried his absolute hardest to give a tiny smile.

“You are just too cute.” Link wiggled and as Jabu let him down he took a few steps away, winking over his shoulder. “Playful little thing. Do you want me to chase you?” He took a step forward and then Link raced into the room, looking at Jabu just before he closed the door.

Frantically turning his back against the door Link’s eyes zeroed in on his sword before flicking over to the jewel. He didn’t have much time. Jabu knew he was in here and would figure everything out in a manner of second. He raced to grab the fake Zora Sapphire, but his hand stung in agony as he got near it and caused him to stifle a cry as he jerked his hand away. It had felt as if several needles were slowly drilling into his finger bones. He looked down at the jewel and swore the shadowy, murky, magenta, and black swirls dissipated just enough for Link to see the yellow iris of a sinister eye gaze out at him. In his frenzied state he looked around to anything to pic up the jewel. His plan way to throw it on the ground shatter it.

Jabu laughed as he walked forward and grasped the handle to open the door but found it locked.

Link face turned toward the door in alarm. Without really thinking it through, he grabbed a book and used it to swat the jewel to the floor. It remained perfectly interact. The eye was growing more clear.

Jabu jiggled the handle and then realizing he’d been played for a fool he shouted “Open this door little one!”

Why the heck hadn’t it broken! It was a gem wasn’t it? Those were supposed to break easily weren’t they? No… this was malice. Link jerked his head to look over his shoulder at his sword. The Master Sword was said to seal and be able to defeat all darkness. Link grabbed it and then raising it high he brought the blade down on the jewel.

Jabu’s only answer was an echoing shattering of glass. Using all of his might he ripped the door off its hinges and threw it across the room. When he turned back he saw the little golden Zora holding his sword and standing over the remains of the shattered Zora Sapphire. The dark pink tinted shards shivered and them exploded in wisps of purple smoke the quickly evaporated in the water.

The object that allowed him to bend the will of any ocean creature and gave him the undeniable right to rule Zora Domain, was now nothing more than sand in the current. Jabu watched the purple color evaporate before his perverse gaze flicked back to Link. He advanced on the smaller Zora with a bloodthirsty snarl “You vile little retch!” Jabu raised the back of his hand to slap it across Link’s face but the golden Zora turned and aimed his sword right at him. For a split second Jabu’s flaming red eyes betrayed just how black hearted he really was. He was so furious that his lips peeled back to show his many rows of threatening pointed teeth. Link’s blue eyes just watched him with absolute steadfast courage. If this was their moment of battle, then so be it.

The loud commotion had the guards bargaining in. The moment Jabu heard them, loud and bumbling, he screamed for them to halt. He couldn’t risk them seeing it was a fake. It was the only reason they had all blindly followed him. They thought he was destined to be King and no one else.

“My King are you hurt!?”

“My King do you need assistance!?”

Jabu’s eyes glared at Link as the golden Zora turned to grab the rest of his weapons. Jabu snarled as he lunged for him but Link was so tiny he easily dodged. He ran out of the room and attacked the Zora guards along the way. Barely managing to make it past them as he used the table to leap into the air and shoot a golden arrow, which had shone with such a bright light it had momentarily blinded them as he darted past. He turned to race down some stairs and use his shield to bash in the head of another guard. Now that he had his weapons back and the Sapphire was broken he would make his way back to the dungeon and free that Princess and boy. Hopefully they could lead him to Sidon if-

Link stumbled to a halt as he saw two flights above him Sidon, bleeding and in chains, being dragged down the stairs as if he were dead.

Link stood there paralyzed as thud after sickening thud from Sidon’s limp body echoed in his mind. Then one the guards dragging Sidon noticed Link’s presence. He said something, Link didn’t know what, as suddenly something in his mind snapped. He raced forward, running at top speed, and slammed one guard into the wall. Then he kicked off his face to then bite and claw at other guard almost like a wild animal. When the first one regained his bearings enough to draw his sword Link blocked the first blow within own sword, parried it, swiped the feet out from underneath the guard and stabbed the master sword into his chest. Dislodging it quickly he then turned around and sliced the other guards abdomen open. Red blood colored the water around them as Link’s breathing came in quick harsh gasps. Looking down at Sidon he saw the shallow rising and falling of his red and white chest.

He was alive! Link nearly laughed with the relief of it.

 The noise had Sidon stirring just enough that he opened his eyes. Link fell to the ground beside him, one hand still clutching his sword. He opened his mouth to cry out Sidon’s name but nothing came. Sidon’s eyes blinked up at Link but there was no recognition of familiarity. Link cupped Sidon’s face in his hands as he gazed at him imploringly. He wasn’t sure why he had expected Sidon to know him, he shouldn’t. Not in this form. And he was horrifically wounded at that.

A bit of blood trickled from Sidon’s mouth “Who are you?” He spoke in a rough jagged whisper.

Link opened his mouth again as if to answer but a hand came around to clamp over his face. Jabu glared down at Sidon as he dragged Link back against his chest “This is my mate.” He held up his fingers. “Goodbye Cousin.” He snapped them.


	45. Chapter 45

“I have had enough of your tricks!” Jabu twisted Link around to slam him into the ground. The much smaller Zora coughed with the force of it, but when he opened his eyes all he could see was the esca looming bright and hypnotizing before him. “You are not going to fight me.” Jabu spoke against the side of his head with a soft inflectionless monotone. The esca seemed to glow with a mollifying radiance. Link could not look away from it as his mind grew cloudy. It felt as if he were getting drunk. A feeling of numbness and warmth akin to the tipsiness following alcohol seeped into his mind and poisoned his resolve to get away. “You are just fine. You are safe. There is no need to resist.” Link felt his arms grow weak and his strength drained out of him. “Good boy.” Link’s logical thoughts still screamed in his otherwise placid mind, but it was like they were beating against some unseen and yet corporeal wall.

Jabu released him and when Link made no move to hit him he stood up. “I order you to stand up.”

Link’s body moved slowly as his arms pushed to raise his upper half. He got his feet under him to then stand. Once he was upright Jabu leaned in to touch their heads together “Why did you do that, my sweet?” He sighed. Moving away to then look over Link’s head at Sidon’s unconscious body he waved a hand. “Carry on with what you are doing.” Then he saw that the guards which had been taking Sidon away were dead. He looked down at Link again as if stunned before turning to the guards behind him. “Take that body to the trench.” The other Zora hopped to it immediately.

He turned his steely eye back to Link, who still stood before him as if in a trance. “I thought you finally understood. I was so happy you had come around. I even planned to listen to your request and be gentile. However, now… I don’t think you deserve that. And I have to punish you.” He moved away and then slapped Link across the face. Under the influence of his esca Link physically would not react to anything he did, but he still could feel it. Link internally cringed as he watched what Jabu did from behind a transparent screen in his mind, almost like a window. Trapped and helpless to do nothing no matter what happened to him.

“That is for teasing me earlier with the ulterior motive to get your weapons back. But why did you destroy the Sapphire? Did you think breaking it would somehow make me not King? You are a foolish youth.” He frowned and tried to hold back his anger. He admitted the esca was a very useful tool at times but he hated the stupid blank expression everyone got when he used it on them. He could be about to kill them and they wouldn’t even muster a shriek or tear filled eyes of imploring mercy. There was no enjoyment for him. And there wouldn’t be any enjoyment for him if he kept his little mate like this when he took him back to their room and finally just took what was his. He would prefer it differently, but he didn’t really have a choice. “There is no one left but me. It is only a matter of time.”

But the way this little Zora had kneeled next to Sidon replayed in Jabu’s mind. He knew him. Well of course everyone knew Sidon, but this had seemed more personal. Had they been friends? Was it an intimate relation? That thought infuriated him, but he quickly discarded it. Sidon had spoken about having a mate but if this little golden Zora had been it, there was no reason Sidon would not have immediately given him jewels to make their monogamous union officially public. Besides, this little one definitely stood out in a crowd. If he was Sidon’s mate others would have known about him. He would have been present at the Battle of the Heir or even later around the city. Jabu had never seen the golden Zora anywhere until just a few days ago. Perhaps he was just one of Sidon’s fan club and got it in his head to save the Prince when he’d seen him hurt? Either way, he’d stopped his escape to help Sidon. And that implied compassion or sentiment.

Sentiment was such a weakness that Jabu never understood why everyone bought into it so happily.

_“You’re a monster without a heart.”_

That is what she had yelled at him not so very long ago, and she’d been right. Yet he was the only one still standing.

“You still need to be punished for breaking the Sapphire.” Jabu spoke as he took Link’s hand. “I order you to follow me.” Link fell into step behind him. They began descending the staircase “You seem to like Sidon, but that’s not surprising. Nearly everyone does. So it seems only fitting that you should see him off. Your little stunt has hindered my plans, but not by much. Luckily for you I’m not in the position to punish you as severely as I would like. This will just have to be enough.” He stopped as a thought occurred to him. His little mate, although insanely attractive and rare, was only useful to him if he did have a brood pouch. He looked around to make sure they were alone before pushing Link up against the wall and sliding a hand to his groin. He squeezed with such a force that Link internally screamed. His desperation and rage at Jabu’s transgressions overwhelmed him to the point of bursting. He slammed against the mental glass wall and was surprised when his physical body jerked and a small whine escaped him. He’d done it. He’d managed to make his body do something!

Jabu pursed his lips, but when Link still looked as lifeless as a doll he supposed he’d just grabbed him to roughly. “Quiet now, little one. I was only checking. Having you in the stairwell where anyone could walk by does not excite me. I won’t tarnish your reputation or mine. I can wait until we get back to my room.” The hand at his groin slid up to grip his neck and squeeze “You do have a brood pouch. That’s good. Otherwise you’d be joining Sidon. I hope for your sake you’re very fertile. Once we are alone I’m going to take you, fill you, and impregnate you. I’m done caring if you enjoy it or not.”

Link was aghast at his words but believed them completely. There was no escaping Jabu this time. The King was not so stupid to be fooled again. If Link didn’t get his body back under his control he was going to be raped and no one was going to stop it.

Throwing all of his emotions at the barrier that separated him from autonomy had done something. So he tried doing that again and again. With every wave he concentrated on his hatred and revulsion for Jabu, even as his physical body continued to follow Jabu down the stairs and to the dark ocean floor. The water was so murky and shadowed down here it gave the impression of nighttime. Jabu continued to pull Link along for a long, long ways. They didn’t swim, just walked, and allowed the undersea vegetation to conceal them. However, at some point the vegetation fell away and instead old large bones protruded from the sand.

Link looked on from the imprisoned part of his mind with growing worry. What was this place? A whale graveyard? Then they came upon a group of Zora. Eight Southern Zora guards, Sidon, the Princess and the young boy. The female Zora was hissing as she attempted to attack the guards as they tried to get near Sidon and the small child, but with eight of them ganging up against her every attack she tried was thwarted. One of them grabbed her by her bulbous head and threw her into the sand. She attempted to get up again but as Jabu approached she stopped.

Turning her furious eyes on him she demanded “How long have you been torturing him like this!? He’s nearly dead!”

“Princess Ruto. It is always a pleasure, but you really are in no position to be asking any questions.”

Ruto’s face hardened before her gaze looked over to Link. “Who is he?”

Jabu looked unimpressed with the fact that she ignored him and just answered her question. “This is my mate.” Jabu raised a hand to stoke Link’s back. Link fumed from his confined mind.

 ** _‘I am not your mate!’_** _He cried out ‘You’re vile, contemptuous, and I would never be with you! I love Sidon! I’d rather die than be with you!’_ He slammed his fists against the glass. He saw Sidon’s unconscious form again and then yelled as he saw Jabu raise his fingers to snap them. All of the sudden the three of them screamed and collapsed to the ground in pain as electricity coursed through them. _‘Stop it!’_ He slammed his fists again and the Triforce mark on his hand glowed.

“Goodbye, Princes and Princess. It is with a heavy heart as King I sentence you to the Fathomless Trench. May your deaths be swift and painless.”

The guards began to drag them to the side of the deep black abyss. Ruto jerked her head back at the last moment to give one last seething look to Jabu “I hope the Hylians rip that ball off your fucking head.” The guard dragging her gave made a slice at her abdomen before throwing her over. As Link watched her go over the edge, then the boy, and lastly Sidon he beat against the barrier with all he was worth. Every emotion coursing threw him, drowning him. All of his contempt, regret, compassion, love, and resolve. The triforce grew brighter and cracks began to stretch out like spider webs from wherever Link hit.

It took three guards to push Sidon to the edge. “Wait one moment.” Jabu spoke just before his body tipped over. “I’ll need his collar back.” He walked over and pushed two buttons at once, making the collar come free. He lifted it into his hands “He’s as good as dead anyway. Continue please, if you don’t mind.” Jabu turned away and walked back to Link. “Alright sweetheart," He held up the collar but paused as he saw Link trembling. Though it was unlikely it was not altogether unusual for a person under the control of the esca to have a limited physical body reaction if an emotion was strong enough. Usually it was more common with basic emotions of self preservation, such as fear and pain.

“Are you scared my little one?” Jabu nearly whispered. “Good. Perhaps fear will finally make you submit. In time you will find happiness with me. I have been told that a mother has no choice but to love her children. Eventually you will be so glad that you’re going to have my heirs.”

As Sidon’s body fell off the edge Link slammed his whole consciousness against the barrier and it shattered like glass. In the next instant Link was looking through his own eyes again as his body stumbled forward in an unstable manner. Jabu caught him “You broke through my control?” Link’s head jerked up just as Jabu slipped the collar on and locked it. Looking down in horror Link tried to pull at the collar but it didn’t budge.

“You will learn to be obedient. You can break easy or,”- he held up his fingers - “You can break hard.” He snapped. Link closed his eyes in anticipation of the agonizing pain he’d seen so many times before to finally be felt by his own body.

Nothing happened.

After a second of feeling nothing at all Link opened his eyes and looked up at Jabu, who seemed even more surprised than he was. He snapped his fingers again, but Link wasn’t wasting this opportunity. He grabbed Jabu’s head and slammed their foreheads together before gripping his shoulders and raking his claws down his front. Then he raced forward toward the trench.

“Stop him!” Jabu screamed, but unlike their leader the bigger brawnier Southern Zora were no match for Link’s speed. He dodged them easily and ducked under them before sliding forward and off the edge. He didn’t even look back as he swam downward, but all to quickly Link realized swimming was not an option as this water was thicker and heavier. It seemed to suck him down almost like a whirlpool and made it hard to breath.

Squinting in the darkness Link still tried to swim, if only to reach Sidon and the others faster.


	46. Chapter 46

The further he swam, the thicker and darker the water got. Very soon he could not even see his own hand in front of his face. It intensely unsettled him. As he kicked his feet it felt more like sludge then water. He hoped he was moving downward. He couldn’t call out to find out where Sidon and the others were so he could only rely on hearing, but it was so deathly quiet. After a while Link finally had to stop, treading water in one place. He blinked his eyes but even with his better night vision everything was still a blurry mess. Going on like this was getting him nowhere, he needed light. He raised his hand until it came in contact with his face. Concentrating he tried to make his Triforce mark react, nothing happened. Of course, for as long as Link could remember the mark only reacted when it chose to. Unlike Zelda who seemed to have at least a somewhat cognizant connection to hers.

Did he have anything else that could emit light? There was Zelda’s bow of light, but for that he’d have to fire arrows. Link wasn’t really keen on just shooting haphazardly into a void. Then he remembered how his Master sword had glowed when in the presence of the Malice. Taking out the sword he then concentrated again and, with no small amount of relief, released a breath as the Master sword began to glow a soft blue. The light it admitted didn’t reach out very far but Link was now able to see his hands and his kicking feet. Spots and particles drifted and swayed in the water before his eyes. In front and below him was just more empty blackness, but when he turned around behind him he could see the light illuminating a rough surface.

Swimming in that direction he found and touched a slimy rock wall. Perhaps this was the edge of the trench? Well, if anything it at least gave him a bearing to work with. With his free hand touching the wall he swam further and further down. The temperature dropped considerably and it felt like the molecules of water themselves were wrenching every last bit of heat from his body. If he didn’t find anything soon he would be forced to go back up just to keep his body warm enough to continue swimming. He didn’t reach that point, however, as immediately after something scraped the palm of his hand and he jerked away.

Link stopped and shone his sword at the wall to see what had hurt him and nearly kicked away in alarm as a face stared back at him. It was not a Zora face, more alien and grotesque. An oval shape protruded from the rock surface with two opaque glob shaped eyes. They darted this way and that in an unfocused flurry from the bottom curve of the oval. Below them was a downturned lipless open mouth with an upper and lower row of tiny teeth. The mouth opened wide as a tendril of Link’s blood swished through the water. It snapped at it hungrily and Link took that as his cue to swim away.

Instead of swimming down he turned and went to the right, still following the wall. He kicked his feet as fast as he could but all too quickly the terrain changed and the wall suddenly was uneven with several protrusions. Link had to swim around and even under as he tried to stay near but still not touch the side. Then he gasped and quickly darted behind one of the rocks as something swam into his view. Its slim ghostly white body swayed as it leisurely swam while the black cycles of its eyes seemed to see nothing. A long proboscis, almost like a butterfly, extended from an angular snout to curl back toward the mouth. This creature didn’t seem as dangerous as the previous one Link had encountered, but he wasn’t dumb enough to find out for sure. He gave the creature a wide berth as he quietly and discreetly swam underneath it. It paid him no mind and once Link was far enough away he resumed his search.

Was there really no other way to find Sidon? He tried to listen but he still couldn’t hear anything. Perhaps… he could try smelling them? Kapson had said Zora were supposed to be able to smell but so far Link had been lacking in that category. Figuring he could at least try Link made sure he was safe before closing his eyes and breathing in a deep amount of water. It was an odd feeling at first because now that he was concentrating on it he could feel that he was breathing not through a nose but rather the gills just below his pectorals. He could detect a slightly sour smell and then cringed as a foul odor lingered on behind it, like decaying flesh. Pushing through the queasiness of his stomach he tried to see if he could detect any blood. Sidon had been bleeding before they threw him in here.

But still he couldn’t really detect much. It would help if he knew what blood smelled like.

That gave him pause as he opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. The small cut was no longer bleeding, but Link raised one of his clawed fingers to poke just hard enough to make it start again. He quickly pressed the hand against one of his gills and winced at the metallic acrid taste. It was rather unpleasant, but it did seem to trigger some basic instinct within himself and suddenly he was able to smell _more_. There was something bland several fathoms below him, behind him the sour smell, and in front of him was the decaying scent…but also the smell of excess blood. Though he could not see it, something in his mind could sense that forward was the way to go. To Link’s astonishment his body seemed to emit some kind of call. It sounded like a series of whistles and clicks. It startled him and for a moment he thought he could speak again, but when he opened his mouth no words came. Was he communicating in some other way?

In response to his earlier noises Link blinked as a somewhat fuzzy image was then relayed to his brain. The reverberating sounds were picked up by his body. He could make out a filmy scene that looked to be three figures being attacked by something. Deciding it was the only lead he had, Link swam forward and every once in a while he would make that sound again and then wait for the feedback to know where to go.

He didn’t so much find them as they found him. The small Zora boy from before nearly collided with him and then screamed as he started hitting him in terror. Link caught his small hands easily and managed to calm him down just enough for the kid to finally see he wasn’t a threat. His breathing was rapid and labored as he frantically then pulled at Link’s hands. “It’s attacking us please! Please help!” Link grabbed the kid’s hand and then used that call again to find where the others were.

The female Zora was standing in front of Sidon, who seemed to be in some sort of protective bubble, attacking a creature nearly twice her size. It had a bulbous triangular shaped head with a wide gaping mouth. Twenty five rows of shining, backward-facing, trident-shaped hook teeth snapped viciously at her. The rest of its body was serpent like. It coiled its body back and forth to move into position before striking out like a snake.

Though she had no weapon she seemed to be spinning and stretching out her arms in some form of attack that had the creature hissing and being driven backward despite not physically being hurt.

“Miss Ruto!” the boy called out to her as they came closer.

Ruto turned to look at them but seemed more outraged than grateful “What is he doing here!? Ralis I told you to run!”

“I did and I found him!” Ralis stopped and seemed to cower as Link continued forward.

Ruto looked at the odd golden Zora that was Jabu’s mate. What was he even doing here? Why was he swimming like that? So slow and uncoordinated. “What help could Jabu’s mate be?!”

Link was finally close enough to give her a resentful glare. She turned away from him in disgust as the frilled shark serpent attacked once more. She crossed her arms over her chest and sent out a barrage of bubbles to disorient the creature. While the bubbles obscured her from its view she quickly spun up and over the creature to then try and send another wave of water down to hopefully hit it hard enough that it would fall unconscious. With a spear she was a quick and formidable offensive opponent. But with no weapon to speak of, all she could do was use her magic and manipulation of water to defend herself.

The blow to the head seemed to do nothing. The bubbles popped and the head turned upward with sinister intent. It lunged out to snap at one of her long display fins. She dodged its teeth but then was forcefully smacked by the head and slammed into the wall. She moved to swim again but then a bright blue light caught her eye just before the creature screamed and then turned away from her.

Link had sliced off the tail to gain its attention and when it rounded on him with a wide hungry mouth he aimed his bow and shot one light arrow down its deceptively pretty gullet. The Creature screeched and then thrashed wildly in immense pain, cracks of light splitting its skin and clouds of blood billowing into the water.

Ruto looked on in alarm as she got up and swam to Link’s side, grabbing his arm roughly. “What did you do!?” Link angrily pointed to the beast and then made a motion with his finger over his throat to indicate killing it. “You idiot! Everything down here is a scavenger and that thing’s blood is going to attract even worse predators! That’s why I was trying to just knock it out!”

As if on cue a low rumble reverberated through the water. They looked around them but saw nothing. Then small balls of light came up from beneath them. Deeper down in the trench the lights floated upward like foreboding balloons and showed the gleaming white lidless eyes of several horrific bodies. They were not animals like Link had seen prior. Even the monster he had just killed had just been some form of animal. These things looked dead, decaying, and insatiable. The acrid smell from before overwhelmed him and Link looked to Ruto as if for an explanation as to what was happening.

 Her wide purple eyes were horror stricken. “I… thought it was just a myth.” She looked to Link and, seeing that he had no clue what she was talking about, she quickly said “It was a rumor that nothing died in the Fathomless Trench. You just got stuck down here forever until you went mad from the poisonous gas. But that your body still remained.” Link looked back down at the putrid flesh that was falling off aging bone. Whether this was a myth found out be true or a manifestation of Malice Link wasn’t sure.

“We need to get out of here!” Ruto swam back toward Sidon. “Ralis, help me!” The bubble around Sidon popped as Ruto tried to lift Sidon’s massive body up by his arms. Ralis went to his other side, but being a small child he wasn’t accomplishing any more than Ruto. Link hurried over and pushing Ralis to the side took Sidon’s other arm. “What are you doing!? Get away from us!”

“I think he’s trying to help, Ruto.” Ralis tried to come to Link’s defense.

“Absolutely not!”

Link growled in exasperation as he lifted Sidon’s arm over his shoulder and then jerked his head downward to indicate that Ruto should remind herself of what was coming after them. Ruto scowled at him but seemed to agree with the urgency at hand. “Fine! But after this I want you to leave.”

With their combined strength they were able to start their escape. The cries of the trench below them began to increase. “Could you move any faster!? Where did you learn to swim?” Ruto grumbled. Link wished once again that he could speak just so he could tell her to shut up. As if they didn’t already have enough problems without her comments.

“Um, Miss Ruto,” Ralis squeaked. Both Ruto and Link looked down as a large body emerged from the depths. It was massive in size and swimming right for them.

“Faster!” Ruto yelled.

“But we can’t outswim that? Where are we supposed to go?!” Ralis tried to reason with her even as he picked up his pace to not get left behind.

Link looked around them. All the he could see were the walls and an endless blackness above and below. Well, below them was not an option so they could only go up. Changing his angle and tightening his grip Link began to swim up and sense he was stronger than Ruto she was forced to swim upward as well.

“You’re going up? Up isn’t going to lead us anywhere but back to Jabu! And all his guards are going to be waiting there!” She tried to move sideways but Link just kept going up, which made their movement pattern more diagonal than anything. “I’m not taking Sidon back to that sadist!” Ruto protested “Is this your plan? Did he send you here to bring us back just so we could be tortured more?” She kicked at Link’s side. “Let him go! We’d rather die here then go back to him.”

Link had never hit a woman but now he was seriously thinking he was going to have to, until their ascent was stopped as all three of them slammed against a rock ceiling. Link shook his head to dissipate the pain as he reached out to touch the rock surface. A ceiling? How could there be a ceiling, unless in the darkness of the depths he had actually swum into something other than the trench. In which case were they in a cave? Did it have an outlet or was it a dead end?

“Great! Now we’re trapped!”

Link ignored her as he used that reverberating call his body was able to do. An image came back to his mind that showed a narrow channel just a few feet from them. He swam toward it, all the while Ruto badgering him to tell her where they were going. When he came to the channel he outstretched his sword so it could illuminate the path. Ralis came up next to him to peer inside.

“I think he found a passage, Ruto.” Link pointed with his hand. Ralis blinked up at him with all too trusting innocent eyes for Link being a perfect stranger. “I think he wants us to follow him.”

“We are not following him!”

A roar echoed through the water and though the darkness prevented them from seeing the lights continued to rise from below. “I don’t really think we have a choice.” Ralis looked to Link as if for confirmation and Link nodded repeatedly.

“Of course we do we could-”

“This obviously isn’t the top of the trench.” Ralis interrupted. “So going here won’t lead us to Jabu. If we stay here we will die. So let’s take the option where we might not die.”

Ruto frowned as she craned her head to look up the opening the sword was in “That’s not nearly big enough for all of us at once. We’ll have to go one at a time.” She looked to Sidon. “Even then it will be a tight squeeze, Cousin.” Her eyes then darted to Link. “You can go last.”

Link had already planned to do just that but hearing her say it in such a way as if to imply he might do something to betray them hurt his pride just a bit. Not waiting any longer, Ralis was the first to go forward and swim up. Link continued to send out call after call to mentally see where the kid was going. But then the image of his small body winding through the passage just vanished. He must have found an outlet. Link turned to Ruto, but she was looking down below them with obviously rising panic. Paying her back for the kick from earlier he kicked her foot with his to get her attention. When she looked to him he jerked his head toward the passage. Ruto nodded. She swam inside and then turned around, grabbing Sidon by his facial fins and then dragging him along. Slowly but surely Sidon’s body moved forward. Link pushed at his posterior and then his feet as his mate’s body kept moving on. Once the feet were gone from sight Link did the same thing as before: putting out the call to monitor their progress.

Ruto was taking longer because she had to maneuver Sidon’s body this way and that. There wasn’t enough space for Link to enter safely enough, but his monitoring was interrupted. The staticky mental image he was able to see then suddenly broadened and he could sense the massive entity coming up behind him. He darted out of the way just as the bulky and extensively muscled armor-plated body slammed into the wall where he had been before turning around and just as quickly swimming away. For its size it should not have been as fast as it was. As it turned away Link was able to just catch a glimpse of a dense heavy jaw. This creature didn’t really seem to have teeth as the tainted, peeled-away flesh just showed jagged sharp extensions of the actual jaw bone. As it swam away it left bits and pieces of itself floating downward in the water behind.

Link scrambled back to the passage and finding it empty he pushed upward and tried to crawl as fast as he could. Far away from whatever the creature was and, hopefully, to safety. When he was partway through the passage he saw a light at the other end. He raced toward it as quickly as he could but instead of coming out the other end and seeing more open sea, he was surprised to break the water’s surface and breathe fresh air.

Blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust to the light of the sun, Link looked around in confusion. Before him was an island and he could hear the call of seagulls and other birds. Was he back home? He turned in a circle but everywhere else was just endless sea. But how could that be? He’d swum down to get in the trench, then to the left, and then gone up through the passage. By all logic that should not have put him here on the surface. And where was this? There was no island so far out at sea that you could still not see the Hyrule mainland a few leagues away.

Seeing that Ruto had propped Sidon against a rock and that she was currently talking to Ralis, Link made his way over to them. He moved a hand toward Sidon so that he could grab him and drag him to the shore but Ruto smacked his hands away. “No.” She then pushed herself between Sidon and Link “I thank you for helping us and getting us away from that monster, but I can take it from here. I don’t trust you and as I said earlier I’d like you to leave.”

Link stared back at her adamantly and shook his head. He then pointed to Sidon and then the island.

“You want to take him to that island?” Ruto scoffed as if the very idea was unthinkable. “Are you crazy? The surface world is even more dangerous than the Trench! What if some Hylians live there?” Link shrugged. “No! They’ll hurt us even more than Jabu did!” Link shook his head in aggravation. “What? Are you saying they won’t?” Link nodded. How was he supposed to convey trust? He pointed to the island, then himself, then Sidon, and then tried to imitate stitching up a wound when Ruto just threw up her hand is exasperation. “Oh for the- can you just talk rather than be so cryptic?!”

Link glared at her and then shook his head, pointing to his mouth. He pantomimed with his hand someone talking and then clapped his hands before shaking his head again. Ruto just looked absolutely confused. “What?”

“I think he’s saying he can’t speak.” Ralis swam forward so he was closer to them. “Did Jabu do that to you? Make you unable to talk?” Link shook his head. He wished he could blame Jabu, but no, this was because of his own blunder.

Ruto eyed the way the golden Zora communicated with Ralis. He didn’t seem aggressive, per se, and he had helped them. But why would Jabu’s mate help them? Perhaps he wasn’t Jabu’s mate? No, that couldn’t be. She eyed the jewels still around his hips. If he wasn’t Jabu’s mate then he would have already discarded his symbol of betrothal. Since he was still wearing them he must have some feelings of allegiance to Jabu. Maybe he was faithful to Jabu but was just helping them as well? Why hadn’t he done anything before this? He’d done nothing just watched them be thrown into the trench. Why would he do that if he’d felt what was happening was wrong? Ruto didn’t trust double agents or spies.

Why did he want them to go to the island? She turned to look at the rather small spit of land but gasped when she saw a bright red body running toward the beach. Hylians were not red from head to toe. Nor did they dive under the water with acrobatic grace and then disappear. With a rising glimmer of hope Ruto dove under the water. Then she recognized the Zora approaching them and was completely overwhelmed with emotion. She covered her mouth and practically babbled incoherently at the sock and delight she felt at finally seeing someone so dear to her was actually alive.

Mipha smiled in absolute joy as she swam up to Ruto and quickly touched their foreheads together. She was so relieved to see another Zora, let alone one she knew and was family, that she felt tears come to her eyes before the ocean took them away.

“How- I mean,” Ruto stuttered “What are you doing here? You are alright!” She choked on a sob “I thought you were dead! I- oh!” Remembering Sidon she grabbed Mipha and then brought her to the surface.

When they breached Mipha gasped as she saw just how badly Sidon was wounded. Ralis cried out her name but she was too distracted to greet him properly. Moving away from Ruto she went to his side and touched his cheek in alarm. “Oh my dear sweet Sidon, what has happened to you?” She looked to Ruto.

“Jabu tortured him.” Ruto’s face cringed in anger and commiseration “I don’t know how long. Please Mipha, can you heal him?”

 “I’m not sure. I need to assess him. We need to take him to the island. There is a cave I’ve been sleeping in where we’ll be safe once night comes.” She turned back and only then noticed Ralis and Link. Ralis she recognized but seemed surprised to find him here. Then she looked at Link with a mixture of alarm and astonishment. “Oh- I’m sorry. Hello,” She began rather stiltedly but still polite. “My name is Mipha. Who are you?”

“He doesn’t speak,” Ruto answered for him. “And he’s Jabu’s mate.”

Link could have said multiple choice words at that moment if her could have. He gave Ruto a sour look before looking back to the new red Zora. Mipha? He’d heard that name before hadn’t he? Yes, the girl that was supposed to be dead and had a statue in the middle of Zora’s Domain. And wasn’t she Sidon’s sister? She looked very similar to him so Link would assume so. Then again she did look just as similar to any other red female Zora he had seen. But something about her did remind him very much of Sidon. He recoiled slightly under her intense discerning stare, but then paused when he got a good look at her eyes. They were kind, gentile, and gave off a sense of empathy. They were the same eyes Sidon had, and that immediately had Link feeling comfortable and familiar with her. He moved forward and Mipha continued to watch him with no small amount of concern. Link only held up his hands defensively and then pointed to Sidon and then the island.

“You,” Mipha looked to the shoreline and back “want to help me get him to safety?” Link nodded repeatedly.

“Mipha, no.” Ruto swam up beside her “I’ll help you.” She glared at Link “Please, _go away_.”

“By nightfall not even the water will be safe. What’s important is we get Sidon taken care of.” Mipha indicated for Link to grab his other arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update by the end of February


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the sake of this story all plants/herbs that replenish stamina in BoTW universe will now also replenish magica.

“How is he?” Ralis asked as Mipha slowly moved her glowing hand over Sidon’s torso. Ruto was on the other side of her watching her every movement with a pleading look. Link wished he could be there next to them. To at the very least be a part of the obvious concern the others shared, but Ruto had hissed at him and made it very clear he wasn’t welcome. So he stood at the mouth of the cave to keep guard as night fell, listening over his shoulder as they talked.

“Not good.” Mipha retracted her hand. “The damage further down is extensive. A lot of his nerves and even inner organs have just been put under extreme duress. Some tissue parts are just dead. I think he remains unconscious because his body cannot handle any more and needs him to remain incapacitated while it assesses itself. But his heartbeat is very irregular. And I can tell he hasn’t eaten for a very long time. His kidneys are slowing down.”

“What can we do?”

“I can try to use my magic, but I’ve never dealt with anything this severe.” Mipha looked as if she were about to cry. “And even then my magic isn’t limitless. I’d need time to recover and during that time Sidon could worsen or just-” She covered her mouth and it was obvious she just couldn’t bring herself to say it. Then she shook her head and took a steadying breath “I’ll do my best and I won’t stop. We’ll just have to hope it’s enough.”

“Can we do anything? Can we get some fish for him to eat?”

“I don’t know if he’d be able to eat anything. He can’t chew or swallow such big chunks. They might get stuck and stop his breathing.” Mipha explained “Besides even if we did feed him he’d need more then possibly we could hunt.”

“Then we’ll find food high in protein and fat!”

“The reef around the island is small. And if you go out further into the ocean there is just black depth and underwater cyclones and currents that will bring you right back here. We’re very limited, I’m afraid.”

“So what fish and ocean life are here?” Ruto asked.

Link turned away from the conversation as he started to think. Sidon needed food that was high in nutrients and could easily be ground up so they could push it down his throat, but the fish and ocean life was limited. Link looked out at the trees, shrubs, and the mountain in the distance. If he explored the island he might be able to find what they needed. If Mipha was a healer why hadn’t she thought of that? Oh right, Link frowned at his own lack of thinking, she wouldn’t know about land food or even herbs that could be used would she? Living under the ocean her entire life. Besides, her magical abilities seemed healing centric rather than combat focused. Well, Link thought, it was wonderful to have a healer like that. Especially given without her Sidon would probably have died. If she was going to use magic though, like she said, she needed to replenish it quickly somehow. Hopefully there were some plants on the island that could replenish magica.

As he looked out toward the shoreline he became very excited as two small fiery red blobs slink out of the brush. Fire Chuchus! He looked back momentarily at the group of Zora before turning around and heading out. Once night fell it was going to get dark and cold. Being Zora they were probably used to the temperature of water, which was never as harsh as the temperatures that air. They would need a fire and Link knew exactly how to get one.

“Where is he going?” Mipha asked as the golden Zora boy walked away.

“Let him go. We’re better off without him.” Ruto rubbed at her arms. It was beginning to get cold. The three of them might have to huddle together for warmth.

Mipha noticed this and commented “I know. It gets cold here at night. I’ve been huddled up in this cave because the wind is just horrible. It takes away all my heat.” She tried to commiserate before looking over her shoulder again. “Is he really that bad?” She asked with a skeptical tone as she brought the conversation back to the peculiar Zora.

“He’s Jabu’s mate. I’m not giving him the opportunity.”

She frowned, understanding Ruto’s viewpoint, but something still seemed odd. “But has he done anything?”

At that Ruto had to grimace and begrudgingly admit “No… but I’m still not giving him the opportunity to do anything. He still wears his jewels, Mipha! He can’t be trusted.”

Mipha placed her hands right over Sidon’s heart as they began to glow “Maybe. You said Jabu did this to Sidon?” She looked at Ralis and Ruto for confirmation even though she was already sure of their answer. They nodded and Mipha’s gaze focused on the metal collars that still clung tightly to their necks. “Does it have anything to do with those collars around your necks?”

“Yes.” Ruto touched hers and wished more than anything the contraptions were gone. She recalled that all of them had been wearing one when Jabu had been about to throw them in the Trench. However, when they had all been down there Sidon’s collar had not be present but the golden Zora suddenly had one. Well, at least Jabu wasn’t around to snap his finger any more. The three of them jumped as they heard a loud crash from outside the cave. They waited for something to come and attack them but nothing happened. After a tense moment they settled down again, Ruto continued with what she had been saying. “These collars do something to our bodies. It’s agony and makes your very bones paralyzed for hours. Did he use this on you too?”

“No,” Mipha shook her head. “I didn’t really give him the chance to.”

Ruto opened her mouth to ask what she meant by that but Link returned holding a stack of wood in one hand and then a pile of about three orange globs in another. He set the wood down and the one blob in the middle of the cave. Then he indicated for them to follow him outside.

“We are not going with you anywhere.” Ruto stated defiantly.

“It’s alright, Ruto. I don’t think he wants to hurt us.” Ralis said and at that Link pointed to him and nodded repeatedly. Then he looked to Mipha. Gesturing between them he then pointed to Sidon.

“You want me to help you move him?” Link nodded. Mipha studied him for a moment but for all her abilities this strange silent Zora did not seem at all threatening to her. “Alright.” She stopped her magic and grabbed Sidon’s other arm. “But we have to be quick because if have to get back to healing him.” Link nodded again as they began to drag Sidon out of the cave.

Ruto huffed in exasperation but followed them out only to protect everyone from Link. The moment they were outside Link gently laid Sidon down, drew an arrow, and then shot it into the cave hitting the ChuChu jelly. The ball exploded and fire sprang forth. The three Zora jerked backward at the sound and the heat that wafted forth. For a moment the cave had a considerable amount of flames but Link knew they would die down quickly enough.

Ruto grabbed his arm again. “You really are trying to kill us aren’t you!? You just destroyed our shelter!”

Link snarled at her as he jerked his arm free. He didn’t even try to explain himself to her. He turned back to Mipha and Ralis and pointed at the cave. The residual flames were now gone and only a small fire flickered within. The two of them looked at the fire with obvious fear and uncertainty.

Link cringed. Right, being under the water would mean you don’t know about fire either. Link patted their shoulders and then pointed to it. Ralis was the first to trust Link as he slowly walked forward and up to the flame. “It’s…warm?” Ralis offered in a perplexed tone. He reached out a hand to touch the fire but Link grabbed it gently, stopping him. When Ralis looked at him Link shook his head, no, and then turned to go help Mipha move Sidon back into the cave.

They dragged him so he was the one nearest the fire. As Mipha settled down next to him and began her healing magic again she looked over at the fire. It was warm, considerably so, but with the way the golden Zora had stopped Ralis she guessed it wasn’t supposed to be touched. She watched the curious red and orange flames and was absolutely mesmerized by its beauty. It seems they would not be cold tonight after all.

She watched as the nameless Zora placed the other two jelly filled balls near the back of the cave. Then he turned and started walking out. “You are leaving again?” Mipha called out. He stopped and turned to nod at her inquiry. “It’s dangerous at night. There are monsters out there.” She saw a look of concern cross his sweet looking face and then his eyes looked down at Sidon. For a brief moment he seemed worried and pained at her brother’s condition. Then all to quickly he looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile and a wave goodbye. Mipha watched him leave and wondered if just maybe he was going out to do something that would help Sidon.

If he was, then Mipha didn’t care if he was Jabu’s mate or not. She was eternally grateful.

Was he really Jabu’s mate? Mipha knew what Jabu was like, how resilient and aggressive he could be. His myopic mind only concerned with one thing and willing to use any means to get it: manipulation, deceit, threats, and even force. Had he really changed his ways enough in order to secure himself a willing mate? Unlikely. So perhaps this Zora was just as bad as Jabu, just as corrupt and unethical? Someone like that wouldn’t be helping them. They wouldn’t be sticking around despite Ruto’s obvious aggression. No, this boy was staying for some reason. Maybe like them he’d been hurt by Jabu and now he didn’t have anywhere else to go? Yes, that seemed more likely. Though that didn’t explain why he hadn’t discarded Jabu’s jewels. Mipha glanced at the collars around Ruto and Ralis’ necks. Come to think of it, the golden Zora had been wearing one too.

Link had been about to leave when he’d reached up to scratch an itch on his neck only to come into contact with the collar. Realizing he was still wearing it he immediately went to remove it before he went off hunting. It was only going to get in the way and, more than that, it was an unpleasant reminder. He’d momentarily worried that trying to remove the collar might shock him but just as quickly concluded it was worth it. Besides, his collar was a dud. It hadn’t shocked him earlier. It had taken a moment of blindly pushing the buttons he could feel on the side until he could hear a hiss and then clink sound. The device loosened and once it was off he tore the thing off and smashed it against the rock wall. Good riddance.

Then he’d returned to the cave to take off Ralis and Ruto’s collars. They’d probably be just as happy to have them off too. Mipha didn’t have one and for that Link was happy for her. The instant the collar was gone Ralis face was torn between admiration and astonishment. Link smiled down at the kid and patted his head reassuringly. Then he’d chucked the collar as hard as he could out of the cave.He turned to Ruto and frowned. He was not looking forward to this. As he approached her she backed away only for Ralis to say “Ruto, stop it! He’s not going to hurt you!”

She did indeed stop, but as Link moved to undo the collar he saw how she was shaking. She was scared, and Link tried to remind himself that from her perspective he probably was rather intimidating. She thought he was the mate of the man who had tortured her and ruined her home, all without mercy. Though he could argue that giving Ralis a fish, helping them escape, and now tending to their needs on an island should be points in his favor- she still didn’t know him personally like she did everyone else here. Though her behavior was bordering on excessive, Link did admire and respect how willing she was to protect everyone else. He released her collar and once again threw it out of the cave. He looked at her then, trying to convey how much he just wanted to help, but she only watched him warily. With a sigh he supposed getting on friendlier terms with her would just have to wait until much later. He left the cave again.

“Are you sure he can’t be trusted?” Mipha asked just after he had left.

“I don’t care what he does. If he’s Jabu’s mate I don’t trust him.”

“I do.” Ralis retorted, much to Ruto’s shock “He gave me food in the dungeons, remember? And if he really wanted to hurt us, why didn’t he just snap his fingers like Jabu did?”

“Because he was also wearing a collar! To snap his finger would have activated all of them I bet!”

“Then doesn’t that mean he’s not allied with Jabu?” Ralis countered.

Ruto opened her mouth to make a comeback but then snapped it shut as she realized Ralis was right. “…Maybe.” She offered quietly as she tried to think of an ulterior motive for taking their collars off. Maybe he was just trying to lure them into a false sense of security.

“Is this true, Ruto?” Mipha questioned.

“Is what true?” Ruto asked distractedly as she came back to their discussion.

“Ralis just said he also helped you find this place.”

Ruto rolled her eyes as she admitted. “Yes, he did.”

“How? The Trench is pitch black. I only found this place by accident after slowly crawling along the wall for,” She paused. “…actually, I don’t know how long.”

“I don’t know!” Ruto crawled over to sit closer to Mipha “Mipha, just look at him. He’s…weird!” She pointed to the fire “Like this! How did he even know to do this? What even is this?”

“Something keeping us warm.” Ralis grumbled even as Ruto ignored him.

“Ruto, if he hasn’t done anything harmful then I have no choice but to assume for the moment that Ralis is right. He isn’t going to harm us.”

“You are going to assume! What if he does something to Sidon while we are all asleep? Or even us?”

“He doesn’t seem like he’d be hard to take down in a fight.” Even as she said it though Mipha sighed as she relented and agreed with Ruto’s cautionary thinking. “Then we will keep watch. No one leaves Sidon alone with him. Is that acceptable?”

Ruto nodded. “Yes.” She wanted to ask Mipha what happened to her. How she’d come to be here and how she’d managed to be thrown in the Trench at all. Then again, did it really need to be asked? Jabu had obviously done it. Ruto could only guess Mipha’s story was worse than her own. She’d been sent to be Jabu’s mate. Ruto had only had to deal with Jabu while in the protected walls of Zora’s Domain.

Shortly after Sidon’s banishment Jabu had cornered Ruto and asked her to be his mate. Naturally, after banishing her cousin and having little to no rapport with her before this moment, she had denied him outright. He’d accepted her refusal respectfully enough. Then the elders had stated falling ill or dying. Zora’s Domain had started to crumble. Suddenly she was confined to her quarters and not allowed to return to her own Domain to warn her father. She’d snuck out, only to return home and find everyone had been evacuated back to the Western Domain. Being unable to return there, Ruto had taken it upon herself to go find Sidon and bring him back. She had thought he’d be the only one to stop Jabu. She’d been so ecstatic to find him, but then he’d refused to come with her and instead had helped the Hylians. Then she’d been captured and poisoned by a venomous Octorok and brought back to Zora’s Domain anyway, where Jabu had thrown her in a cage so no one would find her.

She remembered overhearing two of the guards talk once about how Sidon had returned to the Domain badly injured. The Hylains had probably done that to him. Looking down at him now she felt so sorry for Sidon. To be attacked by the surface and then return home only to be tortured by Jabu, it was so brutally unfair. She swore if the four of them ever made it through this, she would make Jabu and the Hylians pay.


	48. Chapter 48

Just where exactly was this island? Though it was night there wasn’t any moon to speak of. Just a weird cloudy sky with sparkling flecks that resembled stars, but were not. Link knew they weren’t because none of them made up any of the constellations. Still this had to be some place that was like Hyrule, because it had ChuChus and all of the flora and fauna he recognized. The only game on the island were mountain goats, pink and blue herons, and a single water buffalo Link had spotted before a surprise electric ChuChu had scared it off. When Link had dispatched the pest he’d expected to get shocked, but despite the static coming off its body touching his skin, nothing happened. It struck him as odd but he hadn’t the time to consider it for long.

Usually he never hunted at night because it was too dark. However, with his Zora night vision he could see everything as if it were daylight. The world around him was cast in a slightly bluish tint, but it wasn’t really a hardship. He couldn’t really use the Bow of Light for fear of startling the animals. So his sword was really his only option, though even with the sword hunting was little trouble. The animals here didn’t seem to recognize him as a threat and therefore made for easy targets. It wasn’t very sporting and Link did feel bad about it, but at the moment he didn’t really have the luxury of being picky.

He gathered a good amount of bird drumsticks and four goat steaks before turning his attention to the flora. He mostly found Hylian shrooms and a patch of swift violet on the cliff. Those helped with health and energy but not magic. He searched through the grass, but there didn’t seem to be any crickets; which as another oddity.  He walked all over but didn’t find any patches of clean fresh water that had the potential for frogs. Wandering out to the perimeter of the island he was about to give up and head back to the cave when something shiny caught his eyes. He ducked down and then slowly crawled forward to get a better look. There were three Bokoblins sitting by a fire. Their weapons were placed on a log to their right. Next to the log was a fishing basket full of crabs, some of which shone sparkling silver.

Bright eyed crabs! Link could not believe his luck. Those little buggers could restore a considerable amount of magic if they were cooked properly. The others appeared to be iron shell crabs, which were good for recovering ones strength after an illness. Sidon could use those! Crab meat was usually very soft and he could mold it into a paste with some Hylian shrooms. He’d need to take the entire basket too. They wouldn’t be using the crabs all at once and while they were alive they tended to be snappy. First things first, however, he had to get the basket. He could steal it, but these webbed feet of his were not the best at stealth or running away should they chase him. Fortunately they were on the shoreline and the sand would help quiet his approach. His eyes darted to one of the palm trees. He could do an aerial attack if he climbed. Could he climb? He hadn’t really tried that yet in this body. It was still better to try that than to do a full-on ambush attack. He didn’t want to get hurt and therefor split Mipha’s healing abilities between him and Sidon.

Creeping across the ground he made his way over to a close enough palm tree and started to climb it. His feet were almost no help but the claws on his hands certainly were. He was able to dig them into the wood like a cat and use his arms to pull him up. Once he was at the top he perched on bent knees and readied his bow. The arrows flickered with light and then burst as he released them. The first went down to snuff the fire and therefore confuse the Bokoblins and momentarily make them blind. Link highly doubted their night vision was as good as his, considering they had made a fire in the first place. He readied another three arrows and shot all of them hitting his targets right in the head. He jumped down from the tree as the bodies dissipated into purple smoke. Grabbing the basket he hauled it over his shoulder.

Alright, he had food for everyone and even some that was fortifying and magic replenishing. Was he missing anything? A way to cook it. He’d once used a rock slab to cook on. The food had not been high quality but cooking outdoors with the basic essentials never was. He made his way toward the mountain in the hopes that he would find mineral deposits that he could break apart. Instead as he climbed he happened upon another monster camp, this time with Bokoblins and Moblins. However, in the middle of their camp was a fire already set up with a cooking pot. With that he could make average to above average food and thus bring out even more of the ingredients healing properties!

After setting down the basket he slowly drew out his bow again. Keeping himself hidden Link counted five in total, two Moblins and the rest Bokoblins. He’d dealt with way worse odds and even stronger enemies but after the day he’d had his body was feeling sluggish and heavy. He hadn’t really eaten since that morning and realizing that fact made him only hungrier. He pushed those thoughts away as he readied his bow again. Thinking quickly he shot an arrow up into the sky high overhead to catch the creatures’ attention. It soared fast and bright until it exploded near the top of the mountain.  Thoroughly alarmed the Moblins and Bokoblins armed themselves and then started walking away from the camp and up to where the arrow had disappeared. Link waited until they were just far enough away before he rushed in, kicked the hot pot off the fire hard enough to make it go down and off the hillside, and then raced after it. He ran after the pot, which had somehow managed to get on its side and start rolling. It rolled and clanged down the hill and then across the shore and into the seawater. Steam and a hissing noise could be heard as soon as the hot metal came in contact with the water. As if finally stopped and flopped down with a loud splash Link came up beside it, cautiously holding out his hand. Tapping it with his finger to make sure it was cool enough he found the hot pot had now cooled to just a pleasant warmth.

Link was feeling pretty good about himself as he smiled about his success. He grabbed the pot as he moved it back on its side so he could start rolling it with his hands. No sooner than he managed to get it out of the water he stopped and then groaned as he looked back up toward the monster camp. He’d forgotten the crab basket. Setting the pot back down Link inwardly grumbled as he made his way back up to go retrieve the basket, kicking the sand once in agitation at his own stupidity.


	49. Chapter 49

All three of them, Ruto, Ralis, and Mipha, truly had not known what to make of Link when he returned with a considerable amount of food and other objects in tow. Then he’d used the large metal bowl and the fire to make them different looking food. Food that, much to everyone’s sheer amazement, had been incredibly scrumptious. Mipha had been given something different to eat from Ruto and Ralis, but after taking her first bite she could feel her magical stamina returning. Any previous fatigue she had been feeling just melted away.

“Did you make this specifically to help my magic?” she asked, only for Link to nod and grin at her as if happy she was smart enough to figure that out. “Thank you.” Mipha offered with no small amount of gratitude.

“This is so good!” Ralis had literally eaten everything he’d been given and then looked to Link expectantly. “Um… is there any more, please?” There had been a small portion left in the pot, but after seeing how hungry the kid was Link gave him that and then half of his own. He couldn’t imagine how long the kid had been down in the dungeons without any real food. Link was not about to begrudge the boy for eating is fill now. Despite doing something that again could only be classified as nice, Ruto still eyed Link and watched his every move.

And that was how the next three days went, more or less. Mipha would heal, Link would cook and sometimes go out on patrols, Ralis and Ruto mostly stayed in the cave except to go down to the shoreline for a brief swim. One time Link had returned to find Mipha and Ralis were gone and Ruto had been standing guard. He didn’t even try to approach Sidon as he knew what her answer to that would be and Link was quickly growing tired of it. He looked to Sidon and just wished he knew if he was getting better or not. Every day Link watched and took solace in the fact that he was still breathing, but Sidon still didn’t stir or even open his eyes. It made him so frustrated and angry at Jabu for doing this to him and at himself for not being able to do more. Maybe if he had just been quicker in becoming a Zora and getting here, Sidon wouldn’t have suffered so much? He knew thinking along those lines was unfair and untrue, but he did wonder.

Mipha had quickly returned with Ralis in tow and then Ruto had stood and left to go to the shoreline. When she was gone Link decided to chance his luck, considering Mipha seemed less antagonistic toward him. He approached them and once she turned to acknowledge him he kneeled down and then pointed to Sidon. Recognizing his concerned expression Mipha assumed he would like an update and said, “He’s doing much better. The constant healing has done a lot to counteract the damage Jabu did.” Link nodded. “Which is thanks in part to you and that food you have been making for me.” She pursed her lips in thought “How did you know to do that?” There wasn’t really any way for Link to answer that non-verbally so he just shrugged. “Are you a healer?” Link shook his head again, no. He didn’t have any magical aptitude that would warrant that title. As he’d told Sidon, he was more of an alchemist or herbalist.

Without really thinking Link outstretched a hand and was about to touch Sidon when Ruto barked “What do you think you are doing?!” Link quickly jerked back his hand, but whatever argument Ruto was planning died as Sidon groaned. Everyone turned to look and expected him to open his eyes, but he didn’t. Mipha released an overjoyed soft laugh “That’s a really good sign!” She looked to Ruto. “That shows that his brain is coming around to being conscious again.”

“So he might wake up in a day or two?”

“I can’t say for sure, but it is highly probable.”

Ruto sighed as she knelt down beside Mipha. “That is wonderful news.”

Link lingered a moment longer, looking at Sidon with a mixture of hope and yearning , before he saw Ruto glare at him again. He just couldn’t take it. He stood up and walked away, determined to go find some place to be alone. Ralis watched him leave and then got up to run after him but Ruto grabbed his arm. “And just where are you going?”

“To talk with him.” Ralis jerked his arm away. “He’s fine, Ruto! Would you just leave him alone?”

“You are not going out there unsupervised! I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“Nothing is going to happen,” She tried to grab for him again but Ralis just moved away “Stop!” His exclamation startling both Ruto and Mipha. “He’s not Jabu, Ruto! So stop treating him like he is.” Ralis turned and ran off.

He found Link sitting on a log looking out at the water. His expression was pained and forlorn, like he was regretting something or missing someone an awful, awful lot. Ralis sympathized with him because he felt the same. With everything that happened he wasn’t able to focus on it a lot. He usually was too scared or concerned for his own life, but now he was free to. And late in the night he tried to cry as softly as he could to not alert anyone to his turmoil. He didn’t want their pity, and especially didn’t want Ruto’s overwhelming worry. He just wanted to be alone.

Seeing Link like this, however, he felt commiseration and that he could maybe be the friend that the strange Zora seemed to need. He walked up and sat next to him on the log. He didn’t say anything at first, wanting to see if the other man just got up and left. He didn’t. So Ralis took that as an indication that he could stay and talk. “I’m sorry she’s so mean to you.” He began. “She’s really nice…I promise. Once she gets to know you.” He looked up to find that Link was giving him a disbelieving look. Ralis laughed a little “Yeah, you don’t have to believe me.” He looked out at the sea again, the colors shimmering across the water’s surface, the sky with birds flying overhead. It was different from under the ocean to be sure. “So this is what the surface world is like?” Link nodded. Ralis didn’t understand why the man was nodding but let it go. “It doesn’t seem that scary.” Link shook his head and that had Ralis frowning. “Are you saying it isn’t scary?”

Link pursed his lips but then nodded and shrugged. Ralis’ eyes widened as he asked “Wait… have you been to the surface before?” Link nodded again. “So that’s how you know how to do all those things?” Another nod. “That’s so amazing! Wait… if you’ve been to the surface, did you see any people?” Link smirked and nodded again. “I’ve head they don’t have any armor and are completely pink. Is that true?” Link snickered as he nodded again. Ralis began laughing “Really? They sound so funny looking. Are they?” Link shrugged again but rotated his hands, palm up, for further exaggeration. Ralis covered his mouth as he just laughed some more. Then he looked behind him toward where their camp was. “I won’t tell Ruto, I promise. If she knew she’d just hate you more and call you a traitor.” He glanced down at the jewels still on Link’s hips “Are you a traitor?”

Link was a little torn at the question. With the way Ralis was phrasing it he meant was Link a traitor to the Zora people, which the answer would be ‘no’. But also ‘yes’ because he was a Hylian? Would it do him any good to answer ‘yes’, though? No, not at all. So Link shook his head, no.

 “Good.” He then looked at the bow on Links back. “What is that thing?” Link stood up as he took it off his back and allowed Ralis to examine the Bow of Light. The boy looked behind them again to make sure they were alone before he asked in a low whisper “Is this a Hylian weapon? Something from the surface world?” Link nodded and Ralis looked so excited Link wouldn’t have been surprised if the kid had fainted. He gestured to Ralis, himself, and then the more dense forest part of the island. “You want to show me how to use it?” Link nodded with a light chuckle. “Yes, please!”


	50. Chapter 50

The visions that plagued his mind were horrible. It felt as if he were in a nightmare of his own imagination and memories without end. The moment he was captured by Jabu would replay over and over again. He would try everything to escape or change the outcome but nothing worked. He’d turned in anguish from the pain that had consumed his body for Hylia only knew how long. Still, even with all of that, his own imagination was by far the worst. It tormented him with sweet moments of hope and joy only to turn them into something grotesque and terrifying.

He’d be in their home with the warm fire and Twilight curled at his feet. He’d fallen asleep on the couch again and Link came in after cleaning up after dinner to smile at him indulgently. “You know you’ll get a kink in your neck if you sleep there.” The precious Hylian would say with a bit of humor “Besides, I have a surprise before we go to bed.” Sidon reached out and grabed Link, pulling him into his lap and kissing him senseless while Link laughed and pushed him away just enough so they could talk. “Goodness, what’s gotten into you?”

Sidon would release a strangled breath as he nuzzled into Link’s neck “I’m just so happy to see you.” One of his hands rubbed down Link’s back as he held him close “I missed you so very much and I was so worried that…” he trailed off as he just focused on hugging Link against him. His tiny little body so warm and comforting. He swore he would never let him go as long as he lived.

“Sidon, you’re squishing me.”

“Oh!” He’d pulled away with a sort of embarrassed laugh “Sorry.” As he set Link back down on the ground and then rose to his feet he remembered what Link said “What kind of surprise?” As He watched Link walk away he paid particular attention to the way his pants so nicely defined the curve of his butt. “Will I like the surprise?” He added in a playful tone.

Link looked over his shoulder and gave him a fond look “I’m absolutely certain of it.”

Sidon grinned as he followed right behind Link but when they got to the kitchen snatched Link from behind and then set laid him down on the table. He silences his laughed with a passionate kiss as his hand moved to lift Link’s shirt up and over his head. The small man allowed it, but when Sidon went to do more he stopped his hand with gentile but insistent fingers.

“I actually had cupcakes ready for you,” Link chuckled “but I guess telling you this way is more romantic anyway.”

“What are you talking about?”

Link slid Sidon’s hand down to his lower abdomen and then pressed it flush against his skin. “I’m pregnant Sidon, and in nine months time you are going to be a father.” Sidon literally did not know what to say as he opened his mouth to ask it Link was sure but no words came out. The Hylian laughed at his excitement and nodded to his unspoken question. The words he’d secretly always wanted to hear had been uttered by his perfect soul mate. He laughed with Link before leaned down to hold his head and capture his lips in another emotional kiss. Bliss and pure elation had him eternally grateful to have ever met this man beneath him.

“I think I might actually vomit.” Sidon eyes widened as he tore away from their passionate moment to look up and come face to face with Jabu. The other Zora was sitting on the oposite side of the table mere inches away.

 “Falling in love with a Hylian.” His face was a sneer and his eyes shone complete revulsion. “As if that wasn’t confusing enough and then you…bred him? Really cousin, how sick are you? Even I would not stoop to such a low.” He outstretched a hand to wrap it around Link’s small neck.

“No!” Sidon leaped across the table only for the manifestation of him to vanish. As his larger body tumbled to the floor he looked back to see Jabu was now Sitting on the table with Link clutched in his arms, facing Sidon, looking terrified as tears came to his blue eyes. One hand was around Link’s throat and the other pressing his claws into the skin of his stomach. Blood welled just under the tips. “I wish I had known this when you came back. What would your people have thought? The Western Zora’s perfect Prince is a traitor and a sick deviant.” The claw of a single finger scrapped slowly across Link’s skin and blood started flowing down his chest, staining his clothes and making his blue eyes dull with lifelessness. “I will find him, Sidon. And when I do I’m going to make you watch as I kill him.”

The vision would then change to that of Tarrey Town. Every building up in flames as people scattered in fear. Bolson helping to carry Karson out of the bar as he stumbled with a broken leg. Zora dressed in their armor chasing people down. Husdon holding Crimson in his arms while Rhondson fought off two attackers at the same time with a golden scimitar.

“It’s too late, Sidon.” Jabu’s voice echoed tauntingly.

Husdon turned to run but his escape ended up being blocked by two more Zora. They poised their spears and the screamed as something attacked them from behind. Twilight and the town dog had leapt onto their backs and here mauling them.

 “ **You can’t stop it**.”

It should never have come to this. Sidon looked down at Twilight’s snarling blood stained teeth. She looked nothing like the wolf that had enjoyed running with him along the shore and splashing in the waves. He turned to Hudson and then looked down as Crimson’s mouth opened in a fearful wail. He took a step back and then watched as one of the fallen Zora torn off her helmet and then crawled over to the lifeless body of her companions. Sidon recognized her as Mei-ane, a sweet scatter brained Zora with a mate named Fronk and a shy son named Keye. Why was she here? She would never hurt anyone. Mei-ane began to cry as she looked down at the other soldier before turning and picking up her spear once more. She ran at Twilight, but Rhondson tackled her from the side.

“Instead of fighting a dog fight me instead!”

 **NO! It didn’t have to be like this!** Sidon started to run so that he could get between them but the world around his changed again. He was in the trench, trying to swim, but the thickness of the water was just dragging him down. He couldn’t breathe as it clogged up his gills and stuck to his skin.

He struggled but that only seemed to quicken the numbness he began to feel in his body. Something like a hand touched the side of his face in a soft caress. Thinking it was Jabu, Sidon turned away with a snarl. He looked back to yell and was met by sweet ocean blue eyes and a small little golden body. A Zora like no one Sidon had ever seen before.

“Who are you?” The blue eyes softened as he stretched out his hands to touch Sidon’s face. Fingertips grazed his jaw almost lovingly and he looked down at Sidon compellingly. He had never seen this Zora before in his life and yet he was touching him so tenderly, as if he adored him. It made Sidon instantly wary.

A lecherous laugh reverberated off the walls “My mate is quite desirable, isn’t he?”

 “Sidon?” Came a voice. Sidon looked at the golden Zora as he opened his mouth and called out to him, but his voice was all wrong as it sounded more female than male. A feminine cry that was all too familiar. “Sidon!” Gold changed to red as the Zora nearly leaped into Sidon’s arms, just like Mipha had always done back when she’d been alive. “ ** _Sidon_**!”

Something, a palm, was petting the prominent part of his crest “Sidon, listen to my voice. Come back to me.” Sidon cringed as his mind surfaced slowly but surely. “Sidon,” he blinked “Can you hear me?” He knew that voice. Wincing against the harsh light he opened his eyes and the first thing that came into view was Mipha’s elated face. “Mipha?” She was alive? No, she couldn’t be alive. Was this another heinous dream? First Link’s death and now Mipha’s reserection?

“Sidon!” Mipha fell down on his chest and rubbed their head crests together as tears came to her eyes. The tactile sensation hit Sidon like a ton of bricks, as did the knowledge that no dream could feel this real. Meaning only one thing: Mipha was, indeed, alive. Sidon leaned up as he clutched Mipha to his chest in a hug. His sister had no idea what he was doing but she craved the closeness and just cried harder. Sidon closed his eyes as he squeezed her as tight as he could, not wanting to let go for fear that this wasn’t truly real. He had missed her so very much that having her here just didn’t seem possible.

However, when he opened his eyes and looked around, seeing the surface world, he concluded that this by no means could be another dream. Even in his imagination he would never have encountered Mipha in this setting. “I was so worried I wouldn’t be able to heal you completely! I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“I can’t believe you are alive!” As she pulled back Sidon continued to look around them, at the cave, the cooking pot, the fire, and then back to her. “Where are we?”

“I’m not entirely sure. Some unknown surface world island that’s under the Fathomless Trench is our best guess. We aren’t entirely sure to be honest.”

“We?”

“Yes,” Mipha stood up “Ruto and Ralis are here as well.” She walked to the mouth of the came and called out “Everyone! Sidon’s awake! Come quickly!” She turned back to Sidon and as she stood there in the morning sun Sidon could not believe how much he’d missed her reassuring smile. “They’ll be so happy to know you’re alright.”

“How did you get here?”

His question went unanswered as Ruto ran inside and fell down beside him, her face a mixture of relief and joy. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

Sidon internally assessed his body and then raised his arms in a stretch “Sore, but everything works. And,” He frowned. “I’m **really** hungry.” Ruto seemed to find his admission amusing.

Then two more figures rushed to the mouth of the cave. Ralis nearly cheered as he approached Sidon, but the other figure had Sidon practically breathless with trepidation. The golden Zora from his nightmares stood before him. And now as he got a good look at him Sidon vaguely remembered that exact face staring down at him just before Jabu attacked him. This was Jabu’s mate? He looked down at the red jewels adorning his hips and his apprehension worsened. Why was Jabu’s mate here? And why was he smiling so happily?

Mipha looked to Link before she stood and took his hand to bring him further into the cave.  “Sidon, this boy helped me heal you.”

That had Sidon questioning if he’d heard Mipha correctly. “He helped?”

The golden Zora nodded even as Mipha explained. “Yes! He’s been bringing us food, and fighting off monsters, and making sure I was able to keep my magic at a sustainable level to give you the best chance of recovering.” Mipha touched the boy’s shoulder. “He’s been a great help.”

“He’s also Jabu’s mate.” Ruto murmured not so subtly.

“Ruto!” Mipha sounded offended ever as Sidon only stared at the golden Zora before him.

“Are you?” he asked. The younger man blinked and then shook his head frantically, no. “You are not his mate?”

Link continued to shake his head as he came forward and fell to his knees, clutching Sidon’s hand in his and bringing it to his cheek. He wanted to scream that there was no way he would ever be Jabu’s mate. How much he hated the tyrant and everything that he’d done to him and the people around him. How he was Sidon’s and only Sidon’s forever and always. How he’d even changed his very being just to come to his rescue. How deep his devotion and love was. He looked up at Sidon beseechingly. Could he not tell from his blue eyes who he was? Could he not see who he really was despite this different body? Please, all he needed was for Sidon to say his name. All he needed was for Sidon to kiss him and then this bout of silence could be over. He could be with him, if only Sidon could just figure out who he was! Sidon’s expression didn’t look disdainful, but he didn’t seem comfortable with Link touching him either.

“Sidon, your markings!” Ralis gasped.

Sidon looked down to see his bioluminescence was reacting. The small upside-down heart shaped markings along his arms began to glow as well as the dots across his forehead crest and facial fins. No, that couldn’t be! It wasn’t possible to have two perfect mates! He looked to the other Zora only to be filled with a sense of dread as his golden skin had broken out with bioluminescence as well. Small little triangles and diamonds down the side of his arms, ribs, and even his head fin that followed along the white swirls of his orca markings. The younger man seemed surprised by his body’s reaction for only a moment before he turned to Sidon with a wonderful smile and launched himself into his arms, hugging him.

Jabu’s mate was his perfect mate? There had to be some mistake. He loved Link! He wanted to be with Link and only Link! He couldn’t have two mates and the fact that he did was some cruel twist of fate. That it was **Jabu’s** made it all the worse! He wouldn’t and couldn’t betray Link. Link, who was waiting for him on the shoreline to come home. Link, who would be in danger if he didn’t stop this war! Was Sidon supposed to just forget him entirely all because his biology had found another candidate!? No! Sidon refused to be any part of this!

Link pulled back just enough to gaze up at Sidon lovingly. He was so thankful that Sidon’s bioluminescence had come out because it should be all the easier for him to realize who Link was now. There couldn’t be any doubt. They were so close now. Link looked down at his mouth. He could kiss him right now and prove who he was once and for all. After all, Zora didn’t kiss. And it was half the spell anyway. Link leaned in, so needing to feel Sidon’s lips on his and know he loved him again after so long. Then two strong arms grabbed his shoulders and wrenched him away. Link blinked up with wide eyes as Sidon scowled at him in return.

“I’m sorry,” He said in possibly the coldest tone Link had ever heard, “but I reject you being my mate.” Link’s body went cold. No, Sidon couldn’t mean that! He couldn’t know what he was saying! Link reached out to touch him but Sidon smacked his hand away, now seemingly even more annoyed. “ **I said no.** ”

“But Sidon, your bioluminescence-” Mipha tried to say only for Sidon to stand up and, after wobbling a bit, start to walk away.

“I don’t care.” He paused at the entrance to the cave and then in a more strained voice he said, “I need to be alone, **please**.”

He left and Link watched him go with a mixture of desperation and sorrow bubbling up inside him. Sidon would never reject him! He was just saying that because he didn’t know who Link was. He just had to prove it to him! That’s all. If he could just prove it to him then everything would be ok!

He scrambled to his feet and ran after him.


	51. Chapter 51

He had managed to make it a good ways away from the cave and was about to walk into the sea to replenish his skin, and maybe find himself some food, when the golden Zora from before moved to block his path. Anger and resentment threatened to make Sidon snap at him again, but those desperate blue eyes just looked so despondent. It made him question his actions and had him feeling sorry for the little one. It wasn’t his fault their markings had reacted. It probably wasn’t his fault he was Jabu’s mate at the current moment either. Jabu had probably forced him to be or was holding something over him to make him his mate. Even then, the fact that the Zora was so willing to cast his current mate aside and be with Sidon instead didn’t sit well with him. Such fickle and disloyal behavior was not a quality he wanted in a mate.

Keeping a hold of his anger he looked down at the other Zora and asked, “Why are you stopping me?” Link waved his hands and then seemed to look around as if trying to figure something out. “If you don’t even know what you want to say then please leave me.” He moved to go around him only to be blocked once again. Link pointed to his mouth and then shook his head. Understanding dawned on Sidon’s face and he felt even more guilt. “You can’t speak? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” Then another, more ghastly realization came to him. “That’s why Jabu claimed you as his mate, because you can’t say no.”

It was a loophole in the Zora law that was so despicable it churned Sidon’s stomach. He was brought out of his disgust as Link reached up to touch his chest and then shook his head again. Though Sidon didn’t like being touched, he allowed it out of pity. “What are you trying to say?” Link pointed to himself and then made a motion at the top of his head as if he were holding a ball. He then tried to imitate an evil laugh. It didn’t take much for Sidon to figure out he meant Jabu, but his execution did have Sidon suppressing a smirk. “You and Jabu?” Link nodded and then used both of his hands to curve them together into a heart shape before breaking the heart and then shaking his head to indicate ‘no’ .

Sidon couldn’t understand why the other man was stating the obvious. He’d just said Jabu chose him by unjust means. Or was he saying something else? That he didn’t love Jabu? Well, the little one had some sense at least. Or was he just using the heart as a symbol and actually meant something more literal? “You and Jabu were never together?” Link nodded again, grabbing Sidon’s hand in his only for the Prince to pull them away. “If you never were Jabu’s mate then why do to wear his jewels?” Link blinked then looked down at waist. He pointed to the gems as if to clarify that’s what Sidon was talking about. That seemed to make Sidon annoyed “You are not seriously going to tell me you don’t know what those mean?”

Wait! Were these jewels like an engagement ring? That’s why everyone hadn’t believed him!? Link pulled at the jewelry, not caring if it cut his skin, until the metal snapped. Then he turned and threw it into the ocean. Sidon watched this whole display with consternation. When Link turned back and moved to embrace him Sidon moved away. “I can understand not wanting to be Jabu’s mate, but to so quickly want to become mine to replace him is…” He couldn’t bring himself to say such cruel words. He’d already hurt this young one enough. “…besides, my answer will not change.”

Link sulked at his words, visibly hurt, but even then he pushed through. He pointed to himself repeatedly, but Sidon didn’t seem to understand. “As I said, I don’t care if we are biologically compatible.” He frowned. “I’ll be honest with you. I already have a mate.” Link’s eyes widened. Yes! This was perfect! He nodded and pointed to himself again, nearly jumping with his urgency to get Sidon to understand. Sidon’s expression soured. “I do not mean **you**. There is someone I have already pledged myself to. I made him a promise.” He looked over Link and gazed out at the orange and pink horizon. “A promise that I’m sure I’ve broken by now.” He only hoped Link would forgive him, that he would wait for his return and still be alive to run into his arms.

Link made a sound close to a shuddering whine as he leaped up and grabbed Sidon, hugging him close.

“Enough!” Sidon grabbed him and with no ceremony dropped him down into the surf with a loud splash.

Link looked up at him and the level of animosity in Sidon’s eyes nearly had him trembling. Sidon noticed this and then, seeming to think better of his behavior, he knelt down and said in nearly pleading voice “I am sure that you will find another mate with relative ease. You are…” he finally stopped to admire the golden Zora before him. Even though he was small his color was striking and reminded Sidon of the sun. His eyes, such a pretty sapphire blue, inspired happiness and laughter. His markings were very interesting and unique, alluding to a rare mixed genetic composition. The white swirls and dots were rather striking. And then that small collapsed dorsal fin only gave him a cute overall appearance. “You are beautiful.” Sidon admitted. “But you are not the one I love.”

Tears came to Link’s eyes as he opened his mouth, ready to beg Sidon to stay. To know the truth! He moved forward, closing his eyes, and tried to lean in and kiss him. Sidon’s voice froze him in place. “Are you to busy planning your next move to hear me say no?!”

Link’s eyes opened in shock as Sidon fixed him with a hard look. Link was then overcome with such shame at his actions that he moved away, covering his mouth. He was forcing himself on Sidon. And the realization disturbed him to his very core.

He was no better than Jabu.

No. No that wasn’t true! If Sidon only knew he’d be ok with it! If Sidon knew it was him then he’d welcome Link with open arms! He would… he would… Even though that was a fact, that did not change that here Sidon stood in front of him. He told him to stop and Link hadn’t. Now he’d probably ruined his chances of Sidon figuring out it was him forever. Sidon wouldn’t trust him or even want to be alone with him now. Tears came to Link’s eyes and he began to sob, his heart breaking.

Seeing someone so small and fragile curled up and crying at his feet just made Sidon feel like a monster. Even though everything he said had been the truth, he knew he was still responsible. He should just walk away, but he couldn’t stand seeing anyone in pain like that. The little Zora was crying as if his whole world was ending. “Please do not cry,” Sidon spoke with a strained voice, struggling to find the right words “I will help you break away from Jabu. Then you will be free to pursue another mate.” He closed his eyes as he steeled his heart and walked past into the surf. “I still ask that you please stop your pursuit of me.” As he swam out into the sea, now feeling even worse than before, he spotted Jabu’s jewels on the sandy floor before moving on.

Link wanted to go after him, but to do so would only make things worse. So he sat there as the surf washed up on his legs crying and sobbing into his hands.  He knew Sidon’s words were not really meant for him. He loved him and would never reject him. Sidon had literally just confessed to loving him in front of him while also rejecting him. It was the worst, knowing you were loved and yet hated at the same time. Link hated his curse and slammed a fist down into the water. This was so unfair! He was finally back with Sidon only for them to be further apart than before. To be physically so close and have so much so say, and yet watch his lover get up and walk away with a look of disdain. How in the hell was Link going to get Sidon to say his name and kiss him now?!

He cursed the mask salesman! He cursed himself for being so stupid to not catch the tricky wording of the deal! He swore if he did somehow make it out of this he was going to yell at Sidon every damn day that he loved him! Link looked down at his shivering body. Whether it was due to the cold temperature of the water or his own emotions he didn’t know for exactly sure, but it wouldn’t do any good to continue sitting here. Getting to his feet he made his way to the forest where he slumped against a palm tree, looking up at the quickly darkening sky.

Alright, first off he needed to confront the worst case scenario. Sidon would never find out who he was. And therefore doom Link to a life alone and mute. Now that he thought about it, he realized that wasn’t a possibility. His house was still his and Twilight knew who he was. Zelda and Kapson knew who he was. And as that thought occurred to him so did something else. Kapson must have known how to write the Zora language. Why hadn’t Link just written down in Hylian for Zelda to verbally tell Kapson to write down in Zora so that Sidon could read it and know that he was Link?

Where was one of those palm fruits? He was going to slap it upside his own head!

Stowing his frustration away for now and refocusing on the problem at hand he reminded himself that Sidon would return to the surface once the war was over. And when he returned to the surface Link would follow him and be able to finally prove who he was once and for all! Then they could be together! Though that was a good plan B, or even C, he would prefer if Sidon figured it out before then.

The masked salesman had said that his voice would return once Sidon was in love with him and said his name. He’d also said that the mask would only be removed once Sidon kissed him. He wasn’t allowed to tell Sidon about anything of their little deal. Was there any way around that last part? Maybe… he could somehow tell Sidon about something else that would prove he was Link.

Link considered every option and angel he could think of well into the night as he formulated a plan.


	52. Chapter 52

Sidon crashed beneath the surf and just swam. He didn’t really care any particular direction as he just needed to be alone and come to grips with everything that had happened. He’d woken up to find himself and his kin on some weird Island, **his sister was alive** , and then his bioluminescence triggered by someone who was not Link. Sidon moved to swim faster when Mipha’s voice rang out to him. “Sidon, stop! Please!”

He immediately turned completely around and stopped his acceleration as she caught up with him. “Sidon, you need to come back to the cave. You may be awake but you’re not fully healed!” She grabbed his hand. “I’m taking you back.”

Sidon didn’t push her away, how could he, but he didn’t go with her either “Mipha, I can’t go back right now. I have to-” he was interrupted as a loud reverberation trumpeted through the water and had them covering their heads in pain with its volume. Sidon turned to look out into the dark expanse of endless and lifeless water. “What was that?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s what keeps anything from leaving.” The temperature of the water around them dropped and it felt as if a soft current was swirling past them to beckon them in. Mipha just clutched Sidon’s hand tighter. “That loud noise is a warning. If we go any further a series of whirlpools will suck us up and place us right back on the island.” She pulled at his arms. “If you don’t want to go back to the cave we can go someplace else, but we can’t stay here. Come on, Sidon.” Sidon went with her and as they swam away at a more leisurely pace he began to feel pains in his neck and arms. In his fit of anger and stress he hadn’t been able to feel them but now, due to Mipha’s calming presence, he could. She led him to an outcropping of rocks where the ocean’s rolling in waves broke into smaller ripples before sliding onto the sand.

“Here,” She said as she sat upon on of the rocks, “the surf is so loud here that no one can overhear us.” She waited until he was situated and comfortable before asking, “Which is hurting more right now?” Sidon though about denying that he was in any pain, not wanting her to exhaust herself for his sake, but he knew she’d see right through him. “My right arm, mostly.” Mipha nodded. She scooted closer and took his arm in her hands. Without being asked to she resumed healing him once more. He knew that being his sister she would start asking questions any moment now, but he appreciated her patience and giving him room to breathe first. It was several moments before her soft-spoken voice offered, “I thought finding someone so compatible with you would make you happy.” When Sidon said nothing, she continued. “Triggering bioluminescence is relatively rare, Sidon. And he’s not unfortunate looking. Yet you stormed off as if you were terrified of him.”  She nibbled her lip slightly. “He may have been Jabu’s mate for a time, but I’m sure that was not by his choice.”

“I know that.” Mipha hesitated as Sidon’s face fell with pain. “I have greater concerns to deal with. A lot has happened sense you disappeared, Mipha.” His other hand reached up to cup her cheek for a moment and then slid down to her shoulder. “It means the absolute world to me that you are alive.”

Mipha’s eyes momentarily filled with tears as she nodded before wiping them away to ask in a serious tone, “Ruto said something about me being dead. Is that what Jabu told everyone?”

“Yes.” Sidon almost didn’t want to ask his next question but he had to know, if Mipha would tell him. “What happened after our father sent you to be his mate?”

Her face turned away and her eyes cast down. For all any stranger could tell she was focusing on her task at hand, but Sidon knew this was just her way of dealing with unpleasant things. Steeling herself, so to speak, for what needed to be said. “It started out… normal, I suppose. I was welcomed into the domain and everyone was nice to me. Jabu was happy to see me and seemed a little nervous. It was charming and endearing. We talked over meals and, as would be accustomed to a couple who was courting, spent a great deal of time together.” She stopped talking.

At first Sidon thought she was just gathering her thoughts, but when she didn’t continue he suspected she was maybe lost in her memories. He didn’t want to say anything that would cause her to startle, so he just covered her healing hand with his. She blinked her eyes as she came back to him, but her usual warm smile that gave him such solace was missing. “I don’t know what to tell you, Sidon, because at first he just seemed so nice.” She took a steadying breath. “And then he started asking when I would be ready to have his children. It couldn’t have been more than a week or two since I arrived. I told him that I wasn’t ready to really think about that yet and he said I could have all the time I needed. I was happy to hear him say that, but two days later I realized he hadn’t meant it because he asked again. He kept asking and it began to really bother me so I told him to never ask me again. He grew angry and left after that.”

She stopped healing and instead clutched Sidon’s hand. “It was about that time I was seriously considering going back home, but I wanted to help rebuild the Southern Zora Domain. With everything that had happened to them I just felt if I left it would basically be condemning them to death. So I stayed. After our argument Jabu was gone a lot and when I did see him, he avoided me. I took it upon myself to be the one that apologized and he seemed to accept it graciously enough. When I asked him what he was doing he shared with me that he liked to visit the surface and look up at the stars. That it allowed him to think more calmly.” A bitter laughed escaped her. “It seems gravely insulting now, but in that moment he reminded me of you. And I considered that perhaps it was just the stress of everything getting to him and his own awkwardness that made it seem like he was worse than he really was.”

“Mipha,” He interrupted gently, “You don’t have to find excuses. And you don’t have to explain anything more if you don’t want to. I… can’t even imagine what you must have been though.”

“No,” Mipha shook her head, “You can’t. Which is why I need to tell you.” Finally her smile returned “It’s alright, Sidon. I’ve been stuck on this island for quite a long time. What Jabu did...” She steadied her breath. “He became more aggressive after that, displaying his fins in an assertive manner to flatter me. He enjoyed touching me, especially in public. I really got the feeling I was an object he was trying to show off despite him telling me it was only because he adored me so much. He said things like that a lot. How much he cared for me or even loved me… but it never reached his eyes or changed his behavior. This made me not believe him. I realized I had to leave when I demanded he stop fondling me and he backhanded me.” Sidon’s grip tightened. Mipha knew that would upset him so she petted the back of his hand soothingly, because she still had more to confess.

“He tried to apologize but when I told him I was leaving for home he…dragged me into the room and used his esca to make me compliant. He said it was my fault that when he touched me I didn’t like it. That I wasn’t allowing myself to enjoy it.”

“Mipha don’t-”

“He didn’t rape me, but he did enjoy touching every part of my body without me stopping him.”

“That’s just as bad!” Sidon snarled, obviously and rightfully angry, but Mipha kept her composure as she nodded in agreement. “And the Southern Zora allowed this?! I’m assuming he had guards watch over you?”

“I’m not sure if they knew. I only know his guard’s didn’t care. I was able to break away from the control of the esca after an hour or two once he left.”

“He tried to use the esca on me as well, it didn’t work.”

“Your predatory genes are more pronounced then mine.” She held up a glowing hand “Which is why I can use magic and you cannot. Like everything, there are advantages and disadvantages.” She lowered her hand again and sighed “I’m just happy I was able to break free before…anything worse.”

“As am I.” Sidon took a deep breath before he asked “How did you finally escape?”

 “I tried to reason with the guards at the door, assuming at first that they didn’t know what Jabu had done to me. But they only told me that if I wished to be free all I had to do was consent to be his mate. Which, of course, I was loath to do. I managed to escape through a busted hole for regulating current temperature. He quickly caught me, however. I thought he would take me back but instead he asked if I would ever willingly be his mate. When I told him no he strangled me.” Her grip on Sidon’s hand tightened. “I thought I was dead. I was never more astonished to wake up in the Trench.”

“How did you get to this island?”

“I wandered around for a long time trying to avoid the creatures that lurk in the Trench and accidentally found a small tunnel. I crawled in it hoping to only find some place to rest and ended up here.” She looked up at the night sky. “Is this what you looked at all those times you went to the surface? It’s very lovely.”

Sidon looked up as well but had to frown. The entire night sky was all wrong and looked almost artificial. “No. It’s similar but off somehow.” He looked over his shoulder to the island “This looks like the surface world but not.”

“And how would you know what the surface world looks like?”

Sidon chose to avoid that question for now. “We need to get home as quickly as possible. How much do you know of what’s happened to Zora’s Domain?”

Mipha’s expression turned worried. “Nothing, other than Jabu tortured you all. I could tell Ruto wanted to talk about it, but we were all so concerned with your health. I don’t think she wanted to cause me any more anxiety for the current moment. And I didn’t ask for much the same reason.”

He understood that line of logic, but still felt Ruto should have explained it completely to her. “He’s taken over everything, Mipha. Our father is sick and most of the elders are dead. The Domain is in a state of near revolution and ecological decline. If we don’t stop Jabu soon he’s going to attack the surface world and start an all-out war.” He looked around them again. “Do you know of any way to get off this island?”

“I already told you Sidon, we can’t. The water becomes darker the further out you go and then the whirlpools always bring you back. There is no leaving. I’ve tried several times myself.”

“All around the island?”

“Yes. From any point where you try to leave.”

If he couldn’t get off the island then how was he going to stop Jabu? _How was he going to save Link?!_

“Sidon, please, calm down. I completely understand your urgency but you need to fully heal. Allow me to tend to you and once you are completely back to your normal self I swear I will help you find a way back home.”

Back home. The image that came to his mind was not Zora’s Domain. It was a charming little wood house nestled just a way off from the beach. With a barn and stable in the back where a playful horse who loved apples slept and a wolf ran around harassing chickens. Atop the house’s chimney would be a remlit bathing in the morning rays of the sun. And inside that house would be a young blonde-haired Hylian that would turn and leap into his arms before welcoming him home with a much needed kiss.


	53. Chapter 53

When Sidon and Mipha returned the golden Zora had not been present, which Sidon was thankful for. They sat down in front of the fire and the large cooking pot that had been stationed on rocks just above it. Sidon had only spent a few moments staring at the orange flames before it occurred to him just how odd this was. “Who made the fire?”

“Fire? What’s a fire?” Ruto asked.

“This.” Sidon indicated in front of him with both his hands to the flames and wood beneath it. Had Mipha somehow accidentally come across how to make fire here on the island?

“Oh, is that what this is called? No, our golden companion made it for us.”

“He did?” That struck Sidon as very curious but all of them quickly hushed up as Link approached the cave. Sidon watched as he entered without looking at anyone, seemingly melancholy, and started gathering things together. Just what was he doing? Then he came over and situated himself between Ralis and Mipha before adding ingredients into the bowl. Wait, hadn’t Mipha said that this golden Zora had been making them meals? He knew how to cook? How? How could a Zora know how to cook with a fire, let alone with surface world ingredients?

“You can cook?” Sidon asked with great suspicion.

The golden Zora paused for but a moment to nod his head, still not looking at Sidon directly in the eye. Well, at the very least he was finally respecting Sidon’s refusal and not trying to throw himself at him anymore. Still, this stranger’s behavior was highly suspect. “Where are you from exactly?”

If he even tried to explain himself away as being a Western Zora Sidon would know it to be a lie. No one in his entire Domain, or any Domain for that matter, had that coloring. The golden Zora’s only answer was to shrug. Sidon wasn’t sure why he’d expected more since the man couldn’t talk and he had just rejected him, but more than a dismissive gesture would have been helpful. Still, logically thinking, the only way for this Zora to know about fire was to have been shown it. This meant he must have been from or gone to the surface.

“Don’t waste your time, Sidon,” Ruto spoke, giving the golden Zora a lingering look of discomfort. “He does a lot of odd things.” Then she seemed to notice his jewels were missing. “What happened to your jewels?” She asked Link. Link pointed toward the outside of the cave.

“He threw them into the ocean.” Sidon answered to explain the direction.

Ruto seemed taken aback for a moment before she then turned back to Link. “Finally came to your senses about Jabu?” Link nodded and then offered a rather rude gesture that even had Ruto a little impressed. “I see.” Sidon decided against joining in on any more conversation after that.

He thought back to his dream and how sickening it had felt. Was it possible that Link could be pregnant? No, they hadn’t done anything that would make that likely. Sidon had made sure to be very careful. Perhaps the dream was only meant to be an omen. A possibility of what would happen if Sidon didn’t stop Jabu. No, not a possibility, a reality. Animosity toward Hylians was already at an all-time high and Jabu would see fit that if he and Link did have a family he would make examples out of their hybrid offspring. He would kill them simply for being born. An unthinkable atrocity that Sidon would never allow to happen.

“Sidon.” He came back to himself as Ralis handed him a leaf with food skewers on it. It looked to be crab meat, steak, and fried mushrooms.

Sidon stretched out his fingers to squish the non-seafood questionable meet. “It’s alright, Sidon.” Mipha tried to reassure him. “I promise you it has a lovely flavor.”

Of that Sidon had no doubt as he knew this smell. He’d tasted it enough when Link had made stews. Goat meat. How in the name of Hylia had they obtained goat meat? Sidon glanced over at the golden Zora. Did he hunt too?

Link stopped in mid bite as he caught Sidon’s gaze. He knew he should look away. Sidon didn’t want him staring at him and Link didn’t want to make anything worse. But Sidon wasn’t looking at him in anger right now. He didn’t seem exactly happy either, but it was still better than nothing. Link watched him, wishing Sidon could know all the things he longed to say. If only Link could tell him what he wished he could convey. It was in his every glance. His heart was an open book. Sidon would see it all at once if only he would look. Then this horrid silence would be broken and the distance between them vanish. Oh, what Link would give if only Sidon could know!

With one lasting look of contrition, Link tore his gaze away and focused only on his food.


	54. Chapter 54

Link awoke early the next morning and after making everyone their portion of food he noticed they were running low on crabs and Chu Chu jelly to keep the fire going. He would go hunting later and bring Ralis along so he could get in some extra practice with the bow. The kid seemed to enjoy his lessons and it gave Link something to do so he wasn’t sitting around just worrying endlessly about Sidon. As for getting more carbs, however, that couldn’t wait. He now had five people to feed and even though Sidon was back with them he still wasn’t fully healed. Mipha had ordered him to rest while she continued with her magic. Link hadn’t really seen any bright eyed crabs on this side of the island where their camp was. So he picked up the basket and one slab of meat before he made for the far side of the island, approximately where those Bokoblins used to be. He was thankful the monsters that lingered around here didn’t seem interested in patrolling or even exploring the island. They kept relatively close to their camps and therefore it was easy enough for Link and the others to stay under their radar as long as he took the precautions to avoid them.

Once he reached the shore line he waded the basket into the shallows of the reef and left it open for the crabs to wander in. He baited it with the meat and then dove under the water. He’d heard Mipha say that there weren’t many fish to be had, which was why he hadn’t really taken the time to explore any of the reef around the island. However, after spending so many days and nights here Link had learned all he was going to from the land and now wanted a better conception of just what exactly were their resources from the sea. He’d only swum a short ways before seeing that Mipha had been mostly correct after all. There was mostly just gentle slopes of sand with scattered coral life cluttered together in little bunches. When Link did spot a group of about four fish he raced forward to catch them only to have them panic and dart away to freedom.

He was about to turn and give up when he saw Ruto swimming up to him. He inwardly grimaced, wondering just what thing he was going to be blamed for this time. To his absolute surprise, however, she swam up in front of his and asked, “Are you trying to catch them some fish?” Link nodded. She then looked down at his kicking legs. “Well… you’re never going to catch them swimming like that. They can sense vibrations and know you’re coming from a mile away.” Link looked down at his feet. Ruto kicked off with her legs and as she circled around him once Link paid special attention to the way her body moved. Her legs weren’t kicking, they were together and undulating with the rest of her body as she glided through the water almost like dancing. She looked him up and down. “From your looks I would say you must have dolphin ancestry. Which is good, it means you’ll be a fast swimmer. If you could just swim properly.” She frowned. “Didn’t your parents teach you how to swim?” Link gave her a look and, again, to his surprise she backed off. “Sorry. That was offensive.” She looked torn for words until she asked, “Would you like me to teach you how to swim?” Link was completely surprised she offered and nodded.

“Alright,” Ruto smiled as she nodded. “First, stop that weird kicking thing. The water will hold you up so you aren’t going to sink to the bottom.” This was true. Link had just been kicking out of reflex because he was so used to having to tread water when he wasn’t moving to keep him afloat for air. She swam below him and pressed his ankles together. “Keep your feet like this when you swim. It will make you faster and you won’t disturb as much water. You are a Western Zora, so your brightly colored display fins may startle your pray more easily but they will give you better maneuverability. Still, try to keep them tucked closer to your body. You also have the added bonus of this long head fin. Use it to steer or change your direction when you need to.”

The head fin was for steering? Link hadn’t known that! He thought it was just… the Zora version of Hylian hair? He didn’t know! In fact up until now he hadn’t really paid his head fin very much attention, but now he focused on it and found he could move it from side to side and even aggressively snap it. That was handy. Maybe he could use that to attack anyone that came up behind him, like Jabu. Oh, Link loved that idea. Fin slap to the face! Figuring out such a useful appendage was both extremely interesting but also foreign. He wondered if this what it felt like to have a tail, except his tail was on the back of his skull rather than his posterior.

“What happened here?” Ruto pointed to his collapsed small dorsal protrusion. Link seriously had no clue as he’d just transformed that way so he shrugged. “Do you find it interferes with your abilities at all?” Link shook his head. “Alright then, let’s try a gentle swim to start off with, okay?”

Keeping his legs together Link tried to kick off but it was rather jerky and uncoordinated. He tried to compensate by using his arms but one look at Ruto showed she wasn’t using her arms to swim. “You are still fighting the water. Calm down.” Link stopped flailing and tried to take a deep breath. He was underwater and he could breathe underwater. He wasn’t going to drown. He kept repeating the last one over and over again in his mind. “Let the water cradle you and move with you.”

Move with you? He’d been told much the same thing when he’d first handled a sword. ‘Let the sword be an extension of your arm. Know where it is in relation to your body, its reach and its weight.’ had been practically his mantra for much of his childhood. So if he just thought of his body like it was a weapon that might get him in a better mindset. He calmed his thought like he always did whenever he was training. Silencing the background noise and his own internal uncertainty and focused solely on the task at hand. He swayed his upper body and then kicked off just as his torso was coming down. Opening his eyes he continued to do that motion. It was still uncoordinated at first but he quickly got the rhythm and found the water was move past his sights faster than it had before.

“That’s great! Perfect!” Link turned to see Ruto swimming right along beside him. “Now use your head fin to move right or left!” Link nodded as he consciously flicked his fin to the right. He instantly banked in an abrupt turn out of his forward motion, lost control, and then slammed into the sandy bottom below. Pulling his upper half out of the sand pile he cradled his aching head in his hands. “Oh my goodness, are you alright!?” Ruto floated down to kneel beside him. “I’m so sorry. I should have told you to do gradual movements. Go too much and you end up doing abrupt turns you don’t want.” She dusted some sand off Link’s shoulder fins. “Maybe I should have had Mipha teach you how to swim since she’s a Western Zora too. She has a head fin and I don’t.”

Link sputtered slightly as he got the sand out of his mouth but that comment had him looking up at Ruto’s head. It was true, she didn’t have a head fin. Her head was more bulbous shaped and she seemed to have additional eyes on the side. Link pointed to them and the cocked his head to the side to indicate curiosity. Though Ruto understood what he was asking she momentarily looked perplexed as to why he was asking it. Basic Zora genetic and biological differences were very commonly known so why was he asking about her head? Nevertheless, she was trying to be nicer so she pushed away her concern and answered with a teaching tone, “Eastern Zora have sexual dimorphism. Female Zora look like me, no head fins, and males do have head fins. It’s just the way we evolved. The other Zora have sexual dimorphism too, but theirs more was has to do with color or size rather than drastic body changes.” Link pointed to the eyes and then held up for fingers “No, I don’t have four eyes. There are just eye spots, fake eyes. If something were to attack me it would probably go for them rather than my actual eyes.” Looking her up and down, and recalling the other Zora he’d seen back in the Domain, Link realized that Ruto and all of her kin didn’t really have different colors like Western Zora had. Her people had all seems to be in some shade of blue or white with spotted markings. He pointed to her arm, indicating her skin, and then his own skin. “As I said, we don’t have the range of colors you do.” Ruto explained. “I’ve never seen one your color before. It’s really rather remarkable.” Had she just given him a legit compliment without any follow-up sass? Hylia above, perhaps there was hope for them getting along!

“Were your parent’s super rare colors? Like orange, purple, or silver?” Link shook his head with a slight laugh. Ruto didn’t know what he was finding humorous, but she supposed asking him about his parentage was maybe none of her business.

“Do you want to try and swim again?” Link nodded as he pushed off of the sea floor and Ruto followed him. “Good, now remember gradual correction of the head fin when steering.”


	55. Chapter 55

Sidon had awoken early and swum the entire perimeter of the island. So far all he could tell was that exactly what Mipha said was true. If he swam out too far the noise would come again. One time he’d even continued to swim out and then felt the water begin to pull him out further in a rip tide.  Within the darkness he’d seen the whirlpools begin and so he’d quickly swam away. He knew it was a loss for the day when he returned to his starting point.

He secretly cursed this island and was beginning to wonder that if they could not escape by sea then perhaps by land was their only other option. Could they make a raft or boat? It seemed ridiculous for Zora to escape by sailing, but if it worked and it got Sidon back home then he was willing to do or try anything. He missed Link so much and wished he were there. Perhaps he would know what to do? Or at the very least would know how to make a boat.

He turned to swim to shore and make his was to the cave when he saw Ruto and the golden Zora off in the distance. He immediately thought that was odd considering Ruto had made it very clear she didn’t like him. So why were they together? Deciding to follow them but not make himself known he watched as Ruto spin and then did circles in the water, the golden Zora following her every move.

“That’s great! You can use that to dodge.” She reclined back and dove downward before coming up again at high speed, playfully slapping the male Zora in the back between the shoulder blades. The boy coughed and then arched his back as if in pain.

What Ruto was doing was standard play fighting. It was how all Zora children learned how to fight and maneuver their bodies before they grew old enough to actually be trained in combat. They would attack using their hands and any hit was counted as a fatal blow, rendering the ‘hit’ Zora out of the game until there was only one winner. Then everything would resume all over again. The fact that the golden Zora had not dodged an obvious offensive blow, or at least countered with a defensive one, made Sidon wonder if he was just clumsy or completely inept.

Ruto came to swim in front of him and by her expression she obviously was thinking along the same lines as Sidon. “Why didn’t you dodge that?” The male Zora glared at her and then pointed to her. “I was only playing with you. It’s not my fault you don’t know…” She stopped for a moment and then asked “You do know how to fight, right?” The boy nodded. “Ok, then.” Ruto backed up a ways. “I’m about to do a spin attack. I want you to stop me.” She swam forward and turned her body in a spiral. The golden Zora just managed to twist to the side out of the way, but he didn’t stop it like she’d asked him to do. When she turned around she frowned. “I said stop me, not dodge. You stop a spin attack by ducking down and using your legs to kick the enemy out of their attack and disorient them.”

She then swam up to the boy and with a telling smirk she asked again, “You don’t know how to fight, do you?” The boy shook his head again, adamant that he did. He then pointed to the shore and started swimming away. Just what exactly was he doing? Sidon followed after them but did not go onto the sand. He watched as the two of them walked onto the beach.

Link looked around for two sticks and then, after finding some, came back to Ruto and handed her one. He then walked ten paces away, turned, and held up the stick with an expression of concentration. Ruto didn’t quite understand what he was trying to prove, but if he wanted a fight then she was game.

She attacked first, swinging her stick down only to have him block it. She turned her body to go behind him but ended up sliding in the sand and falling down. Remembering she was on land and not in the water she realized she would have to change her fighting style. She scrambled back to her feet and noticed Link was smirking down at her. She tried to move to each side and attack again, but he stopped her. She made a jab with her arm, pretending the stick was a spear, but he ducked. Kneeling on the ground he kicked her legs out from under her. She slammed down in the sand on her back. Kicking out with her feet she managed to get his right in the chest. Stumbling she then went around to grab him in a head lock. She wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders only for him to vault her up and over his body, slamming her into the dirt again on her back.

The force of the ground caused all the air to be expelled from her body and she coughed repeatedly. When she was able to breath once more she looked up to see Link holding the tip of the stick to her chest. She was completely confused as he smiled down at her. Then he threw the stick away and held out his hand to help her up. She took it, but still didn’t really know what to say about what just happened. “So…” she tried to make sense of it all. “You know how to fight on land but not in the water?”

That made absolutely no sense!

Link nodded and then looking out toward the ocean he spied Sidon and pointed him out to Ruto. Ruto turned and then called out to him, greeting him as he came on shore. Sidon only half greeted her as he just stared at Link. At first Link was happy for the attention, but as Sidon’s eyes just kept studying him he began to feel nervous.

“So where have you been all day?”

“I was scouting the island to see if there was any way off. You?”

“Oh I was looking for Ralis when I bumped into him and I taught him how to swim.”

If it was possible Sidon looked even more suspicious. “How to swim?”

“Yeah, his swimming was a little off and it was affecting his ability to hunt so I was showing him a better way.” Ruto looked back and forth between Sidon’s serious gaze and the golden Zora visibly shrinking at his scrutiny. Had she said something wrong? “It’s alright, Sidon, it was an easy fix.” Should she try to explain that she didn’t think the boy had any parents and that’s why he couldn’t do anything? She could, but wouldn’t that be extremely impolite? The two of them were actually starting to get along. She didn’t want to ruin that now by being insensitive. “Um, I’m a little hungry and it is getting dark. Why don’t we head back?”

Link nodded but as he started to follow Ruto, Sidon said “A moment, please.” Link froze and as Ruto looked back Sidon smiled at her. “I only wish to talk about tonight’s dinner.” He looked to Link “Would that be alright?” Link nodded and then gave Ruto a look as if to say it was ok that she left.

Once she was a good distance away Sidon’s face went serious again “Can you please tell me who you are?” Link cringed and then bit his lower lip. He shook his head. “You can’t tell me?” Link nodded. He then looked around for the stick from earlier.

Finding it he then knelt down in the sand and started writing out ‘I am Link.’ When he was finished he turned to Sidon and pointed. He gasped as Sidon’s expression became glassy and his normally golden eyes shone green for a second before he came back to himself as if nothing had happened. The Prince looked down at the sand before looking back at Link with a perplexed look. Link turned back to the sand and found his words had turned into a jumbled mess of symbols and lines that didn’t make anything at all.

Well, there was Link’s first idea gone. He knew it had been a long shot to just write out who he was because it might be in direct violation of the spell but he’d still wanted to try. Frantically swiping at the sand to make it level Link then tried to write ‘I love you’. The same thing happened.

As Sidon blinked back to his normal self he found the golden Zora practically growling as he tried to write in the sand once more. Just what was he trying to write? The Prince considered himself very well educated but that was no language Sidon had ever seen before. Then he became even more concerned when the smaller Zora started drawing pictures. He drew something that resembled an animal with pointed ears. It looked like a dog of some sort. “Are there wolves on the island?” Was the Zora trying to warn him? Why was he doing that now? It had nothing to do with the question Sidon had just asked him. Or was he purposefully being obtuse as to never answer him?

Link rolled his eyes. It was supposed to be a picture of Twilight. Fine, he’d draw something that was absolutely not on the island at all. He brushed over the sand and started drawing a picture of Mia when Sidon’s huff of annoyance made him look up. “I’m really quite done with these games. If you don’t want to or cannot tell me then so be it. But there is something off about you and I’m going to figure it out one way or another.”

Link watched him turn and walk away. If only Sidon knew that more than anything Link wanted him to do exactly that. He grumpily threw down the stick into the sand. He supposed he was going to have to think of another plan.

When Sidon arrived back at the cave he walked straight up to Ruto “Could he really not swim? You were not exaggerating?”

Ruto frowned as if his question slightly offended her but she answered anyway “Yes, he kept kicking his feet. Almost as if he were trying to _run in the water_.” Ruto shrugged “It was very weird, but I think maybe he didn’t have any parents.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“No, but it would make sense if his parents somehow unfortunately died and he was left alone to figure everything out for himself.” Ruto offered “Think about it, Sidon.” She glanced over at Ralis before looking back at him. “A lot of our children’s early education if from their parents and peers. How to swim, how hard is to hard when you are roughhousing, what to eat and not eat.”

“That is very true.” Mipha chimed in. “If he didn’t have a family or even a community to turn to it would be able to explain much of his odd behavior. It would also explain why he didn’t remove Jabu’s jewels. Perhaps he hadn’t known what they meant.” Mipha’s expression grew tense “I can only imagine how Jabu must have manipulated him. It’s inexcusable.”

Though everything they were saying did make reasonable sense, one question still lingered in Sidon’s mind. “How did he get to Zora’s Domain?” Mipha and Ruto stopped to look at him inquisitively. “If our hypothesis is that he was out on his own for so long where has he been? If he didn’t know to return to Zora’s Domain as a child then why would he do so now?”

“Maybe he was somewhere else.” Ralis retorted, and then once everyone looked at him he visibly became uneasy “I mean… maybe he just found somewhere else to live…for a while.”

Sidon got the impression Ralis was hiding something but the conversation was immediately shelved as Link was seen coming toward them.


	56. Chapter 56

Every little thing the golden Zora did was … curious.

After their last little discussion on the beach Sidon had decided to pay particular attention to whatever the boy did the following day. He woke up earlier then everyone else and went down to the water to rehydrate himself. However, whereas everyone else would jump into the water for a swim, he stopped once the water was knee deep and started splashing himself. He let the waves crash against him and then turned around and walked back to the cave, shaking his feet as if to get rid of the clumping sand.

When he made them food that morning Sidon noticed that as he ate a peculiar flavor was bursting on his tongue. It was not distasteful or odd as he was very used to this flavor already, but only because of the food Link had cooked for him. Salt. Not only did this peculiar Zora know how to use fire and cook with it, he was also knowledgeable on different meats and spices? Granted, if he knew how to cook, knowing how to season was probably the next logical thing. However, it only proved to Sidon that the boy had learned how to do this not through strict observation from afar or even hearsay by possibly swimming around on the surface. This level could only have been obtained through ample hands-on experience. With that in mind, it could only mean that this Zora had been taught how to cook by a Hylian. Yet when Sidon had been on the surface not a single person seemed to know accurately what a Zora was. Could it be this Zora had found some Hylian cooking teacher that had miraculously and for whatever reason kept their lessons a secret? That seemed highly unlikely.

This potential theory was even further disproved when he’d followed the golden Zora and Ralis after breakfast. The stranger was teaching Ralis how to shoot with a bow and arrow, a weapon that Sidon had only ever seen Link use on the surface. Even when he and Link had set out on their travel to Lurelin Village Sidon had noticed that most other Hylians tended to use only swords and shields. Very few had possessed bows on their back. Sidon had never questioned Link on this because he had already told Sidon that learning to shoot accurately and quickly with a bow took a great deal of practice. This Zora was critiquing and monitoring Ralis as if he were an expert.

Was he pretending? No.

Just to prove to himself that he wasn’t thinking something existed where it didn’t Sidon stepped forward and momentarily interrupted their session. He complimented them both and asked the Zora to shoot down one of the palm fruits from the trees. He had, in less than a handful of seconds. He’d then politely excused himself and waited for their session to end before approaching again and asking if the Zora wanted to accompany him hunting. He’d agreed and after swimming a ways they’d managed to find a small school of fish, but it was being corralled by a group of dolphins.

The laws of hunting stated that you did not take the food which was already in the process of being hunted by another. Zora, with their superior speed and strength, could easily snatch up and take all the food away from other ocean life. This was why rules had been made, to prevent offending them. Dolphins, being very social creatures, were also very easily insulted. Sidon had made a motion for the golden Zora to follow him but instead he shook his head and swam forward. Sidon tried to grab him to stop him but wasn’t fast enough.

Link swam until he was a little ways away from the hunting dolphins. He understood that Sidon wanted fish for dinner tonight. Perhaps he was getting tired of crab or goat meat. It was one thing Link could do to make Sidon happy so he was determined to see it done. However, he’d had very little success with hunting in this body. Link hoped that would change with him now understanding how to swim, but he wasn’t super optimistic. If only the dolphins could help him the way Cleon had. Actually, that’s wasn’t a half bad idea. Concentrating he put forth that echoing image thing he was able to do using sound the same way he had in the trench.

The dolphins immediately stopped and looked at him. Link wasn’t sure if what he was doing was true language communication or rather just an expression of certain emotions. He put out the call again and tried to focus on the need of hunger. The dolphins continued to stare it him. He then tried another call but pictured the dolphins giving him a fish. The three of them made a noise and then one swam over. It keened at him, looking him directly in the eye. As the dolphin spoke Link received a mental image of him stealing the fish away from them. Thinking they had misinterpreted his message he then envisioned them all hunting the fish together. The dolphin blinked only once before nodding its head and then crying out for Link to follow.

So they wouldn’t give him the fish but they would allow him to hunt with them? Well, Link would try. He tried to send back an affirmative confirmation as the dolphin’s turned to start rounding up the fish again. They spun and raced around the school until it was a frenzied contained blob. Link followed after them and was amazed that with this new way of swimming he could keep up. The dolphins kept calling to one another continuously and the feedback of mental images told Link that one was going high to cut off the schools escape while another would continue to spin around them in a clockwise manner to startle them. He then received another image that was himself catching one in his mouth. He tried, and it escaped. Perhaps catching fish with his mouth was not the answer? Maybe he should just attack them with his claws? Link received another mental image that was an instruction for him to dive low and then propel himself upward into the school and attack it. He doubted he could claw enough fish to result in a successful attack.

Then it occurred to him. If he slashed and wielded his claws like he did his sword then it just might work. He just had to pretend he was using a sword. As if familiar instinct was kicking in Link turned his body and dove down before surging up and slamming through the school of fish. He slashed at them with his claws in a continuing circle motion before swinging downward with a great force. He slowed to a stop and regained his breath. The dolphins were quickly snatching up the wounded or dead fish while the others swam away. Link was incredibly proud of himself as he gathered some more fish in his arms. One dolphin came up beside him and cried out with an open mouth. Looking down at the ten fish he was trying to hold Link supposed he could spare one or two. He offered them to the dolphin, which swallowed them whole, and gave him a cheek kiss before swimming away.

Link grinned and then looked for Sidon, spotting him quite a ways away. As he swam over he held out the fish, but Sidon seemed more awestruck then pleased. “How did you do that?” Link cocked his head to one side in confusion. “You _hunted_ with them. How?” Link didn’t quite understand what Sidon meant. Was it a faux pa for Zora to hunt with dolphins? “Do you… seriously not understand?” Link nodded. Sidon looked even more perplexed as he explained “Zora and marine mammals don’t really hunt together because we cannot understand them. And we usually go after the same food sources so they feel we are a threat. But those dolphins,” Sidon shook his head as if he still couldn’t believe it. “They accepted you. Why?” Link pursed his lips as he tried to think up an answer to the Prince’s question. In the end he just pointed to his head and then moved his hand as if to indicate swimming. Sidon watched him a moment, obviously thinking, and then said with a look of amazement “Are you saying you can communicate with them?” Link nodded. “You could understand them?” Again, Link nodded. “Then you must have echolocation.” Link had no idea what that was and it must have showed on his face. “Echolocation is when you emit sound and when it reverberates back you can tell the distance and shape of prey or objects. It’s an extremely rare Zora trait.” He then frowned. “How do you have echolocation and not know what it is?” Link shrugged a little uneasily. “Does it run in your family?” Link shook his head at that, no.

That was **impossible**. Echolocation in Zora was passed down genetically and could never be taught. Moreover, Zora with mixed animal biological allele variants would never express the echolocation gene. Meaning that though Sidon’s family did have whale and even dolphin ancestry, because of their more dominant shark and seahorse genetics they could and would never be able to echolocate. Which meant that this Zora in front of him had to be of a very pure typing. Taking a closer look at his markings Sidon realized and spoke aloud, “You must have dolphin and orca sub-genetics.” Orca was the only animal Sidon could think of that could echolocate and had similar markings to what this Zora had. Which was yet another incredible quirk as no Zora, to Sidon’s knowledge, had ever had orca ancestry.

Then again, no Zora had ever been this sunny golden color.

Sidon paused in his thoughts as he looked at the smaller Zora staring at him expectantly with a bit of hesitation.

No Zora had blue eyes either.

_What was he?_

Feeling more unnerved Sidon offered “Let’s…go back. We,” he searched for a reason to get out of the water and away from this situations. He needed to think. Nothing was making sense! “We can drop off the fish. Keeping them with us in the water is only going to attract predators.” He started to swim away and only looked back once to make sure the boy was following him.

When they reached the land Sidon was walking out of the surf when a loud horn blared. Turning to look up at a cliff he saw a blue gray pig looking creatures screeching down at him. It started throwing rocks and picking up weapons. Sidon gritted his teeth as a fight was not what he needed right now, but instead of a battle he felt little feet run up his back and then leap from his shoulders. Sidon looked up just in time to watch the golden Zora jump into the air, ready his bow and shoot twice. By the time his feet touched the ground the monster was dead and evaporating in purple smoke. The two shots had hit perfectly between the eyes and then into the snout.

The Zora’s face was honed in concentration but with a blink his awareness of his surrounding returned. He looked to Sidon and offered him a sweet smile.

Sidon was instantly reminded of Link and how he’d dispatched that wizzrobe.

“Who are you?” Sidon tried to control his voice. He couldn’t really tell what he was feeling as it was a mixture of uncertainty and desperation. “Can you tell me anything because you… _you are no Zora_.” Sidon forced himself to say it. It didn’t make any logical sense as the boy in front of him did indeed look like a Zora, but despite that Sidon knew he wasn’t. He could feel it in his bones that this person was no Zora.

Link visibly flinched at his tone and walked forward. Sidon looked so lost and agitated he wanted to comfort him. He reached out a hand to touch Sidon’s face, but then stopped himself. Sidon wouldn’t want him to touch him. Pursing his lips he tried to think of something. If he could just kiss Sidon then the spell would break and Link could just show him. Then there wouldn’t be any doubt. But if he tried to kiss him now Sidon would only become more stressed. Should he try writing? It hadn’t worked at all the first time but maybe he could just write something generic like-

Link looked around but there was nothing. So he sat down in the sand and used his hand to simply write

**Will you please trust me?**

Link looked up at Sidon as the Prince looked down at what he wrote. There was no green hue to his eyes this time as the significantly bigger Zora sat down across from Link in the sand. Sidon continued to look at what Link wrote as if not understanding. Link forced the lump in his throat to swallow as he reached out to touch Sidon’s hands. When the Prince looked at him Link tried his best to not cry at how badly he wished Sidon would just figure it out. He wanted the man he loved so much so stop looking at him with such derision. He wanted to comfort him and be held by him. His eyes flicked down to look at Sidon’s lips.

He wanted to kiss him again.

Sidon’s eyes tracked his movement and then a smile curved to his mouth. His hands moved to cup Link’s dumbfounded face, his right thumb petting his cheek.

“You’re Link, aren’t you?”

[](https://imgur.com/txC3RsP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely pronominal artwork above was created by  
> [](https://imgur.com/lqpTwL2)  
> PLEASE show her/him some love and maybe give the pic a like on twitter. She/he does BotW streaming too and its very fun to watch.  
> Thank you!
> 
> Link to art account: [https://twitter.com/39Thewolf/status/1235760678419349504](url)
> 
> *If the picture IS NOT showing up PLEASE tell me and I will fix it immediately!


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this update, I am sure many of you just squeed with joy.
> 
> OK! This is not a complete story arch update- as my beta and I are having irl difficulties, as many of us are.  
> But posting some chapters is better than posting none at all for another month. I don't wanna do that, and I think ppl could really use fic updates right about now.  
> Thank you all for the support, wonderful praise/feedback, and both comments and kudos. They mean a hell of a lot to me and help replenish my stamina meter for writing more chapters. One little comment is enough to make me just ecstatic for the rest of the day. So again, thank you!
> 
> OHOHOH! Before I forget! EVERYONE! There is fanart for the fics now!  
> If you have not seen the artwork PLEASE go back to Ch56 and give it a look because it is just the best! And that same lovely artists and I are working together to make yet another picture so please stay tuned and be sure to slam that bookmark button to stay updated!

“You’re Link, aren’t you?”

Link could not believe his ears. The words he’d so desperately wished for Sidon to say had just left his mouth. Sidon chuckled and then leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to Link’s cheek. “How could I-” He yelped as Link nearly tackled him. Link grabbed both of Sidon’s head fins and brought their mouths together in a real kiss, deep and overflowing with all of his overwhelmed emotions. He leaned his body on top of Sidon’s chest and didn’t care when the surf came up to splash over them. When they pulled apart to breathe, a sickening feeling like that wasn’t real clutched at Link’s heart so he quickly dove back in for another kiss. He molded their lips together and took so much comfort in the tactile sensation. He shivered at Sidon’s moan as he flipped their positions and now Link was nestled within the soft squishy sand.

When Sidon pulled back this time Link allowed it, a little breathlessly. “You are undeniably _my Link_.” Sidon smiled. Link felt tears come to his eyes as he leaned up to embrace Sidon and hug him close. He hated how vulnerable and touch-starved he felt, but Sidon just wrapped his arms around him and said in a soothing voice. “Hush, it’s alright. I’m so sorry Link. I should have realized it before now, but… how did this happen?”

Then remembering the curse Link pulled back and looked down at his hands. He still looked like a Zora. What about his voice? He opened his mouth to speak but instead screamed as an excruciating pain shot through his throat. Gripping his neck he thrashed in the sand and tried to breathe but couldn’t. Sidon leaned up with a great deal of alarm as swirling green magical text began to glow on Link’s skin. It flashed several times before slowly burning away. He yelled Link’s name as he moved to pick the Hylian up but a barrier singed his fingertips. A white light burned Link’s eyes and then he heard a jingling laugh from within his mind.

“That was certainly entertaining. I was a bit worried for you in the middle there with that Zora King and all, but you managed to pull through. You may just be a Hero like them after all.” Came the Masked Salesman’s eerily jovial tone. “Though you still have a lot to do, and time is running out.”

“You’ve been watching me this whole time!?” Link accused. There was no physical representation of the merchant for him to sneer at. All he could hear was his disembodied voice.

“Of course! I said I wanted to be entertained didn’t I? And watching you overcome the hardships of your birthright over and over again and suffer because of it… well that’s usually a very fun little game indeed.”

“ **You watched me when I was with Jabu and you thought that was fun**!?”

“No.” His tone changed and became darker “That was highly _uncomfortable_ , even for me. If it had gone much further I would have looked away.” His happy tone returned “But you persevered even then! I congratulate you! Now watching you ache and try so earnestly only to be so absolutely denied, that was a riot! Your face after he dropped your body to the ground was _priceless_.”

Link finally managed to gulp as the pain began to recede. “What did you mean when you said I’m running out of time!?”

“Did I say that? My sincerest apologies. Sometimes I talk a little too much now don’t I? Now, I have fulfilled my promise to you. Our little arrangement is concluded _for now_.” Again the somewhat sinister chortle echoed in an unsettling way “I shall see you soon _Hero_.”

The light faded and as Link came back to the world around him he felt the pain in his neck calm. He could feel as his body was lifted up into two strong arms and then cradled against a broad chest. “Link?” Sidon’s face looked down at him and Link smiled in return.

He opened his mouth and as he said, “I’m here, Sidon. I’m right here.” He knew he would never choose to be silent ever again. “I love you.” He added quickly as he sighed deeply, leaning into the Zora Prince’s body.

Sidon’s face was utterly shocked “You can talk?! If you can talk why haven’t you talked before now? Why do you look like a Zora? What-” Link placed a finger on Sidon’s lips.

“I have a lot to tell you, but first…” He raised his hands and placed them just behind his jaw bone. He pushed on his skin and then felt a tingling sensation. Following through he pulled the mask off his face and Sidon watched as his body was engulfed in green light. When it faded away Link’s naked Hylian body was left behind.

“Oh, that feels so much better!” Link took in a deep cleansing breath of air. He set the mask on his stomach as both of his hands went to scratch his full head of air and then touch his ears like they were old friends. He giggled to himself, but when he looked back at Sidon his lover did not look amazed any longer. The very large red Zora seemed more irritated and quizzical. Sidon’s eyes looked at the mask and then back at Link.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

Link visibly shrunk a bit under his intense gaze “Are you upset?”

“Tell me **how** you are a Zora first. Then I’ll decide if I’m upset.”

Link bit his lower lip. He wanted to try and explain it in a way that would not make it sound quite as reckless as it was, but he was having a hard time coming up with the words. “When you didn’t come back home I got really worried. I thought something bad had happened to you. And then there was this merchant with…magical masks. He had a mask that would allow me to become a Zora. Sooo I made a deal with him and-”

“You made a magical contract to obtain this mask?” Sidon angled his head slightly to indicate the mask on Link’s stomach.

“Yes. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the most honest character and he tricked me into some convoluted methods to remove the mask.”

“Why couldn’t you speak?”

“Because… that’s how I paid for the mask. I loaned him my voice and it would only be returned to me after you knew who I was. That’s the only reason the mask finally came off too.” He blinked up at Sidon and expected him to say something. But when he didn’t Link gulped uneasily. “Are you upset?”

Sidon’s face remained unreadable and then a large toothy grin pulled at his mouth. “My darling… I’m absolutely furious!” He stood up and then set Link down so he could stand on his own two feet. As he did so Link managed to catch the mask in his hands. “You consented to a sketchy magical contract with a being that took away your voice! That is… incredibly foolhardy!” He looked as if he were going to say something else but then his face broke down in horror as something else occurred to him. “Why were you wearing **Jabu’s jewels**!?”

Link glared at him. “What else could I do!? I still couldn’t breathe underwater, Sidon! Because of that mask I was able to come save you and help! That’s better than me just sitting and kicking my feet in the wind back on land while you died to that sadist! And I was only wearing those jewels to gain his trust so I could break the fake Zora Sapphire! Do you seriously think I ever wanted anything to do with that- that,” remembering what Jabu did to him just made Link so angry, “Dictatorial rapist?!” Link closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to get control of himself, pushing thoughts of Jabu away for now. He focused on Sidon, this moment, the feeling of how everything was alright again. He was himself, he could speak, and Sidon was here with him. That meant all the world of difference. “I’m sorry Sidon, I know it was reckless. Zelda even said so in the first place too. But I just… I know you were out there hurting Sidon. I could feel it. And I couldn’t…” He steadied himself with another breath as he tried to accurately choose his next words “How can I claim to love you if I’m not willing to find any option to help you when you need me?”

Sidon had so many new questions he wanted to ask but he put them on hold as his outrage died very quickly with Link’s words. With a halfhearted roll of his eyes and a sigh he knelt down to pet a hand through Link's hair. “I understand. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m yelling at you for being here when I’m so absolutely grateful that you are.” Link smiled and then leaned up on his tiptoes to press their foreheads together.

“I love you, Sidon.”

“I love you as well, Link. _More than anything_.”

Link chuckled lightly. “I know. You pretty much confessed your love to me and then rejected me at the same time.”

Sidon cringed. “I thought you were… some flighty pretty Zora that was just throwing themselves at me for no reason other than the bio-” he got that far before he groaned in exasperation. “That’s why my bioluminescence triggered!”

Link openly laughed now. “Yup, but it’s alright. Remember, mine did too?”

Sidon’s eyes narrowed again. “Were you trying to tell me who you were from the moment I woke up?”

“Obviously.” Link gave him a look.

“Then why didn’t you just write your name in the sand?”

“I couldn’t! Part of the spell was I couldn’t tell you blatantly who I was or anything to do with the spell. I tried writing how much I loved you and that just turned into weird squiggles. I tried to draw Twilight and you thought I was drawing a random wolf. I was going to draw Mia but then you stormed off.” He stopped as a new thought occurred to him. “How did you figure out it was me?”

“Other than that you are the weirdest Zora I have ever seen and met?” Sidon suppressed a laugh. “Your writing was the final proof.”

“My writing? You mean when I wrote ‘Will you please trust me’? Did it make you remember when you first asked me that question?”

“No,” Sidon shook his head. “Not exactly. It was that you wrote that sentence in Hylian. If you were a real Zora you would have written it in Zoran. No Zora knows the Hylian language but me and I never told a soul that I can read it, except for you. So the fact that you even wrote it to communicate with me meant that something incredibly convoluted was at work or you were, in fact, a Hylian. And once I thought that, and then I looked into your eyes, I got it. I knew there was only one Hylian that would ever look at me with eyes as deep as the ocean itself. Link.” He spoke his name on a hushed exhale even as he smirked. “ _My Link_.” He looked as if he if was going to kiss Link again, but then pursed his lips as something else occurred to him. “Who is taking care of Kapson?”

“He’s at the castle with the Princess. Zelda has agreed to take any Zora soldiers in as prisoners of war rather than kill them. She wanted Kapson to remain at the castle as a sort of… ambassador really.”

“You’ve talked with the Princess?” Link nodded. “I thought you never wanted to see her again.”

Link tried to think of how to explain that. “After you left I got a more personal letter asking me to come and we had a very long talk and cleared the air…a lot.” He felt like he needed to say something more. “It was a good talk. I’m glad it happened.” He then remembered what he’d though about Kapson being able to write a letter to Sidon and held up his hands to stop Sidon from saying it out loud. “And before you say anything I know I should have asked Kapson to write you a letter saying it was me. It was loophole I thought about long after I was already in the pit I made for myself.”

Sidon looked particularly amused. “Actually I was going to ask why you didn’t just bring something from home that would prove without a doubt who you were?”

Link frowned indignantly “I was traveling in the ocean and swimming, Sidon. I couldn’t do that with a huge pack of stuff weighing me down. I had to travel light.”

“What about the Sheikah slate?”

“…what?”

“The Sheikah slate. The one item that _only you have_ that _I saw you use extensively on our trip_ and you told me was very _one of a kind_?”

Link’s agitation toward his own lack of thinking only grew. “I… didn’t bring it because it didn’t have a map of the ocean.”

“I see.” Sidon nodded. “And having a map of the surface world to point out, maybe, our house was not a good idea.” His words dripped with sarcasm and after a moment he actually started to chuckle. Link just wanted to scream as he brought his hands to his face. He was about to apologize again when he felt Sidon bring him in close and sit on the sand once more, settling Link in his lap. “I don’t mean to make light of everything you have done. You’ve had to suffer quite a lot to come save me, and for that I am extremely grateful. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

Link didn’t even have to think about what he should say to that. “Never leave me again, _please_.” He turned and looked up at Sidon meaningfully.

Sidon paused for only a fraction of a second before smiling and nodded “I promise.” Then a slight frown of worry crossed his face. “Did I miss your heat?”

“No. My body refused to do anything because you were not there.” Link blushed. “Zelda said it happens when two mates are perfectly suited.”

“Sort of like bioluminescence?” Link nodded. Sidon looked down at the mask again “If you put that back on will you be unable to speak again?”

“No. The contract is complete now. My voice is mine again and I can take off the mask whenever I want.” At least that’s what he understood to be the agreement. Link glanced off in the direction of the cave. “I guess I should put it back on.”

“Perhaps,” Sidon agreed “I don’t want to change you, but showing them that you’re a Hylian might not be the best course of action right now.”

“It’s alright. I understand. Besides, I can talk now. And,” His eyes flicked down to Sidon’s mouth, “can we still kiss?” he had to ask. He loved kissing and he’d missed it **so much**. “It doesn’t have to be in front of them.” Link licked his lips. “Maybe we can go on a walk before night fall or-” Sidon cupped Link’s head in his hands and brought their lips together again. Pressing against the soft warmth and cuddling the Hylian’s tiny body closer did wonders for Sidon’s anxiety. At the very least he would not have to worry about Jabu killing Link in their home.

When he pulled away and looked up he was about to comment that they should start heading back. It was well into night now and he didn’t want the others to come looking. However, those sentences died before he even uttered them as Mipha, Ruto, and Ralis were standing not several feet away looking directly at him. Sitting on the beach. Kissing a lapful of naked male Hylian. 

Ralis looked surprised even as Mipha was trying to cover his eyes.

Mipha looked more embarrassed than anything else.

And Ruto looked particularly betrayed.

“What is it? What’s wrong? Oh.” Link gulped as he turned and saw the other Zora. He subconsciously slid the mask down to cover his groin as Sidon stood. He placed Link behind him and then shielded his smaller body with his bigger one.

Sidon held up his hands. “Please let me explain.”

“What is going on?!” Ruto shrieked. She kicked some sand with her foot, twice. “Everyone! Cave! Now!” She pointed with a finger to indicate Link. “Him too!”


	58. Chapter 58

Sidon and Link, who was back in his Zora form, sat across from Mipha, Ralis, and Ruto respectively. Ruto looked furious enough to incinerate Link to ashes on sight. Ralis was a mixture of awe and confusion, and Mipha was obviously uneasy with both what they had just seen and the tension in the cave. Her eyes kept looking to Sidon, pleading for answers before darting back down to the fire in the middle of their makeshift circle.

Sidon gave her a sympathetic look before looking to Link. His mate nodded his head reassuringly. Taking that as a cue that maybe he should be the first to talk Sidon started saying something only for Link to also open his mouth. Because they both talked at the same time the other quickly stopped out of respect and then an even more tense silence enveloped them. Link bit his lower lip as he blushed slightly at their fumble.

“So you can speak now?” Ruto’s eyes narrowed.

“I- yes. That was the effect of a curse that has now been lifted. I can speak freely now.” Link answered.

“Are you a Hylian?” Ralis asked, seemingly unaware of how blatant he was being.

“Yes. I am a Hylian.” He smiled a bit lopsidedly as he tried to joke. “I wasn’t a very convincing Zora, was I?”

“No. You were weird.” Ralis laughed. “But in an admirable sort of way.”

“So you were trying to deceive us?” Ruto cut in abruptly.

Link turned to her with a hard look. “No, I wasn’t. I’ve never had any intention of doing anything but helping.”

“Unlikely. You’re probably just a Hylian working for Jabu. That’s how he acquired those collars and-”

“If I was working for that maniac then why would I help you, provide for you, feed you,” he pointed to the fire, “do any of this? Besides, you first met me in the dungeons, remember?”

“What are you even doing masquerading as a Zora and down here in our territory anyway?!”Ruto leaned in so that she could stare Link down, but Sidon outstretched a hand between them to stop it.

“Sidon,” Mipha spoke demurely, “I believe it may be time you explain what happened to you after I left. It’s something that occurred to me after our conversation. And perhaps it would also answer my other question that you never answered. About how you knew what the surface world looked like.”

Sidon’s gaze looked back to Mipha and after a heated look he nodded. “Some time after you left Jabu came back to the Domain and said that you were dead. He also started to push for a war with the surface world.” He sighed. “Mipha, you are well aware of my fascination for the surface world.”

“What?” Ruto interrupted.

“I have a collection of lost things from the surface world, Ruto. It was something I never kept from my family, even if we all agreed it should never be known to the public.” Ruto looked so betrayed but Sidon shook his head. “Ruto, I adore my people and take my duties as Prince very seriously. I don’t see why anyone should question that just because of my hobby. But getting back to Jabu… I refused to listen or abide by his accusations of the surface world and demanded he show proof of his numerous claims. Because the majority of them were made up, he was unable to and that naturally infuriated him. I made myself an obstacle for him to eliminate. He demanded the Trial of The Heir and used a Hylian electrical sword to defeat me. I was not aware of his unfair and illegal weapon choice at the time. As the victor he was granted one request, and he chose my banishment.”

He then looked to Link and offered a shy smile. “Which brings me to the story of my mate here, Link.” He held out a hand and Link quickly took it. The moment they touched the bioluminescence triggered.

“Mate?!” Ruto gasped.

“Seriously!? You’ve chosen a Hylian for your mate, Prince Sidon?!” Ralis looked more amazed then horrified.

“Yes Ralis, I have.”

“Then congratulations!”

“Ralis, stop!” Ruto scoffed “He’s a Hylian! How can you be so happy about this? Don’t you hate Hylians after all that they’ve done to us? What they did to your mother!?”

Ralis face fell and when he turned to Ruto it was with a perplexed look. “Hylians didn’t kill my mother.” Ruto was utterly speechless. “Jabu killed my mother.” His eyes became strangely distant as he looked down at the sand between his folded legs. “He told me so. He found me crying one night in my room and told me I needed to stay strong for my Domain. That if I didn’t do what he said he’d kill me too. That’s why I moved all of my people to Zora’s West Domain.”

“Jabu…told everyone a whaling ship killed your mother.”

“ _Jabu said a lot of things_.” Ralis hissed out.

Mipha reached out to stroke a hand down his back comfortingly. “Thank you for telling us the truth Ralis. Sidon, please continue.”

Sidon nodded and released a small breath as his grip on Link’s hands tightened. “I was attacked by a ship and found my way to shore. That’s where Link found me, wounded, and he saved me. He fixed me up, gave me a home, and I let him show me his world. Which if we make it out of this I will happily share with all of you. I probably would have stayed there and remained ignorant of what was happened at home if Kapson had not also washed ashore. He was the one to tell me I needed to come back.”

“I see,” Mipha then looked to Link and gestured with an elegant finger to indicate all of him “and how is it you are a Zora now?”

Link licked his lips nervously before he began speaking. “When Sidon didn’t come back I began to feel like he might be in danger. I made a rather hasty magical agreement for a mask that would turn me into a Zora. The conditions being that I could not speak or remove the mask until Sidon spoke my name. That’s why I was silent up until now.”

“Can you transform into a Hylian again right now?!” Ralis asked with renewed excitement.

Link blushed again. “Yes, but I don’t think that would be appropriate as I would be naked.”

Ralis frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Link steeled himself to explain but Sidon beat him to it. “Hylians do not have internal genitalia Ralis, they are external. That is why they wear clothes. To protect them.” Though that was not entirely true it was close enough that Link did not want to bother correcting him.

“Ooohhhh.” Ralis nodded, “I’m sorry. That must be very uncomfortable.”

Link didn’t quite know how to answer that. On one hand he felt it wasn’t as bad as Ralis made it sound like, but on the other he mentally thought about how often during the day he had to adjust himself. Something would pull here, tug there, or Hylia forbid, pinch and twist. It was annoying and now that he thought about it Ralis was right. Internal genitalia would probably be easier. Not that himself or even his species had a say in it. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

Mipha looked at their joined hands and then at the bioluminescence that glowed down their arms and head fins. Though the size difference was comical she had to admit her brother looked happy. This was the calmest he’d been in the last several days. And if Link had saved him, cared for him, and loved him in return, then Mipha was more than willing to accept him. However, there was one significant problem she saw with this arrangement. Though it was something best discussed privately after their talk here.

“I do admit that you have been very kind to us. Your odd behavior was a little disconcerting, but now that I know you are a Hylian it makes a great deal more sense. And I thank you, sincerely, for helping not only me but my brother, twice, as I would not have been able to heal him as quickly as I was able without your assistance.” She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.” Link replied kindly.

“So that’s it then?” Everyone turned to look at Ruto as she visibly sulked. “He’s a Hylian. Hylians have polluted our oceans, we are at war with the surface, Sidon is marrying one, and everyone is just alright with this?”

Sidon moved to speak by Link tapped the back of his hand to stop him. He wanted to answer Ruto this time. “I can’t speak on whether we polluted the ocean or not. We probably have. And If we have it was not due to disrespect for your people on our part. Sidon can attest that no one on the surface world knows Zora even exist. And if we did we would rapidly change our ways.” He stood up and bowed politely “Perhaps I should truly introduce myself. I am Link, appointed Royal Knight of Pri- Queen Zelda. And I can say on behalf of my Queen that we do not wish a war with your people.” He thought about saying something to the effect of ‘I will happily marry your Prince to prove my intentions’ but that seemed a bit much and he didn’t want it being misinterpreted that he’d only marry Sidon to stop a war. He would happily marry Sidon for various plentiful other reason besides just that one. “I can also promise that after all this is over, we will come to an agreement on how the ocean should be treated. Because I’ve seen what Jabu’s destruction has done first hand, and I don’t want my people making any mistakes like that.”

Ruto listened to him but still looked reserved. Link remembered how she’d been when she’d taught him how to properly swim. He remembered her smile and her laugh as she had instructed and correct him, even apologizing when he face planted into the sand. He’d been able to connect with her through that, and considering he was going to need to remain in this Zora form a bit longer he could think of something else she could teach him. Moving to step around Sidon and then kneeling next to her to grab her attention he said “Thank you for showing me how to not be so pathetic at swimming. Perhaps, if you are willing, you can show me how to fight underwater?”

She blinked at him and then after a moment Link knew he’d gained her acceptance one way or the other when she sighed and nodded. “You were really bad. Yes, I’ll teach you.” She held up a finger. “But only if you teach me how to fight on land.”

Sidon smiled at their exchange and then looked over to Mipha who gave him a nod in response. “If there are no more surprises perhaps then we should discuss what we all plan to do?”

“Mipha’s right,” Sidon’s tone became more serious, “we can’t just leave Jabu to finish out the rest of his destruction and controlling all of the Zora people with the Sapphire. We need to fully come together to get off this island.”

“The Zora Sapphire he had was a fake and I destroyed it.” Everyone turned and looked at Link as if he’d just grown a second head. “Sidon, I told you earlier that I broke it.”

“I don’t-” He stopped as he did remember that was one of the things Link had said during their somewhat fight. “There was a lot to take in!”

“None of you mentioned he had the Zora Sapphire!” Mipha looked between Sidon and Ruto with a bit of annoyance.

“A fake one.” Link corrected

“You broke it?” Ruto asked.

Link nodded and as he stood he drew his sword “This is the Master Sword. A Legendary Weapon to the Hylian people and passed down through the ages.” He stopped as he wasn’t super sure of how much Hylian lore he wanted to get into right now so he finished with saying “Its blessed by the goddesses and can seal away any darkness or evil. I used it to break the fake Sapphire, which was nothing more than a jewel that had been contaminated by Calamity Malice.” Link sat back down again and draped the sword over his lap.

“What is Malice?” Ralis asked. Link looked around as if expecting for anyone to answer the kids question but Sidon and the others were also watching him as if they didn’t have a clue. After staring back at them blankly it then occurred to Link that, logically, being distant from the surface world for who knows how long perhaps they were not aware of the prophecy. It seemed a bit odd to him at first as every race in Hyrule was told of the prophecy at a young age. As far as he knew the prophecy was centuries old. Actually, it was forged even before the age of the Hero of Time, so wouldn’t that be millennia old? Which just made Link wonder how long had the Zora people been isolated from the surface.

“There is a prophecy that states a great Calamity will befall Hyrule after a certain length of time. This Evil will try to take over Hyrule, and will be stopped by a chosen Hero of Courage.” He gulped a little uncertainly as he didn’t like explaining this next part because of the pressure it put of him and the blind faith it imparted to those who heard it. “I was selected to be that chosen Hero.” He took a steadying breath. “Somehow Jabu has come in contact with the Calamity and is using its malice for his own gains. I would not be surprised if this is also how he has Hylian weapons or is controlling the Octoroks.”

“Does this Calamity have great power?” Mipha asked.

“Considerable. Think of it as an entity of dark malevolent magic.” Link answered.

“I knew that disease ridden sea slug didn’t have this much power on his own.” Ruto sneered. “So how do we stop it?”

Link frowned. “I’m not entirely sure. The stories only say that I and the sword will be able to stop it. They don’t give more instruction then that.” The Prophesy had always struck Link has incredibly and annoyingly vague. How was he supposed to stop the Calamity? How was Zelda’s power supposed to aid him? How did they know for sure he was the chosen Hero? What if his parents had just happened to name him ‘Link’ after the Legendary Hero but he in fact was not the next Legendary Hero? Did the name make him the Hero? Did his aptitude for swordsmanship make him the Hero? Most of those sorts of questions he’d only been given hastily put together non-answers to, because in truth no one was entirely sure. Ultimately Link had decided to believe that he must be the Chosen Hero for no other reason than that the universe was rarely ever so lazy as to let someone who wasn’t the Hero gain the title and responsibility.

“That’s helpful.” Ruto rolled her eyes, though Link didn’t take it personally as he nodded in agreement.

“Quite.”

“Setting aside the calamity for now we need to get out of here and stop Jabu from attacking the surface first. If we can return to Zora’s Domain before he has the chance to attack we can stop everything.”

“How exactly?” Ralis asked. “He controls everything because he is King.”

“If we all return he won’t be.” Sidon shot back. “We are the rightful heirs and can challenge him. Not to mention bring him to justice for all of his crimes. The Zora people will absolutely not accept him once they know everything he’s done.”

“That is absolutely true. However,” Ruto smirked, “sorry Sidon but now that Mipha’s alive she’s the heir, not you.”

Sidon paused and then started chuckling. “Yes, I suppose that is true.”

“She is?” Link looked to Sidon for clarification.

“She is my older sister Link, of course she is.” Link blinked at his words. He’d heard Mipha be referred to as his older sister, but it hadn’t really sunk in until it now crossed his mind. With how big Sidon was and how tiny she was he had just assumed he would be older.

“I do not know if we can, but it certainly is worth a try.” Mipha nodded. “Sidon, I promised I would help you find a way off this island and I will. Tomorrow you and I will begin scouting around the water. Master Link, will you please look around the island?”

“Absolutely, and please just call me Link.” He looked to Ralis. “How about you come with me and we’ll get in some practice?” Ralis nodded.

“I’ll go with you.” Ruto held up a hand as if to volunteer herself before she pointed to Link. “I’m holding you to teaching me how to fight on land. If there is a war coming and we are going to be on the surface when it happens, I don’t want to be defeated as easily as the time with you.”

“And if I’m to fight Jabu in the water I do not wish to be so hilariously unskilled and die a premature death.” He had said it in a tone of agreement, but by the way all four Zora looked at him he wondered if he’d said something wrong. At the same time each of them said something to the same affect.

“I’ll teach you how to use weapons.” Said Mipha.

“I’ll teach you how to swim and dodge.” Sidon insisted.

“I’ll teach you how to fight.” Ruto finished.


	59. Chapter 59

Their efforts had been futile all around. Sidon and Mipha had not discovered anything new during their scouting of the ocean. And Link had discovered nothing out of the ordinary on the island. Still, he knew there had to be something. Why else would monsters be lurking about? True they were lowly grunt type monsters and not really a threat, but their presence just didn’t sit right with him. He instructed Ralis to try his skill at dispatching a few, and to Link’s pride the small Zora had managed to kill two out of five. After the monsters were alerted to their presence Link rushed into battle. The two red monsters died quickly enough with one hit each. The blue bokoblin, however, charged at him and then leaped in the air to smack him with a club. Link dodged quickly enough to the side and was about to give a fatal blow to the back of the neck when the water from the ocean surf burst upward and a long tendril grasped one Bokoblin’s feet. The creature screeched as it was dragged into the sea and drowned. This action absolutely surprised Link and he backflipped out of the way of the water, thinking it was a new enemy. Then he saw that Ruto was controlling it. With a wave of her twinkling hands the harsh water returned to the placid ocean. She sighed in satisfaction and lowered her hands, offering him a look of amusement at his awe.

“Every Zora has their advantages. For Mipha it’s her healing magic, Sidon has his strength, and I can control water to act as a barrier for defense.” She then glanced down at her hands. “Though I’ve never used it on the surface before, so I’m happy to see that I can. It’s a bit harder to keep control of, though.”

Link sheathed his sword as he walked over to stand in front of her. “I did not know you could do that.” He tried to see if he could come up with the answers to her confusion. “Perhaps it needs more concentration on your part because the water is moving through the air and you are having to defy gravity. Water in the ocean does not have that same hardship.”

“I see,” Ruto nodded. “Actually that makes a lot of sense.”

“You can still use it defensively, as barrier of water would slow and attack down. But that trick you just did seemed more offensive to me. ”

“I only grabbed its foot.” Ruto shrugged. “After about the third day here I began to notice those things avidly avoid water and fire at all cost.” She looked off to where the Bokoblin had disappeared. “And now I can see why. Do all of them do that?”

“Yes. They can’t seem to swim or stay together in a physical form in water.”

“Maybe that’s why your Calamity, despite being more powerful, chose Jabu as an ally?”

Link couldn’t answer her with any certainty, but that was a very very good hypothesis. “It’s still a very good trick to use against them. You should use that when you fight on land. In fact,” he brought a hand to his lips as a thought occurred to him, “creatures that live on the surface need air to breathe. We don’t have cutaneous skin like some Zora do. When we are in water, we need to always come up for air.”

Ruto pursed her lips. “Are you saying I could use the water to…drown my enemy?”

“If you could encapsulate them in a sphere of water so they couldn’t escape, yes. In theory you could.” Link looked up at the late afternoon sky and called it. “It’s getting late and I think we are done for the day. Let’s head back and I’ll make everyone some food.”

Ralis and Ruto fell into step beside him. “Can we get in some more practice after we eat?”

Link smiled indulgently. “Not tonight, Ralis.” He looked over at Ruto. “How about we have our first lesson after dinner?” At his question she actually perked up and grinned.

“Oh! Can I watch?!”

Link rolled his eyes. “Yes, that you can do.”

They were the first ones back to the cave so while Link began cooking, Ralis and Ruto went for a quick swim. They ended up returning with Sidon and Mipha in tow. The fact that the siblings did not look particularly victorious told Link all he needed to know, so he didn’t bother asking how their search went. It was yet another night of grilled salted fish. What Link wouldn’t give for some cream, butter, wheat, or even honey to make something that would really show off his cooking skills. None of his companions were complaining of course, but that didn’t stop him from knowing his own limitations and being put out about it. He missed those lazy warm days where he would task himself with making a scrumptious dinner for Sidon every night, just so the Zora would smile in delight as the favor washed over his tongue. He liked that Sidon seemed to appreciate food as much as he did. The feeling of exhilaration Link got from the Prince’s approval was only matched by the excitement he felt when they were intimate.

At that thought Link snuck a glance toward Sidon and found his lover was already looking at him. Ruto and Mipha were talking about something or other so they didn’t notice Sidon’s little wink or Link’s instant blush. As Link turned away he tried to hide his smile, though he failed miserably. It was such a relief to be back on good terms. Perhaps tonight when the others were asleep he and Sidon could sneak off somewhere? That would be really **really** nice. They had dispatched so many enemies during their search party it was extremely unlikely anything regretful would happen during the night. Besides, every day they here the monsters never found them. They didn’t really even seem that keen on patrolling. Which was particularly odd, now that Link thought of it.

“Alright,” Ruto patted Link on the shoulder. “I’m ready when you are.”

“Ready?” She gave him a bored look and Link quickly scrambled to correct himself. “I mean, Yes! The training. As you wish.” He stood up and brushed the sand off his knees before he led Ruto out of the cave.

As he left Sidon casually admired his passing posterior, and then was immediately called out for it by his sister. “I saw that.”

Sidon gave her a pointed look “He is my mate. There is nothing wrong with appreciating one’s mate.”

Mipha’s smirk turned into a giggle. When Link started explaining posture to Ruto, Mipha’s face grew slightly somber. “If I may, Sidon, I need to talk to you and Link alone tonight.” Sidon did not like her tone but he nodded his agreement as they both turned their focus to the lesson before them.

“Here on the surface we have gravity. It’s a constant force that pulls everything down to the ground. I was able to knock you off your feet before because the legs are a weak point for balance. Something I’m sure you don’t have to worry about in the ocean.”

“The legs can still be attacked to hinder swimming and speed.”

“True, but doing so does not make you fall and immediately put you at a height disadvantage. Regular items and especially weapons will behave differently in water.” Link took off his shield and then held it out to Ruto. “Hold this.”

Ruto took it in her hands and then when Link let go she made a noise of surprise as the object dropped a bit. She was still holding it but obviously surprised by its weight. Link reached out and took it back “Considerably heavier than the shields you are used to, I’m sure.”

“Noticeably so. However, we still have gravity even in water. It’s just not as drastic.”

“True, but buoyancy is also a factor in water and not here on land. There are many things that are less dense then water so they float, very little is less dense than air.”

“I can see your point. But the reason this shield is so heavy I think more has to do with that metal is also different than what I am use to.”

“What metal or materials do Zora usually use?”

“We use Luminous Stone for everything. It’s plentiful and malleable enough to hone it into anything we need.”

“That is great, but because it is that flexible it doesn’t make for the most durable weapons and shields.” As Link said that Sidon remembered back to when he and Jabu fought. How the Hylian thunder blade had just shattered his shield and even cleaved his broad sword in half, not to mention how they had conducted the electricity. For a moment it looked as if Ruto might take offense but then she seemed to think better of it.

“Then… maybe that is something we could learn from the Hylians.” Sidon could tell that had taken a bit of effort for her to admit but he was grateful she was trying to overcome her prejudice, especially toward Link. For Sidon his family, both distant and close, meant a great deal to him. He wanted them all to approve of Link, even if it was in some small way. Which just made him more curious as to what Mipha wanted to talk to him about. She hadn’t seemed too upset with finding out Link was a Hylian, so what was her concern about? “Do you not have Luminous Stone on the surface?”

“No we do, it has this pretty glow to it so we use it as a light source for at night mostly.” Link spun his sword absently as he returned to their lesson. “Because everything will be heavier for you on the surface, you must train your body to handle it. Every weapon you must relearn the feel for so it is an extension of your arm. Every swing and block.” He handed her the master sword and then turned to grab a thick stick.

“I’m going attack you.” Ruto nodded. At first Link swung the branch low to aim at her feet but Ruto was quick and stopped it. Link then moved to swing high and then come down. Ruto moved the sword up and moved the tip of the blade to her other hand to block the sticks decent, Link stopped the attack before it landed. Ruto blinked as if confused. Link pointed to her hand holding the sharp point of the blade. “Never do that. If I had followed through with my attack the sword would have cut into your palm, immediately wounding you and putting you at a disadvantage.” Ruto cringed and then nodded shamefully.

“Sorry. I’m used to battling with a spear.” She then looked down at Link’s sword. “Your sword is also a different length than ours. Zora usually use two swords, a long broad sword and a short sword.”

“How long is the short sword?”

Ruto held up her hands and Link had to smirk. “By Hylian standards that’s more a dagger than a sword.”

They continued training well into the later part of the night and it was only Ralis wide yawn that had Link stopping and declaring their session done. However, as Ruto settled down and allowed Ralis to squeeze in beside her, Link felt a touch at his shoulder. He turned and expected to see Sidon but instead Mipha was looking at him. “I need to speak with you please.” Link frowned at her words but nodded.

“I’m sorry Ruto, but we’ll only be a moment and not that far away. I promise.” Mipha tried to offer as a non-descript explanation. Link wasn’t sure if Ruto already knew what this was about but she offered up no objection as they left.

Mipha lead him only a short ways away to where Sidon was already sitting at a log. Link took up a seat next to him as they both looked to the princess expectantly. “Mipha, are you about to explain your displeasure in me taking Link as my mate?”

Mipha shook her head, causing her head fin to sway. “No Sidon, not in the way you are referring to.” She sighed. “Please do not misunderstand what I am about to say. Your bioluminescence is proof enough to me that you both should be together, regardless of your differing species. Bioluminescence is rare even among Zora so when it happens, it should be respected.” She looked to Link. “And you obviously make Sidon happy.” She then turned to Sidon. “And he you.” Sidon and Link both smiled at her words and Mipha looked a little less uncomfortable for it. “But what I need to talk to you about does have to do with your differing species, as it will affect you. And if you two are serious about one another and are going to commit… then I want you to do so knowing all the hardships you will face.”

“Are you talking about the prejudice?” Link asked. “Because Hylians don’t really have that much prejudice. Sidon saw first had that most of my people do not even know you exist. And if you’re talking about the Zora people’s hatred of Hylians, then I’m well aware of it.” Link reached out a hand to grasp Sidon’s. “Sidon took it upon himself to show my world that Zora were not all that bad. I feel it only right if I do the same. It’s not a hardship bad enough to ever make me considered not being with you.” Link spoke the last part directly to Sidon and the Zora wished they were alone at that moment so he could kiss him.

“No,” Mipha shook her head again “There will be some of that, and your response was very heartwarming, but our people will respect Sidon’s choice in mate no matter who he chooses. I know they will.” Mipha gave her brother an encouraging look before she became serious again. “What I need to talk to you about is your life spans. Your age difference.”

Link was complexly lost. “What age difference?” Sidon acted and seemed around the same age as him so what was the problem? And Sidon seemed way too knowledgeable about sex to not have already reached his majority. Was it Link’s age that was the problem? “I’m twenty. I promise I’m no longer a child by Hylian standards.”

Sidon had been thinking up an argument against what his sister had just said but Link’s answer made him abruptly halt. “You’re twenty?”

Link nodded but didn’t like the disorientated look on Sidon’s face. “What’s wrong? How old are you?”

“I’m one hundred and thirty two.”

Link’s jaw nearly dropped at Sidon’s answer. How? How could Sidon be that old?

“You see?” Mipha offered quietly as she regained their attention “Hylian’s age differently than Zora. It takes nearly 100 years for a Zora to go from birth to maturity. In the same time, a Hylian goes from birth to old age and bordering on the brink of their life span.” Mipha saw as realization seemed to dawn on both men. “Do you wish to have children?”

“Yes.” Sidon swallowed. “Yes, if that is possible we are hoping to have a family.”

“I cannot say if that will be possible or not. But, please let me say that I would love to see them some day.” She tried to offer kindly before added in a more sad tone. “If you did, however, and those offspring leaned more toward Sidon’s longevity, then Link would be in his elderly years by the time they were reaching early adulthood. If it was the opposite, then Sidon would have to come to terms with watching his children die.” Mipha bit her lip and then said the final part. “Being together means you will far outlive Link, brother.” She didn’t want to look up but she forced herself to look at Sidon’s face. She tried to show how much she hated the reality that they would have to face and wish it wasn’t so. But that was not in anyone’s power to change.

Sidon’s eyes were a mixture of emotions, denial being the leading one. He didn’t want to face what Mipha was saying even though he knew it was true. He would age more slowly than any Hylian. Link was only twenty now but by the time he was eighty he would be well into old age and Sidon would have hardly aged at all. In all likeliness he would look much the same as he would now. Sidon looked at Link and saw the fear in his eyes. Why was he scared? Did he thinking Sidon was not willing to be with him over this technicality? Was he? Sidon tried to internally asses his feelings and thoughts. He imagined their life together, with Link growing older, grayer, perhaps even senile. Did that make him not want to be with him? No. He would still gladly choose Link even knowing all that was in their future. Besides he could not really fault Link for ageing or becoming any of the things that were a condition of aging. Would Link resent Sidon for not aging? No. Though Sidon could imagine his love being jealous that he didn’t age the same Link was not the type to begrudge it or come to hate Sidon for it. He was not that superficial.

Sidon then tried to think about what would become of him after Link died. What would he do when his mate passed on? Well, he would still have his family. Family. If Link and he had children and they were just as long lived as him, then Sidon would have them in his old age. And then their children and so on. He would not be alone. If the children took after Link, then it made sense they would pass on after Link had already passed. Which meant Sidon would still have to witness their deaths, but did that make it not worth being their parent at all? He would still witness their birth, their growing up, their accomplishments and failures, and the adults they would eventually become. Possibly with their own families and children. Sidon would just be able to see more generations. So no matter what way he thought about, there was still something for him after Link was gone. There was a reason to continue living; whether it was for his children, his family, or his people. Even if he would miss Link every day for the rest of his long life.

“I understand your concern, Mipha.” Sidon gripped Link’s hands tighter. “But I’ll be alright.” He turned to Link and seeing the younger man’s hopeful and yet cautious gaze he offered a warm and comforting smile. Not caring that Mipha was there he cupped Link’s cheek to sooth him “I would rather witness the rest of your life then have you not be a part of mine at all. No matter how long or short that time may be.”

Link’s eyes widened and Sidon could tell he was about to start crying. He turned to look back at Mipha but he hadn’t even needed to ask.

“Then I’m immensely happy for the both of you and wish you all the best.” She pretended to yawn. “I am getting a bit tired though so I’m going to turn in.” As she turned to leave she gave Sidon a soft smile. Once she was a fair distance away Sidon turned back to Link and was immediately tackled off the log and to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the BotW canon universe Hylians are apparently like humans, despite looking like elves, so they go from 1-100 years tops approximately.  
> Ravali remarks in the DLC that no one in Rito village would remember him after 100 years. Therefore, Rito have a shorter life span, from egg to elderly, than 100 years.  
> Meanwhile in the same DLC we see Sidon was a child and 100 years later he’s a young Zora adult in his prime. Therefore, Zora have a longer life span IF it takes 100 years alone to go from ‘tiny precious bean’ to ‘I’m sexy and I know it’. I would guess Zora could live anywhere between 300-500 years averaging if not more.  
> Goron, despite being rock people, must still age because they have an elder. Yunobo refers to Daruk as his ancestor but doesn’t really say that he ever knew or met him. And when you first meet the Goron they say ‘It is said 100 years ago that the Devine Beast use to protect us’ as if they are not sure if its myth of fact. They cannot explain Vah Rudania the same way the Zora accurately explain Vah Ruta, which makes me think they have very short life spans. Maybe comparable to a Hylian, short and brief but still longer than a Rito.   
> Gerudo definitely are long lived. Riju was a child when her mother died and 100 years later she’s still considered a child by their society. However, from a biological standpoint considering she looks like she is going through puberty I would estimate Riju is comparable to a Human/Hylian 12-14 yo. Still young enough that she would be considered a kid but just beginning to mature. Which means, if we assume Riju was very young when Urbosa passed on, then it’s likely 200-250 years for a Gerudo to become an adult.   
> Meaning literally that 2 out of the 5 races of Hyrule are very long lived, which makes me question something. Why is the main race in charge of Hyrule the one second to the last on the earliest to die scale? It doesn’t seem like the most logical choice. If I’m mistaken with my understanding of the ages, please feel free to correct me.  
> In the context of this story if Link and Sidon had children Link would be well into old age by the time his kids finally reached just the beginning of adulthood. Meanwhile Sidon would have just gained an extra 80somthing years and look very much the same. And once I realized all of that, I knew there was no way I was not going to address it in the story. Perfect drama and feelz material right there!


	60. Chapter 60

Link was on top of him and was kissing him senseless even as a single tear fell from his eyes. “I can’t _believe_ you just did that.” Link breathed out when they parted for air. “I can’t… what you said was just so sweet, I can’t…” He shook his head at his own inability for form the right words and just kissed Sidon again.

Sidon returned every one of them and stroked a hand down Link’s back to help soothe him “Did you really think I would choose to end our relationship?”

“I… I wasn’t sure.” Link closed his eyes and hung his head slightly. “When presented with the cold hard truth I just,” He licked his lips. “I wouldn’t have blamed you for choosing a different life.”

“I’m offended. Why would you think that?”

“Because now I understand being with me is going to cause you pain. I don’t want that. I want you to be happy, even if it is not with me.” Because that’s what really loving someone meant. And he loved Sidon, so much.

Sidon felt those were the tenderest words Link had ever spoken to him. He stroked a hand down Link’s head fin and chuckled as his partner leaned into the touch like a cat. “What makes me happiest is being with you. Leaving you was never a choice.” He rolled them so that Link was under him as his mouth went to nibble and bite Link’s neck. Link closed his eyes as he moaned and arched up into the touch.

Finally Sidon was touching him! His large body ever so gently pressing down on his with just the right amount of weight. Link could feel his own anatomy responding to the other Zora’s obviously sexual touches. It was a bit of a new sensation, considering he had slightly different parts in this Zora body. He could feel his groin heat up considerably. He rocked his hips upward and Sidon’s hand instantly went to cup between his legs and squeeze.

Immediately Link was reminded of Jabu. How he’d touched him. How he’d slammed Link up against that wall and assaulted him. The pain and revulsion Link had felt, now just at the action but at how another person could ever commit such an act that was clearly unwanted. The heat that had been rising in his blood turned cold and a feeling of skittishness left him wanting to flee. Sidon’s wonderful weight then felt too confining and heavy. What had been a sexy desired domination became fearful entrapment. Link gasped as his hands went to push at Sidon’s chest and found he was stuck. His legs snapped shut and he pulled away before he could calm down or fully realize what he was doing.

Right away Sidon could sense something was off. He pulled back and away to ask Link what was wrong, only to see that his lover was trembling. Link was looking up toward the sky rather than at Sidon directly. His gaze seemed distant and unfocused Sidon noticed that his expression was nearly fearful and his breathing quickened. When Link finally blinked and seemed to come back to himself, he turned and angled his head downward to finally look at Sidon. His eyes changed from scared to embarrassed and he tried to turn his body back, opening his legs again. The trembling was gone but the fact the Link was actively trying to calm down made Sidon incredibly cautious.

“Link, what is wrong?”

 Link visibly flinched at his words “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” That reaction and response did very little to calm Sidon rising concern. Link bit his lower lip as he tried to think of what to say. He’d ruined the moment and right now he was so angry at his own body for even thinking that Sidon was Jabu. Of course he wasn’t! “Sorry, please continue” Link moved to wrap his arms around Sidon’s neck but the bigger Zora pulled away. Worry crept into Link’s voice “Sidon, what are you doing?”

Sidon’s gold eyes were relentless as he stated in a very serious tone. “Something has startled you. I need you to tell me what it was.”

Link shook his head “ _Nothing, I’m fine_.” He inisited.

“If you were really **fine** then you would **tell me** what has **upset you**.”

Link nearly growled in frustration, at himself and at Sidon’s persistence. Though a part of him was touched that Sidon was adamant for state his own emotional wellbeing, Link would have just as happily let it be swept under the rug. “I’m not upset, _please_. You can keep touching me. I didn’t mean to stop-” Link paused as Sidon’s hand touched his cheek and then slid down and over his arm to then grasp his hand.

“ ** _Link._** ” Sidon’s eyes were practically looking over his entire body, as if searching for what Link would not tell him.

Link rolled his eyes and begrudgingly offered “I just had a little mix up in my head but I’m fine now. _Please_ , can we just go back like that didn’t happen?” Link hoped in all his heart that Hylia would damn Jabu for ever existing. Why did he have to touch right there and cause Link’s mental psyche to form a trigger because of it?! It frustrated and infuriated him for even more than just the fact that it was an assault. Here he was _finally_ with Sidon and now that _fucking king was ruining even this_!!! It wasn’t fair! He wanted to be with Sidon and have him touch him anywhere and everywhere! Why did his stupid mind have to think up something he didn’t even want to acknowledge? It wasn’t fair…it was just so curel.

“ **You are not fine** ,” Link ignored him and tried to move his hand to his groin again but Sidon stopped him. He grasped each of Link’s palms within his own and stated in a softer voice “Link, you are shaking.” Link was about to deny that statement but then he felt the treble in his hands. He was momentarily shocked by it and then he hung his head in shame at his own stupid body. “Link, please listen to me” Sidon continued in that calming tone of his that made Link just want to give in “because I need you to answer my next questions honestly. Alright?” Link nodded, knowing what was coming and hating that a wonderful moment had change into this. He was so full of guilt and shame that he could not perform even with the person he loved. Especially after Sidon had been so perfect not a few moments before. “Did I do this to you?”

Link scoffed as he honestly shook his head “No.” Jabu did this, not Sidon. Link couldn’t wait to swing his sword upside that villain’s head.

“Did I go too far? Too quick?” Sidon stammered a bit as he tried to come up with other causations. “I admit I didn’t ask your permission, but to be honest I felt it was already well granted and established. But perhaps that is my blunder.”

Link angrily shook his head “ **Sidon that is absolutely not it**.”

“Did I do something and you were afraid to tell me no?”

“No.” Link admitted in a week voice. He’d never tell Sidon ‘no’ because he didn’t want to. And even if he did Sidon would listen. He’d always listen. He’d listened to Link even right now when Link wished he hadn’t!

_‘I’m done caring whether you enjoy it or not’_

Link closed his eyes as the words echoed in his mind and spread like cancer. It pulsated, infected, grew, and left him feeling sick. Damn Jabu, Link hoped he got infected with sea lice! He felt tears coming to his eyes again but then Sidon was there picking him up and bringing him into a hug. “Link, what has made you so upset? If it something I’ve done, then let me apologize. If it’s something else…then let me help you.”

His warmth, his strength, his comfort, it broke down every wall Link tried to build to protect himself and keep the emotions at bay. Link closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the Prince’s shoulders, squeezing tightly for reassurance. He took in a deep breath and then offered “I know you’d stop, Sidon, if I asked you to.”

“Yes, I would.” Sidon frowned “But right now I’m getting considerably mixed signals from you. Link?”

Link couldn’t bear it so he buried his face in Sidon neck as he breathed out “I’m so sorry. I want to have sex with you, I do. _A lot_. I want to be with you and know you and finally share that kind of intimacy with you,” he took another shuddering breath, “We could have… if I had just managed to keep it under control.”

Sidon was greatly distressed at Link’s wording. “Keep what under control? Link, whatever this is you shouldn’t have hidden it from me. No matter what it is, even if it’s about me, don’t hide it from me.” He pulled Link away and then lifted his small golden face up to give a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, and finally his mouth. “I’m here for you. Always.”

“It’s not about you. It’s all…” He couldn’t say it. Why? Was he scared of Jabu? Yes, but not in a way that would keep him quiet about what happened to him. Was he worried Sidon wouldn’t believe him? Goodness no! Even if Jabu had a squeaky clean reputation Sidon would still have believed him. So why couldn’t he say it when he needed and wanted to? Because finally speaking it out loud made it real. It meant it happened. It meant it had an effect on him. An effect that he would have to acknowledge when he would just as soon as put it behind him forever. It hadn’t actually been as bad as it could have been. He escaped. He was happy he had. There was nothing to confront. He could just forget about it and it would go away.

But looking up at Sidon’s troubled face, Link had to admit that couldn’t happen. It wasn’t going away, even though he wanted it to. He looked down at Sidon’s hands still grasping his own. Those hands not moments before had been bringing him pleasure that had so quickly soured. He certainly didn’t want that for the rest of his life. Link supposed this was more than enough of a reason to confront it. To confess it.

“Link,” Sidon touched his cheek, “my dearest love, please talk to me. I want to help, but I can’t if you don’t let me understand.”

Those words were probably the exact thing Link wanted to hear. He nodded as he crawled into Sidon’s lap and rested his head against his chest. He’d speak the words, but he didn’t want to see Sidon’s face. “I freaked out because even though I liked what you were doing, because it’s you, it did remind me of what Jabu tried to do.” He closed his eyes. “ _What he wanted to do._ ”

Sidon didn’t say anything. His hands rose slowly and then carefully came to hug Link closer to him, protectively. Feeling this made Link feel safer, even though there wasn’t any real physical danger around them. “He didn’t get the chance to do anything.” Link tried to reassure him. He didn’t want Sidon thinking he was no longer a virgin. Thank goodness he still was. “But he did tell me what he wanted to do to me. He touched me, groped me, and he gripped me really hard to see if I had a brood pouch and that hurt a lot. That’s… what made me freak out.” Link’s voice wavered as he thought better about what he said. Maybe he was saying to much. “I’m sorry. I probably shouldn-”

“You say whatever you need to say.” Sidon instructed him in a very clipped but flat tone “I’m here. I’m listening.”

Link frowned against his skin. “But it hurts you. Are you angry?”

“I am angry for you, not at you.” A strained edge entered his voice.

Link hated it and he felt it was his fault. “I didn’t mean to stop what we were-” Sidon growled and Link immediately shut up. Was that for him? Was that a threat? Sidon said he was not angry at him but maybe he was now? Then Sidon stopped and released an almost sad sound as his hand came to pet Link’s head. “Sidon?”

“I’m so sorry Link.” Sidon spoke in a fragile soft voice. “I am very angry. I’m enraged at Jabu and angry at myself.”

Link blinked and his alarm only grew when Sidon’s arm tightened until they were practically squishing him. “Sidon, none of this is your fault. You can’t argue that it is.”

“If I hadn’t of met you then none of this would have happened to you. _My own cousin would not have attempted to rape you_.” Sidon closed his eyes for a second in pain “I realize I hold no responsibility for his actions, but I do feel responsible for putting in you in that position. If I had managed to defeat him upon my return, you would have never had to come here. Make a deal with a shady magic user. Be hurt by my own kin. Be stranded on this island with no chance of escape. You’ve had to endure so much Link.”

Link paused for a moment before pushed against Sidon’s bigger body until the Prince finally let go enough for him to wiggle out of his hold. He looked up at Sidon and then cupped his face in his hands, pressing their crests together in a Zora kiss. “You can’t think like that. If that had happened then how do you know something worse would not have happened instead? You don’t. You can’t focus on the past or regret, it distracts from the now.” He closed his eyes for a second to get his emotions under control and choose his next words carefully, because he wanted Sidon to remember them. “I wasn’t lying when I told you that ‘I have not once regretted saving you that day.’” He smiled just before he opened his eyes to look directly at Sidon “And I will _never_ regret calling you _mine_.”

He cupped Sidon’s cheek and then leaned up to initiate another kiss, which Sidon happily returned. Good, they were back on track now. Taking a bit more initiative Link pushed at him until Sidon was reclining back as he deepened their kiss and slid a hand down his chest to his stomach. Sidon pulled away just enough to whisper. “Link, I really don’t think we should.”

“I think we should.” Link shook his head and stated very firmly, “I want to, Sidon.” He quieted the prince with another kiss as he moaned and pressed up again him. “I really do. As long as it’s with you.” He sighed. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“You **do not** have to apologize.” Sidon insisted almost urgently, but Link just nodded his head.

“I know, Sidon. I know.” He touched the back of Sidon’s hands and brought them to his hips “I want you to touch me, Sidon. Please. I don’t want to stop. Not after all this time.” A bit of a waver entered his voice even though he quickly covered it up. “Please Sidon, help me to forget.”

He locked eyes with the Prince once more. He wanted to convey just how much he both wanted and needed this. If Sidon rejected him now…he didn’t know what he would do. Thankfully Sidon seemed to understand his urgency and nodded.

“Alright. Alright, I’ll help you forget. I have an idea.” He then grabbed Link and hoisted him over his shoulder as he started walking away.

“Where are we going?” Link tried to look back at him.

“My sister has never caught or overheard me being intimate and I don’t plan on starting now. We are going somewhere more private.”

“Oh,” Link had to chuckle. “I’m alright with that.” Sidon brought him to a somewhat dense foliage with several palm trees. He set Link down and then arranged himself so that he was leaning against one of the trees. Link watched him with a mixture of impatience and wanting to not seem overeager. “You were saying you had an idea?”

“Yes,” Sidon repeated. “Are you still willing to engage with me sexually?”

“ _Of course I am_.” Link nodded as he crawled forward and into Sidon’s lap once again “I don’t care what you have in mind as long as you are touching me. Please.”

“I will be touching you.” Sidon confirmed in a calming tone. “But you will decide where.”

Link pursed his lips at those words. “I don’t understand.”

As Sidon picked him up and spun him around he instructed, “Lean back against me and move in really close. Yes, just like that. Don’t close your eyes unless you feel comfortable doing so. Nothing is going to happen unless you want it. I’m here with you and touching you wherever you choose.” Sidon’s words were hushing to a soft sultry whisper against the side of his head. “You are in complete control.” Link nodded. “Do you want to turn back into your normal body?”

It was a fair question but as Link looked down at his quickly opening slit be remembered the brood pouch. With this Zora body he could experience new things with Sidon he would have never been able to before. And that thought had him answering, “I’m alright like this. Are you?”

“I don’t care what form you take. I love you.”

“I love you too, Sidon.” Link replied parted his legs. He expected Sidon to start touching him but instead the Zora slid his hand under Link’s.

 “Hold onto my hand and move it along your body. I will touch you, but you have control over where I go. I’m going to pleasure you, but ask your consent before I do anything. Agreed?”

Link licked his lips as he turned his hand over so their palms were touching and brought Sidon’s hand up to his chest. “Sidon, of course I agree, but is this really necessary? Just touch me.”

“For right now it is necessary, and it will be until you feel comfortable again.” He silenced all Link’s protests with a nip to the back of his neck. “I know this is not exactly what you had in mind, but I ask that you trust me with this.” Sidon pressed a kiss against his skin. “Do you trust me, Link?”

 “Completely.” Link breathed out. He pressed his back against Sidon’s front and enjoyed the solid feel of it. His posterior fin he could tell was pressed right up against Sidon’s groin. When his slit became excited and those cocks came out he would enjoy feeling them press against him. With a wavering breath Link then looked down his own body. Sidon’s hand clutched within his own and then even further down to his own slit. It was still firmly held together and not aroused very much. Link decided that should be the first thing to fix.

He slid Sidon’s hand down to press against his groin. Though it was Sidon’s hand on him it was Link’s hands on the back of his pushing down and making sure to curve the prince’s finger against him fully. Link actively though about how this was Sidon touching him and how sexy it felt.

“Are you certain?” Sidon questioned but Link nodded.

“Then may I pet your slit so that it may open?”

Link nodded again. “Yes,” he gasped as just one finger slid up his slit and tapped teasingly.

“Are you enjoying this?” Sidon knew he was but the point was to continually give Link full control of what happened between them.

“Very much. Please do more.”

“Would you like it if I tease you with my claw?”

What!? Link had not even known that was an option but hearing Sidon offering it he eagerly nodded again. “Yes!”

He moved Sidon’s hand to just above his slit and watch with somewhat bated breath as his index finger curved down and the very tip of his claw followed the line of his slit from bottom to top. A continuing single went up Link spine as he rocked his hips upward and then spread his legs further. The claw finished the first swipe and then remained in the air despite Link wanting a repeat performance.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Link whined. This confirming everything was so thoughtful, but also so tedious! “Yes Sidon, **please** , do it multiple times.” Instead of the claw the pad of the finger pressed against the slit and then pulled away, revealing a thin clear trail of fluid.

“You are getting wet and you are not even open yet.” Link was going to retort when the claw slid over his slit yet again. “Will you let me taste you?” Link gasped and moaned his reply. He wasn’t sure if Sidon was referring to oral sex or something else but he didn’t care. He gasped as Sidon brought his finger to his mouth, giving it a single lick. Link watch him with slightly parted lips and his instant thought was to lick his way into Sidon’s mouth so he could taste himself. Sidon looked down at Link with a rather satisfied grin. “You taste even better than your cooking. Once we are home I may just have you as my after dinner dessert instead.” He leaned down to nuzzle against the side of Link’s head as his claw returned to gently slid up and down the slit continuously, making Link whine and try to not to squirm.

“Would you like that, darling?” Sidon breathed against his side facial fin “Would you enjoy letting me spread you out on the table and lick you open? I admit ever since you introduced me to oral sex I haven’t been able to get it off my mind. I want to try it with you. Would you let me?”

“I want to try that too.” Link replied. “I’d absolutely let you.”

Link tried to lean back further to give Sidon more room as he felt the tingling in his slit begin to heat up considerably. The slick fluid was becoming more copious as the skin parted and opened. Sidon’s free hand was stroking along his head fin and a vocally pleased noise seemed to escape Link as he reclined his head into the touch. It was so soothing in contrast to the slit touching which was so erotic. In a way, Link almost felt Sidon was petting him both ways.

“I’m so happy to hear you say that, but we would have to be careful.” Link asked on a broken moan why that was only for Sidon to hum against his cheek “Because I have sharp teeth and I don’t want to hurt you. So if we tried that you would have to remain absolutely still. Can you do that my darling?” Remain absolutely still while Sidon sucked him off. Not very likely if now was any indicator. “You wouldn’t be able to wiggle as you are doing now. Does it really feel that good when I play with you?”

The slit was nearly fully open and Sidon’s finger was covered to the first knuckle in Link’s wetness. “I would never have admitted it out loud, but now that I know this cute little Zora is you I feel no shame in admitting how gorgeous you are.” Though many people had given him compliments one way or the other on his Zora features somehow Sidon’s were the only ones that mattered and seemed genuine. “This sunshine yellow matches your soft Hylian hair. And your eyes are as alluring as ever.” Link cried out as the slit fully opened and his cock began to emerge. “I love your markings and this little curved dorsal fin up here. You are so cute it makes me want to take you home and immediately attach a set of jewels around those pretty hips.” Link groaned as one of his hands went to stroke his cock.

Sidon’s finger considerately pressed against the opening to his brood pouch but did not enter. “Would you wear my jewels Link?” Link was beyond words as he stroked himself. He nodded as an answer but he couldn’t get over how though his own hand felt pleasurable all of his senses seemed be focusing on Sidon’s finger. “I confess I would love showing you around the Domain while you wear them. Secretly loving how everyone would look at you and know your mine.” Link felt a kiss to his cheek. “I love you, my mate. May I enter you?”

“Yes!” Link practically screamed as his hand forced Sidon’s finger down. At first it hurt slightly as Sidon’s finger pressed down into something but then Sidon pulled out and instead of Link controlling the force he did it instead. This time the finger slid in smoothly and Link enjoyed how the inner walls expanded around him as Sidon just slid in deeper and deeper. This form of penetration felt so different then the anal fingering they had done before. It seemed more velvety and considerably hotter.

“You feel even better than I imagined.” Sidon groaned against him. It was now as Link rocked back to try and steal a kiss he felt two solid pillars against his chest. He ground his butt backward against Sidon slit and cocks, making the Prince moan his name.

“You imagined?” Link asked.

“Once I knew it was you of course I imagined. The entire time you were making dinner I was admiring every part of you.”

Link huffed out a half laugh half whine. “I wondered why you were looking at me.” He rocked his hips up and back as best he could then he looked down and watched as Sidon’s finger slid inside him. It was lewd and wrong but the sight of it only had Link stroking his cock faster. Sidon’s finger was so big and red as it fucked into his white and inner pink flesh. Link was trembling again but this time from pleasure.

“More.” He spoke breathlessly.

“You want another finger?” Sidon whispered “Can you take it?”

“I can take three. _Now give it to me._ ”

Sidon rocked his cocks against his ass “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Three it is then.”

Link lost his breath as two more fingers joined Sidon’s original one and Link watched with wide eyes as they thrust inside him. His body took them but it was a fairly considerable stretch. As Sidon fingers continued to thrust it now felt as if one finger was massaging the inside under part of his cock. It felt incredibly good against those ridges. Link cried out and begged Sidon for more even as the Prince cautioned him. “Link you are clenching around me so tight. I can’t fit any more.” Link moaned as the stretch felt heavenly. It was as if his body was being invaded in the best way possible. As Link stroked his cock he pressed against the hard nub just under the head and almost screamed if not for Sidon’s hand covering his mouth. Link’s back arched as his brood pouch clenched around Sidon’s fingers tightly and then his orgasm hit. Just like in the shower something deep inside him ached to be filled but Sidon’s finger, though considerably thicker than his own, was still not enough and left him yearning even as he ejaculated. The same pretty pearl colored cum covered his stomach and nearly all of Sidon’s hand.

The brood pouch continued to clench and unclench around Sidon’s fingers. The Prince allowed them to stay there until Link was fully finished before slowly pulling them out. His hand cupped Link’s softening sex. His thumb stroked the outer folds of the slit as Link calmed down and his body returned to normal. When Link had regained his breath he wiggled his ass just to see if Sidon was still hard and found that he was.

He moved forward onto his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder at Sidon “You can take me here, if you want.” He wiggled his ass again just to make sure there was no confusion.

Sidon’s eyes watched the adorable and hilarious action with a half smirk. “As absolutely tempting as that is I’m quite covered in sand and you are covered in cum.” Sidon stood up and then indicated the beach. “Let us go clean up first.”

Link pouted and then realized what Sidon had just said “Wait, just clean up?! You’re not saying no?”

Sidon gave his an exaggerated pondering look. “Did I say no?” he asked as he walked away.

Link jumped up to run after him. “No, you didn’t.”

When they stepped foot into the surf Sidon gave him a telling wink “Then I guess I’m not saying no.” He leaned down to speak against Link’s lips. “That is if you can catch me.” He dove into the water before Link had a chance to realize what he just said.

Link ran into the surf after him and by the time the bubbles cleared so he could see where he was going Sidon was already quite a ways away. The Prince had turned around and was staring at him expectantly. Link wanted to reach Sidon as fast as he could. Remembering what Ruto taught him he began swimming and caught sight of Sidon alarmed face as he very quickly caught up. He was just about to grab Sidon when the Prince moved to the side and Link, due to his momentum went right past him. Link flailed his arms as he came to a stop and then turned to look at his lover in confusion.

“First rule of dodging when in water combat, never move more than you need to. It takes a lot of momentum to swim and it’s hard to immediately stop without a source of friction like on land.”

Link gaped at him “Seriously? Now! You’re teaching me to dodge now?!”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Your cocks are out!” Link pointed.

“And it occurred to me that, for you, there is no greater motivation.” Link didn’t know whether to laugh or be furious that he was absolutely right. “I’m going to try attacking you and if you successfully dodge five times I’ll give you a treat.” Sidon inclined his head to one side “Is that agreeable to you?” Link couldn’t resist the combination of a challenge and Sidon’s sexiness so he nodded. “When something is swimming it generates a lot of water disturbance and noise. You should be able to hear it if you close your eyes.”

Sidon swam away and Link was unsure if he would be able to hear it or not like his lover had described. But he closed his eyes anyway and tried to listen. He could hear nothing at first and then the sound of just somewhat loud turbulence and then he felt a quick peck to his lips. Link opened his eyes to see Sidon was now in front of him. He cringed. “Sorry. I failed didn’t I?”

Sidon smirked and gave him another quick kiss “I didn’t expect you to be able to do it your first time. And I didn’t say you had to dodge five times in a row. Let us try again?”

Link nodded. “Can I at least have a kiss every time I fail?” He looked up at Sidon in what he hoped was pleading and cute way.

Sidon nodded “Very well. But I think you’ll like your reward even more if you succeed.”

“May I know what it is you have in mind?”

Sidon leaned in and with a sinful grin he said “Double penetration. One of my cocks in your cute ass white the other fucks that impatient pouch of yours. I felt how much you were clenching around my fingers. Wasn’t enough for you, was it?” He watched as Link’s eyes dilated and knew the answer even before he asked, “Would you enjoy that my mate?”

Link felt on the verge of euphoria as he dumbly nodded “Yes.”

“Then dodge.”

Sidon swam away again but all Link could think about was finally having Sidon inside him. Oh Hylia, this was so unfair! How was he supposed to concentrate now with those thoughts muddling his mind!? Taking several deep breath Link then remembered his echolocation. Could he use it here? Possibly. Was that cheating? Well, Sidon was also slightly cheating so Link thought it was fair.

He closed his eyes to avid additional distractions and put out that call like he had before. At first he saw nothing and then as he turned to face away from the island he saw Sidon far below him. At least he assumed it was Sidon by his shape. He watched as his lover then kicked off into a fast swim and unlike before Link could see his approach clear as day. Just before the Prince got to him Link reclined back and away, doing a loop with his body. He expected Sidon to stop and compliment him but he didn’t. Swimming away again he then turned and tried to come at Link from the front. Once again Link dodged easily. He did this twice more and when it was the fifth time he was incredibly satisfied with himself. Just once more and he’d finally have Sidon pinning him down and sliding those lovely cocks inside him.

He turned as he watched Sidon swim a great distance away. Perhaps the Prince was going to try an incredibly fast attack next. Instead of Sidon attacking him thought a great noise reverberated thought the water and had Link clutching his head. The level of it was excruciating and it completely messed with the images his echolocation allowed him to see. The picture was horrendously blurry at first but then as it came back onto focus Link saw Sidon swimming back to him and behind him were three large cyclones. They didn’t seem to be following him but they had appeared out of nowhere.

The noise came again but when Link’s mind began to return to normal he saw an impossibly large creature just beyond the cyclones. What was that thing? It was moving out beyond the perimeter of the sea but that shape was like no sea animal link knew of. It looked like an elephant, but Link knew that was absolutely crazy. Still what was it doing? Link opened his eyes and swam forward, passing Sidon as he went.

“Link, no! It’s dangerous!” Sidon turned around and went after him, but he didn’t need to. Link stopped just outside of the cyclone’s reach. He could feel the force and the turbulent current they created. If he was any closer it would be sucking him in and there would be no way to go around or outswim it. At least, that’s what it seemed like from looking at it with his two eyes. Closing his eyes again he was able to see that the whirlpools were moving, but in a set rhythm that he could finally see.  Still the current was too strong for any of them to manage it alone. Then again, maybe they were not supposed to do it alone. The noise came again and this time the Triforce mark on Link’s hand began to glow. With his eyes closed Link could not see it but he did notice the large animal stop stomping around and then, Link swore, turn and look at him.

Opening his eyes Link turned and grabbed a-hold of Sidon. “I think I know of a way to get off the island!”

Sidon looked at him as if he were crazy. “What are you talking about?” He looked toward the whirlpools and then grabbed Link’s hand, quickly taking them away and back to shore. Only once they were safe and walking out of the surf did Sidon turn back and demand, “Now what do you mean you know how to get off the island? How?”

Link momentarily looked down at Sidon’s crotch but found the Zora was no longer aroused at all. He allowed himself a brief moment of mental swearing in frustration before he forced himself to be practical. “I saw something! Out there! There was this thing just beyond those whirlpools and I think it is controlling them. I think it’s using them to protect itself, like some kind of…test or something.” He knew this sounded farfetched and perhaps a little crazy. Link looked down as he brought his hands to his face and that when he noticed the glowing Triforce. That gave his the reassurance he needed to say, “I saw the way the whirlpools moved. We can make it past them if we could just swim fast enough.”

“Link, I believe you when you say you saw something out there. But how do you know what you saw would help us get off the island or that what you saw isn’t hostile in any way?”

Sidon brought up some excellent point but Link could feel it in his bones that he was right. “I hear you Sidon, I do. But at this point do we really have any other option?” Link asked “We can’t just sit here while Jabu kills everyone. And if that thing is hostile… then why hasn’t it tried to attack us before now?”

Sidon obviously wanted to argue but after an internal struggle he relented with an exasperated sigh. “Do you have any ideas for how we could possibly swim fast enough? Mipha is one of the fastest swimmers I know and she said she couldn’t even make it past them.”

Link grinned. “What if a dolphin and Zora swam together?”


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My beta and I are a team once more! Please stay safe and we are going to try and bang out chapters so that readers will have something during these disconcerting times.

Jabu entered his private study and slammed the door shut. He’d angrily dismissed his guards after their failure to locate his mate. He’d ordered them to go into the Trench and find him, but they were too scared. Useless, every last one of them. Why? Why had the little one willingly thrown himself in the trench? Was death more appealing than being his mate? He leaned an arm against the wall only to a moment later pull away and punch it futilely. It made him furious, the rejection and sheer lunacy of it all. He took in several hissing breaths as he tried to calm himself. No. That couldn’t be. He was a King. Anyone would want a king for a mate, he was highly desirable.

The rightful king.

And yet the Zora people questioned his every action. They openly spoke out against him and he had to continually remind them of their place. They just didn’t _understand_. _They were commoners after all_. They didn’t understand the weight of having to be the one to make any and every decision, especially during a time of crisis and war. How difficult it was to own so much responsibility. A lot of the time for things he had no control over. They refused to see him for the savior that he was. He was going to rid them of the Hylian people once and for all. He was going to cleanse their race of the inferior Zora genetics being so copiously bred around. He was going to bring them into their true power and potential! To finally be a part of this vastly bigger world rather than skulking here on the ocean floor. Why couldn’t they see that? Were they all just so idiotically dense?

They disrespected him as their King. All they kept doing was asking about prince Sidon and King Dorephan. How were they? Can we see them? He’d heard that so much he wanted to rip their very head fins from their scalps. Why did they want to see them! He thought about how Sidon acted. He’d always been smiling, encouraging, and sympathetic. But that just made him weak. Caring was never an advantage, it just made you vulnerable to be destroyed from the inside out. Jabu thought back to his mother’s death and how the harpoons had pierced her hide and the blood billowed in the water. He could still smell it, all acidic and metallic. He remembered how she’d looked at him as if it were all his fault. It hadn’t been, Jabu knew that now. If she had just listened to reason about going to war with the surface then he would have had no reason to take her Smooth Gem. (Idea: I prefer the idea of this being a later reveal, but this is a good place for a buildup) He had not meant for her to die in such a manner. It had been an accident. Fortunately, an accident that had proven to him once and for all that Hylians were monsters.

There had been a time, long ago, when he had hoped the surface world was not a dark and cruel place. As a child he’d often sneak away to go to the surface. As he got older and more daring he had approached ships far out at sea. He’d learned quickly that the small red ships with strange eye like symbols were safe. He’d tried other ships at first but they had always attacked him, thinking he was some sort of monster. These odd smaller ships with eye symbols were neither fishing vessels nor did any hunting of any sort. Just cargo ships tasked with transporting bananas. The people who manned those ships had treated him kindly enough. Talking about their leader Kohga and the how they eagerly awaited the day their true King would return. They had been the ones to tell him what the surface world was like, how corrupt and grim their society was. Jabu was still thankful for their honesty and friendship. Without them he never would have obtained the great thunder blade to overthrow Sidon.

Yes. Everything had been going so smoothly and exactly to plan until that little golden Zora had showed up. Where had he even come from? He’d carried odd weapon and when Jabu had even tried to examine the sword it had glowed with such a fierce light it had burned his hand. If that stupid cunt had not gone and killed himself Jabu could have asked him about it. He could have bred him and everything would have been perfect again. After all, siring the next generation would have not only proven him King irrefutably, but it also would have been the first step in the cleansing. Why couldn’t the little bitch have just been good and been his mate? He’d been nice hadn’t he? He’d praised him, shared thoughts and feelings, and then declared his honest intentions to take the man as his mate. Had he just come on to strong or to fast? Well that seemed a little ridiculous considering what hard times these were. As if Jabu even had the patience to even bother with courtship. He was a King after all.

Jabu turned to look down at the shattered fake sapphire. First things first, he needed to hide the broken jewel. He couldn't give anyone even more reason to suspect his right to rule.  How had his little mate even been able to break the jewel anyway? Jabu knew for a fact the jewel corrupted and consumed anyone who touched it but him. Some of his more ambitious, but foolhardy, guards had tried to take the jewel. Every one of them had been devoured by flesh eating barnacles. It had been a rather miraculous sight.

So how had the little golden Zora touched it?

Jabu knelt to the ground and picked up the fragmented shards. They immediately began to glow and the deep sinister voice that he knew resided in the jewel spoke to him. “A fragment of my magic has been broken. How?”

“I don’t know.” Jabu answered.

“I grow tired of your arrogance and feeble pursuits.” The voice sounded annoyed. “I gave you the power to rule to take up arms against Hyrule and you have done nothing of the sort.”

“I had some more pressing matters to deal with. My people are reluctant to go to war. But I have plans in place to satisfy that.”

“Do you really? Forgive me for not believing your claims. You flaunt my power and falsely label it as your own.”

“I thought my people would understand and accept me. That they would welcome a war with the surface so that we would no longer have to scrape out a meager existence here.” Jabu closed his eyes. “They are weaker and more submissive then I imagined.”

“I understand you plight all too well, but your excuse I grow tired of. You are denied the power you seek because you are unfitting as a ruler.”

Jabu grasped the shards and clutched them in his hands, digging the pointed edged into his skin until it bled “ **You** denied me the power! You told me your power was absolute and that I would need nothing more than a small fraction to rule over all the seas. Your power has granted me nothing more than to make my people momentarily submit and command a small army of Octoroks!” He shook his head. “You told me you were a god. Is this the true extent of the power of a god? Pathetic!”

The shards began to burn his skin and singe his flesh but he did not let go. “If you had more potential then I would have granted you more power. Your anger and hatred is what called to me and allowed you to harness what I granted you. Yet you squandered my gift like a child.” The voice was resolute and took on an echoing quality in Jabu’s mind.

“Are you backing out of our deal?!” Jabu asked threateningly. “As I recall you said an alliance with me would be beneficial because your army has a weakness to water. If I just had more power I would wage war on the surface world tomorrow. Is that not what you want?”

“Yes, a war to finally end all war.” The voice laughed. “You have nothing more to offer me. You have no leadership or force to even support one. You have no army. To conquer the surface you would need more than just a few Zora with spears. Even if I gave you power there is nothing you could do with it.”

Jabu frantically tried to think of anything in Zora’s Domain he could use to give him more strength. Anything that would or could be a large and impressive number of beings to fight for him, and it was then that a truly heinous idea occurred to him. “The Trench,” he said. “It is said to be full of numerous atrocities and decomposing life. Can you use that? Give me power over the trench and I shall attack the Kingdom of Hyrule at dawn.”

There was a short pause and then the voice began to laugh. “An army of the dead? Now that sounds rather interesting. Very well. This shall be a battle I wish to witness.”

“Then you shall.” Jabu answered as he brought the shards up to his forehead and gouged them into his flesh.


	62. Chapter 62

“You did tell him that predator marine mammals are not huge fans of Zora, correct?” Ruto asked Sidon from where the four of them stood on the shore.

“Yes, he knows, but he can communicate with them. So I am hoping that will be the saving grace we need right now.” Sidon answered. They had decided to remain on the shore while Link want into the water to call for some aid. They didn’t want their presence to spook or antagonize any animal that approached Link thinking he was a friend only to then identify them as threats.

Ruto sighed in slight exasperation. “A Hylian that can change into a Zora of a rare color with rare genetics and abilities. If someone had told me I’d meet someone like that I would have thought they’d consumed one too many sea urchins.” Sidon bit his lip to keep from chuckling at how true that comment was.

This was a little insane, but as Link argued, what choice did they have. Even more so, what did they have to lose? The worst case scenario was that they didn’t make it through the whirlpools and ended up right back on the island. Link looked down at the mark on his hand absently. It was no longer glowing, but its insistence had to mean something. He tried to take comfort in that as he waded out into the water and dove under.

He swam out a good ways but not far enough as to trigger that horrible noise. He didn’t want anything interfering with the distance or intensity of his call. He tried to internalize the emotional need for help and then project that. The image that he received in return was mostly blank. There were some crabs and a few fish along the ocean floor. He emitted the call again and found a turtle in the far distance. Thinking to try a different direction a swam right, called, and found nothing. He swam even further only to get the same effect. Deciding to try left, he attempted once again and finally got back a picture of two very large bodies. Excitement fueled him to swim closer and call out again.

The two bodies were swimming right alongside one another. Could they be whales? They looked big enough to be whales. Could a whale swim fast enough to get them to that creature? Perhaps its size alone would overwhelm the cyclones? Link was willing to try anything at this point. He called once again and came to a stop when an echo responded back to him. It was still a form of echolocation but it sounded deeper and more intricate then what he’d heard from the dolphins. Perhaps different marine mammals communicated differently just like the surface world did. Both a Hylian and Gerudo may be speaking the same language but the dialect and some customs would naturally be different.

If whales spoke differently then Link didn’t want to play this wrong and miscommunicate his intent. He tried to think of helping but in a more ‘assistance needed’ sense as he called out to the two figures. The large bodies did not move closer but they did respond. Link received an image of what looked to be their interpretation of his small body but hurt and injured. Link tried to assure them that he wasn’t wounded and just wanted their aid. They casually rotated slightly and Link got the impression as if they were asking what help exactly did he want. He wasn’t sure how to correctly portray everything so he did one long continuous call while thinking about everything they had to do. Several Zora riding on the back of a whale through the obstacles and then to the giant creature that lurked in the deep.

When he was done he had to wait a rather long time for their reply but then he saw the two bodies begin to swim toward him and out of the murky water beyond. Link was ecstatic as he hoped this meant they would help. As they came closer he wondered what kind of whales they were. They hadn’t seemed too large, so perhaps something like a beluga. When they continued to come closer they got considerably bigger. Link licked his lips as he hoped they were not something atrociously huge like a Humpback or a blue whale. Then as they burst through the murky water Link nearly lost his ability to speak all over again as two gorgeously black and white killer whales came to stop in front of him. Link could not describe how awestruck and absolutely terrified he was. Seeing the size of such predators up close and realizing just how small he was very humbling to say the least.

The two orcas looked at Link and one even circled to poke at the back of his head with its nose in a curious way. Link tried to not let it show how uneasy he was as he asked them again if they would help. The one who had poked him shook its head and then sent him a very strange series of images. There was the shape of a man walking on two legs. At first Link though it was a Zora but the head was all wrong. Though there was a long pointed part to it, there was no ending fin like most Zora had. Then from the image Link realized this two legged person was on the land. A Hylian then! But a Hylian with a very odd hat, apparently. This Hylian kneeled down to touch the two snouts of the orcas and the triforce mark appeared on his hand. The image faded but as Link was trying to collect his thought the orcas began to swim away. Frantically he swam past them and then got in front of them waving his hands to stop them.

“No, don’t go! See!?” He held up the back of his hand to show off the mark but the whales seemed unimpressed. One moved forward to expose its teeth threateningly. Link was then given an image of him moving aside or being eaten. Ok, apparently orcas were not a patient sort. Link tried to encourage his mark to activate but after a while when he worried he was running out of time he outstretched a hand and touched the orcas’ snout like he’d seen in the memory they had shared. Link wasn’t entirely sure who the man from their vision was, but if he had a triforce mark he’d have to have been a Hero of courage.

Thankfully his mark did begin to glow and the orcas then emitted a chorus of whines and cries of merriment. Then moved forwarded instead of gobbling Link whole they mildly head butted and nuzzled him instead. Link received yet another image of the two orcas swimming around this small nearly abandoned sea. He more felt than saw the passage of time. How long and taxing it had been for them to wait. Though he’d not been a part of the ocean for very long Link was well in turned with the feel and freedom of the wild. To have such two large animals as these kept to such a contained degree… no wonder they were a little impatient and hostile. Link touched a hand to each amount and tried to tell them that if they helped him now, then their duty would be fulfilled and they would be free to leave theses waters. The mixture of gratitude and absolute relief almost made him angry at whatever past self had saddled them with this burden. Then again, he as he was now was here and he did need them. So perhaps he should not exactly lay such blatant blame at his ancestor’s feet. He patted their noses and then swam up to the surface as they followed him.

When Link came back up for air it was near enough to the shore line that he waved to Sidon. “There you are!” Sidon called out to him. “I was beginning to worry. Did you-” He practically yelped as he and the others took several steps back when the orcas breached and released a loud gust of air and spray from their blow holes.

“Yeah, I did find help!” Link was not sure why they all look completely worried. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?!” Ruto scoffed as she and Mipha had moved their bodies in front to protect Ralis.

“Link,” Sidon tried to say as calmly as possible, “You may want to get out of the water and come on shore, please.” He kept his voice even as to not startle the animals and make them hurt Link. Even though seeing his lover so close to such dangerous animals had him wanting to yell.

“Why?” Link cocked his head to one side and Sidon just wanted to smack him. He had no right to look that cute when he was only a few feet from literal death!

“ _Because_ , orcas have been known to eat Zora.” He didn’t want to make any sudden moves that might antagonize the whales so he just looked down at Link with a pleading expression. Praying Link would be smart enough to just listen.

Link frowned and then turned to face the two mammals for a second as he communicated with them. When he spun his body back around he had a wide smile on his face. “They say they are not going to eat you.”

“Oh well that changes years of instinct I’m sure.”  Ruto said a little sarcastically.

“You are quite certain they are safe?” Mipha asked. She still sounded skeptical, but also willing to trust Link.

Ralis moved to look around Ruto’s hips “Are we going to ride them?”

“That is the plan.” Link looked to Sidon. “Do you think orcas can swim fast enough around those whirl pools?” Sidon just stared at Link in astonishment as he nodded. 


	63. Chapter 63

Though Link had confidence this was going to work he did still feel the twinge of doubt as they held on to the dorsal fins of the orcas as they started swimming out to sea. Himself, Mipha, and Ruto were clinging to one while Sidon and Ralis were on the other. They had tried to distribute the weight so that neither animal would feel encumbered. As Link predicted, once they were far enough out the horrid noise and reverberation came again. Link squinted his eyes and tried to ignore the pain as the water around them became turbulent and the swirling cyclones began. Link used his echolocation and studied the patterns of the whirlpools before he moved a hand to rest right on top of the orca’s head. He told the animal to go down and duck under the first, which it did and managed to escape the suctioning water nearly effortlessly. The second orca followed closely behind.

Link continued to give orders to go right, up and then left, and even in-between. His previous curiosity that this was a test turned out to be very accurate as he noticed that with each successful avoidance that particular whirlpool dissipated and a new one formed in front of him. Being a man who thoroughly hated losing any challenge Link gave it his absolute all. When the final series of whirlpools came at them and they were from every angle, Link quickly realized there was only one way past them. Patting the orca on the head hastily he sent an image of what he wanted them to do. The orca called out an affirmative as it angled upward and then started picking up speed with every beat of its muscular tail.

“What are you doing?!” Mipha called out to him.

“Going over!” Link replied just as the orca breached the surface and propelled itself into a high jump. In their few seconds of air time Link was able to marvel at the setting sun and how it shined over the ocean. It gave the water a deep cool aquamarine color. As the whale crashed back down and bubbles enveloped them Link was consumed by a feeling of empowerment and a sense of destiny. The triforce mark on his hand began to glow again as something huge burst out of the ocean spaying geysers of sea water in its wake.

Link’s mouth fell open as this thing, whatever it was, was on a rampage before them. It had four legs and what looked to be a long facial protrusion with large ears. The creature that had been lurking in the depths had surfaced right in front of them and was indeed an elephant! Link’s first thought was how was an elephant even living out here in the ocean? Then immediately following that thought was the realization that the elephant was not even a creature of flesh and bone. It was completely mechanical, a giant machine with copper coloring and celestial blue light. The elephant’s head turned to look at them with large circular eyes. It spoke with a blatant and emotionless tone. ‘ _The Second Trial has commenced_ ’. Then it raised its trunk and shot out a stream of scalding hot water. The orcas dove down beneath the waves just before the attack hit. Once they were safe, however, they told Link that this was a trial he had to face alone. Before he could ask them any questions or even thank them for their help they thrashed their bodies aggressively, causing everyone to let go. Then they swam off into the depths. 

“Where are they going?!” Ralis cried and then screamed as a trunk slammed down into the water. They all tried to scatter in different directions. Link tried to get away but he wasn’t quick enough as the trunk then sideswiped and collided with him. He was shot out of the water and flew through the air before  striking with a sickening thud against the machine’s leg.  He tumbled downward and managed to land on  a pedestal of some sort. Distantly he thought he heard Sidon’s voice call out to him but he was too disoriented from the pain digging into his nerves. He opened his eyes and forced them to focus. He then could see that atop each of the legs, and more orientated toward the elephant’s back, were these large orbs that gleamed with the same intense blue. From each orb a stream of water spewed forth.

“Link!”

Now that time Link definitely heard his name. He struggled to get up and then yelled as he clutched his left leg. He couldn’t stand up on it and was barely able to move it. He looked to the side just in time to see the elephant turn its head and fix him with one enormous rotating eye. The trunk pulled up from the ocean and then aimed directly at him. Link tried to crawl off the ledge to plummet to the water below but the water hit him first. The force of the wave slammed him against the machine’s side again. As his face scraped against the rough surface he felt the mask dislodge.  He immediately began coughing as the Zora body was taken away and his Hylian body strained to breath. He managed to grab hold of something and poke his head out of the water, taking large gulping breaths. He looked frantically for the mask and saw that it had become stuck between two ridges. He tried to fight the water to get close to it but he was ultimately swept away. As he fell down Link took in the biggest breath he could. He was pretty sure his leg was broken so swimming to the surface to breathe again was going to be difficult. When he plunged back into the ocean he nearly lost the air he’d taken in as his body went into shock at how frigidly cold it was. It hadn’t felt this cold in his Zora form! His lungs strained to keep in the air as he kicked and flailed. He outstretched a hand toward the gleaming light reflecting off the surface and saw Sidon swimming toward him.

The Prince grasped his hands with his own and then pulled him in to a tight hug as he rapidly brought them back to the surface. Link released his breath and then took several steadying breaths. “Thank you.”

“Where is the mask?”

“It got stuck up there,” Link pointed with his hand. “And I think my leg is broken. I can’t move it well enough to swim.” He looked to the machine but saw that Ruto was distracting it for the moment by sending up waves to crash in its face. It was doing nothing to damage the creature but at least it had given time for Sidon to save him. This thing had said something about a Second Trial before attacking them. Were they supposed to defeat it? How? Link looked up toward the orbs he had spotted earlier and something in his gut told him he needed to shoot them. It made sense, in a way. As Link was certain the Master Sword was not going to do much damage against a machine, especially in water. “I need to shoot those things.” Link told Sidon as he pointed to the orbs, but he really had no clue how he was even going to get close to them. He looked to Sidon imploringly. “Can you get me up there?”

“Yes, my species it well adept at climbing waterfalls.” Link was completely surprised by that new tidbit of knowledge. “But if I’m swimming I can’t attack and protect us.”

“I’ll take care of that.” Their conversation stopped as the elephant seemed to realize it was being sidetracked and turned back to trumpet loudly and angrily in their direction.

“Get on my back and wrap your arms around my neck. **Do not let go**.” Link did so quickly and then Sidon took off. He kept on the surface of the water so the Link could still breathe. After a moment the Hylian realized Sidon was actually steady enough that he could more or less hold on with his legs, almost like riding Epona. For safety he had still planned to hold on to Sidon, until the trunk rose up high in the air and several massive cubes of ice were then hurled in their direction. What in Hylia’s name was this thing!?

Link pushed up and then aimed his bow, shattering the first cube and then the next in succession. He parried the cubes and they fell off their trajectory to then splash into the water and cause upheavals of waves. When the fourth cube was dispatched Sidon turned and made straight for one of the waterfalls cascading from the elephant’s body. “Here we go!” He leaped and not only swam up against the current of water but when they shot out from the top he grabbed Link’s arm and helped propel him up in the air. Link aimed his bow and shot one orb. Its color changed from blue to neon yellow. Turning in midair he aimed and shot for second one just before he crashed back into the water. He felt Sidon grab him again and then immediately turned to climb on his back one more.

As Sidon swam around to the machines other side the cubes of ice then turned into spiked balls that torpedoed through the water directly toward them no matter what way Sidon turned. Link managed to deflect all of them but then another wave came. This time it was both cubes and spikes. Link shot arrow after arrow as fast as he could and Sidon tried to bank sharply when some of the balls were getting to close. Still the sheer amount of ten projectiles coming at him all at once was a bit of a tax even on him abilities. He turned and was about to fire another arrow when he saw a plume of water completely derail and shatter one of the spiked balls. Quickly glancing in its direction Link saw that Ruto was using her water abilities to deflect and help them.

“We have another opening!” Sidon called back to him as he approached another waterfall. Wanting this to finally be over Link focused all his concentration as he was propelled once again into the air. He shot once, twice, and then on his way back down he saw the mask on the platform. He jerked his body and only just managed to grab the platform with his hand. The machine made one final call as in in defeat and then its massive form seemed to settle down. Link climbed into the platform and crawled over, grabbing the mask and slapping it back onto his face. His breathed easier when he looked down at his hands and saw the yellow skin and sharp little fingernails.

A rough jerk of the platform had Link looking around as he seemed to be going down. Sure enough the platform lowered until it was just at water level. Sidon immediately swam up and onto it, then crouching by Link as he asked “Are you alright?”

Link nodded “Yes,” he tried to move his leg again and then hissed at the pain “My leg still won’t work but otherwise I’m fine. Where are Mipha and the others?”

Ruto climbed into the platform “Mipha went below to protect Ralis.” She then knelt down and touched along Link’s leg “It’s broken, but not badly. Mipha should be able to have you healed into no time.” As if sensing she was needed Link saw Ralis and Mipha’s heads poke up in the distance before they started swimming toward them. Ruto stood up to look at the platform they were on and then walked over to the side wall. “Is this a doorway?” She asked.

Link turned around to find she was staring at a locked flat entryway with an odd eye-shaped symbol of it. He recognized it as the emblem for the Sheikah tribe, but had no idea as to why the symbol was there or even what this mechanical animal was. He tried to remember back when Zelda used to evade him and sneak off to study the ancient technology. There had been shrines, dome like robots both small and large, but none of them had been moving or active. The Princess had tried extensively to get them to activate but they never did. Looking up at the sheer size of the thing they were standing on now Link wondered if she’d even believe him when he’d tell her about this.

“Would something like this even have a door?”

“Well, what else could this be?” Ruto asked and then seemed to lean to one side as she tried to see the elephants face. “It’s strangely quiet now. Perhaps we shouldn’t be here.” Mipha helped Ralis onto the platform and then went to Link.

Sidon moved away to give her room but then looked around for some sort of trigger to open the supposed door. “There must be some way inside if this is a door.”

As if hearing him the machine’s giant head turned and the five Zora found themselves being stared down by one bulbous slowly spinning eye. A voice seemed to echo from inside the machine. “I have been waiting for your return. For the one with the birthright and the one who wields the sword.” The tone was somber and yet lilting. It made Link feel sad and strangely lonely.

“You have been waiting for me?” Link asked aloud.

“Yes. A very very long time. I have been protecting what was given to me so many years ago for the day when the Zora people would need it again.”

Link frowned. He knew the machine was probably talking about a past incarnation, but Link had never been told of any Hero of Legend who had done anything like what this elephant was describing. “What are you and what did I give you?”

The machine didn’t answer but instead the eye came closer. It was only a few feet from Link’s body and despite being a machine he was feeling incredible uncomfortable under its scrutiny. “ **You are not him.** ” The eye flashed yellow and Link saw the trunk of the elephant raise threateningly.

“No I am! Wait!” He cried out as practically everyone else yelled out something equally as distressed.

“I am Princess Mipha of the Western Domain! Please stop!”

“I’m Prince Sidon of the Zora! This man really does have the sword and even the mark you are looking for! Link, please show it!”

“I’m princess Ruto and I demand you come out and speak with us personally!”

Link caught the last half of what Sidon said and raised his hand high, thankful that the mark had decided to cooperate and glow. The yellow eye turned back to blue and the trunk lowered. Link gulped as the machine spoke again “You do have the mark, but the one who had the mark before was not a Zora.”

“I’m wearing a mask to breath underwater. That’s all. I promise I am the Hero of Legend if that is who you’ve been waiting for.”

“I am awaiting the Hero of Courage and the next Ruler of the Zora people.”

“That’s me.” Link then looked over at the others. He knew Sidon wasn’t the next ruler because Mipha was older and Ralis was too young, but he wasn’t sure if that meant Mipha or Ruto held that title. For a moment it seemed like the two women were also at an impasse as they looked to one another until Ruto smiled and took a step back.

“It was yours from the very beginning Mipha. I never had any intention on taking at away from you.” She inclined her head slightly and offered in a sincere tone “You will be a wonderful Queen.”

Mipha looked as if she wanted to say something personal, but then thought better of it. Instead she gave her a reassuring nod in answer. She walked forward and stood next to Link. “I am the future ruler of the Zora people. May I please ask who you are?”

“I am Vah Ruta. Divine Beast of the Water.”

“What object did the Hero give you to keep safe for the Zora people?”

“The Zora Sapphire.”

Mipha took in a soft breath of shock. “You have the Zora Sapphire? The real one?”

“With the Zora Sapphire in our possession we could overthrow Jabu easily.” Ralis cheered.

“It would give us command of the seas and no Zora would even have to listen to him as whoever has the Zora sapphire rightfully becomes the next king!” Ruto nearly squealed in excitement “Or rather Queen, in this case.”

“I am to give it to the Ruler of the Zora when the Hero returns.” Ruta explained.

“Well,” Link lowered his hand and then tried to offer as nicely as possible, “I’m here. So could you please give the Sapphire to Mipha?”

There was a long pause before Ruto spoke again. “ _You are not the Hero I remember._ ”

Something in the way the machine said that pissed him off. He’d heard something similar to that condescension all throughout his life. He was getting rather sick of people looking at him as if he was somehow a lesser successor of his previous incarnations. Why was he lesser? Because he was an omega? Because he was doing his best trying to defeat an incomprehensible evil with the incredibly vague direction he’d been given? Because he made mistakes? It could be a whole list of reasons that were in truth no more than people’s opinions. A hero should be this or that or do certain things. Truthfully no one really knew for sure what kind of men the previous Heroes were. Their great achievements and deeds had been recorded for all of time, but there was nothing that said if they truthfully had differed so greatly as people from the Link he was now. Thinking about it, Link could feel in his heart that he wasn’t any different than them. He still felt the same sense of honor and responsibility. He still had proven himself against all his peers regardless of his orientation. The battle that lay ahead of him might take his very life. And though perhaps he may feel fear because of it, he would not let that stop him from defending those that needed his protection. It wouldn’t stop him from fighting for all that was good in the world. That was how he truly felt, which meant he was no different from the Heroes before him at all.

Link moved to stand, and even though it hurt and Mipha tried to stop him, he brushed her aside. He scowled up at the eye fearlessly. “ _No, I’m not. He passed away a very long time ago and now I am the next Hero. And I am ordering you to give the Sapphire back to the Zora people._ Because though I may not be _him_ as you remember _I am_ the next Hero of Courage and _I am here_. You will give the Zora Sapphire to Mipha and then you will take us to Zora’s Domain!”

It was a tense palpable moment but eventually the voice replied in a satisfied tone. “I see the same valor in you that I saw in him. And you did best both of my trials. You may enter.”

The platform beneath all of them seemed to activate and rumbled beneath their feet. Link lost his balance but Sidon and Mipha grabbed both of his arms to steady him. The door symbol flashed momentarily and then opened. The inner workings of the machine reminded Link very much of a clock. There were multiple platforms and moving parts. When all of them were standing in the center of the room the door to the outside closed and then a voice echoed off the walls for them to hear. “My controls are up the stairs in the front. There you will find the Sapphire.”

They made their way to a wide room with a massive screen the showed the entirety of what was in front of Vah Ruta.  There was a console but what captured everyone’s attention was the shimmering three studded jewel at the center enveloped in an iridescent bubble of water. Mipha moved forward to touch it but then hesitated. Link looked to Sidon as if asking for clarification but his lover was too concerned for his sister’s wellbeing. Ralis was the one to lean in and whisper to Link, “It is said that the Zora Sapphire can only be touched by one who is worthy to rule. That is why our people have such a high reverence for it.” His expression grew a bit somber. “That’s why… we all just accepted that Jabu was King.”

Was Mipha then worried that the Sapphire would reject her?

Before Link could stop himself he said, “Don’t worry.” Mipha startled and then looked to him as he tried to offer her a reassuring smile. “It will all be alright.” He momentarily looked at the other before saying “We believe in you.” Sidon looked down at his little mate and couldn’t stop the upwelling of pride as he turned back to Mipha and gave her a victorious grin.

Mipha giggled slightly at their enthusiastic support but she was truly happy to have it. Turning back she then extended her hands. They began to glow and the Sapphire’s water bubble burst. The jewel floated into her hands and then shone with a blinding brilliance. When it died down Mipha found that she was covered in silver and azure jewelry. The Sapphire itself now sat just above her chest as part of an intricate necklace. Mipha was momentarily astonished by her transformation but when she turned to look at the others she gained a bit of her composure and asked, “How do I look?”

“Like a Queen.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are all managing to not chew the walls or at least are busying yourself with Animal Crossing. In the mean time here are the next two chapters if you want a little break from shitty reality right now!  
> More chapters are in the works and I'm trying to come up with a new story idea so that when this story is done people will have something else to jump into. I mean, there is always my story 'Jumping the Shark'. However, that one is a lot of smut. And I understand ppl sometimes what some sweet plot too.

Considering they had just now been freed from their island prison everyone was equally eager to reach Zora’s Domain as quickly as possible and give Jabu a piece of their mind. However, Ruta’s pace was not exactly hasty. It was a giant machine under the pressure of ocean water after all. Link had offered that perhaps it would be faster for Ruta to travel above water, but Sidon and Ruto had concerns. Sidon was worried seeing something like Ruta approach the domain would be worrisome enough let alone have it be from above water and give off the wrong impression. “Jabu has been blaming everything on the Hylians. To come from the surface and then dive down would seem suspicious and I don’t fancy my kin attacking me.” In the end Link had relented and the five of them had occupied their time with thoroughly drilling Link on underwater combat.

Sidon would attack him and Link would have to dodge before quickly regaining his bearings and deflecting Mipha with her new weapon. The dodging he was learning quickly enough. It was defending from Mipha’s attacks that was a bit of an issue for him. Link began to experience headaches whenever he had to switch between echolocation and visual sight at a rapid pace. In the end he had just ignored his eyes altogether even though he kept them open and relied purely on the reverberating sounds. The second hardship was that her trident was significantly longer than his sword. Whatever metal it was made out of Link knew it could not be luminous stone. Whenever she hit him the sting and pain it left behind reminded Link of his own sword blunders back when he was young.

After a particularly hard smack to the side of his calf Link held up his hand for a pause in their combat. Mipha immediately was at his side “I’m sorry that was too hard wasn’t it!? Did I break the skin? Let me heal it for you.”

Link took a few hissing breaths before he shook his head in reply. “No. It’s bruise, but I’m fine really.” He drifted down to the floor “Can I see that trident for a moment?” Mipha nodded and handed it over. Link stroked his fingers along the metal. He didn’t say anything but he was sure this was the same combination of metal that had used to forge his master sword, Hylian carbon steel. Though this trident did not look enchanted in any sense it definitely wasn’t of Zora make. Link handed it back to her.

“Should we all perhaps go over the plan for when we reach Zora’s Domain?”

“I think it would be best if I go in first.” Sidon started to say before Ruto gave him a skeptical look.

“Because that worked just fine the first time.” She shook her head “I’m not going back to that dungeon. **None of us are**.” She patted Ralis’ head as she walked closer to where Link was standing. “I say we just barge this machine right in there and scare those Southern Zora half to death. We would have the element of surprise.”

“Everyone would be surprised,” Sidon corrected, “and terrified.”

“They already are! You saw what Jabu had been doing to them!”

“What about the King?” Ralis spoke up. When Sidon and Mipha turned to look at him his expression was very worried “He’s sick. What if that was Jabu’s doing? What if he has a healer in the infirmary that has been keeping King Dorphan sick? If he’s not dead then Jabu could use that against us.” Sidon and Mipha looked to one another with palpable concern.

“I could go in first.” Link raised a hand and all of them turned to look at him “I could be bait. I could keep him distracted while you all sneak in and figure out where the King is. He really wants me to be his mate. I could use that to my advantage like I did before.”

“What?” Sidon scoffed.

Link held up his hands defensively. “I just used it to get to the fake sapphire and break it.”

“And you think I’m going to agree to allow you to put yourself in danger and potentially being raped by my cousin?” Sidon eyes were as hard as coal “ **No, Link**.”

“The moment he sees any of you, who are supposed to be dead, and this giant thing he’s going to do something rash.” Link tried to reason with him. “So use me to distract him. If I promised to stay out in the open of the public eye would you agree to do this?” Sidon said nothing as Link continued to talk. “What if Mipha and Ralis snuck in to the infirmary to save the King? You and Ruto can stay here on Ruta. I’ll go into Zora’s domain and draw Jabu out in the open.”

Ruto considered his words and had to agree. “We do need Jabu to come out of the castle. What do you plan to do exactly?”

“Myself should be enough. As I said he wants me as his mate so that having children will secure that he’s the next king.”

“What’s to stop the other Southern Zora from just dragging you inside?” Ralis asked.

“He can’t do that without attracting too much attention.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Sidon expression soured considerably. “Besides, we don’t know what he’s done in our absence.”

“Hopefully nothing worse.” Ruto rolled her eyes.

Vah Ruta trumpeted loudly as the voice then echoed off the walls once more. “We are arriving at Zora’s Domain.”

All of them raced to the window in the front of the machine’s control panel. What greeted them was not an underwater city with lingering marine life. It was barren rocks and sand. The sea floor had been stripped absolutely clean. The city itself, which Link remembered being a calming vibrant blue, was now dripping with poisonous garnet.


	65. Chapter 65

“You are not taking our children!” An orange male Zora shouted at the Southern Zora guards before him. His daughter was clutching his leg in a death grip, clearly aware that something bad was happening but unsure and scared because she didn’t understand. She felt that if she let go of her father for even a second she would never see him again.

The guards that Jabu had left behind to defend the city had done nothing of the sort. They’d corralled everyone into the town square and now were telling the adults that they had to be separated from their children. “They need to be moved to a safer location, those are Jabu’s orders!” the guard replied sternly. He took a step forward, obviously trying to intimidate the Zora with his sheer bulk. The orange Zora didn’t move. He stared the guard down with a barely contained seething rage.

“If it’s safer then why not move all of us there?” he countered.

“How is separating our kids from us, _their parents_ , safer!?” One northern female moved to stand beside the orange male. Her fins outstretched in an aggressive display. The other adults moved to the outside of their small group, forming a perimeter circle with the kids in the center.

The guard hissed in clear irascibility at their rebellion. “Are you going to defying a direct order from our King?”

The orange Zora looked as if he might waver for only a second before saying firmly and loudly “Yes. I will, because it’s wrong! And he’s your King! Not mine!” He was promptly backhanded across the face with the blunt end of a spear. As he fell to the ground two more guards started to drag him away even though he was struggling. Seeing this assault had the others visibly startled and wary. Many of them moved their bodies to block the children from seeing.

Glad that they had remembered their place for the moment the guard turned to the little girl. She had been wrenched from her father’s side. She was just sitting there watching his punishment, shaking. The guard moved to grab her but she jerked away, looking at him with wide terrified eyes. “No! Daddy!” she nearly wailed, getting to her feet to run toward him. Her father’s struggles increased until he was nearly thrashing as he tried to get away and get to her. She was snatched up by the back of her neck. “Daddy!” Her tone became panicked and desperate. Her little body thrashed and she managed to turn round just enough to bite his arm. The guard swore loudly and then tossed the child away from him.  She caught herself and tried to swim away but she was disoriented and instead collided with something.

She started struggling again but when she looked up she stopped. It was not the hideous face of a Guard looking down at her. This Zora was only slightly bigger than she was and had warm caring blue eyes. He smiled down at her and then knelt down for only a moment to stroke a hand down her head fin comfortingly. “Are you alright?” She was a little speechless at just how handsome he was and could only nod her head. “I’m glad. Now go to the others where it is safer.” His pointed with his hand to the group of Zora. The girl nodded again and raced right over.

Link stood up and then turned to face the guards head on. He glanced down at the orange male and inclined his head just enough to imply he should move. The Zora seemed surprised by his order but got up and ran to the safety of the group and immediately hugged his daughter.

“That golden color.” The guard spoke up to regain Link’s attention. “You must be the mate Jabu has been looking for.”

 “Is Jabu here?” Link asked.

“No. Our King went to defend our lands from the surface.” Well, that was all Link needed to know. He readied an arrow and then shot it upward as a signal for Sidon and the others. The guard watched this but seemed unconcerned since it didn’t hurt him or his men. “Jabu’s mate, please come with us. We will take you inside the castle and you may wait for our King return in his quarters.”

“No.” Link spoke frostily. “I will not return to Jabu’s chambers where he will attempt to rape me.” The crowd of Zora fell absolutely silent. “I have made it very clear to your King over and over that I do not wish to be his mate and nor would I ever be his mate. However, at the time I was unable to speak. He exploited that, and used it to force himself on me. Is it not a core Zora law to never assault another person?”

The Guard looked a little uneasy now. He looked toward the glaring crowd “Well…yes. I am certain this is just-”

“Is it not also a law that if any individual of the royal bloodline was to commit such a crime they would immediately renounce their candidacy for King?”

The guard hissed though his pointed teeth in agitation. “Jabu is our King.”

“No he isn’t.” Several other Zora walked over to stand by Link’s side, a clear showing of allegiance. They had no weapons or armor like the guards did but that did not seem to concern them. From behind them three female Zora were leading the kids away. The guard moved to halt them but Link swam right in front of him, Master sword in his hand.

“You realize this is treason of the highest order! Do you have any proof to the accusations you are making? No! You are only try to start a rebellion!” the guard snarled down at Link.

Link found himself smirking. “It’s not treason or a rebellion, because he’s not the King.”

“What are you saying, impudent cur, of course he is! He holds the Sapphire!”

“No he doesn’t.” came Mipha’s quiet voice. Everyone turned and an audible gasp and cries of joy overtook the crowd as Mipha walked forward, followed by Sidon, Ruto, and Ralis directly behind her. The women leading the children away stopped as they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. If they were not underwater Link as sue many of them would be crying.

“Princess Mipha!?”

“You’re all alive! Oh thank the goddess!”

Mipha gave her people a sweet smile before looking back at the guards and then touching the Zora Sapphire at her neck. “This is the Zora Sapphire, and I order that you cease these heinous actions immediately.” Her normally compassionate face was as frigid as a fjord. “You will report to the dungeon and await trial along with Jabu himself.”

Sidon turned to Ralis and pointed to the group of kids. “Take the kids someplace safe.”

“Where?” Ralis asked.

Sidon quickly considered his options. They couldn’t go outside the domain it was to unprotected. Hylia only knew what sinister things Jabu now had at his disposal. Sidon gave a sideways glance to the grotesque creatures.  But staying here where they could be a battle was also dangerous. “Take them inside the castle. Arm yourselves, and do not let anyone in.” Ralis nodded as he raced over to help the mothers.

“We don’t answer to you! We refuse to recognize you as our Queen!” The guard pointed toward Mipha.

“Well, we do!” The male orange Zora from before spoke up. “If Princess Mipha is alive then she is the rightful ruler!”

“I’ll ask once again, stand down.” Mipha commanded. She gently stoked the sapphire on her neck and Link watched as the men groaned with the effort to remain standing. It looked as if they were struggling against a physical force on their bodies. Some of them did fall down on one knee. “It pains me to force you, as I would rather not. Please, **stand down**.”

The head guard strained and then fell to one knee, glaring at Mipha with absolute rage. “You…want me to obey you? When you just as happily would have left us to rot and slowly die off in our wretched home!” A red gleam entered his eyes. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

The pulsating malice that clung to the city like a cancer opened. Mouths lined with jagged teeth breathed and then coughed with sputtering putridity. They opened wide and from the depths of their gullets two elongated arms stretched forth. Curved talons gripped the creases and then expelled a mangled and broken black body. It twitched and flailed before its long limps folded up under it and then a massive shield like head turned toward Link. Giant yellow eyes blinked forth and then fixated on him. “We would rather die here than in your privileged elite world.” The guard spoke again.

“Everyone get out of here now!” Sidon yelled to Ralis and the others. “Get inside the castle quickly!” They began to run but several adults did stay behind and instead took positions by Mipha and Sidon’s side.

“Jabu told us not to harm anyone that was potentially still fertile, but he never said anything about not hurting you.”

“But boss what about him?” Came one of the other Guards, pointing towards Link.

“He already said **no** ,” Sidon’s golden eyes were particularly assertive, “and he is also spoken for.”

“Sidon,” Ruto came up beside him and touched his arm. She was trying to whisper but with the tense quiet atmosphere for words were easily heard by everyone. “We don’t have any weapons. Mipha and Link are the only ones that could fight.”

The guards laughed. “Very astute observation Princess. As you can see you are outnumbered.” He gestured and started to say something else but Link was too focused on the creatures of Malice. From the moment they had come into being their eyes seemed to stare directly into his soul. Link almost felt a connection there. It was strained and a hair’s width thin, but still fleetingly tangible.

_‘We meet again Hero.’_

Came a voice in Link’s mind, wrapped in impending doom and cold as ice. He had never heard such a voice before and yet it seemed distantly familiar. It left him feeling terrified and enraged all at once. The name fell from his numb lips. “Ganondorf.”

“You be silent!” the guard nearly screamed at Link, bringing his attention back to the situation around him. “You are not part of this! You are nothing! Now shut that whore mouth before I kill you myself.”

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. The Malice monsters stopped their slowly crawling advance toward them and instead turned on the Southern Zora Guards. The men were understandably taken back by the sudden change. The head guard started barking orders that the monsters absolutely did not listen to. “What is happening?” Sidon looked down to Link as they watched one guard be tackled to the ground, talons ripping into his chest.

“He…threatened me…” was all Link could think to say before his wits returned to him. “You cannot fight these monsters. Go, into the castle!”

“I am not leaving you to fight alone!”

“You don’t have a choice.” Link insisted, trying to push Sidon away but it was almost hilariously futile.

“He won’t be alone Sidon, I will fight by his side. But he is right,” Mipha quickly looked back at the dying guards. “You must hurry! We don’t have much time!” Which was all too true. The monsters were tearing though the guard’s flesh like tissue paper. Severing limbs and allowing blood to billow in the waters around them.

“I am just as capable of fighting without a weapon.” Sidon stood his ground and then looked back at the other Zora. “I appreciate what you are trying to do, but it is dangerous. Please go inside with your children. We will handle this.”

“But your highness what if-” the female eastern Zora could not even bear to finish the words.

“Don’t worry,” Ruto grinned as she held up her arm in a pose to imitate strength “We survived Jabu, didn’t we? We are certainly not going to fail our people now.”

That seemed to finally assuage their fear just enough that they nodded and then ran to safety. Sidon and Ruto came to stand next to Link and Mipha. “Do you know how to kill these things?” Ruto asked Link.

“Go for the eyes. That seems to be their weak point.” The monsters had finished with their carnage and were now tuning to them. Link felt a hum in his palm and when he looked down the Master Sword was glowing a brilliant blue. They attacked.

Link dodged and swung his sword downward, cutting off the creatures front limb before rising it up again to slice the eye in half. One creature charged at Mipha who swam upward just as the creature went past and then stabbed her spear right into the back of the next. It screeched a truly hideous cry that made Link want to cover his ears in pain. Mipha then racked her spear along the spine, slicing it open and severing all function. Ruto moved the water around the creature that attacked her and then contained it within a giant bubble. At first the creature attempted to attack from inside the air pocket and then, to her amazement, it began to gasp and spasm before exploding.

“These things can’t stand air!” Ruto yelled.

As Link stabbed his sword into another eyeball he thought back to the monsters he’s fought on land. The Lizalfos had been immune to water but the Bokoblins and Moblins had always been fatally weak to it. It was something Link had always used to his advantage when fighting them. These new creatures did not resemble the calamity’s usual minions at all, but apparently though they were immune to water the same opposite weakness still applied. However, coming by air when under water was significantly more challenging than just finding water on the surface.

“Can you make a whirlpool?” Link called out to her.

“In the middle of the city? It would damage the buildings! What if the castle started to crumble, the others would be trapped!” Ruto dodged and then swam away as two monsters followed her. “Besides, I can only do one at a time because these things don’t stand still!”

The two monsters were then grabbed by Sidon as they passes and he put each of them in a choke hold “Then I’ll keep them in place for you!” Ruto spun around and outstretched her arms as two bubbles formed around the creatures head. Their bodies thrashed in Sidon’s grip, then went limp and dissipated in purple wisps.

Link looked around and momentarily smiled as he saw that only three monsters remained. Then he heard the grisly coughing and hacking sound from before. As he turned around even more bodies spewed forth from their mouths. His eyes darted upward as he realized that until he stopped the mouths the enemies would just keep coming. The new monsters charged forward but Link leapt over them and then swam upward. He looked around the mouth while still being careful not to touch it. He didn’t see any bulbous eye. Taking his sword he tried attacking it, but the malignant ooze just seamlessly went back together. He heard the cracking sound of stone. Looking down the creatures were using their talons to climb the building sand get to him. He swam further up, frantically looked over all the Malice for anything resembling an eye. Then he saw it.

At the very top of the castle was a large malice ball that attacked with outstretched tendrils. That just had to be the eye! Link swam as quickly as he could towards it. When he was near enough the lid of the eyeball opened and stared at him. Link sheathed his sword and then readied his bow but was then slammed from behind. A creature wrestled with him before they collided into the castle and fell to the roof, the talons scrapping against the shield on Link’s back as it tried to cut him. Link lost hold of his bow and arrows in the collision. Curling up his body he grasped the hilt of the master sword again and then spun around to slice upward and cut the face and eye in half. He managed to get the face, but missed the eye by a fraction of an inch. The black wide face then split and broke open even more as a series of teeth and tentacles protruded from the flesh to then whip and extend toward Link’s face. Gripping the swords hilt firmly in his palm he could feel its will and power serge through him. He turned the blade sideways in a blocking stance and a beam of pure white light shot forth, slicing the creature’s head clean off.

It tumbled away but the flesh was still twitching as it began to reform. The eye on the head was still intact. Link tried to get up quickly before the body could reform but stopped as Sidon went past him. The Prince gripped the eyeball and ripped it from the head, squishing in in him palm. As the purple explosion dissipated he turned to look at Link and give him a somewhat amused smile.

“I actually came to save you, but it looks like you mostly had it under control.”

Link laughed as Sidon walked over and offered his hand, helping Link to stand. “Thank you anyway.” He looked around “I need to find my bow and arrows so that I can attack that eye.” He then immediately shook his head. “Oh, never mind. I’ll just slash at it with the Master-” an arrow was shot right dead center into the middle of the ginormous eye. “ - Sword.” The thing shriveled into a small ball and then vanished. Link and Sidon swam off the roof to them look down. All the monsters were screaming in agony as they died and the Malice too began to liquefy and recede. In a manner of minutes Zora’s Domain looked very much like it once was.

“Well, that is an immediate improvement.” Sidon remarked happily.

“Who shot the arrow?” Link looked around and then saw Ralis just a few yards away holding the Bow of Light. The kid was still staring up at where the eyeball had been. Link rushed to his side but Ralis still didn’t seem to notice him. He carefully extended and hand to touch the young Prince’s shoulder, which startled him but he quickly look toward Link and then calmed down. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes.” Ralis answered back then looked down at the bow in his hands “I… shot it.” A note of excitement entered his voice. “I actually shot it! Did you see that Master Link? I actually hit it spot on!”

“Yes you did,” Link nodded “And I’m extremely proud of you.” Ralis stopped and gave Link a look like he didn’t understand why he would say that so Link tried to explain. “You came out to help me, didn’t you?” Ralis nodded. “You saw what I was trying to do with the bow and when I was attacked you took it upon yourself to finish it. Putting yourself in danger to help us was a very brave thing to do.”

“I saw you fall and I knew you must be trying to kill it for a reason and I just…” he trailed off. His face looked confused, as if he were struggling to sort out his emotions.

Link just smiled as he already understood. “You are a very valiant boy, Ralis. Thank you.” He moved forward and hugged the boy. However, Ralis was not completely prepared for this action nor did he understand it.

“Master Link, what are you doing?”

“Oh!” Link released him “Sorry, I was just-”

“It’s called a hug, Ralis.” Sidon cut in with an amused tone “It’s a physical gesture that Hylians use to show affection and compassion.” Ralis made a face like he grasped what Sidon was telling him, and then promptly turned around to leap into Link’s arms and hug him back.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a huge update and I'm sorry for that. However, I am trying to write all the battle scene at once and then I'll post it in it's entirety. because no one wants to read half a battle and then have to wait 2-4 weeks for the second half. That's just plain mean.   
> Also more art is in the works so stay tuned!

After the fight their next, and natural, course of action was to finally formally greet and reassure their people. However, when they entered the castle, Sidon did a quick count and noticed that the group was actually very small. It also did not escape his attention that all of them had children. They were mostly females, but there were two males. One was silver and the other the orange Zora who had been attacked. He was still comforting his daughter, who was curled up tight against his chest and cradled within his arms. From the moment they walked in everyone rushed to them. They were all so happy and relieved to see them again. Sidon was sure they were all crying, he couldn’t blame them, but the sea made it truly impossible to tell. They hugged Mipha and Ruto one after the other. Ralis was praised for his bravery despite his young age and the young Prince seemed both bashful and empowered by their compliments. Link watched all of this with a quiet smile and from a respectful distance off to the side.

As much as Sidon wished to allow everyone this happy moment a bit longer there were some answers he needed. “Everyone, how did this happen? Where is everyone else?”

“Jabu said that every healthy Zora needed to defend their homeland. The only exception that allowed you to not heed his mandatory order was if you had a child,” answered one female Zora.

“More specifically, if you had _born_ a child.” Sidon turned at the cranky tone and grinned. “Muzu!” The old sting ray Zora had been their family’s royal adviser for longer than Sidon had even been alive. Muzu offered him a kind and heartfelt smile but his eyes went to Mipha and he spoke her name in a broken hush, almost as if he really didn’t believe she was there.

“I’m back, Muzu.” Mipha smiled, walking forward so she could lean down and quickly touch their foreheads together. The elderly Zora had almost been like a second father to her after their mother passed away. To see him again and still alive made her very relieved.

“You wear the Zora Sapphire?” Muzu spoke with a tone of awe as he looked down at her neck.

Mipha nodded. “Yes, the real one.” Knowing what his next question would be she added “The one Jabu had was a fake.”

“How?”

“That… is a rather difficult answer to give as I myself am even not sure how the Sapphire came to be where it was.” At Muzu’s perplexed look Mipha tried to make a decent explanation of it. “It was apparently guarded by some kind of sacred machine that perhaps… we Zora used or at least knew of a long time ago. It was protecting the Sapphire and waiting for the Hero and the next ruler of the Zora to reclaim it.” Muzu was one of the only living elderly Zora in the entire Domain, and even he did not seem to understand a word of what she was saying. Deciding to just change the subject Mipha asked “Muzu, where is our father?”

“He is in the infirmary.”

“So Jabu wasn’t lying about that?” Sidon asked. “He told me he was gravely ill and would soon die.”

“He is gravely ill, but our healers have been tending to him night and day and he has managed to hang on. But we do not know how to cure him.” Muzu turned and beckoned them with a wave of his hand. “Come, I’ll take you to him.” They started following him but the elderly Zora soon stopped to turn and give Link a pointed look. “Why do you follow, Jabu’s mate?”

“ **For the last time I am not Jabu’s mate**.” Link said sternly. Muzu seemed surprised that he had even talked at all; which was understandable considering the last time they had met he had made a point of showing that he couldn’t.

“Then who are you? As I have never seen a Zora like you before in all my years and yet you just so happen to show up right before everything goes completely crazy. I do not think it a coincidence. What is your name?”

“I am Link.”

“Link.” Muzu rolled the name off his tongue in an odd hiss but before he said anything else Sidon interrupted their budding tension. Link wasn’t entirely sure, but it almost looked like the name sparked some recollection in the Zora’s mind. Perhaps he knew something, or more likely distantly remembered something in a vague and scattered fragmented sense. All the same, Link made a mental note to talk to Muzu later.

“He willingly braved the Fathomless Trench to find Ruto, myself, and the others. If he had not done that I would not still be here nor would we have ever found my sister.” Sidon spoke evenly and almost without emotional inflection. Muzu turned to look at the Pricne with no small amount of shock then he looked back a Link.

“Jabu meant to kill us all so that no one could challenge him as King.” Ruto added for emphasis, watching Muzu’s critical gaze just in case she too needed to stop anything.

Sidon then looked to his people. “And considering he already divided our people and then was about to take away our children…” He didn’t say anything more. Just let the ominous implication dangle there like a hanged man. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Jabu’s plan was. And Sidon swore he’d make him pay for it. However, first he needed to deal with the problems currently in front of him. So tamping down on his anger he then said in a calmer and happier tone “We owe Link a great deal, Muzu. Let him do whatever he pleases. No please, take us to my father.” Now was not the time to reveal Link’s true species or his intended betrothal to him. That would just have to come later.

Muzu nodded, tearing his gaze away from Link as he began walking again. Sidon outstretched a hand and Link immediately went to his side and grasped his palm as they walked. When they approached the infirmary there were two Southern Zora guards standing post. Link’s hand went to his sword but he faltered when they both turned and were absolutely delighted to see them.

“Prince Sidon! Lady Ruto! Oh, we are so happy to see you are alright!” Their gazes then turned to Mipha. “Lady Mipha!” They both seemed more the shocked to see her as they instantly bowed.

“Calm yourself,” Muzu spoke with a bit of humor at Link’s prepared stance. He walked forward and tapped both the guards on their shoulder, a silent order to stand up. Muzu then looked to the others and seemed amused by their confusion. “Not all of the Southern Zora agree with Jabu’s tyranny.”

“No, we certainly don’t.” spoke up one of the Zora as he seemed unable to meet Mipha’s eyes. “I’m especially sorry for… what happened to you, Lady Mipha.” The hands holding his spear clutched it tighter. “Everyone was so happy when you came to our Domain. We thought you would somehow fix all the problems we were having. Which, I know realize was very illogical. When you disappeared, Jabu just told us you left and abandoned us, which we all blindly believed. It wasn’t until we came here and he challenged Sidon that his story changed to that you had died. Some of us thought it odd, but he told us he’d only said that to allow the Western Domain to save face. Then Sidon was exiled. Then the King became ill and Princess Ruto and Prince Ralis were missing. It didn’t sit right with us, but we were quite unable to voice any objections for fear of punishment. When Jabu assigned us to guard the infirmary we were to give daily reports on the King’s condition and prevent the healers from making any headway to curing him.” The guard looked so ashamed of his orders. “That’s when we sought out Muzu, to at least do something to help the King.”

“I told these two to pretend that they were doing their jobs and give false reports to Jabu. Though we have not been able to cure the King we have been making sure he does not die like Jabu wished either.” Muzu opened the door and Link was nearly frozen by the sight before him. Sidon had said his father was more like a whale, so Link should have seen the size coming, but just how enormous King Dorephan was completely sent him for a loop. The King was stretched out on a long table with many Zora puttering around him. A thick crusty mucus was covering his blow hole and one nurse was cleaning it out continuously. His large lips were a pale purple and the eyes were open, but unfocused and opaque. He breathed in a labored strenuous way that obviously caused him a great deal of pain.

Link, being the alchemist and herbalist that he was, stepped forward and looked him up and down critically. He could hear Sidon, Ruto, and Muzu talking in the background but his mind was focused only on the King’s condition. His thoughts raced through the symptoms he was seeing and the possible poisons or fungi he could think of. Granted, his knowledge was rather limited to surface world flora and the king was a Zora not a Hylian, but he was also a whale. And a whale was a mammal. Link pushed aside his self-doubt because it was better to have another set of knowledge than no knowledge at all. Besides, perhaps what was ailing the King was a surface world ailment. Jabu had connections to surface world stuff and the Zora healers had not been able to cure him. Probably because whatever this was had not come from the ocean ecosystem to begin with.

Discoloration of skin and eyes, abnormal breathing, and if he breathed through his blow hole like most whales did then he also had problems taking in air. Pretending he was seeing these same symptoms in a Hylian he then leaned in to check the heartbeat. Was it to fast or to slow? Pressing a hand against the large neck Link trailed his fingers along the skin, pressing in slightly until he found the carotid artery. His heartbeat was too slow. Link took his hand away and then with a loud exhale the King’s body began thrashing. All the Zora healers turned and pressed down on top of him until the seizure passed.

Link took a step back to give them some room. As the King’s body flailed his mouth opened in an unintelligible slurring of words. For just an instant Link saw something. Racing forward before it was too late and the opportunity passes, Link pulled himself into King Dorephan’s mouth. Luckily, with the king being a whale, he didn’t exactly have teeth but rather rough abrasive bristles for filter feeding. So when that mouth clamped down on Link’s upper half it didn’t hurt as bad as it could have. He could tell the noise outside had escalated, but Link refused to worry about them now. Pushing a large tongue down Link was able to see to the back of the throat, and the small splinter of purple stuck near the back of the uvula. Wiggling and then reaching out a straining hand he grasped the purple thing and then cried out as it began to burn his skin.

He was then roughly yanked out of the King’s mouth and as soon as he took in a breath of clear clean water he dropped the splinter from his hand. He still hissed as the pain continued.

“Link, what are you doing!?” Sidon shook him a little. Link didn’t answer him as he raised his hand to his own face and examined it. His fingertips had turned nearly completely purple all the way down to his palm.

“Look!” Ralis pointed to the ground. The splinter was changing shape and pulsating. “What is that thing?”

“Looks like more of that stinking malice to me.” Ruto glared down at it.

Calamity Malice? But if that were true then it simply would have taken the King over, not made him sick. Unless the King didn’t have or harbor any true anger or ill intent. Malice prayed on a person’s fears and rage in order to take ahold of them. If King Dorephan was just naturally not that sort of person, then that was why he was able to resist. Though the fact that he had managed to for so long just made Link trust Sidon’s words that his father was a great King even more.

Two eyes blinked forth from the mass and then seemed to look around the room before making an escape. It slithered and crawled like a festering parasite across the ground and even as Mipha gave orders for someone to kill it Link grasped his sword and caught the thing under the tip of his blade. The metal glowed with a blue light and Link took a little too much pleasure in watching the squirming thing spasm before erupting in smoke.

“The King!”

Everyone turned back to see the purple color drain from Dorephan’s lips and his whole body expanded with a very large intake breath and then long exhale. His eyes cleared and then closed. His expression relaxed into a restful and peaceful tiredness.

“Link,” Sidon turned toward him “What was that and how did you even know it was there?”

“I just saw it and thought it was odd, so I went in after it.” He looked down at his hand, but noticed his own color was returning back to normal because he was touching the sword. Only after the yellow of his skin had returned did the blade turn back to its silver metallic color.

“How did it get there?”

“I can’t say for sure.” Link sighed as he stretched his fingers experimentally. “But my best guess is Jabu must have fed your father something with a hidden splinter of Malice. He probably was trying to control your father and bring him over to his side.”

 “My father did swear to me he would not go to war with the surface.” Sidon cringed in anger. “Which is exactly where Jabu is now.”

Yes, that is where Jabu was. With Zora’s Domain liberated Link knew he really should be returning to the surface. To fight alongside Zelda and stop the Zora people before any needless bloodshed happened. If it wasn’t already. “I need to go, Sidon.”

“What?”

“I need to be there on the battle field and stop this. If Jabu hasn’t already attacked then I could still save what few Zora are left and-”

“And we’re going with you.” Ruto interrupted. “Or did you think that we were just going to stay here at the Domain?”

“Well someone will have to.” Mipha replied “Just in case all of us die.”

“That is not going to happen.” Sidon said firmly.

“I know, brother. It is just a precaution.” She turned and knelt down to look Ralis in the eyes. “Ralis, you stay here.”

“What? But I could help!” The young Zora insisted before he was quickly silenced as Mipha stroked a loving hand across his head.

“I know, but if something very bad were to happen to Sidon, Ruto, and I then I need you to be the next King. Do you understand?” Ralis looked like he still wanted to come with them but also recognized the truth of her words.

Still with a slight frown he nodded his agreement. “Yes Mipha, I promise I will.”

She offered him a motherly smile before standing up and looking to Muzu. “Take care of our father until we return.”

Muzu bowed “Yes, my Queen.”

“As for the rest of us,” She looked to Sidon, Ruto, and Link “Let’s get back on Ruta and get going. Take whatever weapons you can find with you. We leave as soon as we are prepared.”


End file.
